Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – The Shadow Lord
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The second book in my Tamer Gothic series. After defeating the Dark Queen. Tamer G is off to Shadow Islands to win the tournament. He also hopes to divert the dark future Sexebi showed him, however that doesn't go so well, even when he gets a powerful new ally. (This is a pokegirl story that is being co-written with Takao-kun)
1. Chapter 1

**Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 1**

 **Lavender Town.**

Despite the friendly, storybook-like appearance of the small town, the people here were far from welcoming. They stared at me with eyes full of worry. They watched me intently from their living room windows or from their front yards, a few even going as far as to take a break from their gardening so they could get a good look at me.

Not every town thought highly of Tamers, but this place should. Granted there was no Pokégirl gym here, but there was a Pokégirl Center so the locals should have been use to the sight of people such as myself. Even Raven, who walked beside me, wasn't that odd looking to people who must have seen all sorts of pokegirls pass through their town.

"Something's wrong here" I commented.

I could almost taste the fear in the air.

"The place seems different" my Alpha told me "Colder somehow and the last time I was here people waved at me and I was even given directions".

Before we could discuss this matter further I then noticed the one building that overlooked all the others. It was a tall, dark tower that was completely made of black bricks and it's pointed roof seemed to just about touch the clouds. However I knew that it really wasn't that tall of a building.

The Pokégirl Tower _._

I'd come here on purpose, as this was where Guenhwyvar had been buried, yet I felt an unusual chill wash over me. There was something off about this place, and I really wished that Nikita was with me but she had gone to visit her Dad. We planned to met up again after the tournament so I wouldn't see her again for a while.

Failing her having Thomas with me would have been nice as he was use to people acting weird around him. If nothing else, he'd have some tips for dealing with this kind of unfriendly treatment.

"Are you lost?" someone asked.

I jumped at the sound of an old man's voice. I spun around to see a gentlemen who stared at me with almost dead eyes. Even his clothes somehow seemed drained of life.

"No, but thanks for asking" I replied, wanting to be polite.

He didn't say anything he just continued to stare. At first I thought he was staring into my eyes, but then I realized he was looking past me. Then he mumbled something and walked off. I assumed that the bloke was senile, or at least very distracted by something.

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally found the Pokégirl Centre on the other side of town. I balled Raven, who had teleported me here, and let her join the others for a Healing/Cleaning cycle. We'd been on the move at lot recently, and while I fully intended to have a rest in Pallet Town before heading back to the coast to catch my ship, we had a few more places to visit before any of us would get a chance to really relax. Which for my 'girls meant they'd had no chance for a proper bath. Hence the badly needed cleaning cycle.

Once that was taken care of I left my Pokégirls with the Nurse Joy and made my to an outdoor cafe for a cup of coffee. Finding a place at one of the wooden tables, I sat down with my drink and picked up a newspaper that someone had left behind. It was hard to read as the sun was by now setting but I could see well enough.

A picture of the nearby Pokégirl Tower was on the front page with the headlines:

 _The Mystery Continues! Another Tamer found dead in Pokégirl Tower._

"That's the second death in a month" a voice said.

I moved the newspaper out of my line of sight and saw a young woman, who was not much older than myself judging by appearances. She took the seat across from me and I looked her over. The female had silky black hair, pale skin and a black cloak draped over herself. At once I could just tell that she wasn't human, so very careful I scanned her as she ordered something to drink.

 **VAMPIRA (aka BATGIRL), the Night Flyer Pokégirl**

 _Type: Near Human  
Element: Dark/Flying  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Human style food, with occasional blood or vitamin supplements  
Role: Night security guard  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ghost, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Rock  
Attacks: Slash, Dark Blade, Dark Bomb, Drain, Tenebrous Strike, Empty Daggers, Wing Attack  
Weaknesses: Torpid during the day  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Nightvision, Wall Crawling, Reduced Feral, Sixth Sense (Vampires)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Goth (Wannabe Vampire Sub-type; Dark Stone), Golbutt (Dark Stone)_

 _Vampira are one of the evolved forms of the Goth Pokégirl. It is hard to tell a Vampira from a Goth since she appears just like the Wanna-Be Vampire or Make-up artist sub-type except she doesn't need make-up to appear pale, since all Vampiras have very pale skin which never tans no matter how much sun she gets._

 _No matter what else she is wearing a Vampira will always have what appears to be a black cloak. This is in fact a pair of bat wings, and although Vampiras are not the fastest flyers they are maneuverable and their strength allows them to carry a human or Pokégirl for a short time. The other difference between a Goth and a Vampira is her teeth. A Vampira has long canine teeth which she uses to perform her drain attack and to draw the blood which she needs to feed upon._

 _Vampira mostly eat a normal human diet however they are unable to extract some vitamins from normal food and must consume either vitamin supplements or blood once a week to avoid growing ill. Vampira prefer blood when they can get it but can survive on supplements indefinitely, but a Vampira with a tamer will insist on drinking his blood at least once a month. This is considered an act of great intimacy by the Vampira and will always be the prelude to a taming session._

 _Vampira can now use Dark Blade, and this combined with their more functional claws, greater strength and the ability to use drain to weaken their opponent and restore their own strength makes them excellent close-in fighters._

 _Vampira prefer to rest during the day and most spend the day in their Pokéball asleep. They are often used by tamers to guard their camp at night since they have excellent night vision and are much more active at night, this has also led to many Vampira being employed as night security guards._

 _Vampira have a low feral state becoming even more brooding than normal and almost totally nocturnal, only being active during the day if absolutely necessary. They are usually not dangerous since they are solitary and will only attack a human should they be desperate for blood, and the amount of blood that they will drain in an attack is not life threatening. In fact anyone attacked by a solitary Vampira is advised to not resist and just allow the Vampira to drink their blood since she will become aroused and they can then initiate a taming session and capture her._

 _There is one exception to this however, feral Vampira who encounter a Vampire will seek to follow her and become her servant. In fact feral Vampira can sense when a Vampire is near and have a rough idea as to which direction she is in._

 _The exact range at which a Vampira can detect a Vampire varies depending on the levels of both the Vampire and the Vampira but is usually between 1-3km. Should the Vampire be a tame one then this causes few problems, with the Vampira joining the Vampires harem. Much more dangerous are those Vampira who encounter feral Vampires, they will seek to serve their mistress, often being used to bring her victims for her to feast upon. A group of feral Vampira is a sure sign that a Vampire is in the area and anyone who is attacked by more than one Vampira is advised to escape and report the attack to the authorities immediately._

 _Tamed Vampira do not suffer from this weakness and lose the ability to sense when Vampires are in the area. In fact tamed Vampira both fear and despise feral Vampires and will seek to have them captured or killed when they encounter them since they have no desire to be forced to turn feral and become the Vampire's slave._

 _Human girls thresholding into Vampira are very rare and usually handle the change well given the Vampira's somewhat brooding personality._

I'd trained myself to skim the 'dex entries while also picking up the important bits. This 'girl was a Vampira so the best way to deal with her was to let her drink just enough of my blood to make her want to get Tamed. Then I could Tame and ball her. I didn't really want my blood drunk, but I'd just have to suffer the experience as catching pokes was my job. I might even have a use for her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" said the Vampira

"No," I told her while really wishing I had one of my 'girls with me "I'm a Pokégirl Tamer. I lost a poke in a fight and I came here to see where she was buried".

Since Guenhwyvar's cause of death had been no mystery the League hadn't needed her body as evidence. They had however needed me to make statements, a lot of them, to different people. So by the time I'd been free to go Guenhwyvar had already been buried up at the Pokegirl Tower. Which was actually quite a honour as not only was it expensive to be buried here, the plots were only awarded to 'girls who had given their lives to protect their Tamer.

Raven had been here before so I'd ordered her to bring me here so my harem and I could pay my respects to my loyal Pumara before returning to Pallet Town. I had just over two week to prepare for the Shadow Island Tournament, so I didn't plan on staying here in Lavender Town for long _._

"My name is Selena" introduced the Vampira

"Gothic" I said in reply.

"Not too many people come around here these days," said Serena. "Not even Tamers".

It wasn't hard to guess why.

"Because of the murders?" I asked while pointing to the article.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the writing before she gave me a reply.

"About two weeks ago a dead Tamer was found on the top floor of the Pokégirl Tower. His pokegirls were all found inside their balls and they had no idea what happened to their master".

It already clear to me that this Vampira was in fact in service to a Vampire, and that it was her job to lure people up to the top of the tower. An experienced Tamer would suss this out but I could see how younger and more naive Tamers could be lured to their doom.

"Someone has to stop whoever is behind this" the poke then added "There must be a powerful 'girl up there. Any Tamer who could catch her would have a powerful poke for his harem".

She was appealing to the heroic side most Tamers had. Failing that the desire to Tame a powerful poke would draw a few idiots up the tower. Me I was thinking that it might not be a bad idea to play along. I could act the fool and go to the top of the tower, only I'd be prepared for the Vampire.

"Thanks for the tip" I told the 'girl "And don't worry I'll deal with whatever poke is behind these deaths".

While I had no way of knowing if this was another part of the Dark Queen's plans to keep everyone distracted and scared, it made sense that it was as the timing was right. I also assumed that the League officials that had come here to bury Guenhwyvar hadn't stuck around long enough to figure out what was going on never mind put an end to it. That or the second death had taken place after they'd left.

The first death wouldn't have been enough to show a pattern and a search of the tower may not have been fruitful. If so it could have been ruled as an isolated Feral attack. But now that a second Tamer had died someone had to go into that tower and put a stop to this.

I was going to stop it. No more Tamers would die.

(Line Break)

 **Pokegirl Tower**

I stood at the entrance of the Pokégirl Tower just a mere hour later. Raven came over to me and I looked at her with an unasked question. When she nodded, I knew it was time to use the heavy wooden doors to enter the Pokégirl Tower and to unveil the terror that hid on it's highest level.

The inside was drastically colder and the air was musty, like a cellar or dungeon but really it was neither. The outside was a cemetery, lined with tombstones for deceased Pokégirls and the inside was a tomb. There were urns scattered about that were no doubt filled the ashes of more pokes. There were also names engraved on the walls. I guessed that behind these were bodies resting in coffins.

My alpha and I made our way up the floors, which were all more or less identical to the others, and somewhere near the top we saw a black haired woman in black robes who kneeling in front of large urn. I had looked the species up earlier, but I scanned anyway in case this was an illusion.

 **VAMPIRE, the Bloodsucking Pokégirl  
**

 _Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Ghost/Magic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Blood  
Role: Hunters  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic, and Infernal  
Weak Vs: Dark, Electric, Ice, Celestial, solar-based attacks  
Attacks: Vampire Bite, Drain, Invis (all levels), Night Shade, Phase, Illusion, Fear Aura, Mega Drain, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Mist, Dark Matter, Blood Blade, Blood Bullets, Vampiric Touch, Ghost Blade, Nightmare Syndrome  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Healing (x3), Darkness affinity, Constant Ashen Wings and Dark Goggles effect, light transformation and illusionary capabilities  
Evolves: Lucarda (mechanism unknown), Starlady (Dawn Stone), , Empusa (Angel Stone + Blessed)  
Evolves From: Psivamp (Dusk Stone), Humans, Dark-type Pokégirls or Amazon-type Pokégirls (infected through bite)  
Bounty: Varies from league to league_

 _Recommendation if you see one: Before anything is done, be certain that the Vampire is indeed a Feral one. Observe it, trying if at all possible to stay out of its way. The difference between a Feral Vampire and a Tamed Vampire is very subtle. If the Vampire seems even remotely animalistic in nature, then evac immediately, making sure to have a fighting-type Pokégirl at the ready if you are spotted. If you are spotted, be prepared to kill the Vampire as its bite is potentially lethal and has the potential to infect you or your Pokégirls, resulting in a transformation into a Vampire. (applies to Ferals only)_

 _Vampires were one of the few species of non-Infernals that campaigned with the Legions of Terror during the war. Their presence alone was enough to inspire fear in the populace, and since Sukebe's research had yielded that humans could be converted to Vampires and forced into service with the Legion, they were considered to be even more terrifying. Human in appearance, save for their pale skin and more pointed than normal canine teeth, they were easily capable of blending in._

 _While sunlight didn't kill them, as it normally would with vampires in the old stories, they were weakened severely by the sun and generally stayed inactive until nighttime. This made it easier to catch and tame Vampires, however doing so guarantees that the Vampire will never have any respect for you. Catching a Feral Vampire at night, and especially at a full moon, when their powers are at their strongest, and you guarantee a loyal, cooperative Vampire in your harem.  
_

 _Vampires have a variety of fearsome abilities. They can transform into pre-Sukebe creatures such as rats or bats, more powerful Vampires being able to change into swarms of these creatures. They can also transform into mist for silent movement through an area, remaining aware of their entire surroundings when transformed and capable of reforming at any time. They can pass through walls and turn invisible, and manipulate dark energy to their own ends. They are fierce, savage fighters when Feral, losing all of their complex abilities except for much lessened invisibility powers and natural flight. When Tame, their tactics change, as they tend to favor a combination of intimidation and evasive tactics, using illusions and trickery to basically terrify the opponent into defeating themselves. They can turn up to one other person invisible as well, as well as phase them through a wall, but only if they are completely tangible and/or visible before grabbing someone and using the ability.  
_

 _Having a Vampire in your Harem is not recommended, but doing so shows that you have the patience, diligence, and willingness to do what is necessary for your girls to be happy. Vampires need only one thing to survive: blood. If a Tamer is willing to let their Vampire feed from them, just enough for the Vampire's needs to suffice, then they guarantee loyalty from their Vampire. It's best to let them stay in their Pokéball until nighttime, as they become severely weak during the day and cannot take pleasure from any sort of physical act, making Taming useless. In official Pokégirl battles, it is forbidden to use Solar attacks on them, as it is potentially fatal to them.  
_

 _Vampires can secret a chemical substance through the hollow canines they use to feed. This chemical is what triggers the change into a Vampire. Males turn female before their transformation. To tell the difference from a normal feeding bite and an infected bite, looking for a greenish-yellow foam around the wound. A vampiric infection can be treated and cured within seven days of the bite via white magic and careful medical treatment, but by the eighth day, the effects are irreversible. Due to the nature of how Vampires are formed, no cases of Threshold have been recorded, or are believed to be even possible.  
_

 _Note that Ferals are FAR more dangerous to travellers than Tame Vampires. Tame Vampires have a strong sense of dignity and are far more likely to be polite to people they meet. They will also NEVER drink more than they need to survive. Ferals are savage, and will drink even when they aren't thirsty. They also have less control over their bodies and are far more likely to accidentally infect someone with a vampiric transformation virus. Feral Vampires also command Feral Vampira, a breed that Tame Vampires look down on with derision and amusement, as they are moderately useful to their purposes._

"Selena" I called, wanting to act as if I didn't know what was going on "Is that you?"

"Yes" the figure said

I could tell from the voice that this wasn't Selena.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I reached for Bab's pokeball.

Vampire's were weak against Dark types so my Trixie would be most effective here, and besides she was also very unpredictable. However I would not be sending her to fight alone. Raven was still standing next to me.

" _I need blood!_ "

That was when I screamed (in a manly way I promise) and sprang away as the Vampire came right at me. She hissed and drooled, reaching for me. I was about to run in the opposite direction when I saw Kira drop in behind the Vampire, just as planned. Her dark blade was about to strike when Selena finally did appear and turned the tides by grabbing my Dark Elf from her hiding place in the shadows.

Raven managed to hit the vampire with a spell, which saved my life, and I dropped the pokeball in my hand and Babs was set free.

"Keep them busy!" I ordered as I reached for Kara's pokeball.

I need not of worried and someone else came to save the day. I didn't get a great look at the pokegirl, but what I did see made me realise that an angel had come to help me. Also she was an kick ass Celestia. She punched, kicked and the whole time she seemed to glow with magical energy. I also discovered the Vampire pokegirls could be destroyed by pulling their heads off and that while the 'dex hadn't mentioned it: a dead Vampire does in fact turn to dust.

"Master I got the bitch" I heard Kira say.

I turned to see that my Dark Elf had beaten the Vampira, in fact Selena looked rather worse for wear. I had no idea what to do with the pale pokegirl, but after a little though I decided to ball her as there would be a reward for capturing her now that her involvement with the murders was know. Memory wiping her was also an option as then I could sell her or even keep her for myself. Not that this was likely.

Raven also seemed to have money on her mind as she was using an empty container to gather up some of the vampire ash. Either because we could get the bounty for the Vampire or because it had uses in making potions that could be sold.

I let her get on with that while I dealt with the Celestial. The angelic pokegirl could be nothing else as she had snow white wings and golden hair that matched the colour of her eyes. Even the armour she wore was gold and white. All she was lacking was the halo.

"Hello" I greeted "I'm Gothic. Thanks for helping us out".

I was pretty sure that my harem could have handled one Vampire, but still one or more of them could have been injured so I was grateful.

"I am Anauel" said the Angelic pokegirl "and I have come make you an offer you will not refuse".

Already I had a sinking feeling about this.

"And what would that be?" I inquired

It took her no time at all to answer.

"I want to join your harem and help you become the Shadow Lord".

That I had not seen coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 2**

 **The Roadhouse**

Since Lavender Town had lacked an Officer Jenny I'd had no one to hand the Vampira over to so I'd decided to have Raven teleport me to the Roadhouse as the Hunter's Guild would have a better idea than I about what to do with the pokegirl called Selena.

A Tamed Vampira was not dangerous to humans and could in fact be quite useful in a harem. However the idea of having to feed her my blood to form a bond made me a bit squeamish, so I hoped to find a Hunter who wouldn't mind having her in his that didn't stay my concern for long as Selena got put into storage and I got paid a finder's fee. Now any Hunter who did want her could just take her.

Before coming here I'd had to register her to me and also the Celestial who turned up to help in the fight also wanted to join my harem. Which had meant putting Callisto into storage because if those two ever came face to face then my Dark Lady would try to kill Anauel. This problem was easily dealt with in the short term, but there was no way I could take both pokes with me to Shadow Island.

Since Anauel was also now registered to me this meant I had accepted her offer, at least for the time being, but if she wanted me to take her to the tournament, then she was going to have to make it worth my while as Callisto served me as my big guns. I might need the Dark Lady to win the coming battles.

To help me make up my mind I once more went over the 'dex entry for the Celestial pokegirl known as a Seraph.

 **SERAPH, the Heavenly Defender Pokégirl**

 **Type:** Near Human  
 **Element:** Flying/Magic/Fighting (Celestial)  
 **Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
 **Diet:** vegetarian  
 **Role:** defender of love and justice  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Normal, Plant, Steel, infernal Pokégirls  
 **Weak Vs:** Electric, Flying, Psychic, sex attacks  
 **Attacks:** Dive, Typhoon, Evade, Punch, Kick, Bear Hug, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Double Kick, Dynamic Punch, Reflect, Heal, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, Mana Bolt  
 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x15), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Toughness, Endurance  
 **Evolves:** Fallen Angel (major trauma/bad experiences; Dark Stone will greatly increase the chances, but isn't completely necessary)  
 **Evolves From:** Armsmistress (Valkyrie-based winged Armsmistress only; Angel Stone) _  
_

 _Seraphs are the most militant of celestial Pokégirls. They are ever-vigilant. They seek to defend good and innocent people from the depredations of those whom they consider evil, which especially includes infernal Pokégirls.  
Seraphs don't look much different from their previous form, having long, flowing hair, which may now be of any color, not just red, eyes that can likewise be any color now, and large, feathery white wings. These wings are not part of her arms, allowing her to fly and attack simultaneously. _

_However, doing so is more difficult for her than it would be for a true bird Pokégirl, making the Seraph weak versus Flying-types. Most Seraphs are quite busty, and have breasts that are a generous C cup at least. They are obviously muscled, but their toned form hides an incredible, disproportionate strength. They aren't as strong as their previous form, but what they lose in strength they gain in the way of combat prowess and magic spells._

 _Seraphs take themselves and their duties very seriously. They see themselves as having a sacred responsibility to defend people from evil forces. They prefer to look to more preternatural evils than mundane ones though, and are prone to ignore things like robberies and thefts in favor of mystic evils, such as hauntings and dark cults._

 _They regard infernal Pokégirls as the worst sort of evil, and though they don't attack them on sight, any minor provocation is enough to set them off. Seraphs get along well with other celestial Pokégirls, considering Angels and Pokégirls who are Blessed to be like younger sisters. Megamis and such tend to regard Seraphs with a sort of exasperated affection, like how one would treat a slightly crazed younger sibling, since they feel that Seraphs are both too militant and are wrong to ignore the "lesser" evils of the world.  
_

 _When in a fight, a Seraph's first concern is to get any innocent people out of the way, and will willingly and unhesitatingly place themselves in front of someone to protect them trusting their defensive moves, such as Resist and Reflect, to help them get withstand the assault, along with their Toughness enhancement. Should an innocent be injured, they will immediately use Heal on them. Once any innocents are safe, a Seraph quickly wades into battle, using her various Punch and Kick attacks to pummel her opponents into the ground._

 _Seraphs always use their weakest attacks first and gradually increase their attacking power as the fight goes on, since even on evil creatures Seraphs are loathe to cause unnecessary damage, being defenders and not sadists. This can cause the Seraph to take some otherwise avoidable damage early in a fight, but they tend not to mind this. Seraphs can last a long time in battle, thanks to their Toughness and Endurance enhancements, their defensive moves, and their ability to Heal themselves. Should a Seraph get desperate to win a battle, she will use Focus or Focus Energy to power up a move and then unleash it to devastating effect. Should a Seraph not be able to close the distance between herself and her foe, she relies on Magic Fist, Magic Kick, and Mana Bolt to win the day for her._

 _While serious, even stern, when fighting or looking for some evil to combat, Seraphs are just the opposite when it comes to Taming. Sex talk makes them blush and lose their composure easily. When about to be Tamed, they tend to blush, giggle, and avert their eyes, acting almost ditzy. Despite their great strength, they never need to be restrained, since never once has any Seraph lost control during a Taming that she injured her Tamer, despite their incredible strength._

 _A Seraph's embarrassment about sex works against them on the battlefield though. They have a hard time resisting sex attacks, and know none themselves. They tend to be very humiliated when defeated by being brought to orgasm, and will be even moodier than usual about it for a good while afterwards._

 _For the most part though, Seraphs do well in a Harem. They see themselves as having to guide their Harem-sisters and her master by persuading him to champion the causes of good, and she judges herself based on how well she can convince her Tamer to fight the same supernatural evils that she herself does._

 _She usually doesn't try to be the Alpha, seeing herself more as a guide and mentor than a leader by necessity. However, Seraphs are totally opposed to having an infernal Pokégirl in the same Harem as her, and the two invariably bicker non-stop until one of them leaves, submits to the other (which virtually never happens), or dies.  
_

 _Feral Seraphs are quite docile, and won't attack anyone unless it is to defend themselves. Even then, they tend to just use Punch, Kick, and then Heal when the fight is over._

 _Capturing a Feral Seraph is thus much easier than it would be to otherwise fight a non-Feral Seraph. They do need to be restrained when being Tamed out of Feral though, since they aren't intelligent enough to restrain themselves. There has never been a known case of a Threshold girl becoming a Seraph._

Kara was a sort of Celestial as well only unlike Anauel my elf was a strong sex battler. Which didn't make Anauel worthless in my view as I didn't really need another strong sex battler. Kira had told me that she was more than happy to have a go at sex battles if I ever needed someone to substitute for Kara. Also like Kara, Anauel had a good mix of combat moves and spells. She was mostly a fighter but she was a magic type too so she would fit in with harem. Plus she was an extremely rare pokegirl, and any Tamer worth his 'dex wanted rare pokegirls.

"So why do you want to me to take you to the Shadow Islands?" I asked of the angelic pokegirl.

This was the question foremost in my mind.

"Because I want to make sure that this 'Traveller' is not a threat to the world" Anauel told me "This tournament is unlike any that has gone before it. This Traveller is expending a vast amount of wealth and is drawing the most promising Tamers to his island. Also the title being offered to the victor is odd".

If I remembered right the winner of the League Championship got the honorary title 'King of Tamers' but it didn't mean anything important it was just something they got to call themselves.

Sure the 'King of Tamers' tournament was the most important and only the regional champions had hope of winning, but aside from the cash prize and the fame it wasn't even that tempting to enter. Winning such contests could help a Tamer become a Harem-Master, but by itself being the 'King of Tamers' didn't mean much.

"The winner of Regional Tournament earns a lesser title" the angelic pokegirl went on to say "Lord being one of the higher ones".

Again I knew this and didn't see the big deal.

"The winner of this tournament will be given the title 'The Shadow Lord of Tamers' and that does concern me" Anauel then added.

Well to me it sounded cool. I wouldn't mind being allowed to call myself 'The Shadow Lord'.

"So what?" I asked "Those titles don't mean anything. You get a few t-shirt and 100,000,000 SLC prise money".

There were a few other prizes as well, but nothing I couldn't get my hands on using my growing wealth. That said the cash prize was nothing to sneer at.

"There is a prophecy that states that the Shadow Lord will battle the Dark King and that he..."

That was when everything but me froze in place.

"Hey handsome" said a voice.

For the second time this night I screamed in a manly way.

"Sexibi!" I shouted "don't do that you scared me".

I wanted to yell at her some more, but as ever she looked so damn adorable that I couldn't be mad at her.

"There's no prophecy" she told me, getting down to business while also drinking some of my beer.

That was good to hear as prophecies can be tricky things.

"Well there is because I made it" the cute legendary corrected "I can't effect the past directly but I can influence things. I wanted to make sure you'd get some help".

Either I was going crazy or Sexibi was starting to make more sense.

"So you told some angels that the Shadow Lord will beat the Dark King" I reasoned "And you know this because I will win the tournament, get the title and use it when I defeat evil Jayden".

That actually made sense, or it could be sign that I was going crazy. I really couldn't tell.

"Well it's a bit more complex than that" Sexibi told me "Your future isn't fixed, but you already fit the bill as it were".

I didn't ask her to explain because I didn't have to.

"I told a group of Celestial pokegirls about the Dark King" the legendary went on to say "and I also told them that a man who defeats him will have defeated two other figures of darkness before taking on the King".

Clearly I was having a good day as I also understood that.

"Callisto, whose a Dark Lady I Tamed, and the Dark Queen who wanted to take over the Orange Islands" I realised.

Not that I had done either of those things alone, but any prophecy, made up or not, normally focus around an event or a person. Besides I had played very important roles in both those events. Arguably the most important.

"You're going to the Shadow Islands" Sexibi then said "and you've already defeated two darknesses. So the Hellguard, that's the group I talked to, think you are the chosen one".

Which I wasn't because Sexibi had just been telling them about what she had seen in one possible future. It was her plan, not fate, that would allow me to defeat Jayden.

"I thought the plan was to stop the Dark King from being created" I reminded the cute pokegirl.

If given the choice I'd like to avoid the whole thing. If I failed then WWIIII might start, and mankind would be doomed. Which was a lot of pressure really.

"I'm working on it" she said defencelessly, while finishing my beer. "I'm not a goddess you know I have to follow the rules, and you should be thanking me. Callisto is powerful but she's a killer, not the kind of poke you want during a tournament. I made sure you'd have an even more powerful 'girl to help you win. You said you wanted to cheat".

Sexibi had some good points there. My Dark Lady was not one for going easy on a foe, which was great when it was life or death but in more friendly settings she might go to far and then get me disqualified. I could control her to a point but in truth my power over her wasn't as strong as I would like. It would be better to put her into storage, at least until I got back from the Shadow Islands, then I could decide on her future.

"I've got to go" the cute time travelling poke then said "I left an older version of you with Bastit and she thinks she really is a goddess. I don't want her converting you. Besides you have a bar fight coming up".

Before I could fully process that time started up again.

"... will be victorious" Anauel finished.

"Okay you're in" I told the angelic pokegirl.

Sexibi's interference aside getting to Tame a Celestial would be awesome. They were shy about Taming and modest about what they wore, at least when compared to other pokegirls, but from what I had heard you just needed to make sure the Taming was private and they were actually rather fun to play with. Not that I'd heard a lot as it was also well know than talking about what Celestial 'girls liked to do during a Taming session really upset them.

"Just like that?" Anauel asked of me.

"You're an angel" I pointed out "You wouldn't lie to me and you wouldn't be here if it wasn't important".

In fact without Sexibi's aid it was highly doubtful that I would ever even seen a Seraph in the flesh never mind got one in my harem. I couldn't pass this up.

"Just follow the example of my other 'girls and you'll fit right in" I told the angelic pokegirl "

By now I had noticed that Hunter Thomas had entered the premises, which wasn't a surprise as we had arranged to met in Pallet Town, which wasn't too far from here, how he had gotten to the Road House so quickly I didn't know, but it really didn't matter.

"What is wrong?" Anauel inquired as a few of the Hunters gave Thomas very unfriendly looks.

I knew exactly what was wrong, and I also knew exactly what was about to happen. There'd been a bit to much drinking and now someone with the Shady Character Blood Curse had just walked in. To make things worse, Dean Winchester was looking at Thomas like he had grown horns.

"Stay here and do nothing no matter what happens." I ordered the angel "if any pokegirls get involved things could get out of hand".

They could even become a blood bath as pokegirls fought hardiest when they thought their master or mistress was in danger, so if a fight was about to break out and some fool set their 'girls lose, then things could really get bad in here.

"Is everything okay fellas?" I asked as I moved to stand next to Thomas.

My hope was that everyone would remember that I had just been directly involved in taking down a Dark Queen, and that my presence might also remind everyone who had helped me.

Sadly it didn't.

"Dean!" I heard his brother call out as the older Winchester thumped Thomas right in the face.

"I always liked Sam better" I heard myself say as I threw a punch at Dean.

Until coming to this world I'd never been once for violence, but I'd changed as the entire Roadhouse turned into a massive bar fight I oddly felt better. Blowing off some steam was exactly what I needed and all the chaos around me felt rather freeing. Plus I'd just punched Dean Winchester so hard his nose was bleeding. Which made me feel like a total bad ass.

That was when someone fired a shotgun into the air and everyone paused. Upon hearing the sound I very meekly put down the bar stool I'd been planning to use to make Dean Winchester's life so very painful.

"Boys" Ellen, the owner, said to the brother hunters "you two upstairs now. Gothic you take you buddy and go now or I'll bar you for both for life".

Given that Dean had started this whole thing her words were very unfair, but given Thomas's Blood Curse it might be for the best, so I helped my friend up and headed out.

From there it was a simple matter to get Raven to teleport Thomas to my house were his own pokegirls could take care of him. People in Pallet Town were used to Hunters staying at my place, which ensured that he wouldn't be bothered while he healed.

As for me I waited for Raven to return and to rest for a little while before she then teleported me to May's house.

It was time for me to go see the wife. Hopefully she would be happy to see me.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 3**

 **Pallet Town**

My return to what passed for my family home in this messed up universe was somewhat mixed to say the least. May hugged me and then decided to start lecturing me on not calling first and not getting into fights. In retrospect I should have lied about why I had dried blood on my face, but I was too tired to come up with a good lie.

"I saw the news reports" the wife said as she dragged me into the big living room "I can't believe you survived being captured by a Dark Queen. That must have been scary".

Despite the fact that she would want to hear my side of the story I wasn't really paying attention to her words as she wear nothing more than a pink transparent baby doll, and also her boobs were bigger now. It made for an engrossing sight to say the least.

"And you're a big hero now" May went on to say "Everyone's in town's talking about you, and to me too. They all think I married you because I somehow knew you'd end up famous".

How little they understood.

"And you're making loads of money" my spouse added "I don't even know why you need me!".

Well I was no were near as rich as she was, and I felt the need to point that out to her.

"Errr" was all I actually got to say at this point as she wasn't finished talking.

"I mean I know I take care of your pokes" May said as I took a seat "but at the rate your going it won't matter if you divorce me".

This was all a bit too much at this time of night.

"Errr" was again all I got to say.

"Not that I think you would" she was now telling me "I guess I just feel like I'm not important to you".

I tried to think fast.

"Well I like you" I said "and it's nice to have someone to come home too".

That might have worked if she'd been paying me any attention instead she just started to fuss over me.

"You rest for a bit" she instructed "I'm going to make you something to eat. Do you want something to drink too".

I doubted that she was actually listening but I answered her anyway just in case she was.

"Yes please" I said.

I closed my eyes and sat back on the sofa to rest, only to have something land on me.

"Master!" shouted a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to see Thundercat, who was naked for some reason, wiggling about on my lap and as she tried to get my attention.

"We missed you so much".

It didn't take me long to figure out what she meant by the word 'we' as Sunny ran into the room, and she was also naked. That I knew very well I soon had an arm around her.

"Why are you two naked?" I asked them.

I really didn't need to ask, but the query had left my lips without me meaning it too.

"We were being Tamed by Mistress May" Sunny answered as she started to fiddle with my belt "but I want you more".

Given that I felt a lot better after that bar fight I was in the mood. Only the wife cock blocked me.

"None of that until you've showered" she told me "then we're having dinner and then it's bed time so you have to wait. Oh and let your 'girls out. They should have something to eat too".

May would want me in her bed, as she seemed to like that or some reason, but that wouldn't get me any sex. Not unless she planned for us to Tame a girl each. Which she had mentioned us doing before. However I could wonder about hast later I needed to clean up first but before attending to that I did as instructed and let my pokes lose so they could join us for dinner.

"Leave your dirty clothes in the hamper" May called out as I headed up the bathroom with the big shower in it "I'll do your laundry".

Well that was one thing she was good for. I did have a bag full of things that needed cleaning. Hopefully the camping equipment that was also crammed in there wouldn't get in the way. It was amazing how much junk a person could carry around in a pouch of holding.

Of course I needed clothes to change into but I had my own room here so it was easy to get clean clothes, which I took with me into the bathroom once I'd removed everything that needed cleaning.

I'd just started the shower when Kira entered the bathroom. She didn't wait for me to invite her to join me she just stepped up to the shower and opened the door. My cock become fully erect from just looking at Kira and I reminded that she had taken it upon herself to join me in the shower as much as possible so as to clean me.

Kira didn't miss a beat she quickly went to her knees. I watched as if mesmerized as she took my cock in her hands and then extended her tongue to begin licking at the base. Her tongue traced it's way delicately all the way from my balls to the head of my her lips sank down taking my cock between them until her lips were touching the base of my shaft.

My dick now filled Kira's mouth and some of her throat. I looked down into Kira's eyes as she looked up at me and she began slowly fucking my cock with her mouth. Her eyes showed lust, something along the lines of love, and just a hint of amusement. That was pretty normal for my Dark Elf.

As for me I then closed my eyes and just concentrated on the feeling of Kira's mouth pleasuring my cock. She continued at this as the hot water beat down on both of us for at least ten minutes I guessed. Then finally I lost control and exploded into her mouth.

Kira swallowed every drop and then stood up smiling. She was very happy with herself, and I got the feeling that she had something else fun in mind.

"I'm going to wash you and then your cock is going right up my ass" the Dark Elf told me.

She was true to her word. She cleaned me all over, and because she spent most of her time doing this on her knees it was very sexy. She was also very patient as she knew I needed time to recharge between climaxes.

"Are you trying to wear me out so Sunny and Thunder don't get Tamed tonight?" I asked her "because that would be so naughty of you".

Kira might not be from the Forgotten Realms, but she was still a Dark Elf and that meant she had an evil side even if she didn't really see anyone other than Kara to be worth competing against. But now and again she seemed to go out of her way to be a bad girl.

"Oh yeah, Master" Kira replied "I'm so naughty. You should so punish me".

She was indeed bad. She knew exactly what this was going to led to and I had only so many loads to blow. I had no Blood Gifts to help me keep my 'girls satisfied so when one of them hogged my attentions it meant that the rest of the harem had to Tame each other. Which was never as effective.

On the other hand Kira had been doing more than her fair share of the work recently. She'd been instrumental in getting us off that island and had beaten the Vampira without any help so it would only be right of me to spoil her in return.

"Tame me Master. I need it so bad. Tame me hard as you want. Put your cock up my ass and just use me for your pleasure. It's all I'm good for".

Well I could never say no to such a request.

"Put your hands on the wall" I ordered.

Once she had turned around and I lifted her up so that she was forced to press her hands against the wall just to stay steady. Her ass was in the perfect place to get pounded.

The water was splashing off her back, and some of it was pouring between her butt checks which meant my cock then easily slid into her rear passage.

As my cock sank into her ass Kira gasped and called out.

"Tame me!" she cried. "Tame me good!"

I increased my pace, which made Kira scream with delight as my humping hips speeded up, and my slick, hard cock burrowed deeper into her rectum.

"Tame me harder!" she pleaded, "Please Master!"

I began pounding into her as her dirty language, got me really excited. Her ass was pressed into me and I had to wonder how she could be enjoying this. But clearly she was because she was moaning and still asking me to do her harder. However I couldn't as there wasn't really room for it, so I just used her as best I could for my pleasure.

Sadly for me I was shocked back to reality by the water, a cold shower did nothing for me. I quickly twisted the knob and we both laughed as we jumped out of the shower.

"Poor, Master" a sympathetic Kira then said "Now I'm going to have to get you hard again so you can finish Taming me".

Rather than answer I grabbed a towel and began drying Kira's dark and perfectly smooth skin. I tussled her hair with the towel to start with and then moved lower, drying off her shoulders, arms, and then her chest. I spent longer drying her breasts than was really needed and this made Kira giggle and moan gentle, and even when I was done she kept playing with them.

I then turned Kira around to dry her back and to admire her bare ass. It was a beautiful sight. Soft, round, and perfectly smooth, her ass was a masterpiece of art.

"Wait I have an idea" the Dark Elf suddenly said.

As I slowly lowered the towel and began gently buffing away the drops of water clinging to her back. She reached over to the counter and handed me a bottle of skin moisturiser.

"Would you mind putting this on my back?" she said in a clearly seductive way "and my ass too. I can't reach there".

I'd be willing to bet a thousand SLC that she could as she was very flexible even for a pokegirl.

"Not at all" I told her.

I took the bottle and poured a copious amount into my hands. I started rubbing her shoulders and as I moved down she raised her arms above her head to give me more room to work. I was very tempted to ask her to slowly spin on the spot, but I ignored the desire and got on with the task at hand.

Just rubbing the moisterizer on her back renewed my erection and as my hands moved closer to her ass my cock was once more than ready for action. Kira noticed this so she reached behind her and took my cock into her hands.

"Let me put some on you" was her next naughty idea.

Without a word she poured a good amount of the moisterizer onto my cock. Which had a predictable result when she started rubbing me.

"Now Tame me!" Kira begged "Oh Master, please. Do it".

Her words were all I needed. I bent her over and she put her hands on the sink's counter and then spread her legs. I took my cock and guided it inside her already well used ass. I held my cock perfectly still for a few seconds, letting the tension build up until Kira began moving her hips forward and then back. Her efforts paid off as I was forced deeper inside her again. My left hand slid up and around her torso finally resting on one of her breasts. Which gave me the chance to gently pinch her nipples and squeeze her breasts.

Kira's moaning rose in tempo and volume as we watched each other in the bathroom mirror. I savored the image of erotic pleasure as I leaned forward and began kissing her neck around to her earlobe. She responded to this by thrusting her back and forth faster and faster.

I then moved my right hand from her hip around and down to begin rubbing her clit as my cock slid in and out of her butt hole. I could feel how wet her hairless pussy was right now, and that made slipping a finger inside easy enough even though it did involve some effort to get my arm into the right position.

Kira's moaning became loud grunts as we both lost control again and I filled my pokegirl's very tight back passage with my sticky cum.

After we had calmed down, at least somewhat, Kira turned around while still in my arms and kissed me.

"Thank you, Master!" the Dark Elf said with a big smiled.

She then picked up her robe and she let it hang open loosely. This I could tell as she kissed me again before leaving the room.

As I dried off and then got dressed I realised that there was no chance in hell of any of my other 'girls getting Tamed tonight. That would make Raven very mad as I still hadn't buggered her. I'd have to let her play with the others so that she didn't get to grumpy with me.

When I got to the room May was serving the meal in, which was a huge and posh dining room, I noticed that Kara looked a little peeved.

"Let me guess" Raven said as I sat down next to her "Kira jumped the queue".

"Queue?" I asked.

Not that I hadn't already guessed what this was all about, but I didn't want to admit that I had let Kira so easily seduce me into doing something Raven really wanted to do before the rest of the harem.

"I'm the alpha I should have been fucked up my ass first and the Kara would have been next" Raven explained

Given that we had an angelic pokegirl sitting at the table all this frank sex talk had her blushing like mad.

"Doesn't that hurt?" May inquired, perhaps in an attempt to lead the dinner conversation in another direction.

"A little" Kira answered "but when you get used to it, it's actually kinda fun. I like getting Tamed the normal way more, but it was a nice change".

As I started to eat the provided food May made a thoughtful face and then said something shocking.

"Maybe we could try on our anniversary".

That made me choke, but thankfully I recovered fast.

"No need" I managed to say.

Oddly that offended her.

"So you'd turn me down?" she asked with a frown.

Since not all of my harem knew why I'd married May I had to phrase my answer carefully.

"No it's just that you don't need to do it" I told her.

She had a very good reason not to, besides I got the impression that she was only suggesting it because she was worried I'd divorce her if never did anything for me.

"Well we should do something special for our anniversary" she countered.

I assumed wine and Lust Dust would be involved since she was clearly far more interested in other females than anything a man to had to offer. She had my 'girls naked at home and was wearing sexy clothes when Taming them. Her sexuality was not in question, she went to more effort when Taming them than I did.

"How about we go to that restaurant" I suggested "We could even make it a yearly tradition".

That way bugger someone else while she got some oral. Sounded like a very good time to me.

"Yeah" the wife agreed "But just buying you dinner isn't enough. I need a reason for you to come home".

It wasn't hard for me to read between the lines. She was really worried that I might want to marry someone else. Which would mean divorcing her, and that would leave May open to the advances of any man who wanted her money, and other things she didn't want to give them.

"If it means that much to you then sure" I told her, giving in "but at least let me buy you dinner first".

On some level I was still a bit of a gentlemen.

"Good" May then said "Now eat your dinner. You're getting too skinny".

Now she sounded more like a mother than a wife, or maybe there wasn't much difference. I'd never been married before and I wasn't really sure what to expected. Still I wise enough in the way of women to know what to say.

"Yes, dear".

As I ate I was pretty sure that I'd said the right thing. But it was only confirmed when she sent everyone to bed and insisted that I was sleeping with her. She even wanted to be cuddled. But at least she didn't need to worry about me poking her as she slept. I far too drained to even think about having more sex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 4**

 **Pallet Town – Professor Oak's Lab.**

Since Thomas wanted to resupply before the big tournament I had agreed to head for the Pokemart, the one run by the famous Hunter Dash. J. Williams. Given what we had both been through recently then in seemed wise for me to stock up.

However before I'd been able to head over to my house, which Thomas had been resting in after the bar fight last night, May diverted me to Professor Oak's lab.

"You wanted to see me professor" I said by way of greeting.

As ever the lab was a place as full of science. Machines were workings. Chemicals bubbled and screens displaying information flickered as data was processed.

"Ah Gothic!" Oak said upon realising I was standing on the other side of the counter "You have wonderful timing I was just about to call you at home and ask you to pop by".

I assumed he actually had and then had forgotten, since May had known to send me here. However I wasn't worried about the egghead going senile as he looked very busy and distracted. No doubt his latest big project held most of the man's attention so it was only natural he might forget a few small details.

"Now look at this" Oak instructed.

I did just that.

"It's an updated pokedex" the scientist told me when I didn't react "new and improved thanks to the technology you brought to this world".

I had wondered what became of all that stuff. I'd meant to sell it but doing so had slipped my mind. Not that I really needed the money these days, and Oak seemed to have made good use of it all so I didn't get mad about him taking it all apart.

"It's nice" I said to the man of science.

While the bar fight had brought me out of my despair over losing a pokegirl I was still having trouble being my normally light-hearted self.

Mostly this was due to a bad dream I'd had last night. I was pretty sure that it had been nothing more than a dream I guessed it was just the pressure getting to me.

I was suppose to save the world at some point at the future, and even without that hanging over my head there was still the fact that I seemed to find no end of trouble. I really needed to take things more seriously and to better prepare better for the events to come.

Actually what I needed to do was to win the tournament, and to do that then I needed to be the best Tamer I could be. I couldn't afford to simply rely on luck or on the power of my pokegirls. Having the best equipment would help a lot with that.

"Improved how?" I then asked the man in the lab coat.

It was obvious to me that he wanted to show off so I gave him an opening, as I really did need to know what this new bit of tech could do.

"To start with I've made it so the extra information that is given when you check a pokegirl's entry isn't automatically displayed. Gary told me is was distracting him when all he really wanted to know were the moves the pokegirls could perform, plus their elemental weaknesses and strengths.

I'd learned to quickly skim the information when I needed to, but I could see how all that text could be a problem. Once you start reading something it's only natural to want to keep going until you get to the end.

"It also has a new feature" Oak was saying as he put the new 'dex in my hands "Go outside and you'll see exactly what I mean".

Seeing no reason not to, I did as I bid and when I got outside the 'dex beeped at me. I opened it and found that the device was now working like a video phone. The quality of video was very good I could even see the wrinkles around Oak's eyes.

"As long you remain in range of a signal tower you'll be able to call any video phone you have the number for" a voice said form the 'dex's small speaker.

That sounded useful as it would allow me to stay in contact with people. I could do that with messages but sometimes being able to talk with a person was better.

"Anything else I should know about" I asked of Oak.

"No" the man on the screen replied "it has all the features of our last 'dex. All you need to do now is de-register your old 'dex and you take the new 'dex out into the world".

No doubt the professor would upgrade the 'dex I'd been using so far and give it another Tamer, so as not to waste resources. Plastic was hard to come by these days so it made sense.

"I'll be right in" I told Oak just before closing the 'dex.

With that I headed back into the lab and picked up my new gizmo and hand over the old one.

(Line Break)

 **The Pokemart**

I'd visited the Pokemart that was run by the famous Hunter Dash J Williams before today and given his mental state I'd half expected him to attack Thomas on sight due the Tamer's Blood Curse. However when that didn't happen I assumed that Dash either had some strong Blood Gifts of his own, also it was possible that because he didn't trust anyone at all the Blood Curse might not be factor. Either was possible with Dash, in fact given how most people treated him I suspected that he also might have the Shady Character Blood Curse.

"Been here before?" Thomas asked me as we started to wander about

The last time I'd been here I hadn't been able to fully explore the place as I'd been shopping with May. She'd spent so long in the clothing section that by the time she finished trying on outfits we'd run out of time to buy anything else.

"I have" I told my fellow Tamer.

This time things were different I was shopping with Thomas, who was a man and therefore would not force to me hang around the changing rooms so he could get my opinion on so many different outfits. He just let his 'girls out and then left them to it.

"Master can we please look around by ourselves" Raven requested "I'll make sure that everyone is well behaved".

After giving her the okay Raven, my sexy magic using alpha, led the rest of my harem off to the clothing section. But I wasn't worried as my pokes didn't have any money. They'd have to ask me for some SLC before they could buy anything I had no intention of letting any of them have more clothing or sex toys. If there were other things they wanted then that was fine as I intended to share the reward money for defeating the Dark Queen with them I just didn't want them to waste it.

To what I was sure would be a surprise to many we manly men did not go right for the weapons section, as tempting as that was, no we sought out the expandable pouches since according to an advert on the store windows this place had new pouches, and they could hold even more items that the ones we had. Which was very useful as Tamers did carry a lot of equipment, or at the very least smart Tamers did.

The pouches were expensive and I'd need one for all my 'girls, as they carried their own possessions around with them. Then when I decided to buy one for my girlfriend, Thomas and I got into a discussion about her as he hadn't know what had been bugging Nikita so much.

Since Dash was showing us around he could over hear us talking about Nikita and when I mentioned the Succubus she had the store owner decided to voice his opinion.

"I think a lot of the problems you have with Nikita are 'cause whenever you aren't close by this Naamah chick might be screwing with her head. In my experience Succubus don't stay with female Tamers, whenever they can they will seek out Tamer with powerful Blood Gifts. Succubus feed off the Life Energy released during sex and men produce far more than women do".

As far as I was aware there was nothing mentioned about that in the 'dex, but Dash was an expert on Infernal types. They kept trying to kill him and so he'd learned everything he could about them, and since I wanted him to share some of that knowledge I told him everything I knew about the Infernal Type that was girlfriend's alpha.

"Think of it like this from Naamah's point of view" Dash was now saying "She wouldn't want to stay on the Ranch because she'd be bored and Infernal's aren't trusted by most folks so she can't go off by herself, at least not anywhere civilised and she runs the risk of going Feral if she doesn't stay near people".

Given my adventures I also had reasons to mistrust the demonic like pokegirls, and I'd never liked Naamah.

"Then you and your lady show up" Dash continued "She takes one look at you and can tell you have Blood Gift because she'll feel your Charm power working on her".

Given that Blood Gifts and Curses could be found on a Tamer's License and online profile, the fact that the store knew about my Blood Gifts didn't surprise me. No doubt by now word of what happened in the Orange Islands had spread over most of the League, and inquiring minds would want to know more about me.

"Infernals are attracted to power" Dash then told me "So she'd want you. However you aren't interested, but your lady is cause she wants a strong poke, so Naamah agrees to go with her so she can get the chance to feed off of you".

Well if she'd tried then I'd not noticed, but that didn't mean Dash wasn't right about the whole thing.

I'd been a very busy person what with all my adventures. The Elf Court. The Underdark. Adding Kara and Kira to the harem. Raven became a Sorceress. The Headless Whoresgirl. The list went on and on. So much so in fact that Raven was still documenting them.

Thinking on it I realised that the whole time I'd been distracted that the damn demon would have been free to whisper evil words in my girlfriend's ear. After all what better way to control someone than to let them believe that they are in control.

But what I didn't know was how Naamah planned to get me into a Taming session with her. I'd been rather amendment about us not Taming each others pokegirls.

That was when it struck me that maybe the Infernal had planted the idea of Nikita retiring and going home to raise a baby. If she did that she wouldn't want a Succubus around as they weren't much help with kids or on a ranch so I'd most likely end up being responsible for Naamah.

To me it seemed like a lot of trouble to go through just to get a Tamer with strong Blood Gifts but by now I'd learned enough to know that it wise to always assume that Infernal types were up to something evil. There were good reasons as to why I rarely let Callisto out of her pokeball.

"So what should I do about?" I asked of Dash J Williams.

His answer was rather predictable.

"Shoot her with an Elemental Pump-Action Shotgun. It has a maximum effective range of 25 meters. Its fast-loading and deals out rapid-fire damage. For Infernals I recommend Celestial elemental shells. There more expensive but you can't put a price on your immortal soul".

While that would solve the problem I'd most likely think up something a bit more subtle. For example I could have one of my pokes fight Nikita's Succubus and then an 'accident' would take place. My girlfriend would lose a pokegirl, which was sad I knew, but that would be better than her being controlled by a bloody demon.

"Well I'm not gonna see Nikita again until after the tournament" I told the other two men "so there's nothing I can do about the Infernal right now".

I wouldn't actually be gone that long so I figured that this issue could wait.

"Hold on aren't Elemental Pump-Action Shotguns illegal to use outside of the police and the Defence Forces?" Thomas inquired of Dash.

Since I'd past the test that allowed Tamers to carry firearms I knew that Thomas was right. Double Barrel Shotguns, the most commonly used weapons in the Hunter's Guild, were also illegal for civilian use but there was a loop hole in that rule: as long we never used them in place law where enforcement had jurisdiction, such as towns and cities, then we were allowed to carry them. I knew this because I had one and I was allowed to carry it as I was part of the Hunter's Guild.

Most of the time the only gun I ever even held in my hand was a Light Elemental Pistol, which was powerful enough to kill a human and with the right elemental bullets you could hurt a pokegirl enough to ball her. But when it came to actually killing a pokegirl more force was required. Hence the shotgun.

"Yeah" Dash said eventually "but remember it's only illegal if you get caught".

Still I was happy with the weapons, besides I'd never actually shoot anyone and wasn't even sure if I could. However upgrading to a medium elemental pistol might not be such a bad idea.

"Let's go check out the guns" I decided.

Before I could make up my mind Raven came running up to me while holding a jacket.

"You should buy this" she advised "You need a summer coat and it's got a cool protection spell on it. I know you can't see it, but I can and it's a powerful enchantment".

While my current coat was also enchanted and I thought it looked awesome, it was a little warm for a summer coat and wearing this new jacket would make Raven happy that seemed like a good enough reason to buy it. However she was suppose to be keeping an eye on my other pokes so I reminded her of that.

"Sorry" she apologised before heading back "I should go and check on Babs before she breaks something and blows us all up".

That was a very good idea as while I didn't know the Trixie that well she seemed to be able to defy both the laws of physics and the rules of magic whenever the mood took her. I'd yet to figure out how she did this as it wasn't something I'd seen any other pokegirl do, but no one other than me ever questioned it either.

My current theory was that she was actually a trickster goddess of some sort and not a pokegirl at all. However if this was the case I didn't want anyone else to know, and since she didn't hurt people I saw no harm in letting her have her fun. Besides she was great to Tame and very acrobatic which led to some interesting positions during sex. No way I was going to look this gift horse it the mouth.

"So what are you getting?" I asked Thomas as we began to do the actual shopping.

The more seasoned Tamer led me down a few aisle and loaded up a trolley with things seemingly at random. But I knew that he had a use for all of these items. Unlike me he couldn't charm his way out of danger or rely on luck and because of his Blood Curse he also had to worry about being attacked by other humans.

This meant he had a use for items such as flashbang grenades, body armour and other such things. I depended more on my pokegirls and on magical items. Which could be just as effective but lots of people didn't trust magic as much as me, and even I relied heavily on technology. My new pokedex was a good example of this.

My trolley didn't have nearly as much in as I had picking up stuff for months now that I never even used, but I'd kept most of it as you never knew what would come in handy.

As we headed for the check out I shouted out for my 'girls and they all eagerly came rushing to me with arms full of things that only females could possibly have a use for.

"We're only going to the island for a week" I pointed out "you won't need this much stuff".

I planned to return to Pallet Town soon as I got back to the mainland before heading off to reunite with Nikita. I had no intention of staying in the Shadow Islands any longer than I had to as due to recent events I'd grown to dislike islands.

That said I did intend to return to the Orange Islands in about year to make sure the kid currently growing inside a girl called Melody was okay. I didn't intend to take part in that places crazy yearly festival ever again so I would visit during the summer not the spring.

"But we wanna look pretty for you" Kara said with a pout.

Well it was her money, as I let my pokegirls have an allowance they were free to spend as they saw fit, but I didn't want to encourage wasteful spending.

"You don't need help with that" I replied with a kind smile "You're all very beautiful pokegirls".

Kara blushed but she still brought all the products, not that it was a big deal as soon they would have bigger pouches.

"I want these!" declared Babs.

For reasons I couldn't comprehend she'd decided to buy a cheerleader's outfit, which she had changed into while restyling her hair into pigtails, and she'd picked up a huge deadly looking chainsaw that was currently swinging around her head. I was caught somewhere between arousal and terror. Fear won out.

"Yeah sure whatever you want" I said slowly "Just put the chainsaw down".

Thankfully she did as she was told.

"Now that's my kind of girl!" Dash called out "You're all getting a discount!".

"YAY!" the Trixie called out.

Yeah she was something special. She completely nuts but I really liked having her around.

"I'm getting two more so I can juggle them!" Babs loudly informed everyone.

After mentally picturing that sight I started hoping that I'd survive having her around.

In the end I decided that she was worth the risk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 5**

 **The Tame Exchange**

 _I wanna take the ultimate step_  
 _Find the courage to be bold (Yeah)_  
 _To risk it all and not forget_  
 _The lessons that I hold_

 _I wanna go where no one's been_  
 _Far beyond the crowd_  
 _To learn the way to take command_  
 _Use the power that's in my hand_

 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _(Pokegirl World)_  
 _I wanna be the greatest Harem-Master of them all_  
 _(Master of them all)_

 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _Put myself to the test_  
 _To be better than all the rest_

 _Every day along the way_  
 _I will be prepared_  
 _(I will be prepared)_  
 _With every challenge I will gain_  
 _The knowledge to be shared_

 _In my heart there's no doubt of who I want to be_  
 _Right here standing strong_  
 _(Standing next to me)_  
 _I will risk?_  
 _The greatest Master of Pokegirls_

 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _(Pokegirl World)_  
 _I wanna be the greatest Harem-Master of them all_  
 _(Master of them all)_  
 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _Put myself to the test_  
 _To be better than all the rest_

 _So you wanna be a Master of Pokegirls?_  
 _Understand the secrets and HAVE SOME FUN_  
 _So you wanna be a Master of Pokegirls?_  
 _Do you have the skills to be NUMBER ONE?!_

 _We're living(I say we're living in a)_  
 _We're living_  
 _(In a Pokegirl World)_  
 _We're living_  
 _(in a Pokegirl World)_  
 _We're living in a_  
 _(Pokegirl!)_

 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _(Pokegirl World)_  
 _I wanna be the greatest Harem-Master of them all_  
 _(Master of them all)_

 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _Put myself to the test_  
 _To be better than all the rest_  
 _(Better than all the rest)_

 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _(Pokegirl World)_  
 _I wanna be the greatest Harem-Master of them all_  
 _(Master of them all)_  
 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _Put myself to the test_  
 _To be better than all the rest_

 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _(Pokegirl World)_  
 _I wanna be the greatest Harem-Master of them all_  
 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _Put myself to the test_  
 _To be better than all the rest_

 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _(Pokegirl World)_  
 _I wanna be the greatest Harem-Master of them all_  
 _(Master of them all)_  
 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _Put myself to the test_  
 _To be better than all the rest_

 _We all live in a Pokegirl World_  
 _(Pokegirl World)_  
 _I wanna be the greatest Harem-Master of them all_  
 _(Master of them all)_

"I love that song" May said as we sat down.

Me I much preferred the original. But at the rate I was knocking back these beers it was unlikely that I'd remember hearing it so I didn't bother to express my opinion.

"I'm so glad I finally got you here" the wife then said.

It had taken her awhile, but finally May had been able to drag me along to the Tame Exchange. Which turned out to be a special nightclub for pokegirls and their Tamers. Well to be more precise it mostly catered for Tamers and their Harems, but it was open to anyone who owned a poke. As May explained it the Tame Exchange was simply a place for people to bring their pokegirls and have fun. But while it had a dance floor and a bar, it was more than a place just to hang out.

Pokegirls who couldn't get all the sex they needed from their came here to get Tamed by someone else. This was a good idea because while my 'girls could keep each other from going Feral not all pokegirls belonged to a harem, and even if they could get their fix from other pokegirl or human they still needed a place to go and relax. Plus sometimes Tamers came here to let his or her 'girls relieve some stress by drinking and dancing in a place that welcomed their kind.

Also some Tamers didn't mind lending another Tamer a pokegirl for some fun. Not for money but for the chance to get to Tame a pokegirl from somebody else's harem. There were after all hundreds of kinds of pokegirls in the world, and some were very rare, as such a Tamer might never get to Tame a certain kind of pokegirl. I however had no intention of letting another guy play with one of my 'girls, and none of them seemed at all interested in letting another man touch them.

Besides May had taken upon herself to Tame my entire Harem before took them to the Shadow Islands, and she had also suggested that I bring them here for a bit of fun before things got serious again. I didn't mind her Taming my harem because she was my wife. Also given that I was starting to need her finical support less and less as time went by it made her happy to help me in other ways. May needed to feel needed.

"They look happy" my spouse commented as she looked out on the dance floor "and horny".

May and I were sitting in a table by the wall. The music was somewhat muffled. I guessed it was due to some sort of magic as there was no physical barrier to shield us from the noise. This also meant that our view of the dance floor wasn't obstructed. Well it wasn't obstructed by anything solid, but the changing light levels and the press of bodies did make it a little tricky to pick out my harem.

"Yeah" I agreed "I think they're drunk".

Since my 'girls were in schoolgirl uniforms or Babs case a cheerleader's outfit, I was able to spot them among the mass of moving bodies.

"I kinda wish I could dance with them" the wife then said.

The dance floor was for pokegirls only as they were getting a little wild at this point. Any human foolish enough to try and join in would either get knocked around or possibly ravaged. As such the humans were mostly at the bar or sitting at tables like May and I.

At some point the pokegirls had crossed the line between dancing and dry humping. Thankfully they were keeping their clothes of and their hands never stayed in one place long enough to grope anything, but they were all squeezed rather close together. In my opinion the whole thing was a few swigs of Vodka away from turning into a massive orgy. But at least they were all having fun.

The 'girl from my harem who wasn't here was my Celestial, who'd apparently needed to pop off somewhere for a few hours. Also Thomas's harem was in the mix too. I didn't know where he was because his Blood Curse ensured that May couldn't stand to be around him. She was a normal human as such that Blood Curse had a strong effect on her, despite my assurances, and all the evidence of his good intentions, she was convinced that Thomas was up to no good and would at some point betray me.

This had only become worse when my wife had found out that Thomas and I were going to a dig site for a couple of days to protect some science types from any Ferals that might be around. I didn't really need the money but it was an archaeological dig looking for artefacts from the late Twentieth Century and since I'd live through that time period I was somewhat of an expert.

Granted I'd been in a different dimensions back then, but as far as I knew human history here was much the same as it was in my world up until a few years before the start of the Revenge War.

The science people at the dig had requested me. I'd earned a little fame so more folks knew about my past now and if nothing else I had a strong pair of arms so I could do the whole manual labour thing.

However that wasn't why I was going. I hadn't forgotten the warning Sexibi had given me about Nikita's brother finding a cursed artefact and becoming evil. If this dig site was where Jayden would visit one day then I needed to keep an eye on the place.

Of course I couldn't be sure if this was the right place. If it was I'd find a way to shut the place down. Since I didn't yet know, risking my life and liberty simply wasn't worth it.

"I'm going to see if our room's ready" May then said as she stood up "it's getting late".

That was what really made this place different from other nightclubs. It was also a hotel of sorts.

Given that there were pokegirls here trying to get laid, some of 'girls here were pets whose owners couldn't satisfy their pokes need to get Tamed for some reason or other, it made sense for there to be rooms here. Tamers like myself were rather nomadic in nature and the pokes here couldn't take us back home to the Tame Exchange had bedrooms you could rent for the night and the morning if you wanted a lie in.

May had assured me that they were very clean and given that this place had a cafe on the first floor it was sort of a bed and breakfast deal rather than like staying at a cheap motel. In fact it was rather expensive, but Tamers got a discount if they became members, which did involve a fee, however since there were Tame Exchanges all over the world then it made sense for me to get a membership.

"I love this place" Branwen told me as she took a seat next to me "I just made out with this totally hot Bimbo".

She wasn't insulting anyone as there was actually a breed of pokegirl called Bimbo, and given that they were at an insult to females everywhere simply by existing, the name really suited them.

"Are you 'girls done dancing yet?" I inquired.

I'd gotten tired just watching them go at it.

"No" the Damsel replied "but we'll stop to get Tamed".

May was actually going to do most of the work but I had the energy to shag one of my pokes.

"Oh there's going to be a lot of Taming" I assured Branwen.

(Line Break)

 **Somewhere In The Crimson League**

Jessie stood next to James, her blue haired partner in crime, as they flew back to Team Rocket's headquarters in their hot air balloon.

"I can't believe that we didn't screw this up the boss is going to give us a big reward for sure." James said happily.

These two members of Team Rocket had a track record of failure but it one mission they had ended their losing streak by successfully stealing a Dark Lady from a lab in a place called Pallet Town.

"Yeah the reward, great." Jessie mumbled as she started out at the night's sky "We do need the money".

Hot air balloons were not free after all.

"What's wrong with you" James asked his partner "Ever since we stole that pokegirl you've been a little off?"

Actually she'd been 'a little off' for a while now. Ever since that incident with the Lust Dust she'd been thinking about changing the nature of her relationship with James.

"Let me ask you something" Jessie requested of her blue haired friend "How long do you feel like doing this?"

"Doing what?" James asked, seeking clarification.

"Working for team Rocket" Jesse said.

James thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Until I make enough money to retire".

Jessie turned her focus away from James and thought back to the sex she and her partner in crime had enjoyed while under the effects of the Lust Dust. She felt some attraction to her fellow Team Rocket member before now, but that messed up job had forced her to admit just how she felt.

Deciding to put such thoughts aside for now she looked at the pokeball she and James had stolen. And she wondered what was important about the pokegirl inside the ball. A Dark Lady was a powerful addition for any harem, but for some reason the boss seemed interested in this particular Dark Lady.

James landed the hot air balloon as the two got out then showed their id badges to the guards at the gate who just nodded and let them in. They knew exactly who Jessie and James were and they also knew that only a totally fool would try to break into a Team Rocket base so their job wasn't really very important. Checking the ID had been nothing more than a formality.

The two head straight for the boss' office, knowing better than to hang around when they were expected.

Once they arrived they explained what they were there for which got them an immediate pass to the boss.

Jessie and James entered the office and saw a short fat man wearing a red suit being fed grapes by a rather sexy Mousewife. This was not the leader of all Team Rocket only the regional boss, but still he was not someone to be messed with.

"I hear you two have something very important to give to me" the fat man said, not even bothering to greet them.

"Yes sir Jessie and I were able to steal the Dark Lady" James reported proudly.

"Leave it on your desk" the overweight criminal said "the SLC will be transferred to your accounts by morning".

James quickly left after getting his orders but Jessie lingered for a moment to try and find out what this was all about.

"Sir is their something we should know about this Dark Lady?" Jessie asked.

"No" the obese man said before dismissing Jessie.

The red headed woman left the room quickly and went to find James. Now this little bit of business had been dealt with she wanted to talk him about what was still on her mind. Hopefully she wouldn't have to spell it out to him.

 **May's House - Pallet Town.  
**

I'd not gotten much sleep last night due to all the Taming. My wife had done most of the work, but I was okay with that as I'd gotten to fuck Raven up her very tight ass.

We'd left the Tame Exchange in the morning and upon arriving home I'd decided to have a nap. Now my rest was being disturbed by a naked elf.

"Master, my breasts are hurting" Kara told me as soon I got comfortable on the bed.

As if to prove her words true my sexy elf 'girl pushed her tits into my face. They looked fine to me but given that they also looked bigger than normal I knew she was telling the truth. She was full and needed to be suckled on.

"Would you drink from me?" she requested "it's apricot flavoured. I hope you like it".

While it took a very days of rubbing creme into her chest to change the taste of her milk I'd never tasted two flavours mixed together. The magically ointment worked very well.

"I guess" I said, trying not to sound over eager.

Which was rather pointless as she knew exactly how much I

"Thank you" she sighed.

Kara laid on the bed and I pushed my face down onto her swollen breasts, before I kissed both of her nipples.

"Take it Master" Kara whispered "Its all yours

She pulled me still closer to her and then she grabbed the back of my head with one hand the other hand was restlessly moving over my back.

Kara's milk poured into my mouth, and I drank it with gusto. The new flavour was very nice. I liked more than the others and my actions let her know that.

She started to move her fingers through my hair gently. I could hear her every breath.

As I sucked on her breast, I realized that my throbbing cock was poking Kara's firm body. But I was too busy draining her fun bags to even care about that.

"Oh, yes, Master, it feels so good," I heard my elf whisper when I finally switched nipples.

I almost jumped out as I felt my Kaa's hand grab my cock. before going to tenderly and expertly stroke my cock. Normally she tried to get me to climax as quickly as possible and she had the skill to it, but my poke stopped herself this time and begged me to fuck her ass once I'd had my feel and then she told me she'd never had a man do that to her.

Without delay I rolled her over and forced my dick into her very tight rear passage.

"Arrggghhhhh,"came out of her mouth as my cock entered her virgin asshole.

I was fully in her and I stayed in her like that for a while so she had time to get use to this new way of Taming.

Once she was ready she bucked her hips against mine, and was pushing me further into her butt. The moment I went in it was a heavenly feeling for me. But she was in some pain.

"Ohhh Master you are so big you are going to tear me apart" Kara told me.

I knew that was mostly saying that for my befit as her kind of poke was far tougher than any human girl.

With this in mind I started to push my dick inside her but the resistance was not allowing me to slide it easily. She wasn't wet in this hole. She quickly realized I was not trying hard enough and moved her body to assist me. My dick went all the way inside her ass in one move. This was a lot rougher than how I'd done it with Nikita, Kira and Raven. The Sadist in me enjoyed it.

"Aahhhh!" Kara moaned.

She was in real pain but she kept pushing her ass into my hips so I couldn't have withdrawn even if I wanted too so all I could do was thrust into her.

I did this a few times and now Kara was moaning with pleasure. My cock was clasped tightly in her super tight ass. and I struggled to moved my dick in and out.

However after some effort I really started fucking her, Kara was moaning like hell and I was afraid someone might hear her and try to find out what was wrong, but she was not worried just enjoying the hard fucking she was receiving.

"Ummmm, Master" my sex battler was now saying "you're going to destroy my ass".

Her talking like that was like pouring petrol over fire. I loved her dirty language and was soon ramming her hard and fast as she tried to talk about how she loved being my sex slave.

I had still not finished even after hearing all that. I was fucking her harder now and she was soon breathing in short gasps until she cried out again. Her wailing excited me and I started really ramming my cock in and out of her abused asshole. Yet still she lifted her buttocks to meet my strokes when I thrust into her.

At this point I had just enough blood in my head to figure out that she wasn't actually in much pain. She was just pretending to make me feel stronger than I actually was.

"You're tearing my hole" Kara mocked complained "please do it slower. Have mercy, Master".

I was in no mood to hear any of her pleas . I went on and on banging away as I could feel myself nearing the point of eruption.

When I was about to explode, I did not withdraw, and instead put my full weight on her and ejaculated deep inside her. Waves of ecstasy ran through my body and I kept my cock deep inside her until every drop of cum was out of me.

Once I was done I lied back on the bed and heard Kara say.

"So glad I used the numbing creme"

Hearing that made me smirk as while I was sure she had felt some pain it really couldn't have been that bad. She couldn't have used too much as that would have acted as lube, but still it would have dulled the pain somewhat.

Then as Kara headed for the bathroom she said something that got a much bigger reaction out of me.

"Oh Professor Oak called. Someone stole Callisto".

I shot right up in bad my good mood vanishing as my still somewhat groggy brain made sense of that information.

"What The Fuck!" I shouted.

In record time I got dressed and was out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 6**

 **Dig Site – The Kanto Region.**

"Are you the Tamer known as Gothic?" the man at the edge of the dig site asked me.

I took out my 'dex, as did Thomas, so that the guard could confirm that we were indeed Tamers.

"Yes, sir. Tamer Gothic at your service," I said with a smile

He just stared at me while the two dog like pokegirl guards besides him gave me and Thomas a pair of amused grins. I got the impression that this guy had no sense of humour, and that they found it amusing when other people discovered that.

"Right" the guard was now saying, as he handed us back our 'dexs "Go check in with the science team, it's the tent with..."

"All the people in lab coats hanging around" I finished

The big guy didn't seem to mind that I just cut him off. He barely gave a grunt as Thomas and I walked past him. Clearly he was not happy to be here so I felt it wise not to bother the man with pointless questions. Also he had a rifle so annoying him to much would just be down right insane.

The camp was mostly just one long stretch of dirt road and lots tents with pokégirls running among them. It was all rather as I had expected.

What I hadn't expected was the giant pit that had a variety of pokégirls working in it. Some had pickaxes and others had shovels. A few very big pokegirls had huge wheelbarrows for taking dirt and rocks away.

Overall it looked more like a quarry than an archaeological dig, but as I got closer I saw what was really going on. The roofs of different kinds of buildings were being exposed by the work effort. The actual archaeologically would begin once the people in lab coats could get inside those buildings. Until then it was all backbreaking labour.

Also there were more guards around the edge of the quarry; some were pokegirls, some were men. I then realised that the pokegirls doing all the heavy lifting were prisoners. Which explained the matching outfits that weren't at all sexy. Pokegirls liked to dress as individuals and to wear clothes that don't cover much up. Being forced to don outfits that didn't make them stand out was a punishment.

"Hello there?" a voice greeted.

I nearly suffered whiplash when I tried to get a good look at the man who was now standing beside me like he had appeared right out of thin air. He was wearing a lab coat but it didn't match his overall appearance. He was a big bloke with exceptionally hairy arms which could be seen since he'd rolled up the sleeves.

"So are you the tamer from a twentieth century version of Earth?" the rather buff nerd asked.

"The twenty-first" I corrected "but I was born in the twentieth so I'm very familiar with the pre-sukebe world".

Granted if the Revenge War had taken place in my world it would have happened while I was a child, but up until that point things had been or less the same.

The big man patted me on the shoulder and motioned across the big hole to a tent that was at least twice as big as the other tents.

"Let's discuss your assignment over there" the guy suggested.

Thomas and I followed after him to the big tent. We didn't speak the entire way as I kept looking down at all the pokegirls working like ancient slaves in the quarry. Well actually it wasn't that bad. There were no chains and no one had any whips, and as I looked them a few of the pokes stopped working and waved at my group. I waved back and then got some looks that made me feel like a piece of meat. Which made sense as these pokes had most likely been locked up for years.

"Don't worry they're all on a work programme for model prisoners so they won't hurt you" the buff nerd explained.

That said a few of them did look like they cause me pain, but not because they wanted to harm but because they'd lose control during a Taming. I was clued into this because a couple of them were practically drooling at the sight of Thomas and I.

"This is good for them" my guide went on to say "They get fresh air, some exercise, and time off their sentences. They'd like to get Tamed by someone like you as don't get to see many men in prison, and you can if you like. None of them are dangerous. The guards only care that they don't run off and turn Feral in the wilderness".

Given that I had a full harem I didn't have the energy to Tame other pokegirsl, but I didn't mention that as I might change my mind later as there were some interesting pokes around here.

"So we need you to do a little labour," the big scientist told me as he brushed back the opening of the white tent "At least to start with. We really want you here to examine our finds, but we haven't found anything yet, so we're going to put you and your pokes to work, but not in the pit".

The inside of the tent look more like a warehouse then a lab. The place was littered with boxes and furniture. I guessed that were still setting things up. Which meant I'd have been better off coming here later on, but I had to leave soon in order go to the Shadow Islands, so really it was now or never.

"All those sluts in the quarry, and we're still behind schedule" a rather plain looking female egghead complained from behind a computer.

I detected just a hint of venom of her voice and I knew that this was one of the women who hated pokegirls because since they were a lot sexier than she was. Envy could do nasty things to people.

"The only good thing is that money is no issue so we can hire some tamers like you" the human woman was saying "The sluts are all strong. You shouldn't trouble since you just need to supervise your whores".

While it was true that pokegirls were stronger than men, and Kara was three times mightier than me, I did not intend to sit around and let them do all the work. I would be down in the dirt right alongside them.

"You guys can always use the extra cash" the male egghead was now saying "I remember my first few weeks. Between starving and all the sex I nearly died".

So he'd been a Tamer then. But he wasn't a pokegirl researcher like Professor Oak. I wondered what made him change careers.

"Actually I'm okay for money" I told the two science loving folk "but my 'girls are magic users so they won't be as much help with the manual labour as you might think".

The buff nerd nodded in the understanding but his college didn't seem to understand what I was trying to say.

"All your sluts work or you don't get paid" she said "They've got arms and they can use them".

I didn't care about the money, I had a rich wife however Thomas didn't so I was going to walk away, even if I did really want to.

"Right let me take you to your worksites and explain what's going on" the buff geek said.

Thomas and I followed the man, and as we walked he explained exactly why so much effort and money was being put into making so many giant holes in the ground.

(Line Break)

 **Dig Site – Kanto Region.**

"You're seriously going to make us do manual labour?" Kira remarked as we examined our work area "but Master, I might chip a nail".

As promised we weren't in the pit. Rather my group and Thomas's had been assigned to what I thought was a proper archaeological dig. The area my group was going to dig up was one of many rectangle patches of dirt that were surrounded by blue string there were kept in place by pegs. Now I felt like I was guest starring in Time Team.

"We're a harem of magic users" Raven argued "and your not even an archaeologist".

In her defence we had been under the impression that we'd be guarding the site and protecting people from Ferals that we might get to catch. Not digging in the dirt. Plus they had to wear grey overalls and none of my pokegirls liked to cover up too much. Even Raven, who was modest for a poke, liked to show off her legs when she could.

"I know it's not ideal" I told my harem of lovely pokegirls "but I already agreed to spend a few days here and this could be fun. We might find even treasure if we...".

"Treasure!" Babs, my crazy Trixiem shouted out as she got to work without delay.

Sadly her efforts went to waste as all the dirt and rocks she moved were just transferred from one side of the dig to the other, and more than a little landed on me. This act caused the rest of my harem to start giggling.

"Babs!" I shouted.

It didn't work so I raised my voice even louder.

"Babs!".

Apparently I needed more volume. That or she was purposely trying to wind me up.

"Babs!" I screamed, finally getting her attention "The dirt has to go in a pile so it can be taken out of the hole. You're just making a mess".

She gave me a sheepish grin and then started to slowly fill a nearby wheelbarrow with the dirt.

"You can either work or stay in your pokegirls" I told the rest of the harem.

The pokes all looked at each other.

"Will you take your t-shirt off?" Kara asked

"I can rub some sun tan lotion so you don't get burned" Raven offered.

I did as requested and my harem all smiled.

"Okay get to work ladies" I ordered.

They all grabbed a tool and jumped into the hole.

(Line Break)

 **Dig Site – Kanto Region.**

As I worked I sang.

 _Brothers of the mine rejoice!_

 _Swing, swing, swing with me;_

 _Raise your pick and raise your voice!_

 _Sing, sing, sing with me;_

 _Down and down into the deep_

 _Who knows what we'll find beneath?_

 _Diamonds, rubies, gold and more,_

 _Hidden in the mountain store!_

 _Born underground, suckled from a teat of stone,_

 _Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home!_

 _Skin made of iron, steel in our bones,_

 _To dig and dig makes us free_

 _Come on brothers sing with me!_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole_

 _The sunlight will not reach this low,_

 _Deep, deep in the mine;_

 _Never seen the blue moon glow_

 _Dwarves won't fly so high!_

 _Fill a glass and down some mead!_

 _Stuff your bellies at the feast!_

 _Stumble home and fall asleep,_

 _Dreaming in our mountain keep!_

 _Born underground, grown inside a rocky womb,_

 _The earth is our cradle; the mountain shall become our tomb!_

 _Face us on the battlefield; you will meet your doom,_

 _We do not fear what lies beneath;_

 _We can never dig too deep!_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole_

 _Born underground, suckled from a teat of stone,_

 _Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home!_

 _Skin made of iron, steel in our bones,_

 _To dig and dig makes us free_

 _Come on brothers sing with me!_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole_

With great effort I slammed the pickaxe into a giant rock and then valiantly tried to free the trapped tool that I gotten stuck in the solid earth. I planted my foot on the rock and pulled which allowed me to liberate the tool.

I then glanced around the hole my harem and I were currently digging in

By some miracle my 'girls had actually gotten some work done without even using magic.

"You know when I decided to get myself a Tamer I imagined there be a lot more battling and Taming" Raven was saying to Kara "I like the adventures we have and Master's smart enough to get us out of danger, but I never thought I'd up being used as slave labour".

Given that we'd been at his for about an hour she had no real reason to complain. Besides I'd be happy to ball her if she needed a rest.

"I was hoping to be more of a sex slave" Kara told her Harem-Sister "He got the slave part right, but this isn't sexy. I'm not even stripped down to my underwear".

Sometimes I thought that pokegirls forgot that while humans don't have enhanced senses that doesn't mean we're deaf.

"You're not slaves" I said to my alpha and beta "Slave don't get paid".

Kira heaved her shovel over her shoulder and then moved strands of her hair out of her eyes.

"Paid my ass" she complained "they'll give you all the money".

That was correct. Tamers actually got the money for the work a harem did. Which in my view was not fair.

"Yes and when they pay me then I will give you your share" I told her "Have you ever known me not to reward your hard work".

Kira smiled before saying.

"Yeah you are nice to us".

However that was not the end of the debate.

"But is it worth it?" Raven asked as she slammed her pickaxe into the ground "I mean this is a lot of work for just money".

Since I knew this would just end in an argument I decided to start singing the dwarf song again.

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole_

 _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole_

 _Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole_

Then I bent down to pick a rock and I noticed that what I thought was stone was actual a piece of dirty metal. That made me wish I still had Isabella around as her kind of pokegirl could sniff out metals like gold and silver. She'd at least be able to tell me if this metal was worth anything.

"I found the roof" Babs informed everyone.

From what I understood we were digging up a city that had for some reason sank into the ground and somehow gotten covered with soil. Perhaps during the Revenge War. Our job was dig down and find the roof. Once that was exposed the building could be entered.

Assuming of course that the whole place was safe to enter. However that wasn't up to me to decide.

"Go and tell one of the geeks that we found the roof" I ordered Raven "the rest of us need to keep working until dinner. We've got a lot of crap to shift out of the way before anyone can get inside.

We kept working until it got dark and then we quit for the day so that other people could cover the hole we'd dug with big sheets so that all the work we'd done wouldn't be ruined it rained tonight.

(Line Break)

 **Dig Site – Kanto Region.**

I'd never eat a life form that could think for itself, but also I didn't want to spend the rest of my life eating things like noodles and tofu. I needed some real meat. Bits of fish just weren't doing it for me any more.

On the plus side I had an endless supply of yummy milk thanks to Kara's massive jugs so I wouldn't go to bed with a rumbling belly.

After the world's strongest nerd had show to me to a small tent with the healing machine in it and showing me how to use it so I could put my 'girls through a quick healing and cleaning cycle.

Then I was directed to another collection of tents that contained the other Tamers.

"Try to ignore the noise, all the Noob Tamers are so horny that they barely come up for air" my guide informed me "unlike you they don't care about the work. I don't know why they think we'll pay them for just being here".

What could people expect when a hormone filled fourteen year old boy gets given a horny pokegirl. I couldn't even judge as the second thing I'd done with Thundercat after getting her was to shag her rotten.

"I'm going to got set up my tent" I told the male scientist, whose name I still hadn't been given "I guess I'll see you in the morning".

The sounds I heard varied from grunts to a whip cracking that was followed by muffled screaming. I was a little worried about pokegirl abuse, but I knew that some pokes actually enjoyed being whipped and there were types that were so tough that they would barely feel it. Besides I spanked all of my girls and paddled a few as well, it hurt them but they actually requested punishments from time to time.

However while a lot of the tents were occupied, not everyone was having fun of the sexy kind. A bunch of guys and a single human girl were having a barbecue and they had actual meat.

"What are you cooking" I asked one of the lads.

"Kangasscunt meat" was the reply "We all got them as starter girls".

Before judging I decided to look up that type of poke.

 **KANGASSCUNT (aka BANGASSCUNT), the Delectable Dish Pokégirl**

Type: Not Very Near Human, rare cases of Near Human  
Element: Ground  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Herbivore  
Role: Food producer, Combatant  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
Attacks: Stomp, Earthquake, Gut Punch, Resonate, Thunder Tail, Takedown, Snarl, Soil Armor, Harden, Withdraw, Double Kick  
Enhancements: Dismissible Armor, Toughness, Meat creation in pouch, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed and Agility (x3)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None _  
_

I then selected the option to display more information and read the entry.

 _Many researchers assume that this marsupial based breed is one of the first battle type Pokégirls that Sukube created for his War of Revenge. Created to be feed his growing armies, the Kangasscunt was also suited for combat, and didn't have to be placed in the rear lines with Chickenlittles or Milktits.  
_

 _Based on the Kangaroo, Kangasscunts are large Pokégirls, standing an average of eight feet tall, with a maximum of nine and a half feet, and no specimen of the breed has been seen below six and a half feet. Almost all of the breed are fully anthropomorphic having large digigrade feet attached to strong powerful legs, though their hands remain human shaped and dexterous. Full muzzles are the breed norm, and with the slight stooped stance of their bodies, no one mistakes the average Kangasscunt for a human. Due to being meat producers, most of the breed generally have a very 'well fed' look to them, and none can truly be called skinny unless they're starving._

 _All of the breed have long brown ears, standing up much like any of the Bunnygirl line, but not as long; as well as a massive thick tail, which is used for counterbalancing during their jumping gait, and can also be used as third leg to brace themselves from falling backwards or to help them deliver their powerful Double Kick move. Their large D cup breasts are proportional to their frame, and don't tend to bounce due to their firmness.  
_

 _Rarely, a Kangasscunt is more human looking, though these cases are only seen with thresholders. Even when Near Human, a Kangasscunt still retains her long powerful digitigrade legs, her pouch, her thick tail and long ears. Universally, all fur found on the breed is a deep rust brown, though lighter coloration is sometimes noted on the stomachs of fully furred members of the breed.  
_

 _An oddity among most other Pokégirls, Kangasscunts have difficulty walking, more likely to make short hops as they move. Tamers should be aware that this does not mean the breed is slow or easy to catch. This is because Kangasscunt's don't run, they leap across the ground at high speeds in a bounding two legged series of jumps._

 _They can move much faster than the fastest of humans and during the war, only those in what is now the Orange Island knew that these kangaroo Pokégirls were more dangerous than they seemed. In a single standing jump, a Kangasscunt can rival the leaps of the Cockadiddle line, though because they can't glide, their leaping distance is a bit shorter. It was this ability that allowed the breed to literally be 'death from above' in battle, despite the breed being ground types.  
_

 _Kangasscunts are marsupial in appearance, with a pouch on their lower belly just below their navel. However, any child of the breed is carried to term in their womb and Pokékits or children are never kept in these pouches. Instead, the kangaroo Pokégirl's pouch acts almost as external fat storage. Adipose tissue filling the pouch first, and protein cells quickly consuming the energy to grow. The result, depending on when the product is harvested, is anything from a doughy 'egg' of cast-off fat, to a large thick 'egg' of pure muscle tissue. These 'eggs', are around a foot in diameter, though are usually oblong, and are quite delicious when partially or wholly meat, and the 'eggs' of fat are actually quite healthy to use as flavoring in other ways such as cooking oil or stews. Denizens of the Orange Islands still call the meat 'Roo' and survivors of the War claimed that the 'eggs' taste like the meat of Pre-Sukube kangaroos.  
_

 _Due to their wide-spread use during the war, Kangasscunts are common in every league, since they were propagated for their meat, which has become a staple meat around the world. These large Pokégirls are herbivores, like the Milktit, though they tend to feed heavier on legumes and other plants that are high in protein. They require an extremely large amount of food, though if not harvested, their meat production slows, and the breed can easily become overweight.  
_

 _Kangasscunts are somewhat difficult to Tame, since most like it deep and fast, but their large stature makes it hard for all but the most endowed of Tamers to satisfy them completely. Also, they tend to kick in the throes of passion, warranting the use of restraints for their legs during taming... or the Tamer winds up flying across the taming room when the Pokégirl experiences orgasm. Luckily, their pussy is large enough that it's easy to fist them to orgasm. Also, as they enjoy taking it anally more than most Pokégirls do, making that another option for a Tamer.  
_

 _Overall, the breed is quiet and seems passive, though when their slow fuse is finally burned down, they become a fireball of anger. While not capable of entering into a true Rage, many a Harem sister has pushed this docile breed to the point of explosion, which often ends with the perpetrator ending up pounded. This makes the breed a bad choice for pushy Pokégirls like the Domina or Dark Lady, because while the Kangasscunt is slow to anger, they're also a bit slow to calm down. Often wanting to 'settle' the matter with their fists and feet.  
_

 _The kangaroo Pokégirls are moderately popular with Tamers, but with their taming needs and their constant meat production, most Tamers pass on having this breed in their Harem. Those who do have a Kangasscunt usually keep one for the food and for their battle skills. Their more impressive ability is their Soil Armor technique, allowing them to gather sand, soil, or small rocks and harden them together into full body armor. While this technique usually shows up as plates covering the more vital areas, some enterprising Kangasscunts have been known to mimic other armor styles, such as a Battle Angel's armor or that of an Armsmistress or Samurai, modified to fit their own unique body shape, of course.  
_

 _Ferals of the breed tend to seem docile, roving in loose packs called 'mobs' and foraging on choice vegetation while raising any Pokékits they may have. Predatory Pokégirls looking for an easy meal often steer clear of them, since the breed is more likely to gang up on a predator than it would be to pull a Giltlectric and offer up their 'eggs' to harassing predators. When trying to capture a feral, a Tamer's best option is to attack with Flying, Ice, Plant, or Water types, and attempt to corner one away from the mob. Tamers could keep watch on the rest of the mob, though, as sometimes the wily Pokégirls circle around and attempt to 'save' their trapped sister.  
_

 _Human girls who threshold into Kangasscunts are often dismayed at their complete loss of human features, though the rare few who become Near humans do not fare much better. Most are sold off to farms, where they spend the rest of their days helping with chores and producing meat for the general populace to eat._

In this region the Milktit was a common starter 'girl as they were common. However since this group of Tamers had strange accents I'd never heard before, so I guessed that they came from a far away region were ranches mostly raised Kangasscunts rather than Milktits.

Also I had been craving meat and the stuff cooking was pretty close.

"How much for a burger?" I inquired.

"Depends. What you got to trade?" the leader of this group of Tamers asked in reply.

Before answering I gave the matter some thought.

"I've got some credits" I said "not much but enough for a burger".

Actually I had a lot of credits but there was no need to show off or even tempt them into stealing from me. With that in mind I haggled a little and got my burger.

For the first time in months I got to sink my teeth into real meat. It was heavenly and once my tent was set up I'd get to wash it down with some yummy breast milk.

Life was good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes**

I'm a little embarrassed to admit it but I got the Crimson League and the Ruby League mixed up and I wrote the last story thinking Tamer G was in Asia when actually he's been in Central America the whole time.

Which is actually important in this story as he's currently helping to dig up a buried city. .

In the end I decided to just embrace the madness of this world and have the city be in the wrong part of the world because a wizard did it. I even made it better when I finally gave the city a name.

Anyway that's not really the important part of this chapter.

 **Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Because it wasn't relevant to the story in the last chapter so there was no need to mention it.

What makes you think meeting the Traveller will change the story? How can you even been sure that it's the Traveller you think it is?

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 7**

 **Dig Site - Kanto Region**

"So what happened?" I asked as I sat down for breakfast next to Tamer Thomas.

I'd slept like a baby last night, which may of had something to do with the fact that I'd had a really good meal and that Kara's tits had been my pillows. My sexy elf really knew how make a guy feel really relaxed.

When I'd woken up I'd been told by one of the noobs that the something had happened to the lead female scientist. I didn't know what that was but because of the unknown event I was being asked to led an archeological team into the building that I had partly dug up.

That made little sense given my lack of experience in the field, however I was from the same time period as the building and also I happened to a Tamer, we were expected to put ourselves into danger. Besides really I was just suppose to protect the team as they looked around.

"Turns out that our 'girls didn't take kindly to being called sluts and whores" Thomas explained to me as we munched our food "Well not by a jealous bitch".

It was different when a master did it as pokegirls liked to please their owners. Kara liked it when I called her a whore, but only because she was my whore.

A lot of pokegirls had naughty words in their names, but again then it was just words. But when used by human to but them down well the pokes could get a little upset.

"So last night Karen slipped away to your tent and woke up Babs so they could prank that bitch".

A Trixie out for revenge, that would naturally led to an extreme prank. I'd couldn't even punish Babs for it because pranking was in her nature.

"From what I gathered" Thomas was now saying "The first part of the plan was for Babs to take two what she called 'Raven's Bloom Powder Salve' and some Sleep Powder Babs could from somewhere"

Raven had been in her pokeball all night but I carried a few jars of the creme in my pouch because it was worth it's weight in gold, well more or less, and so it could traded for really expensive things. Like T2 modules and whatnot.

"Then they sneaked into the bitch of scientist's tent and applies both jars, one to each breast according to Karen" Thomas then said.

One jar when applied evenly to both breasts would increase a female's cup size, so an entire jar on each breast would give her a two cup size increase overnight.

"So when she wakes up in the morning none of her bras fit anymore so she has to go without because she would refuse to even considering asking a Pokegirl for one" Thomas then told me "According to the rumours her lab coat buttoned up barely contains them".

To my shame I couldn't help but envision that sight.

"For second part of the plan they took those pills you've got to make a woman lactate" Thomas informed me.

Those pills had turned Kara into a flavoured milk machine, and they would work less well on a human, but only in the sense that a human female would produce less milk.

"They've already spiked her morning coffee" Thomas said "and they've given the rest of the pills to one of the pokes who works for her, so in about a week the bitch is going to start lactating and have sore, sensitive breasts".

At this point I'd stopped eating so that I could hide my head by squashing it into the table.

"But that wasn't all" Thomas was now saying "The third part of the plan was to dig up an artifact to show to her, but to coat it with Lust Dust before she touches it".

I had a sinking feeling here."It must have worked because I heard someone tell that beefy scientist that the bitch scientist wanted to see him and then the pictures turned up".  
Thomas guided me to the notice board were on display were pictures that taken of the female scientist acting like pokegirl who badly needed Taming. Below the pictures were the words.  
'WHO IS A SLUT AND WHORE NOW!?'"Bloody hell" I had a dark side, of that was there was no doubt.

 **(Line Break)**

 **The Lost City - Kanto Region  
**

"Anauel are you okay?" I inquired as I dusted myself off

She looked fine to me, but that didn't mean she wasn't in a lot of pain.

"I'm fine, Master" she replied as she too tried to get rid of all the mess on her nice clothes "but thank you for asking".

The last thing I remembered was the floor collapsing and then I'd been falling, only I'd never hit the ground. My Celestial pokegirl had taken the impact for me by wrapping me in wings. We both should have died anyway, so I assumed she'd used magic to slow our drop.

Sadly my torch hadn't been so lucky so we were stuck in the dark. At least until Raven, Kira and Kara floated down to join us. They could all levitate so they had no trouble getting down here and they each had a magical light in the palm of their left hands which allowed me to see.

"How far down did we go?" I asked of no one as I looked up at the hole "and why did the floor just collapse like that?"

I couldn't even see any day light and given that I'd fallen straight down that meant I had to be deep underground.

"The floor didn't collapse" Raven corrected me as she took the time to check my head for injuries "Something made the ground shake".

So the reason I couldn't see daylight was because the hole was now blocked up. Which also explained why my pokes had jumped in after me rather than go for help. As for Branwen and Babs they were in their pokeballs so everyone was accounted for.

Sadly the same couldn't be said for the two junior archaeologists I'd been with. We'd all been exploring the top floor of the office building I partly dug up. If the building had collapsed than they could have been buried alive.

"Maybe the camp was attacked" Kira suggested.

If so then I could only hope that Thomas was alive and well. Assuming he made it out okay, and also assuming he thought there was a chance I was still alive then logic would suggest that he would go back to Pallet Town in the hopes that I would return home. Failing that he would head for Coast City and wait for there as the ship meant to take us to the Shadow Islands would dock there next week.

Since Raven could teleport me back to Pallet Town or to Lavish Port, which had a train that went directly to Coast City, I'd beat him to either location and it was wise to leave now as I could still be in danger.

Also since there was no reason to delay I told my harem what I planned and then I balled everyone but Raven before ordering my alpha to take me to Pallet City. Once there I could use the equipment in Oak's lab to put my harem into a Healing/Cleaning Cycle while arranging medical care for myself if needed.

"I can't teleport" Raven informed a few seconds later "Something or someone is dampening my magic".

Hearing that shocked me as I hadn't even known that it was possible for a person to stop someone from magically transporting themselves.

"Who could do that?" I questioned.

The one thing I had seen mess with Ray's magic had been a powerful artefact that no one had ever seen the like of before. The chances of there being two of them were so remote it wasn't even worth considering.

"A very powerful Arch-mage" my poke told me "I can sense her, which means she can sense me".

This information suggested to me that whoever had attacked the dig site had a lot of resources as Arch-Mages were not your everyday pokegirl. Thinking this also made me wish I still had Callisto as she at least might be able to take on an Arch-Mage.

"She won't be able to sense me in my ball so put me in it" my alpha advised "She might even be able to sense the others so don't let them out unless you really have to".

That limited my options quite a bit.

"Okay new plan" I said.

After some more thinking I balled Raven and set Kira free as she could see in the dark and she wasn't even half as magically powerful as my alpha so she would have better luck at avoiding detection.

"Look around and find me away out" I commanded.

Normally I wasn't so bossy with my harem, but this was no time for discussion.

"Found something" Kira reported almost at once.

She had found a door and to my surprise it wasn't even locked so soon my Dark Elf and I were on the move. We made use of what I guessed to be service tunnels, and this was confirmed when I discovered a sign.

I couldn't make out the words as Kira's magical light didn't allow me to see things in detail. However my Dark Elf could see just fine. Her Darkvision ability allowed her make use of what little light there was.

"This is the Lost City of Atlanta" she told me.

Hearing that made me smile for the first time in a while.

"You mean Atlantis and this isn't it" I said "Atlantis sank beneath the waves thousands of years ago".

Assuming of course it had ever existed at all. Although if it did exist in this universe I wouldn't be surprised.

"No the sign says Atlanta" Kira assured me "I remember hearing the story from a trader when I was a kit".

By kit she meant back when she was a child as little pokegirls were called pokekits.

"During the Revenge War a city called Atlanta just disappeared" Kira told me "it just vanished one day nothing was left but a crater. No one knows how it vanished or where it went".

Well that was interesting as the Crimson League was closer to what was left of South America than what remained of North America.

"Subeke was blamed" Kira went on to say as she ripped the sign off the wall "Some sort of magic I guess".

While this was a mystery worth solving, and thanks to Kira we now had proof that this was the Lost City of Atlanta, right now we had to focus on getting away from this place.

"Master, there's another door" my Dark Elf informed me.

Seeing no reason not to I opened the door, expecting to see more tunnels, but that wasn't what I found.

(Line Break)

 **Hidden Lab**

"So much time has passed".

The words had been spoken by the the strange looking woman who had been trapped in what I guessed to be a stasis chamber of some sort. As it turned out she wasn't exactly a woman at all. She was a pokegirl of some sort and a very powerful one at that.

Perhaps even on the level of a Legendary pokegirl judging by the fact that she had slaughtered over a dozen members of Trauma Team and their pokegirls using some sort of time manipulation powers. I hadn't seen anything other than a blur, but the results spoke for themselves there were bodies everywhere, and parts of those bodies were several meters away from the rest of the corpse.

Not that I minded to much as it had to be these Trauma Team guys who had nearly killed me by attacking the dig site I'd been working at. I didn't doubt that they'd killed dozens of people just to get to this place.

Kira and I had run into this group of criminals, who had somehow found the lab she and I had been exploring. They must have somehow known it was here were as I had stumbled upon it by sheer chance.

That was when this pokegirl, if that was what she was, had woken up and killed everyone who hadn't been hiding, like Kira and I had been.

What made the whole thing even more scary was that the possible pokegirl looked to be an harmless eighteen year old girl. Although in fact she was centuries old judging by the fact that she had been under the impression the Revenge War was still going on.

Currently the female, who was for some reason dressed in a dark red skin tight jump suit, was busy typing away at a computer which looked to be more advanced than anything I'd seen on my world or this one.

"Entire centuries have past" the female said "My Master did not foresee this. I was not meant to sleep for this long It can't be. He is gone. My Master is gone!".

It didn't take a genius to figure out who her Master had been and what she'd been created for. Although how she knew he was dead was a bit of mystery as that computer couldn't possible be linked to anything. Then again maybe it was possible. I had no idea how the technology she was using worked.

"I was meant to led my army to war" the pokegirl then said "to command them as they brought what remained of the human race to heel".

Sexibi had told me that part of Sukebe had actually intended to rule the world and that another part had just wanted to make everyone would accept his creations. That was why one part of him or another had created a virus that had rendered nearly all human females sterile. This combined with the fact that Pokemen (Pokegirls who gone through their second puberty) could have children who were human, supported that idea as it meant that in order to keep the species going men had to breed with pokes.

Not that any of what I had just been thinking about actually mattered right now. I was just having trouble focusing on the reality around me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Kira was too scared to anything other than hide behind me and given what had happened to Team Trauma group I couldn't blame her. My fear had started to fade and now I was really curious as to who she was.

"You dare to ask my name" the pokegirl said as her scary ice blue eyes met mine "I was to be a goddess, and now you dare to ask me my name!".

For a second there I'd thought she smite me or something, but she started talking to herself again and went back to ignoring everyone else. Which was a very good thing for my pokegirl and I.

"I have no name. Not yet. He did not name me. I was not complete. Now I am ready. I will rule this world".

Well she was an egotistical pokegirl that was for sure. She only talked about herself and she defiantly had a strong case of megalomania. Not that I of all people could judge her. I wanted to be adored and I wanted great power. Not to rule the world, rather I just wanted to famous and rich.

While I was doing a very good job of obtaining all of that, and I got the impression that I might die very soon so they'd remain unfulfilled dreams.

"But my army is gone. Their stasis chambers failed. Power was diverted to this room in order to keep me alive. That means I am alone" the egotistical poke was now saying.

So she had no army of doom, that was good to know. The last thing this world needed was another big war. Humanity was only now starting to truly rebuild all that it had lost. The population was a few hundred million and raising, but that was a pittance compared to the billions of people there had once been.

"I was to be the most powerful of my kind. The first and now I am the last. Yet I am not defeated" the mad pokegirl ranted.

She'd had already spoken about the army she was suppose to have lead. That idea they'd had powers like hers was rather scary. Made me glad they were all dead.

"I must find out more about this world".

With that the scary poke turned to face me and said.

"I am a _Kamislut"_ said the pokegirl while pointing at me a very dramatic fashion "Now tell me your name".

As far as I knew Kami were spirits that were worshipped as gods by those who followed the religious teachings of the Shinto faith. Which did at least explain why she thought she'd become a goddess at some point. The slut part would have been added by her creator as the guy had been a huge pervert by all accounts.

"I am Gothic" I replied while resisting the urge to put my hands in the air.

It was really weird to be so intimated by a dark haired teenage girl with big boobs and sexy hips. Although she was very powerful so it was also wise of me not to judge her by appearances.

"Gothic" the pokegirl said "I require a name like yours. Yet I can not name myself. Therefore you will have this great honour. Give me a name. One that is suitable for a goddess. In exchange I will spare your life".

Well she kind of reminded me of Angel character called Illyria what the time powers, the attitude, and the threats. She even had a blue hightlights in her hair. Plus she was also a scary bitch so I supplied her with that name.

"It is suitable" Illyria decided.

She then went back to her computer and started working on something. Which left me wondering if I should ball Kira and make a run for it, or if we should stay right here in case running away made the pokegirl decide to chase me down and kill me.

Before I could make up my mind. The self proclaimed goddess started to pound her fist into the computer. Which totally destroyed the machine in seconds.

"My mind is slipping. My Master is not here to help me. The stasis booth only slowed the passage of years. I was not meant to be... to be.. to sleep that long".

She was going Feral. This could be very bad. On the other hand it might render her docile as not all pokegirls became more dangerous when they went Feral. Near human types didn't always and there was normally some warning, but this seemed to be an extreme case. She was losing her intelligence, her ability to think.

"I require Taming" Illyria then said, turning her attention back to me "I will not lose my mind".

She then stopped and started talking herself again. She was a bit flawed in my opinion, that might have been why she'd been put on ice by her creator.

"If I bond with the human I will submit to him... that is preferable to the alternative. Which is... bad".

Yeah she was dumbing down a bit already. That was one of the signs of going Feral with some pokes. Sadly it didn't make her any nicer. So when she reached out and grabbed me I suspected I was about to die.

"Ow" I said as Illyria took some of my hair.

She then scanned it in some sort of machine and studied the results. I was too confused to say anything about it. Also I was starting to wonder if I had banged my head at some point because given what was happening I should really be scared. But for some reason I felt a little detached form the situation.

"Gothic!" Illyria called out "What is your ambition?".

While I still wasn't scared I knew that not answering would be really stupid so I gave the best answer I could.

"I want to be a famous Tamer" I told her.

Which didn't sound like much, but it could led to a lot more. Being a Gym Leader would be fun and that wasn't the only option. Successful Tamers could go on to any number of important jobs.

"Is that all?" Illyria asked "I admit you are not immortal like I. However you are going to live for centuries. You must have some idea of what he wishes to achieve beyond mere fame and fortune".

Well I still hadn't really decided what my long term goal wasn't going to be, but anything I did later would be made easier if I had wealth and influence. Famous Tamers had that and being a Gym Leader would help pass a few of the many decades I had ahead of me.

"Becoming a Harem-Master is my goal for now" I said, thinking how to phrase my ambitions the right way "after I get that rank I'll work towards a greater goal. Being a Gym Leader is my short term goal but that can be a stepping stone to greater things".

For now really I wanted to screw hot girls and have adventures. World domination could wait. I was more into world saving these days.

"Acceptable" Illyria allowed "From the information I gathered from your pokedex your short term goal would allow you to achieve greater things later with more ease".

So that was how she knew so much, her computer must of hacked my 'dex.

"I require what you call Taming" the tight outfit wearing pokegirl said "My Master was suppose to create the bond, but he is most likely dead or too far away for me to find. I will bond to you and aid in your plans as a Tamer. In exchange your task will be to show me this world and share the power and success you obtain, so that I receive the admiration I am due".

The idea of a pokegirl, no matter how powerful, becoming a Tamer was rather shocking. It wasn't impossible as while a Pokegirl could not domesticate a Feral they could prevent other pokegirls from becoming feral however it was highly inefficient as humans could do the job better.

"That won't work" said Kira, speaking for the first time since we entered the place "pokegirls can tell when someone isn't human, as soon as that happens someone will scan you...".

"Incorrect" Illyria said interrupting my Dark Elf "I posses shape shifting abilities that allow me to fool any scan. Not even my own sisters could tell me apart from a human unless I wished them to".

By sisters I assumed she meant the other legendary pokegirls that Sukebe had created.

"I could even Tame a... a Feral" Illyria went on to say, while once again showing signs of having trouble with her words "And with my powers it will not be difficult to acquire the funds needed to purchase suitable pokegirls".

So then no one should be able to tell that she was anything more than an arrogant human. Well not unless she got a blood test, but that could be avoided easily enough. Getting a Tamers licence didn't involve anything more than a quick medical check up which she could pass if she could fool a pokedex or a pokegirl's senses.

"My thoughts become harder to organise" Ilyra told me "I have no time to seek another male for the act".

Actually she might okay for a while as going Feral took days not mere hours, but she was something unlike any pokegirl I'd seen before, so this could be a special case.

"You'll have to hide your powers from people" I advised "no one can know who you really are".

Because if they did some idiot would try to capture her and she'd murder them. Which would lead to the League trying to kill her and that would led to more death. I had to avoid this outcome.

"One day I will be worshipped as a goddess" Illyria declared "but I can wait. I am immortal and will outlive our bond".

By that I assumed she wouldn't kill me after mating. That made sense as if she'd made to serve Sukebe then she should be at least somewhat loyal to whoever Tamed her first as Sukebe would want that pleasure for herself".

"Perhaps the next male I bond with will have greater ambitions" she then said "or perhaps I can improve you".

I got the sense that I was going to end up being nagged into attempting world domination.

"FWI. Putting me down doesn't make me horny" I told Illyria "I'm into submissive girls not ones who want to make me feel worthless".

Which was bold of me to say, but she seemed to be in the mood to at least listen to what I had to say.

"I am a goddess. I will not submit until after you Tame me" the super powerful pokegirl said as she started to undress.

This wasn't normally how a pokegirl got me in the mood but it was better than having my spine ripped out for a trophy. Plus she had a body that suited a goddess so the idea of Taming her was fast becoming far more appealing than it had been moments ago.

"But not here" Illyria decided as she waved a hand and made what I guessed to be a portal appear "I know somewhere more secure and I have set the self destruct so we shall leave".

I might have commented on the fact that she really should have told me this sooner, but there was no time as Illyria yanked Kira and myself, and then led until the swirling vortex that I hoped was safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 8**

 **Hidden Base**

"Good you are awake" someone said.

I shot straight up and looked around. Illyria was looking right at me and I knew then that she hadn't been a weird dream as I'd been hoping. I really had fallen into the basement of an office building, wandered around some service tunnels and then found one of Subeke's hidden labs. That lab had contained Illyria, a ridiculously powerful pokegirl who had slaughtered a group of Trauma Team members before dragging Kira and I through a portal to somewhere else.

This had to be reality, as even fiction made more sense than that.

"Yeah I'm awake".

It was then I realised that I didn't remember going to sleep. Also I couldn't remember where I was. Everything after the portal was a bit blurry. Most of it had involved looking at Illyria's naked body from very close up.

"Did you put my lights out?" I very timidly inquired.

I really didn't want to insult someone who could alter the flow of time. She could kill me in less than heartbeat.

"Yes" Illyria admitted without shame "Next time I will not require you to perform oral upon me. You can not hold your breathe for long enough".

Now it was coming back to me and if asked I would have admitted that it wasn't such a bad way to nearly die. It also explained why I didn't recall all the details of the Taming.

"Where are we?" was my next question.

The lights were low and the metal slab I'd been sleeping on wasn't very comfortable so I decided to get up and look around.

That was when I needed to ask a new question.

"Where are my clothes?".

If I was reading her expression correctly then Illyria was amused by efforts to hide my total nudity with nothing more than a thin sheet of white coloured fabric.

"While you slept I repaired and cleaned them" I was informed "Do not expect me to do such things again".

Given that I was pretty sure she'd ripped a few things while undressing me then it made sense she'd feel compelled to fix the damage, even though it must have bruised her massive ego to do so.

"Is there a bathroom?" I then wanted to know.

Thankfully there was and it was close by.

"How long was I out?" I asked once I had taken care of business.

"Four hours" she told me "more than enough time to make arrangements".

This time I didn't need to make a query.

"Thanks to your pokedex I was able to start creating an identity for myself" Illyria said "Like you I am Tamer, but I can not decide on a human name for myself".

Given that I'd named her once already it seemed right I do so again.

"Winifred Burkle" I supplied.

Not anyone anyone other than me would understand why as she didn't look like the character, and the TV show had never existed in the universe as the Revenge War would have prevented it from being made. Still it was as good a name as any and at least I wouldn't forget it.

"Something more plain would be better" the powerful pokegirl said.

I knew why. Many Tamers used stage names as it could make a Tamer more intimating or mysterious. Nikita had done that as Becky was not a name that would ever strike fear in a foe or make her seem more exotic. Illyria was coming at it from the other direction, she was trying to make herself seem more normal behind the more impressive name.

"Amy Acker" I suggested.

Granted that was just the actress's name, but still it was a pretty name.

"I like Amy, how the surname should be more common" Illyria then said.

I tried to think of something, and it didn't long for a surname to pop into my head. I even liked it.

"Amy Pond" was my final suggestion "it sounds harmless".

Her nod told me that she agreed with my words.

"Thank you" Illyria said before going back over to one of the computers

The insanely powerful pokegirl started typing and decided to tell me something rather important.

"While you slept I replaced your eyes".

That little bit of information took a few moments to process and it was even harder to ask about it.

"What?" was all that came out of mouth,

She was casual about it that she didn't even bother to turn around and address me directly.

"Your inability to see in low light levels was nearly your undoing. So I took it upon myself to replace your human eyes with a pair I created using DNA sample taken from your Dark Elf".

At this point I couldn't decided if I should be grateful or extremely pissed off. I settled for not expressing any feelings on the subject as that seemed to be a safe course of action.

"With practice you should be able to use Darkvision, which will aid you should ever find yourself again underground, and as an added bonus when using this ability you will also be able to see magical symbols that are normally hidden from sight".

By that I assumed she meant runes such as those Raven had tattooed on her body and I would be able to pass it off as a Blood Gift as it wasn't unheard of for people with strong poke genes to develop new gifts. It was very rare yes, but not unbelievable.

"Thank you" I said "but please don't modify my body without permission".

Illyria was still typing away when she replied.

"I can not in any case. According to my estimations any further tampering would radically increase your chances of mutating into a pokeboy or even a pokegirl. So I went on to add a gene-lock to prevent this".

It didn't take a noble prize winning biologist to figure out what a gene-lock did, and it actually gave me a little piece of mind as I liked being human. Sure I was rather squishy compared to most pokegirls, but being a man had it's up sides.

Also I figured that Illyria must have sedated me before the operation as I was rather relaxed right now when I should be worried. My earlier mental could be put down to adrenaline or to simply being overwhelmed by everything that had happened. But now that I had time to deal with things I should really be at least a little anxious.

So either I was drugged or I was just adapting rather well to what life kept putting me through. Which could be the case as given all that had happened to me I should be in a loony bin by now.

However all I felt was curiosity even as I realised that this egotistical pokegirl was creating a life for herself so that she could follow me on my crazy adventures.

"Tell me more about the fictional character you named me after" my new companion requested rather than demanded "She was a goddess, correct?"

I intended to do just that but first I had a question of my own.

"First you tell me something" I said "Did you drug me because I really should be having a good freak out right now".

This time Illyria did turn to face me.

"Yes, however that is not why you are so calm. I used my psychic powers to dull the memories of our meeting so that you wouldn't 'freak out'" she explained "I removed the same memories from the mind of your Dark Elf so that she can not tell anyone my true nature. She now believes that she led you out of the tunnel system. I also modified the memories off your alpha so that she believes she teleported you to the nearest city for medical care. It was simple to alter the records of a nearby hospital and pokecenter. The fact that no one at the locations will recall your visit is of no importantance as they are currently dealing with the aftermath of the attack on the dig site. They will simply assume you were one among many".

Now I was upset. I didn't like the idea of someone messing with my memoires or the memories of other thinking beings. Illyria seemed to pick up on that as she attempted to justify her actions.

"I chose not to erase your memories as you are intelligent enough to understand what would happen should those ruling this League discover who I really am. They would attempt to destroy me out of fear or try to control me for their own ends. I can not allow either".

Smartly I didn't bring it up, but I was convinced that she couldn't erase or change my memories.

Also while I was a little upset right now I could see her point. It was a necessary evil that would save lives.

"Now tell me of this Illyria" the pokegirl again requested, and again she did not make a demand of me.

I took a moment to decide how to present the information before I said anything on the subject.

"Long ago and in another dimension there was this Demon-God. A God-Kin. She or he or I suppose it, pretty much ruled the world long before us humans got to be at the top of the food chain. After countless years of being worshipped as a god and ruling an empire. Illyria was defeated in battle, but being a god Illyria could die. So the God-King slept and was stored away in a place called the Deeper Well".

This Illyria made a face that expressed thoughtfulness as she mulled over my words. Even while doing that I had to admit she looked sexy. The hints of blue in her hair were flattering, her eyes didn't seem so cold any more and that body suit was really sexy. The change in how I saw her was most likely due to the fact that I'd Tamed her. A empathic bond now connected us and while it didn't effect humans anywhere near as much as it pokes it still did have some impact on us.

"The name is pleasing" the powerful pokegirl said before asking me something else "is that all you know?"

Actually it wasn't.

"No there's more" I told her before getting back to the subject. "Thousands of years later, Illyria arranged to have itself reborn. It's sarcophagus was somehow transported out of the Deeper Well and some geek arranged for his boss, who was called Winifred Burkle, to become a meatsuit for Illyria... I mean a new body for her. Illyria took over the body and changed it. Basically it came back from the dead and became a she".

This Illyria then spoke.

"Like how I slept in my stasis tube for three centuries".

I hadn't made that connection, it only made the name more fitting.

"Yes and when she was ready she went to get her army so she could take over the world only her warriors hadn't made it. They'd crumbled to dust like your army did".

I hadn't made that connection either, at least not a conscious level.

"Anyway after realising that she wasn't going to ruling the world any time soon Illyria asked someone to guide her as she explored the new world she found herself in".

Which made me Wesley. Hopefully I'd have a happier ending.

"Then it is a good name" the powerful pokegirl said "and I do desire to explore this world. It has changed much. I must experience this world as it to truly understand it. The data I can access is not enough".

I knew exactly what she meant. All the reading I'd done hadn't fully prepared me for being a Tamer. I was still being surprised by even the more normal things that went on.

"Also as I will require further Taming so the wise course of action is to accompany you" Illyria said "We are bonded now and I do not wish for us to be apart".

Self proclaimed goddess or not she was still a pokegirl and therefore needed Taming and had bonded with me. Which meant that if she could be held within a pokeball she could even be controlled. Not that I was going to try as if it failed I didn't think the bond would stop her from ripping my heart out of my chest and if it did someone might abduct her her just as Team Rocket had taken Callisto.

"So your plan is to pretend to be human so you can be a Tamer?" I said.

Which would in turn allow to explore this world and its people, as Tamers moved around a lot and people tended to interact with us. Not a bad plan.

"Yes" Illyria replied "From what I information I have gathered so far it's not uncommon for a novice female Tamer to seek a romantic relationship with a more experienced male Tamer".

Well I couldn't argue with that as Nikita had approached me for just that reason and I'd met veteran Tamers with a few young ladies. The more fame a guy Tamer had the more young women he had interested in him. Gym Leader Brock had a fan club of teenage girls. By now I was experienced and even a little famous so no one would find it odd for rookie Tamer to latch on to me.

My major concern was that I wasn't sure how Nikita would feel about Illyria, she might go mental or just accept it as she knew we had no future together beyond her Taming career. Even after months together I could only rarely predict her reactions.

If she didn't like Illyria then it would be a problem as while I loved Nikita I was sort of responsible for the Kamislut. I couldn't let her go off her own into a world she didn't understand, she end up being exposed and then things would get bad or at very least she'd slaughter some more people. I'd seen quite enough dead bodies for one life time I didn't want to see any more corpses. I was already becoming desensitized to death and other horrors, which wasn't a good thing.

Also I was worried about how Thomas would react upon meeting Illyria. She was a pokegirl and therefore wouldn't be effected by his Blood Curse. There were rare cases were the Blood Curse didn't effect a human, such as myself due to my strong Blood Gifts, but human females didn't get Blood Gifts so Illyria's lack of reaction would be noticeable.

"So your plan is to be my girlfriend" I summarised.

Even as I spoke I was coming up with an idea to explain anything people noticed about Illyria that was odd. I could claim that like me she was a human from another universe, it might just work.

"In essence" Illyria replied "I am immortal so in a few years when you have achieved your pitiful dreams we can move on to bigger things".

Wasn't I suppose to stop people from taking over the world?

Well if I had years before that happened I'd just have to convince her that the world wasn't worth taking over. As if nothing else another war would finish the planet off. There was no sense if ruling a lifeless ball of rock. And the best way to do that would be show Illyria the world so that she became invested in the way things were like I was.

"Okay" I said "I'm on board with this idea"

Saying no would just be plain foolish.

"Of course you are" Illyria replied "it is after all my plan".

Also her personality could do with some work.

"Now I wish to met your wife, and then we shall go the Shadow Islands so you can win this meaningless tournament. I have already used these computers to falsify my entry so there is no more reason to stay here".

The news that she wanted to met May was more shocking to me than the fact she hacked into yet more computers and would therefore be coming with me to the Shadow Islands. How exactly she planned to compete without any pokegirls was a mystery, but I got the feeling she was going to borrow a few of mine.

"Unless you wish to have more sex" Illyria then said as he reached down and grabbed what hung between my legs "I desire more sex".

I considered my options for a moment a decided that sex might be a good idea as Illyria was still a poke. If I Tamed her more she might become easier to control.

"Let's have sex" I decided.

Without delay the powerful pokegirl freed my already hardening manhood and she glided her hand up and down my cock and began to give me a very nice hand-job

Our lips then meet, and we kissed intently as Illyria slowed jacked me off. I hadn't planned to kiss her like that, but there was something about the kamislut that made me feel very passionate.

Illyria then removed her red body suit and I had just enough time to realise she was going to need new clothes before I became to distracted by her naked body to think about such things.

When her lips parted, I pushed my tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply even as she rather skillfully guided us both the metal slab that was going to serve as a bed.

Illyria laid down on her back, and I spent a moment kissing her deeply again, my hands then moved across her body. I caressed her large boobs softly before sliding my hand down her tummy and resting it between her legs, which squeeze together on instinct, then she relaxed and let me fondle her uncovered vagina.

I could feel her wetness with my hand and I knew that she was ready for sex. Illyria knew this too as she pulled me gently towards her, so that the head of my cock was pressing against her hairless mound. She then reached down and pushed my thick penis inside her.

Not wanting to rush things I slowly fucked her at first, easing more and more of my cock into her tight hole, until finally reaching full penetration.

Then I begin plowing her, slamming my hips against hers. Illyria cried out, in what I guessed was joy, each time my cock stabbed deeper and deeper into her wet fuckhole,

Her moans become more desperate, as I put more effort into fucking her the way most pokes liked to be fucked, which is fast and hard. I'd never known any pokegirl to want a man to go easy on them once she was nice and wet.

I could hear myself panting, and feel sweat dripping down my back as I plow Illyria. Only went I slowed my pace enough to catch my breath did I see that her hands were squeezing her own breasts.

"Just fuck me!" Illyria called out.

If she meant as an order or as request I didn't know, and I didn't care as I really wanted to pound her tight cunt.

I did just that and as her orgasm got ever closer, her cunt muscles tighten up around my pole, and she screamed loudly as she got her climax.

As for me I begin to feel intense pleasure building inside me, and it took a lot of self control not to blow my load into her pussy. But I somehow resisted as I wanted her to cum again, she would I held on as pokegirls were a lot easier to please than human women.

"Why have you not cum" Illyria asked "Am I not pleasing?'

I cursed myself for having miscalculated how she'd react to my attempt not to climax so soon. I had been trying

"No I just haven't finished yet".

Illyria seemed to be upset by this, but rather than get angry she got a determined look in her eyes and then took action.

We switched places so that she was on top and then she put my dick into her mouth and begin to give me a slow blowjob. Her own inexperience giving oral sex showed as she only sucked me for a few minutes, before releasing my dick from her mouth and continuing to jack me off.

Then with warning she pushed her large boobs together and made my cock seem to disappear . The wetness of her saliva and pussy juice on my cock, quickly lubricates the space between her D-cup breasts. Illyria had squeezed her boobs together, making a tight wet valley.

At this point she was totally focused on my pleasure, and it didn't take long before before my orgasm hit me. She squeezed her tits together as thick hot cum came shooting out to cover her tits. Once I was well and truly drained Illyria smiled and said.

"Now we can go. I have achieved my goal"

I didn't really think sex should be treated like a task to be performed or a game to be won, but given that the Kamislut was insanely powerful I didn't share my opinion. There was no sane reason to offend her.

"Why do want to met my wife?" I asked while getting dressed for the second time in less than an hour.

I was already dreading the answer.

"To ensure that she approves of your new girlfriend" Illyria explained "and also to have sex both of you".

I had to tell her.

"She's a lesbian"

I didn't like telling people that as it wasn't my secret to spread around but it was going to come up pretty soon.

"Well no one but me is perfect" was Illyria's reply

I so was not looking forward to the two of them meeting.

(Line Break)

Author Note

Unofficial Pokedex Entry

Illyira The Time And Space Goddess Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting/Psychic/Time  
Frequency: Unique  
Diet: human style food  
Role: Army General  
Libido: Very High  
Strong Vs: Unknown  
Weak Vs: None  
Attacks: Unknown  
Enhancements: Legendary Qualities. Legendary Salient Qualities.  
Evolves: N/A

Evolves From: N/A

Illyria, the only known Kamislut, was created to be the leader of an army of pokegirls that were created towards the end of the Revenge War with the intention of bringing what remained of humanity under control.

Due to unknown circumstances Illyria and her army were kept in stasis in a hidden lab beneath the city of Atlanta. Somehow the city was transported during the early days of the Revenge War and buried beneath the ground.

Illyria was awakened during an archaeological dig that came under attack by Trauma Team. How the criminal organisation knew that there was a hidden lab under the city is unknown. What they clearly didn't know is that they had chance of capturing or controlling Illyria. The Kamislut effortlessly slaughtered them.

A young Tamer and his Dark Elf also discovered the lab but were spared by Illyria who due to her extended time in stasis beginning to go Feral and therefore needed to be Tamed. A bond formed between the Legendary and Tamer which no doubt was what saved the Tamer's life.

Upon discovering that she had been sleeping for centuries, and that the army she was suppose to led was dead, Illyria set out to explore a world unknown to her along with the Tamer she was bonded too. As she was able to pass for human, Illyria decided to become a Tamer and went on to compete in the Shadow Islands Tournament.

(Bio Incomplete)

Personality wise Illyria is a megalomaniac with a massive ego, she is convinced that she is fit to the rule the world and since she was created to be a world conquering goddess then this not unfounded.

She also cares nothing for human life, however she not cruel and wishes to avoid unnecessary death if purely for her own sake.

Lastly Illyria has a high libido and if she not Tamed on a regular bases she starts to lose her intelligence, which for her is terrifying.

Illyria is rather easy to please when Taming, but she never leaves her partner unsatisfied as that would make her less than perfect.

LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:

Truly Unique: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions.

Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

No Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against.

LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have.

TIME BENDING: Illyria can control the flow of time within a certain area. She can freeze time nor can she travel through time like Sexibi, however she can slow time for others which renders most foes completely helpless.

LIMITED SHAPE SHIFTING: Illyria can alter her appearance in small ways. She can change the colour of her skin, hair and eyes at will and even changed the length of her hair. She can also shift some of internal mass to give herself larger breasts if she so desires.

DISGUISE: Illyria can pass for human, even fooling the keen senses of other pokegirls and all mechanical means of detection. She can even Tame Feral pokegirls as the process is psychological, it works because the pokegirl believes she is being Tamed by a human.

MIND TRICKS: Illyria is also able to influence, but not control, the minds of both pokegirls and humans. She can alter and remove memories, plant suggestions and even suppress strong emotions. She can also shield her mind she not however telepathic.

PORTALS: Illyria can open portals to any place she desires in this universe and beyond, exactly how she does this is unknown but is not done with magic. Even Illyria herself is unaware of the mechanics, but none can doubt her control of this strange power.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews**

 **Conan Lagace**

I'm glad you like it, and more updates are  
on the way

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 9**

 **Oak's Lab – Pallet Town**

Having an megalomaniac pokegirl with the powers of a goddess as a girlfriend was proving to be an interesting experience. When we were alone so she was Illyria, a pokegirl who had been created to led an army in conquering the world, but when other people were around she was Amy Pond, a somewhat shy, novice Tamer who acted as if she falling in love with me. How she'd picked up these acting skills so quickly was unknown to me, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

May, who was not a stupid person by any measure, had been totally fooled, she thought that Amy Pond was a real person. Upon meeting my spouse, Illyria had been quite charming and had proven to be very skilled at lying.

In no time at all she'd convinced my wife that I'd met her a matter of days ago at the dig site, and then we'd escaped together, or to be more precise that I'd saved Amy and taken her to a hospital after Kira had led me to the surface. Even my pokegirls believed it because Illyria had somehow modified their memories.

Then a discussion between the two females had somehow led to May taking Illyria shopping. Raven had teleported the both of them to the nearest city a few hours ago and was staying with them so my alpha could bring them back, and while they still hadn't returned I wasn't worried. Illyria needed everything a woman needed and everything a Tamer needed so it wouldn't surprise me if they were gone all day.

In fact only issue I had with this shopping was that Illyria had access to my bank account. I was going to need to do something heroic soon just to recoup my losses.

At least I wasn't worried that 'Amy' would do anything to expose her true nature because she could disguise herself really well.

"Sorry Professor" I apologised "did you say something".

I'd come to Oak's lab to transfer ownership of Sunny and Thundercat to Amy Pond as she had lost her starter 'girl during the attack on the dig site. Not that this starter pokegirl had ever existed, nor did Amy Pond for that matter, but I was the only person who knew this.

As for why I was freely handing over two of my pokes, well they were only a loan. Illyria would have no trouble catching Feral pokegirls and I could even buy her a few girls, so I'd get my Peekabu and Ivywhore back before too long.

The only real issue I had a trouble with was that Illyria wanted to recover Callisto before we left for the Shadow Islands. And she was right to insist as we really couldn't leave a such a powerful Dark Lady in the hands of criminals. It put people in danger, and also it made me look weak. If nothing else it might encourage other such groups to try to steal from me.

As to what happened to Callisto. Just days ago two unidentified members of Team Rocket had broken into the lab and taken her. I knew they were members of Team Rocket because while they been covered head to toe in black they'd still had the letter R emblazoned in red upon their chests.

I was also sure that the crooks behind this robbery were Jessie and James, since only those two would be dumb enough to go to all that trouble to hide their identities and then bring their mascot with them. I'd seen that Candy Cat before, wrapped in Sunny's vine whips, it had been such a sight that I could remember every little detail.

"Yes my boy" replied the professor "I want to tell you that I found your Dark Lady".

That got my undivided attention.

"How?" I asked "and where is she?"

The lab coat wearing man moved around a little and messed with some machines as he talked.

"As you know all of your 'girls wear collars" Oak said "and the collars contain tracking devices".

Collars of all kinds were a common item of clothing for pokegirls everywhere. They were a status symbol as well.

The more expensive collars had tracking chips in them and for a pokegirl to have one told everyone else that her master or mistress prized her greatly. However they were short range transmitters so they only tended to be of use if your pokegirl got lost while exploring a city you were visiting, or if some idiot thief didn't even bother to flee the area before trying to sell a stolen pokegirl.

"It took some work, but thanks to the extra equipment May purchased for me, I was able to boost the strength of my receiver and after a few hours of fine tuning I picked up Callisto's transmitter".

Oak brought up a display which was a crude 2D map, however while the graphics weren't great I understood the scale and that told me something important. Callisto was relatively close by, she was even in the same region of the League as I was. In fact this location wasn't that far from the Forbidden Forest were I'd first met Kara and Kira.

"A Team Rocket Base" I realised.

Oak nodded before saying.

"It could very well be and I doubt it's a large one since no one even knows it's there. If you could get enough Tamers together you could even take the base and free Callisto".

I could see it being risky, but Team Rocket wasn't what it use to be and I had a goddess up my sleeve. Now or I had to do was come up with a good plan and I could get my Dark Lady back.

(Line Break)

 **Team Rocket Base – Kanto Region.**

Today was mostly like any other day aside from the fact that a more experienced guard was showing a new member of Team Rocket around the cells. Soon the new guy would be in charge of keeping order in this part of the base, and it was the older man's job to prepare him for this task. However the younger man was a total noob, hence why his white uniform was so new.

As the two low ranking members of Team Rocked walked down a long hallway they looked into the cells that contained many different pokegirls, some were dangerous and some were rare, others had uses the two guards couldn't even imagine.

In one cell, a naked Mootit was pressing her huge and lactating breast on the glass in the hopes of getting attention from one of the two men.

"Hey there big boy" the horny pokewoman said to the new guard "did you come to play with me?".

The Mootit moaned as she moved a hand between her legs, she was still wet from masturbation, but no amount of touching herself would stop the poke from going Feral.

"Do you want me to suck on your cock" she poke suggested in a seductive tone that came complete with bedroom eyes " Why don't you take get me away from this place and you could even breed me. I'm very fertile and so very horny".

"Shut up bitch!" ordered the older guard "He's not here to Tame you, he's here to keep you quiet".

The Mootit backed away from the glass in fear, and went to the far side of her cell.

"To think she use to be a person" said the older guard with a shake of his head "now she's just a horny slut and a breeding machine".

The younger guard was surprised to hear this.

"You've got to be kidding that thing was human."

The older guard nodded before saying.

"When the Techs examined the pokeball they found her in they discovered that not only did it activate the dormant DNA of human woman's pokegirl ancestry making her threshold even though she was in her thirties, but it also broke her mind, she can only think about breeding".

"Okay That explains the milk coming from her tits" the younger guard said, a little transfixed by how much the Milktit was lactating.

The pokewoman noticed his looks and tried to use her 'charms' to get a Taming.

"Why don't you come in her and milk me, then you can knock me up" the pokewoman said with a smirk "That is unless you can't get it up"

Neither man was motivated by these words. The Milktit was sexy, but they both to afraid of their boss to even think about breaking any rules.

"I hope you're not going to annoy the new kid?" the veteran member of Team Rocket warned "because if you do he will punish you".

Both of the men had cattle prods powerful enough that even the thick skin this pokewoman would offer no defence.

"How about you get me out of this cell and then you can punish me all you want" the Milktit said seductively.

Still her efforts came to nought.

"How about you stop acting like a total slut and tell me why you really want me to get you out of here?" the younger of the two guards said.

The more experienced guard smiled as he realised that his successor had seen right through the Milktit's ruse.

"This bitch had a family before she fell victim to that special pokeball" the veteran told the rookie "what she really wants to do is get back to her kids. But we won't let her go until we figure out what makes her brain tick. She needs Taming a lot but she won't bond with a human so we can't let her out of her cell".

Since the bosses plans for her would involve her head being cut open and her brain dissected, this meant that baring a miracle the Mootit would never see her family again.

(Line Break)

 **The Roadhouse – Kanto Region.**

"So is it too crazy?" I asked the Hunters.

I'd gotten a printout of the map from Oak this morning and now by evening I had laid out it on the pool table of the bar so that everyone could get a look at it.

Around me stood Sam and Dean Winchester. Bobby Singer, who was younger in this dimension for some reason, Jo and Ellen. Even Thomas was here, he had as hoped dragged himself to the Roadhouse to report what had happened at the dig site. Illyria was also present however she wasn't a member of the guild and so wasn't involved in the planning.

"It looks real risky" Ellen, the MILF owner of the Roadhouse, commented "but heck it's not the most crazy plan I've ever heard".

Her opinion was not shared by her daughter.

"We don't even know how big the base is" the blond remarked "there could be hundreds of Rockets and even more pokes in there".

The lack of intelligence was the main problem. Actually that wasn't the real problem at all. I was pretty sure that Illyria could handle anything Team Rocket could throw at her.

As to why I didn't just unleash her, well it would be very hard to explain to people how exactly I'd been able to recover Callisto if I didn't ask for help. And if just one member of Team Rocket got away to tell people about Illyria then soon everyone would know that a powerful poke was on the lose, and all the effort we'd gone to make her seem human would be for nothing. Besides I had allies and it was about time they helped me.

So my plan was to get Illyria to free Callisto, if she was still bonded me then the Dark Lady would kill everything in her path to get back to me as long as Illyria could convince the Dark Lady that I had given the order. Then Illyria would modify Callisto's memory so that the Dark Lady would think she had made the escape without aid.

Callisto was more than arrogent to believe that, and she was strong enough to actually pull it off. Combined with a Hunter attack on the base she would be successful. However it might go wrong if the Dark Lady had already gone through a Level Five Taming Cycle, but Illyria was powerful enough to kill Callisto if she couldn't instead capture her. If the Dark Lady was slain then it would make our mission rather pointless, but better that than allowing Team Rocket to use Callisto as a weapon.

"I'd love to get some more info" I told the whole group "but the problem is that sooner or later someone will figure out that Callisto's collar has a chip in it and then they'll be on guard, or they will move her and then they'll have a Dark Lady helping them".

For the Hunters this was the main concern. I had no doubt that Callisto could slaughter hundreds of people if ordered to. Plus Thomas and I were going to the Shadow Islands soon which meant if we wanted to do this it would have to be done now.

The only reason I hadn't tried to put together a rescue before now was because I'd no idea to even start looking for Callisto.

"We need more Hunters" Bobby Singer declared before looking at me "Where's your other lady, that Niki. She helped you take down a god damn Dark Queen so she'd handy to have around".

Yes she would. Sadly that wasn't an options and even if it was given that I had a new girlfriend I didn't think Nikita would want to help me. At least not until I found out how she felt about me having another human sexual partner.

"She's gone home" I told Bobby.

While there was no chance of Amy being invited along as she was a total novice were as Nikita at least had tackled bad pokes before. None of them knew what Illyria was truly capable of, and what she'd be up to during the attack.

"What about Dash" suggested Thomas "I know he's retired but if we tell that the Rockets have got a Dark Lady he might help. He knows just how dangerous Infernals are".

I thought that was a good idea as while Dash was a tradesmen rather than a Tamer he was still technically part of the guild, and he had a lot of experience.

"He's a basketcase" Dean protested "and we don't need him. The base can't be too big otherwise we'd already know about it and it's just Team Rocket. Come on those losers haven't been a real threat since the early 290's".

True the Rockets were well past their heyday, but that didn't they couldn't be dangerous.

"We've all got harems full of powerful pokes" Sam was saying "and we could scout out the place tonight. Cassie and...".

Sam stopped to look at me before asking me something.

"What's your Angel called?"

"Anauel and she's a Seraph" I answered.

That surprised my fellow Hunters as Seraphs were extremely rare and extremely powerful. Cassie, who was Dean's alpha was of a lower rank, and she was no push over herself.

"How the names of the thousand gods did you bag a Seraph?" Bobby Singer asked me.

"I didn't" I explained "I was dealing with this Vampire over in Lavender Town when she just turned up and offered herself. She knows that I helped deal with a Dark Queen, and she's betting on me getting into more trouble. She just wants to help".

Which was more or less true and quite understandable as Seraphs were warrior angels who sought out evil in order to destroy it, a Tamer who tended to have adventures that led to him confronting big evils was therefore a good choice for a master.

"Lucky Bastard" muttered Dean.

While I was sure he'd ever give up Cassie he was no doubt a little peeved that I had the more powerful Celestial pokegirl in my harem.

"Anyway" said Sam, who didn't want us to get sidetracked "We've got two angels. So I was thinking we get them to fly over there and get a bird types view of the area".

"Not bad Sammy" praised his half brother before Dean turned around and signalled for Cassie to come over to the pool table.

I did the same with my angel and Sam repeated the plan he had come up with before giving us some more ideas.

"And if you've got anything of Callisto's then Ruby can do a scrying spell or two, that might at least tell us how she's doing. Maybe your Sorceress can help".

Ruby had evolved recently and I imagined that two such powerful magic users could find out a lot with scrying spells. Also I did have Callisto's personal effects as not been wearing her pouch when she went into storage, she owned more than a few cosmetics and a hairbrush, which was great because hair was useful in many scrying spells. I'd learned that from Raven a while back. So I instructed my alpha to go and assist Ruby.

"We still don't have the numbers" Jo pointed out "sure with surprise we could take a few out before the alarms go off..."

Whatever else she said I ignored as something on the map had just drawn my eye. The base was near the Forbidden Forest, and therefore the Elf Court that Kare belonged to, and also it was rather close to the entrance to the Underdark were was a small city full of Drow-Zee and I happened to be a patron of a coven.

Which meant that If Raven could teleport me there and I could convince the Matron Mother to lend me some troops then this would get a lot easier. I'd need something to offer Kira's mother in exchange, but I had money now so I could just buy something to make it worth the trouble.

"If you guys can met me there by tomorrow night then I will have something to make this a lot easier" I told everyone.

I would take Thomas with me as Menzoberranzan would welcome him unlike most human settlements. Besides Dean really didn't like my friend. Sam didn't seem so bothered so perhaps he had a strong Blood Gift. Jo and Ellen seemed okay round him but they were very strong willed women so perhaps they just were able to fight the effects of the Curse. However it would still be wise to get him out of here before another fight broke out as even Bobby didn't seem to be quite relax around Thomas.

"Like what?" Ellen inquired.

As I balled all my 'girls, other than Raven who was going to teleport to the Underdark and my Angel as she was needed for the scouting mission, I then signalled Thomas to follow me, which he did.

"You'll see" I said "and you'll be very impressed".

I could assume that I'd earned a lot of respect when helping to defeat the Dark Queen as the Hunters actually trusted me, despite the fact that I hadn't explained what I was going to do.

"Okay we're counting on you boy!" called out Bobby

If all went well there faith would be rewarded. If it didn't then we'd be royally screwed. I just had to hope that luck was with me once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 10**

 **Team Rocket Base – Kanto Region.**

Inside the security office four members of Team Rocket saw that things were quickly getting out of hand. Despite initially outnumbering the intruders Team Rocket's losses were growing by the second. Soon the numbers would be down to the point where the crooks would be outnumbered by the Drow-Zee Pokégirls and the Hunters.

In desperation, the two members of Team Rocket left the office and opened fire upon their nearest enemies. Who just happened to be two Tamers.

The light elemental pistols being used by the Rockets had bullets charged with Infernal energy, which was a rarity because until a few years ago nobody had been able to figure out how to do that.

Infernal elemental charged bullets were lethal enough however they did extra damage against those who are Good as opposed to Evil. Just like an electric elemental charged bullet did extra damage to water type pokegirls.

However while the two Tamers getting shot at (Thomas and Gothic) were heroes in the eyes of many, they were not exactly candidates for sainthood they were more on the grey side of things. Plus Thomas was wearing kevlar body armour were as Gothic had a protection spell on his jacket which was the better defence right now as the man who had sold him the coats had a thing about Infernal types and he never sold anything that offered magical protection unless that protection was very effective against Infernals and Infernal elemental attacks.

However none of that didn't actually mattered right now as because Gothic's Blood Gift was an even better defence and it actually went as far as to effect his allies. In this case Tamer Gothic's good luck caused the Rockets fire wildly, missing their marks.

Unfortunately for the members of Team Rocket, Tamer Gothic'ss Good Luck Blood Gift was a strong one. Thomas and he did not miss, and they had elemental bullets as projectiles were charged with Celestial energy which did extra damage to not only demonic pokegirls but all evil doers, and while not every Rocket was a monster none of them were nice people, so the elemental charges finished them off long before they could bleed to death. Which was a kindness as bleeding out from gun shot wound is not a pleasant way to die.

Back inside the office the two Rockets who hadn't left to fight locked the door and kept their eyes on the action. Looking at the monitors they saw two more Pokégirls of theirs fall and they quickly realized that things were going from bad to worse.

The Rockets and their pokes who were still fighting would not hold out for long as there were over thirty Drow-Zee attacking the base, and the harems of seven hunters as well. To make things worse the hunters themselves were joining in and they didn't go out of their way to spare human lives like their pokes did.

Still all the Rockets knew that they had to do their best. They couldn't afford to beaten as Team Rocket might not recover from losing another base, other heroes in the past had dealt the criminal organization many blows and this attack could be the coffin nail that finished the group off. Plus none of them wanted to go back to Giovanni and report a complete and utter failure yet again, as he would do far worse than kill them.

To that end, they continued to fight, hoping that Giovanni would send some reinforcements to deal with the hunters and their allies before they were completely overrun.

(Line Break)

 **Team Rocket Base – Somewhere In The Crimson League**

Inside Team Rocket's League headquarters, Giovanni sat in his office, waiting for the inevitable to occur. He studied the various reports coming in from the Kanto Region base and saw that Team Rocket was perhaps entering it's final days.

For decades now good guys had rumbled with his organization, a few had actually killed him, never knowing that these were just clones of the original who had died many years ago. But despite the fact that the big boss always lived on these incidents did weaken Team Rocket.

Trauma Team had surpassed his organised crime syndicate, and their leadership wouldn't rest until Team Rocket was just a footnote in the history books that had yet to be written. Giovanni had so far been successful in holding on his diminished legacy, but this attack while not that damaging would only encourage others and any reprisals would only begin a war with the Hunter's Guild. The Hunters knew this otherwise they never would have been this bold.

However those were concerns for later for now Giovanni had focus on the present. Reports were painting a bleak picture for that base and its personal, and what worried the big boss was that this might only be the start. He imagined that more attacks might soon follow. He worried about such things because he didn't know that Jessie and James had successful captured a Dark Lady who belonged to one of the Tamers attacking the base. That was in fact the real reason for this assault.

In Giovanni's defence no one really thought those two idiots could do anything right, the only reason they were even in Team Rocket was because they gave a lot people the impression that Team Rocket wasn't the evil it truly was, and also Jessie and James were related to the original Giovanni, but not that closely related to each other it was worth noting, and the clones carried a soft spot for the two.

Had Giovanni known the truth he would not have opened his a drawer and pulled out an old slugthrower. He cocked the gun to chamber a round and then released the magazine. He caught the magazine and loaded a single bullet in to replace the already chambered round. He then put the magazine back in the gun and waited.

This wasn't the first time a Giovanni had killed himself. If he was dead no one would come after the newest clone and in a few years a new big boss would rebuild the group as best he could. People never figured out that all the Giovannis were technically the same person.

This was partly why Team Rocket never went after the heroes who tried to topple the criminal empire, and so often nearly succeeded, it was hard to convince people you were dead if you went after the person who killed you. Plus killing heroes created martyrs and drew attention no Giovanni wanted while he was trying to rebuild Team Rocket.

However he wasn't going to kill himself just yet. Despite the fact that he knew that there was no way that the sentries would be able to stop the Hunters and their allies if they figured out how to use to the teleporter pads that linked every base. There was only a small chance that the Hunters would as the pads were in the basement hidden behind a false wall, but Giovanni wasn't willing to bet on the Hunters not figuring out. The fact that nothing bad had been reported going on in this base only went to show him that either the teleporter pad hadn't yet or the Hunters were just being cautious.

Only time would tell and he was willing to wait. He might never really die but this Giovanni had no desire to replaced with a clone just yet.

(Line Break)

 **Team Rocket Base – Kanto Region.**

Just outside of the boss's office, waited Jessie, James, and their Candy Cat mascot Meowth, as the boss packed his bags. If he left his post Giovanni would kill the fat man, but he could just disappear off to the distant Orange League and hope for the best.

"New orders from Giovanni," he said casually to Jessie and James as he left his office "Now listen the Drow-Zee have broken through our lines and the Hunters are there way here. You three are to remain here and intercept any intruders. Do not let them get into my office".

"Understood," the trio replied in unison, saluting him.

The fat boss then made his way to the elevator that would take him down to the basement were his personal Zeppelin, that should be ready to take off any moment now, was waiting for him.

"What's your status?" the regional boss asked over the radio

The sounds of battle came through the radio as someone replied from the security office.

"We're getting our rears handed to us, sir. There's no way we'll hold out against the Hunters and their Pokégirls. Butch and Cassidy have lost all of their Pokégirls and they've made a run for it"

The regional boss sighed as the elevator door finally closed. He should still have time to get away. However what he didn't know was that Jessie, James and their mascot were now running down the stairs at warp speed to where their hot air balloon was waiting.

"Who are you fighting?" the regional boss demanded to know.

There were a lot of Hunters in the League, some were far more dangerous than others.

"It's the fucking Winchesters!" the grunt reported "And they've got friends We'll never hold them back!"

The boss man quickly considered something before asking another question.

"Did you ID anyone else?"

"Yeah two other Hunters called Gothic and Thomas are trying to into the security office. They've already killed half my group!".

The fat man didn't know any Hunters called Thomas, but it was a common enough name. However Gothic was the Tamer he'd stolen the Dark Lady from. That had come back to bite him the ass. The only upside was that the powerful Infernal now worked for him. A session of rape and torture, followed a memory wipe, and then more rape and torture had brought the Dark Lady under his control. She would be his last line of defence.

"I have orders from Giovanni" the man said as the elevator came to stop "Run and once you're safely away, stand by and await further orders".

This base was lost, they all knew that but the big boss would need as many men as possible to rebuild what had been lost.

"Understood, sir, and thank you," came the response from the Rockets

As the doors open the regional boss saw his death. She looked rather normal, aside from the blue highlights in her hair and the fact that she was wearing a red body suit.

"Tell me where Giovanni is" the scary pokegirl commanded.

The fat man spilled his guts, both figuratively and literally.

(Line Break)

Upon seeing Butch, and Cassidy retreat, Dean smiled.

The Drow-Zee had broken into smaller teams for this assault so unless there was an exit the Hunters didn't know about the crooks were simply running from one danger right into the arms of another.

"I saw Butch and Cassidy. They're heading deep into their base" Jo called out.

Butch and Cassidy were worth far more than losers like Jessie and James, the bounty for taking them alive would be better, but dead was okay with him. Sam was more merciful then his older brother, but he was backing up Bobby as they tried to free trapped pokes from some cells.

"We have to follow them!" Dean declared as they rushed after the fleeing Rockets "If we can pin them between us and those Drow-Zee then they're done for".

Jo quickly ran after her on and off again boyfriend as he once more risked death just to get the job done.

(Line Break)

Gothic and Thomas were still trying to get into the security office. It was important that they did as if they didn't shut it down then the enemy would stayed coordinated. But sadly neither of them had a pokegirl nearby who could take down the door as their harms were spread out in an effort to secure this entire floor.

"Where's Babs when you need here?" Gothic complained as he once more tried to batter down the door to the security "she'd have this thing down in no time".

"And it would funny" Thomas added.

Tamer Gothic had been thinking more along with lines of her using a chainsaw, which would be more cool than funny. and it appeared that someone else that idea too.

"Stand aside boys!" a voice shouted out.

Officially Dash J Williams was retired from the hunting business, but everyone in that line of work knew that you never really quit the job, plus he was getting paid to do this and if that wasn't enough his share of bounties would triple his profits for this month. Besides some of his most valued customers were here and Dash knew that his store would suffer if they all died.

For this adventure Dash had replaced his metal hand with one of his stores chainsaws, but this was no ordinary chainsaw, it had been improved by magic thanks to the effort his very skilled Enchantress who could work wonders with her spells. A good example of this was when Dash's steel chainsaw began to cut through the thick steel door that bared his path.

Moments later when he inside the office, an old guard and a kid dropped to their knees and begged for their lives. Dash was crazy, but he wasn't without a heart so rather than kill them he just took them hostage with his beloved boomstick and sent the younger hunters on their way.

The two guards only suffered a few minor bruises and a couple of broken bones.

(Line Break)

 **Team Rocket Base – Somewhere In The Crimson League**

Meanwhile, in the League headquarters' command center, the base's Chief of Security, was coordinating the defense of Team Rocket's most secure base.

He was quick to notice that the cameras in the central lobby had gone down. Seconds before that had happened a female figure in a red body suit had appeared from no where. The Chief had no idea who she was, but he could smell trouble a mile off and the intruder stank.

"Initiate a base-wide Security Alert. Then send some security officers down to the lobby to investigate and report back on the situation" the Chief ordered "I want that area secured ASAP".

Without delay the Chief's orders were followed, but it was already too late. More cameras were going down and guards were reporting an intruder just seconds before they stopped reporting altogether.

Something had come to destroy the leadership of Team Rocket, and if she was powerful as her actions suggested then they were all screwed.

"Get me Giovanni now!" the head of security commanded.

"Yes sir," the technician replied as he typed in a series of commands on his console.

On a console screen, an image of Giovanni appeared.

"What is it?" Giovanni demanded to know.

The big bosses face was mostly bathed in shadow but the fear in his voice could not be so easily hidden.

"Sir, as of a few moments ago Cameras One and Two went down in the lobby" the chief answered. "I have sent security forces to investigate the situation, but were losing more cameras and some of my guards aren't reporting in".

The big boss took no time to issue new orders

"Everyone is to engage this intruder, and I mean everyone. All the guards and their pokegirls".

There wasn't much change of them winning, but if there was than a massive and overwhelming assault was the way.

"Understood," the Chief replied.

He then cut the line and went about alerting security to go to the lobby so they could intercept this unknown being.

(Line Break)

Back in the lobby, Illyria stood still for a moment and then closed her eyes, she felt her power and smiled.

An elevator opened and a Rocket officer in a black uniform led a group of lower ranking crooks into the lobby. They let lose some pokegirls just as Illyria waved a hand and slow time down for everyone in the area but her.

Had anyone been watching they would have a seen a blur and then a load of living people become dead people in less then a second.

Before the last body hit the floor Illyria was again on the move. Soon there were two harems of pokegirls launching attacks against Illyria. But sadly for them they were facing a Legendary, not the strongest of that elite group, but she hardly the weakest either.

Time slowed once again and more dead bodies hit the ground. Each had been killed in a series of clean moves. Necks were snapped, spines were broken and in one case the horn of one pokegirl had been broken off and them rammed into the eye of its owner. Illyria kept the other horn, it would make a nice trophy.

(Line Break)

Back in his office, Giovanni heard the sounds of battle outside. Knowing that the time had come he rose from his desk. He went over to a bookcase and looked it over for a few moments. He soon found the book he'd been looking for and pulled it out. As he did, a secret panel retracted from the wall and then opened.

A special keyboard and screen appeared form the wall next to the book case, and the big boss typed in the self destruct code. Only this base had one as he'd had trouble getting his hands on even a small nuclear device, but the denotation should take care of the entity that was currently butchering his personal guard. And if it did well there would be nothing left to connect this base to any other.

Giovanni then sat down at his desk, had a final drink of fine scotch, and blew his own brains out. He'd hadn't been afraid to die because he knew the second he did another clone somewhere would wake up and take over like nothing had happened. As long a Giovanni existed so would Team Rocket, they were immortal.

(Line Break)

 **Team Rocket Base – Kanto Region.**

The fighting was finally over and nearly everyone had survived. No humans on my side had been killed, but four Drow-Zee were dead. Which given their skills as a strike force was a testament to just how tough a nut this place had been to crack. Also Sam had lost his Sayjin who had gotten a little cocky during a fight and had paid the price.

Everyone else was battered and bruised, no one had escaped injury, even me and with Good Luck Blood Gift that was saying something. Thankfully for everyone I'd kept Branwen out of the fighting so my White Mage had a lot of MP left over for healing spells.

Since I could walk I had taken the time to check the place over so as to make sure that there had been no Rockets hiding anywhere. Most of them were either dead or locked in the very cells they'd been using to hold pokes. There they would wait until the League Defence Force came to claim them and then hauled them off to prison.

Not that there was any need for me to do this. The Drow-Zee had already swept the base clean before leaving, no doubt taking some spoils of war as well, but I was going to check again because it was a good way of distracting myself from the fact that I had killed a human being.

I'd shot someone and now they were dead. It helped that it had been in self defence and the person I killed was a criminal, but killing a member of your own species is not something you just put aside.

In effort to keep distracting myself I then looked over the cells again. Some of those locked up pokes were too dangerous set free, others however were harmless and had already been let out of their cells.

I knew this as Jo was attempting to comfort a poor pokewoman. They had covered her in a big blanket and were trying to get her to drink down some water. Which was good because the tears and the lactation the poor poke must be dehydrated.

"I miss my children so much" a Mootit was saying as I passed by "Becky must be a woman by now, and Jayden's always getting into trouble".

Hearing that second name made me stop walking and then turn around. Becky was a common enough name, but Jayden was not.

"Do you have any more children?" I asked.

When she told me had another son I just had to find out more, because that name matched too.

"And is their father living in Saffron City?" I inquired.

The Mootit almost stood up, and would have if not for the fact that Jo told her not too.

"How... how.. do you know that?" the upset pokewoman managed to say.

"Yeah how do you know?" Jo also asked.

"Nikita's real name is Rebecca" I quickly explained "She has a brother named Jayden, and she's currently visiting her Dad in Saffron City".

Well now I knew where I was going next. Hopefully I had enough time to get to Saffron City and then to Coast City before the ship left.

Also while it wouldn't be the best time to do it. I really did need to introduce Illyria to Nikita. I might as well do while she was grateful for me bringing her mother back home. Hopefully the gratitude would mean that she would kick me in the nuts as I deserved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author**

I did plan for an adventure in the Underdark featuring a cult of Feral Dark Elves who worship a Widow called Lolth. But I decided to save it for later and get on with things.

We're ten chapters in and he hasn't even mad it to the boat yet. However Tamer G still has to get Nikita's mother home and Takao-kun suggested that due to his Tamer's Blood Curse that both Thomas and Gothic could end up being arrested through no fault of their own, which led me to writing this chapter. The Underdark can wait.

Also I have three new chapters of Tamer Gothic ready to go and they are heavy on the lemon as the sex is going to take a back seat to the fighting soon, and after all the other kind of action we've had in this story some smut is nice. Plus it was easy to write the lemons.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 11**

 **Jail Cell – Saffron City**

As I looked around the cell I'd been locked in due to a small misunderstanding with a couple of the locals, I told myself that life was funny sometimes.

In order to get to this city my friend Thomas and I, along with our pokegirls had taken a short cut to Saffron City by using some of the Underdark tunnel systems that Kira could guide people through.

There were many dangers down there, such as Feral Dark Elves who had been known to capture male Tamers and form sex cults that worshiped the men for having dangly bits even while keeping said men as prisoner. Few of those Tamers had ever escaped such a fate, I imagined that was mostly because they really hadn't wanted to.

Kira had also told me that there were pokegirls down in the Underdark that no 'dex had a record off because even the Dark Elves of Menzoberranzan rarely ever spotted them, despite living in the same environment. She thought they might not even exist outside the reports of scouts.

Then there was Lolth, the Spider-Queen, who according to Kira was the most fearsome Widow of them all, and far more cunning than the rest of her race. She was evil of that there was no doubt, and the rumours said she even had Feral pokegirls as worshippers, but that was just a story.

We'd found nothing, but rock, the odd pool of water, some moss and a few bones, ones old enough to be left behind years ago. Still while I didn't enjoy being underground it had been a fun adventure as no one had gotten hurt, not so much as a scrapped knee.

Then we'd gotten to Saffron City, and while Thomas had gone off to do his own thing, I'd tracked down Nikita and reintroduced her to her mother, and then Illyria had told my girlfriend exactly who she was. Well not exactly who she was in real sense she'd carried on pretending to be Amy Pond, who was my new girlfriend.

Rather than get mad at me Nikita had gone off with her mother to find her father, and then Illyria had vanished.

Given that all the death I'd seen recently, some not yet healed wounds had reopened upon taking human lives. I hadn't yet finished morning for my Pumura, and seeing more people die had just made it worse. Add to that Illyria and the stress she was causing me simply by existing and I'd gotten a little depressed.

Thomas was a good mate in that he picked up on my mood and didn't talk about it because he was smart to know that I hadn't wanted to talk about it. Also he'd not mentioned the fact that I had a new Blood Gift all of a sudden. I figured he knew that I wasn't exactly a normal human being, even for someone with a bit of pokegirl DNA, and he was decent enough not to draw attention to it.

So rather than talk we'd gone drinking like any two real men would. That had sadly gotten us in trouble as we'd run into some other Tamers, also a bit drunk by this point of evening, who took offence to Thomas on sight.

That had ended in another fight, one we'd won by being warriors in our right and not snot noised brats.

Then we'd gotten arrested by two Officer Jennies, and thrown into separate cells, with the promise of being set free in the morning when we were totally sober. We'd not been charged with anything, or even handcuffed, so at least I wouldn't have a criminal record.

However my troubles weren't over yet. I knew that eventually Nikita would want words with me about Amy Pond, and while Becky had never expected loyalty from me when it came to sex. I wasn't so sure she'd be happy about me getting a new girlfriend even if she was okay with putting my dick into any female I fancied shagging.

Although to be fair there was no such thing as a one woman Tamer because we had to Tame our pokegirls or they'd go Feral, still sex wasn't the only thing that mattered. It was the commitment to another person which did, and I had sort of broken that.

Perhaps it wasn't as bad as when I'd married May, but that wasn't a real marriage Nikita understood that, but for all appearances Amy Pond was my new girlfriend. Niki would feel like she was being replace all because she'd needed to go home a rest for a while.

On the other hand I'd just returned her mother to her. Which is a pretty big deal, and Nikita knew that we had no future. She was actually okay with that and it made sense, she was smart enough to know that while she could spend the rest of her life with me I couldn't do the same.

However she didn't just leave, she'd decided to make the best of the time we had together and to even have a child together, so in a very meaningful way a part of me would be with her long after we'd gone our separate ways.

That was part of why I loved her so much. She was sexually submissive towards me, and she let me take charge in other ways, but she had a lot of inner strength and a good head on her shoulders. Women like that were a treasure.

Often when thinking about love I'd think about my harem and how I loved my girls, but it wasn't the kind of love I felt for Nikita or say the love I might have for a pet who was just as much a part of the family as any human. It was somewhere between the two, but also it was something else. The one thing I knew for sure was that really missing them right now.

Well not Callisto as while I had her back now, having found her ball on the body of a Team Rocket base leader, I had no positive feelings towards her. I'd even memory wiped her again, and then put her into storage. I really didn't know what to do with her.

Nor did I know what to do about Nikita's Infernal. My best bet was to ask Illyria to disguise herself as a near-human pokegirl and then kill the demonic bitch. That would be the simple way yes, but finding an opportunity to do that was going to take a while.

My trail of thought came to an end when an Officer Jenny, one of the two who had locked me and Thomas up, entered my cell and closed the door behind her. I wasn't behind bars in the literal sense it was a small cell with four walls and a small cot. And it would have been very easy to escape from because the door hadn't even been locked it seemed.

"You're not under arrest" the police pokegirl explained, as she if she'd known exactly what I'd been thinking "We just brought you and your friend here for protection".

That made me laugh just a little.

"I was never in any danger" I remarked.

At heart I wasn't a fighter, not really but I guessed that having a Blood Gift from a fighting type pokegirl had made me more of brawler. That or all the death, violence and sex had changed me greatly as a person.

"We weren't protecting you" the law officer told me.

Fair enough, those little gits had been younger than us and Thomas was a walking one man army.

"Anyway we haven't charged you with anything, so your free to go with just a warning" I was then told.

I got up but then realised that given the time I couldn't get into my hotel room, and I didn't think Nikita's father was going to give me a bed. At least not with Thomas in tow as his Blood Curse wasn't one that evoked sympathy, instead it generated mistrust. No one was going to let him into their home in the middle of the night.

"But it's one in the morning" the pokegirl of the law said "and I'm stuck here all night".

I had a feeling she wanted Taming but given that her breed were known for following the rules this seemed rather odd. My Charm Blood Gift might behind this but that took time to kick in and this poke hadn't even spoke to me very much.

"You want a Taming?" I asked, wanting to be clear.

The Officer Jenny moved closer and sat down next to me.

"I don't have a Tamer of my own, not full time, and I need a good seeing to, and it is your job to make sure that pokegirls like me don't go Feral".

Well yes that was in the handbook.

"Like I said you're not under arrest" the blue haired pokegirl reminded me "So it wouldn't be against the rules, and there's a much nicer room in the back of the station. I'm on call but we take naps when we aren't needed".

I could see where this was going, but I was enjoying her efforts to entice me into a Taming session so I held off on saying yes for the moment.

"The bed in the on-call room is much softer than this lumpy old cot, and it's a quiet night" the officer told me "So I'll be lying in there for hours wanting to be Tamed. And what's even worse is that I have no one to keep me warm, and I do so need a big strong man to hold me".

That was extremely tempting as I was a little cold.

"Don't forget you're a hero" the law officer then added "and as a grateful citizen of the League I just can't let you spend the night in this nasty cell. What kind of pokegirl would I be if I treated you so badly".

Apparently some pokes did at least know how to treat heroes, and it was a nice change from how most Officer Jennies had dealt with me so far. Although to be fair they had just been doing their job and none of them had ever been mean to me.

Oddly I was very unselfish at this point. I actually thought of another person's well being despite the fact that an attractive female was offering me to keep me warm tonight.

"My friend..." I started to say.

As it turned out I had nothing to worry about.

"Oh the other Jenny decided to give him the same offer" I was told "And we've got two human officers keeping on things. But there's nothing happening, so my sister and I read your files, and she wanted your buddy because of his Blood Gifts, but me I would like to sleep tonight and I just _love_ to be cuddled".

I didn't have the Blood Gifts that allowed a man to keep going for hours on end. Not this was a problem as in my view at least there were two proper ways to Tame.

The quantity way, which suited Thomas as he had sexual stamina and recovery, involved having hours of hot sex and this was very effective in stopping pokegirls from going Feral. And unlike normal women, pokegirls were built for that sort of thing and many liked it.

My way was what I called quality. That method involved finding out what got a pokegirl really going and then using to make her cum before I reached my climax. It was more complex as all women (human or pokegirl) had different likes and dislikes, but I'd mastered the quality method early thanks to Raven's training in harem management. She'd actually discussed the sexual likes and dislikes with my harem. I imagined that my Angel pokegirl had blushed like crazy when it was her turn.

Neither of the methods were better than the other, sure some pokegirls liked one over the over and my method was more complex, but it took far less time to have sex which left you with more time for sleep and post orgasm cuddles, so it all balanced out.

Clearly this Officer Jenny had been on my Tamerbook page and read what my 'girls had put and would have discovered that I liked to spend my time using breasts as pillows. She didn't have the chest for that but she might want to held more than she wanted multiple orgasms. The other Officer Jenny wanted to fucked like there was no tomorrow. Even pokegirls of the same breed could be different.

"Well it is my civic duty" I said "and it's a bit chilly in here".

I loved how cool I could play these days. Having so many fantastic females wanting me to fuck them had really done wonders for my ego.

"Wait do you smoke?" the Officer Jenny then asked me.

I said no and then I asked her why she wanted to know and she told me that the police chief at her old station would always smoke in her presence; even when he was Taming her, and she hated the smell.

Apparently the old bastard would put them out by stubbing them on her butt. If not for healing cycles the police pokégirl would nasty marks on her ass. She even confessed that she would have been happy to endure the pain for him if he'd only kissed her better afterwards.

That was when I realised that my 'girls must have mentioned my habit of spanking them, and that this poke was saying that this was okay as long as I made her feel better afterwards. Which I was happy to do.

(Line Break)

 **On-Call Room – Saffron City**

As far as I knew an Officer Jenny had no special requirements for Taming, so I felt free to indulge myself. She'd already made it clear that she was okay with me inflicting pain, and she knew about my Blood Curse as it was mentioned in my file, but I wasn't cruel as I was planning to kiss her better after this spanking.

"I'm still on duty" the officer said "but that doesn't mean you can't tell me what to do".

This I had to test.

"Take off your clothes" I ordered.

Jenny, a name she fine with me calling her, pulled her uniform top over her head and let it fall to the floor. She hadn't bothered to wear a bra I noted and while she didn't have big breasts they still looked like fun to play with. I intended to make sure of that.

Then she opened a zipper at the side of her skirt and let it drop to the ground before she killed it away. Now her most intimate of body parts were only covered by a pair very adorable pink panties. She pulled them down and stepped out of them, one leg at a time, not rushing this time and I got to see her shaven pussy.

Once that was done she put her hands on her hips and let me inspect her. Judging by the big smirk on her face my visual examination was also enjoyable for her. Not surprising really as all pokes liked it when humans, especially men gave them attention, she had my complete and undivided attention.

"You're gorgeous" I said.

She was thin, but not overly skinny and very feminine in form. Her legs were smooth looking too, and she had hips that begged to be touched my my hands.

"Thank you, sir" she replied "now how about that spanking. I've been a good pokegirl, but I could do better".

I smiled upon hearing that and decided that she would get the spanking she badly wanted. To that end I pulled out a sturdy chair, one that had been tucked under a desk, and then I sat down.

"Now come here and get over my knees" I ordered.

Jenny did as she was told and given that she positioned herself perfectly over lap I knew she'd done this before.

I then I laid my right hand on her small but very cute ass. I caressed and rubbed her cheeks lightly, until I just couldn't wait any more.

"Let me know if I go too far" I said.

I doubted that I could really hurt a pokegirl with just my hand, but I didn't want my kinky Blood Curse to get me into legal trouble as I was already in a police station. It wouldn't take too much trouble to lock me up for real.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

At this point I didn't even know if I was having an effect, but that didn't stop me from whacking her butt some more.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Ohhh!" she moaned, but that didn't stop me either.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

I felt her move about a bit, but she didn't ask me to stop so I decided that she could take some more.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"AHHH! Please no more, sir" she requested "I was a good pokegirl. I promise".

I so loved hearing that and it was tempting to keep going but I didn't want to abuse his green eyed beauty. So I caressed her red cheeks and then slid my hand between her legs to see if she was ready for sex.

"You're soaking wet!" I said "You enjoyed that!"

I'd found a kinky one, that was for sure.

"I-I enjoyed t-the attention, s- sir!" she said with a sniffle "But I-I do-don't like pain that m-much"

She then squeaked a little when I put a finger inside her and rubbed my thumb against her clitoris. She squealed again and struggled, not to get away but rather she was trying to simulate herself further. I kept rubbing her clit and fingered her some more, but not for too long.

"Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Yes sir," she hissed.

"Beg for it" I ordered.

Jenny didn't say anything for a moment, so I put another finger inside her.

"Please make me cum, sir, I beg you" she whispered.

I wanted to hear her say it so I stopped playing with her.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that" I told her "Did you say just say something?".

I was having so much fun right now.

"Please make me cum, sir" she said firmly but not aggressively "I need it so bad".

Once more I put my thumb and fingers to use again, which got her wiggling about. I'd found what made this pokegirl easy to please and I got her cuming before my hand even started to get tired.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked

"Yes" she admitted "but I thought you would kiss me better, sir. I'll take another spanking for it".

That was when I realised that she wanted me to go down on her rather than just make her cum after a spanking. It wasn't something my harem ever asked for as they did it to each other, but this pokegirl didn't have a regular Tamer it seemed. Also while eating pussy wasn't my favourite thing she had let me spank her, so it only seemed fair for me to please her in return.

"Well you did take your spanking very well" I complemented.

She was rather adorable really. When fighting crime an Officer Jenny could be totally badass, but as I was finding out now they weren't tough as nails when wanting to be Tamed. They were in fact cute as a button.

"Lie down and keep still" I instructed "and I'll give you a special kiss".

At this point she went form eager to extremely enthusiastic, and I guessed that it had been a while since any man had done something she wanted to do in a Taming session.

I knew it was hard for her to lie still as my mouth started to explore her smooth and wet pussy. I was trying my best to make it even harder for her to do as she was told. But I didn't rush things I took my time, and only when she had orgasmed again, which pokegirls didn't fake or try to hide, did I stop tasting her.

I then stood up and undressed, leaving my clothes on the floor in a pile. It was as promised much warmer in here.

"May I move now, sir?" Jenny asked.

She so knew exactly what I liked to hear during a Taming session. My harem must have written a lot down on my Tamer profile. I should see if it had been updated.

"Yes, you may" I allowed.

The Officer Jenny was out of bed and standing in front of me, before I could even blink.

"You gave me my special kiss, and now it's my turn to return the favour" she told me.

I laid down on the bad and my back while Jenny dropped to her knees. She then leaned over and grabbed my erect cock, stroking it a few times with her hand while looking me right in the eyes.

Jenny then bent forward and swallowed my cock. I felt it hit the back of her mouth and I knew then like Kara she could deepthroat without any discomfort. In fact if her moans were anything to go by she enjoyed it. Pokegirls were very good at this sort of thing.

"Oh that's good" I said.

In my reply the pokegirl hummed which was a very nice feeling, and to make it better she then moved her head forward and back so that the sensation grew more intense. Yet this was just the warm up.

"It's time to fuck" Jenny then told me "I want to show you just how grateful I am for you being so good to me".

She moved on her knees and guided my cock into her wet and tight pussy. Then the pokegirl lowered herself slowly until our groins met.

But she didn't start moving, instead she smiled at me.

"It's only fair that I do all the work, and I want to ride you. I promise you'll enjoy. Lie still and relax".

She less of a submissive and more of a switch it seemed. I liked submission more but at least she wasn't a tease. And she was true to her word. She rode me until I popped like a bottle of frizzy drink being opened. It was very enjoyable.

After we cuddled just liked she wanted. She ended up snuggling into me and rested her head on my chest, rather than spooning or letting me use her chest as pillows, but that was fine with me as she wasn't my pokegirl.

"That was so good" I said "Thank you".

"I have to thank you, sir. I haven't been Tamed this well in a very long time" she replied "Men like you are just so much better than other guys".

It was nice for her to say that, and since her breed was very honest, I knew she wasn't saying that just to be nice.

"Goodnight" I said

"Sleep tight" she said back.

I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as I was really worn out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews**

 **Behemot**

Yeah that might help, thanks for the tip.

 **Joe Lawyer**

And it causes people to miss even when shooting at him at close range.

Screw body armour I have luck!

Yeah he got his Dark Lady back.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 12**

 **The Port – Coast City**

Security at the dock was turning out to be a total nightmare, at least for a few of us as while most people got past the check point with little or no fuss, now the line was stalled because yet again Tamer Thomas's Blood Curse was causing him and others problems. How he was able to live like this was a mystery to me. I'd of gone postal on the world if I was in his shoes.

From what I could hear they didn't believe that he'd been invited or that he was who he said despite the fact he had his 'dex. It didn't even help that I tried to vouch for him.

That was when the men in dark suits started going through his stuff, and clearly he'd done this whole song and dance before. At least judging by his sarcastic answers and his bored tone of voice.

"Concussion Vest" said one of the men while holding up the item for all to see.

Me I used magic to better protect myself but body armour was a perfectly valid fashion choice.

"I have a Catgirl and Growlie" explained Thomas "You do the maths".

Given that even human women sometime liked to dig their nails into a man's back during sex I could see why he might need such a tough vest. Perhaps he'd learned the necessity for such protection in the past. I'd Tamed my Pumara from behind so I didn't know for sure.

"An 18 inch combat knife" was next.

I had freaking sword attached to my hip, and everyone could see that, yet they were worried about knives. This was just pointless.

"I need it to clean under my nails" Thomas told them.

At this rate the boat would leave without us.

"Large Caliber Elemental Pistol"

His was bigger than mine. I felt bad about that.

"I have a permit for that" Thomas said as he presented the permit to the annoying men.

However that didn't stop them from going through the leather wallet we Hunters used to keep our bullets safe and sound. Letting them get wet was a bad idea.

"Incendiary Rounds" being an example of said bullets.

For use on dangerous planet type pokegirls.

"Saves on the matches" Thomas said

"Cryo Rounds"

Rare and expensive. I didn't even own any.

"She said she was burning up so I cooled her down" Thomas joked.

"Electric Rounds"

For use on dangerous water type pokegirls.

"All she needed was a jump start" Hunter Thomas kidded.

"Celestial Rounds"

For use on dangerous Infernal type pokegirls.

"Anti-Infernal insurance" Thomas explained.

Which was what Dash J Williams had said they were good for, and so far I didn't disagree.

"Signal Flares"

To be fair I hadn't even considered getting those, but most of my pokes could create magical lights so I really had no need for flares.

"I am afraid of the dark" was the response he gave.

Someone laughed upon hearing that.

"High Voltage Taser" said the man who deserved a slap.

Well now I felt poorly equipped. I had the same model pouch he did but mine didn't have half this much cool stuff.

"For some reason they don't find it funny when you shock them back" Thomas then remarked.

That got a few laughs form other Tamers, and I knew why. Electric types were well know for shocking their Tamers during sex if they lost control. Kara had done that to me just this morning when I'd been having my yummy milky breakfast and I'd bitten down a little to hard as she squeezing a part of me a little too hard.

The poor poke had been so upset by the mild shock she'd given me that I'd had to paddle her backside and then hold her for a bit to assure that I had forgiven her even though I'd never been that upset to start with.

"Extendable Baton" was then examined.

I really needed more toys. This was just getting silly.

"My Growlie likes to play fetch, and she breaks all the normal sticks".

Having seen him play fetch I wasn't sure if that was a joke or not. Maybe I didn't want to know.

"Breast Pup" was then held up for all to see.

If Kara had not been in her ball she would be so embarrassed at this point because she had the same model, and the brand was well know for being enjoyable to use. However I only had Raven with me, and she just giggled in rather adorable way.

"I have a Milktit" Thomas said while pointing to Cecelia and she loudly MOOs for the crowd.

Then an Officer Jenny finally came over to see what the hold up was all about, she took one looks at Thomas, checked his dex, consulted the list and then started loudly chewing out the Security Guards for their actions.

Words like 'Civil Liberty Violations', 'Police Jurisdiction' and 'Abuse Of Authority' filled the air as the security personal came to understand that they really had no reason to check for weapons because Tamers were allowed them.

After that the men got very meek and I was just allowed on as the law enforcement pokegirl asked Thomas if he would like to register a complaint for this harassment. I was really starting to like Officer Jennies.

(Line Break)

 **Cabin Deck – The Langoud**

It was hard to believe that I was going to be staying on the Langoud, this wasn't the original ship as back in 302 AS the first Langoud had been sunk. This ship had the same name, but it was new and it had taken four years to build it even using all the skills of thousands of pokegirls and humans.

However even with all that man and poke power it wouldn't have been possible without putting together all the advanced technology the League could get it's hands on, and even then they'd had to salvage a lot from the old Langoud to get this one going.

Unlike its predecessor this ship did not have the whacking big gun that had killed two Legendary pokegirls. No one today had been alive to see the gun fire, but the history books said the cannon was equal to a nuclear warhead of the 50 Megaton range.

The Langoud was even bigger than the last making it the largest military vessel ever constructed. But since the League wasn't at war this behemoth was, like it's predecessor, serving as a cruise liner/breeding ranch. This ship was so big it had a ranch on the main deck, for flying and water types.

One of the other oddities of this ship the Captain of the Langoud, regardless of who they are were only removed by their chosen successor. The ship served the League, but the League did not decided to who commanded the Langoud.

"So there was this thief and he tried to steal my pokegirls" Thomas was telling me as we headed to the cabin we were going to share.

Despite the sheer size of this ship it only so many rooms, and there were a lot of people on board. Not all of them were going to the Shadow Islands. but enough were and many other people were going elsewhere. Plus the Gym Leaders and other VIP's needed rooms for their friends.

So after finding out that I'd be sharing with two other guys I'd arranged a swap since Thomas and I were friends and Illyria might kill her room mates. Besides unlike most people I didn't think Thomas was going to murder me in my sleep like most people might think if forced to share a room with someone with his Blood Curse.

It would be somewhat awkward, what with me bunking up with Illyria, or Amy Pond as everyone else knew her, but my solution to this was to spend as much time out of the room as humanly possible.

"But he was caught by Karen while I was sleeping" Thomas informed me.

And no doubt he ended up in a web with a spider pokegirl threatening to slower devour his internal organs while he watched. Lovely 'girl that Karen, not.

"Anyway after digging through his pack I found lot of pokeballs and I realized that he was a fucking Pokethief".

That was when I heard someone call my name, but there were so many people walking up and down this corridor that I couldn't see who had called for me.

"So I was going to cave his skull in with my fists, but Ceceila dragged me off him and forced me suckle from her until I'd calmed down. For a Mootit she's got well hell of grip I'll tell ya".

At this point we'd finally found our room.

"Gothic!".

No I'd heard it for sure that time. I was sure. Someone, a female someone and I was sure I knew that voice.

"After I calmed down enough that I wouldn't try to kill him again. I feed him some of the healing milk from one of my canteen so he wouldn't die before the authorities arrived. Then I had my girls strip him naked, and Karen webbed his hands and feet to a tree. Then Pamela doused him in Lust Dust, called out loud to the forest about a free dick to ride, and finally continued on my way to the next town/city. Where I reported the Pokethief to the Police, turned in his stuff, was later arrested on charges of Brutality, only to be released later when my bail was paid by...".

As much I did enjoy Thomas's stories, no sarcasm, it was pretty crowded out here and I wanted to get into my room, yet still people were in our way. I'd had to ball Raven because of the crowd and I didn't like not having one of my 'girls with me. So I really wanted to get into our cabin and relax before finding some food.

I wasn't going to Tame with another guy in the room, but he was a cuddler too by all accounts so we both chill for a while and snuggle our girls in separate beds. Hopefully Illyria be on board with that.

"Gothic!"

I turned to find Misty, who was wearing her trademark yellow top and those denim shorts, that hugged her butt. She had a smile on her face, she was happy to see me.

"There you are" she said "I sponsored you for this tournament so you owe me one".

Well yes I suppose I did.

"I'm at the Captain's table tonight and I need a date".

Illyria was right next to me so I wondered how she'd react.

"Well I..." was all I said.

"I know your girlfriend wasn't invited so I figured I could borrow you for the night" Misty went on say "You know for dinner and then until morning. I'll give you back to your friends in the morning. I promise".

Now this could get messy.

"Oh you should go" said Illyria, in her Amy Pond voice "I bet she could give you some good tips. I'm so jealous".

That was when Misty looked Illyria over and I just knew that a threesome was in my future.

"Well I'm only allowed to bring one person to the Captain's table, and Gothic's getting famous" May said "but if you're up for I have a big room with a big bed. You could warm it for us, and then Gothic and I could join you after dinner".

Most guys from my dimension at this point would be trying to hide their erection, as they'd be picturing themselves with two girls bed. But me I was wondering how bad things could get because Misty was a Harem-Master, well Harem-Mistress really, and if anyone could figure out what Illyria really was, an expert on pokegirls like Misty might be it.

"I'll be fine on my own" Thomas assured me "We can met for lunch tomorrow. I've got my new Night Nurse to take care of me so don't worry".

Yeah I'd had to get Raven to teleport me to Lavish Port to get the Night Nurse because the medical pokegirl wanted Thomas, but he was bared form that town and the Nurse refused to be transferred by pokeball form one centre to another because she'd thought the staff at her centre were trying to put her to storage. She'd let me ball her because Thomas had called to assure the Nurse that I was legit.

While there Kara had wanted to go to the Wet'N'Wild Sex Gym to try and get me another badge, only that was in Lavish Town not Lavish Port. I'd either gotten to the two mixed some time in the past or I had forgotten which I meant to go to. Not that I could blame myself I had a lot going on in my life.

"What's your name, cutie" Misty asked of Illyria.

"I'm Amy Pond, but my Tamer name is Illyria" she answered "Gothic named me, he's such a cool boyfriend".

Twice in fact, but everyone would assume she meant the name Illyria and not also the more normal sounding name of Amy Pond.

"Maybe you could give me some Taming tips" Amy suggested to Misty "I know your like a total expert in Water types and I just got a Squititty and I'm still trying to get her confidence up".

So that what she'd been doing this morning, she'd been out buying a new pokegirl. No doubt my bank account was suffering more that ever. But it wasn't important to appease Illyria as I liked spine inside my body.

"Oh I can show you a few tricks" May promised "we can practice with each other".

Now I was aroused because I knew they'd be going down on each other. Thomas seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he nudged me towards Misty, and she took that as a yes.

"Great lets get you two settled" May said "We've got time for shower before dinner, and Amy I have a dress that should fit you perfectly. You'll look so hot".

I wasn't sure if I should be happy or worried. Only time would tell.

(Line Break)

 **First Class – The Langoud**

The room was big yet somehow it was still dominated by a bed that was large enough for a small orgy. Next to the bed was a nice wooden dresser with a built in refrigerator and a freaking mini-bar.

Stacked neatly on the top of the cabinet were several bottles of Stamina XXX and Recovery, along with some scented lotions, massage oils and of course booze of all kinds. Some of which I sampled.

A door on the far side of the room a led into a big bathroom that held a toilet, a sink and a shower stall. All of which were super clean, and behind a curtain was a bathtub.

However I didn't get to stay in the bathroom for long as Misty and Amy told me to get out.

I did have a shirt, that May had ironed and then carefully packed away so I would be somewhat presentable for dinner. But I didn't change just yet.

There was even a playroom in this VIP cabin, but this wasn't a place for children as there was a five foot metal X with steel cuffs on each leg of the X. A A heavy chain ran from a hand winch on the floor to the X which I guessed allowed a person to slowly spin the big X around.

Raven, who I'd let out of her ball walked over and swung the cuffs that were dangling from the sex torture device.

"Master would you..." she started to say.

I didn't let her finish.

"Only if Misty says it's okay".

Raven was a kinky little magic user that was for sure. Leaving her chained up while I went to eat would both scare and arouse her.

Of course she might be able to free herself with her powers so she couldn't be any real danger while I was gone. I doubted she'd been foolish to ask to be left alone in a such a vulnerable state. Not a ship full of Tamers who would love to get their hands on such a powerful pokegirl.

Raven then look over to a rack of whips and various other implements, including some odd ones that looked like oversized dildos on collapsible poles.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are those for?" I remarked.

Well I'd guessed but I wasn't sure because I couldn't see why anyone would use such things.

"To each his own" I remarked after Raven told me my theory was correct.

Freaky people had stayed in this room.

"You haven't shown any sign of being interested in that sort of thing" Raven said "And I know you're a dom, but I think Kira might be the best choice if you change your mind, as I've heard of Dark Elves going for this kind of thing.

She then gave me a look that told me she really didn't want me to use anything to harsh on her, but that for me she would do it.

"But if you want, I'd be willing to try it" Raven needlessly said.

Not a chance.

"I'm happy to go without torturing you" I assured her.

Sure I was a sadist because of my Blood Curse, but I just couldn't inflict that much pain and humiliation on anyone. It had be something the pokegirl or human girl was happy to do for me, and maybe even liked even it was just a little. Callisto had not followed this pattern, and sometimes that bother more than all the corpses I'd either directly or indirectly created.

"Hey Gothic" Misty called out "it's shower time big boy, get that cock of yours in here pronto".

Raven giggled at this point and said.

"I'll put out your nice clothes, and wait for half an hour before pulling you out of there".

With that I headed into the bathroom and I heard my alpha shout out.

"Have fun, Master!"

So far she was enjoying herself even more than I was. Hopefully that was about to change. Two girls one shower, should be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 13**

 **First Class – The Langoud**

When I got back from a lovely dinner I went to free Raven from her bondage, she was a kinky little thing sometimes so I knew I'd have to give a quick fingering before I put her back in her ball, or she'd be very grumpy with me.

However when I entered the playroom I found that it wasn't Raven chained up rather it was Kira who was stuck in place, and for some reason she was upside down. Oddly she looked very happy about it.

Kara was 'sitting' on something I didn't have a name for, She was straddling a three side bench of some sort and because if it's angels the metal top part had be hurting her pussy something awful. But she seemed more flustered than hurt, maybe even aroused.

A short distance away Branwen was lying on a plank of wood and her arms and legs were tied to the supports of this torture device. But in such a way that her ass and pussy exposed for what no doubt would be a beating.

I'd only brought six girls with me, as rumour said that pokegirls were up for grab during the coming consent so I'd left a slot open, but I'd brought Babs with me however she wasn't here which meant was off doing gods knows what. Anauel was in her ball which was with me as she made a good bodyguard for a Tamer.

Lastly Raven was in her schoolgirl outfit, which normally made her look more innocent, and it might still have worked if not for the fact that she had riding crop in her hands and a guilty look on her pretty face.

"Ray, do you mind explaining all this" I said.

It wasn't a question or a request that had been an order, and she knew it.

"I...I.. well I knew you'd be too busy to Tame us before the tournament started... and I'm the alpha it's my job to make sure your pokes behave".

Despite her words I knew that she hadn't been thinking of making sure that my harem behaved. This was kinky fun, and they all wanted it. They way she looking at the ground and shifting about on her feet told me that.

"You know you're not allow to punish anyone without me saying so" I reminded Raven "And unless there's trouble you're not suppose to let a poke out of their ball".

Now she had her hands behind her back, and she kept her eyes firmly glued to the bare wooden floor.

"I'm sorry Master" she apologised, while sounding like she was going to cry "I only wanted to make sure that we'd all do our best for you during the tournament, and we haven't always been good pokegirls for you. We all need a good long punishment".

Truth be told I was actually enjoying watching her squirm like this, she was so adorable right now that I wanted to crush her in bear hug.

"I see" I said "Well since you didn't ask permission you will have to punished by me, but in the morning".

This room was sound proof no doubt as I hadn't heard anything going on when I'd gotten back to the cabin.

"You are the alpha so you can punish everyone else, but I don't want to be bothered so you'll have to sleep in here".

Which judging by the pillows and blankets piled up in the corner had been their plan the whole time.

"Where did you get the extra stuff?" I then asked.

This room hadn't be so well equipped before. Just two hours ago it had been only set up to just punish one pokegirl at a time, not four.

"Room service" Raven answered while giving me her best look of innocence "I was really hungry, Master so I ordered some food, then they asked me if I wanted anything and I got carried away".

"And did you charge everything to me or to Misty?" was my follow up question "because this isn't my room".

At this point Ray looked like a child who'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, only the cookies were made of gold and she already eaten half a dozen.

"You, Master" she admitted "I know your account numbers".

Now I really hoped I won a cash prize.

"Kara" I said, now addressing the elf who was gagged and tied to the weird torture device "You will be punish Raven for me. She's been very naughty".

My beta nodded and smiled at me as best she could given the gag she wore. Payback would no doubt be very sweet.

I then turned to leave and since I'd not shut the door behind me it was half way open. When I opened it fully a bucket of icy cold water soaked me to the bone. I now knew what Babs had been up to, and that she'd somehow sneaked past me to set that up. I knew this because she was now in the room and giggling like crazy.

"Raven" I said.

"Yes, Master" she replied.

"Did you order a bucket of ice".

"Yes, Master" she repeated before saying "But I just wanted to help us cool off I didn't plan that".

She was telling me the total truth this time. I could sense it.

"Babs goes first" I instructed.

"Yes, Master'" she said yet again

I shut the door to the playroom and stripped off my shirt and what was under it. That was when Amy and Misty entered the room. They popped into the bathroom for a few moments, most likely to talk about what they were going to do with me.

"Oh we are we starting?" Misty asked as she saw me take of my t-shirt "Me first"

With that she slipped her black dress off so that she was just in a black thong. Damn she was sexy. I really needed to get my boner out and taken care of. But I didn't have to say or anything about that as Misty got on her knees and my dick soon popped out.

Then the feisty red head stroked my shaft a few times before she put it into her mouth. I nearly fell over when I felt the suction try to drain me right then and there. The sounds she made showed that she was enjoying it just as much as I was, if not more.

"I'm going to drain your balls dry. So you better drink some recovery" she said when she finally came up for air.

Right now I didn't care what she did as long it involved her mouth pleasuring me. She could suck in way that got me wanting to cum faster than even Kara could manage. Like my elf she seemed to know how moan to get the greatest effect, the combined suction and vibration made me want to cum already. When I felt the back of her throat again, I let it out. I came in her mouth and she swallowed it all.

"Aww, done already?" Amy complained.

Right now my legs were failing me so I had to sit down on the bed. Misty couldn't be human that was no way she wasn't some sort of poke.

"It's not his fault" Misty said, defending me "I can make any guy cum in less two minutes with just my mouth, he actually lasted longer than most. I've got no gag reflex at all, and I love the taste of cum. The poor guy never stood a chance with me".

It didn't feel like more then thirty seconds to me. But I took her words at face value and concluded that she must have gone easy on me the first time we'd fooled around.

"Have some Recovery drink" Misty instructed me "That'll get you going again really fast"

I'd ever used the stuff because I'd always viewed them as a performance enhancing drug. Cannabis was legal here, so the idea that Tamers might be using some sort of sex steroids hadn't surprised me. But then I read the label and found out that the drink was mostly a mixture of energy drink, a protein shake and a healing potion.

"You've never used these have you" Misty stated rather than asked.

I shook my head.

"There's lots of brands and a few different kinds of flavours, but the kind we have here are Recovery and Stamina XXX. Recovery recharges you so you can cum as many times as you want, like the Blood Gift but you should only drink a few cans ever now and again. Stamina XXX is the same, only it let's you keep going for hours without cuming".

I knew that some Tamers were like that all the time as they had either Recovery or Stamina Blood Gifts. A few even had both. But I'd not wanted to try and keep up using performance enhancing drugs as that was a road that led to badness. But if it wasn't really a drug and if this was just this one time I'd use it then I saw no harm.

"Have a Recovery" May insisted "I won't care if you don't last long if your just going to get hard again. I really want your cum".

The cans were rather small so I guessed that I was meant to drink one at a time to keep refreshing myself after every orgasm. With this in mind I gulped one down, noting that it tasted a like Lucozade, which actually made sense as this was a sports drink for Tamers. It left me feeling great and already horny despite just having gotten a blowjob.

Wanting her turn Amy, or Illyria as I knew her, slipped out of her red dressed, gulped down my cock, getting me good and hard before she laid herself down on the bed. She then gracefully removed her panties and then let me figure out what was suppose to happen next.

Not just wanting to just fuck her and get it over with, as I didn't know how many times I could get hard again. I kissed her inner thighs and went down on her, burying my face between her legs.

I was getting to like doing this more as it made the females in my life very happy with me and I liked the taste as it was better than I remembered it being on my world.

Amy giggled and moaned like a real girl as she enjoyed the feeling of my tongue pushing inside her. Then she grabbed my hair and gently tugged so I'd stop eating her out and do something else.

I gave her what she wanted and fucked her. We were soon going at it like rabbits. Illyria wasn't that nice really but Amy was a wild one, she begged me to fuck her harder and faster, and she enjoyed every minute of it. I even forgot that Misty was there, odd as that was, at least until she told Amy that she had to swallow my cum so they could kiss and both have some.

So before I could climax for the second time in less then twenty minutes, the girls got me to roll over and Amy sucked my dick until I was cumming into her mouth. She greedily took everything I had to offer and then kissed Misty so she could have her share.

After downing my second can, I was able to get it up soon after. The stuff was really magical. I hadn't even needed to rest between orgasms.

"My turn" Misty decided "take me hard. I need to cum".

The Gym Leader had gotten out of bed and had put her hands against the wall. Knowing where this was going I took a hold of her hips. I then let my animal instincts guide me, and I pounded her relentlessly.

Misty was not very tight when compared to Amy, but in this case that wasn't such a bad thing as I got to go really deep. If she wasn't using some sort of birth control then she was going to get pregnant as at this rate as I was going to flood her womb with my seed.

I didn't care about that nor about the noise she was making, in fact, I wanted her to make more noise. I wanted her to scream my name in ecstasy as I drove into her cunt. Even when she did cum screaming my name, I didn't stop there as I hadn't had my climax

At this point she was nearly falling on to the floor, so I put her back on the bed and pounded her pussy some more. She then asked me stop, but not because I'd hurt her but because she wanted to taste my cum again, and Amy who had watching us the whole time would get some too with a kiss. This was going to a regular thing for me now.

When I was about to cum a second time, I stopped and shot my load right into her mouth she let me give it all to her, and then shared the stuff with Amy who really enjoyed the experience greatly.

While I caught my breath, the girls got up and went to take another shower. It was like the third one tonight, and I guessed that might actually have something to with Taming water types. Getting use to messing around with another girl while the shower would be good for that.

"Hey, would you visit my Gym" Misty asked me when she got back into the big bedroom "I want Amy to go for my Water badge".

Given that she dropped her towel at this point I got the impression that sex was also on the agenda for that visit.

"If I get to shag you some more, then hell yeah" I said with a smile.

She smiled back and the moved over to lie next to me on the bed.

"Oh you'll get sex I have Tamer's Disease. I need it" Misty informed me "And when I'm with guys I just have to make them cum. I makes me feel so sexy and powerful".

That was fine with me. I rather liked Misty.

"Isn't that the thing where you go crazy if you don't have sex?" Amy asked as she came out of the bathroom "I thought that only effected guys"

Her towel was soon gone too and she moved to lie on the other side of me.

"My Dad has it and so did his Dad" Misty explained "I have it because I went through an experimental treatment to stop me from Thresholding".

I'd heard about those treatments, they never seemed to work out right so no process of reversing or preventing a transformation had ever been used on a large scale. However there were a few humans girls out there would should be pokes, and weren't thanks to taking a chance. Not that being a poke was a bad thing but I'd rather not change species if I had a choice.

"It worked but I still need Taming like a poke, sort of, I don't go Feral or even crazy like guys with the disease, but I crave sex and if I don't get it I get mood swings. I get mad, then happy, then depressed, then I cry. I'm not a nice person to hang out with if you don't fuck me".

I'd just assumed she was a nymphomaniac, the truth was more complex.

"Hold on is that a cock-ring?" Misty then asked as she started to fiddle with the ring hanging around my neck on a silver chain "Why didn't you wear it when you pounding my pussy so good?".

Because if I had she'd already be pregnant or would have been soon enough, and I didn't impregnate people without their consent. Well not on purpose anyway.

"It's a good luck charm" I lied "I got it from an elf in exchange for doing her a favour".

The second part was true even if I hadn't given any details.

"Isn't there a story about a magic ring that gets any woman pregnant" Misty mused "It got thrown in a volcano if I remember right".

Wrong magic ring. Although in this world if the One Cock Ring had met it's end in some lava I would not be surprised.

"It's just a lucky charm" I said "It's elvish magic a kind of blessing".

Misty fingered herself for a moment then rubbed the ring, no letters appeared like the story said would appear on the Cock Ring of Power, so she seemed to accept my falsehood.

"Shame" she sighed "I can't get pregnant and my Dad always wanted a grandson. He's got four human daughter and more than twenty pokes he's a father too, but not one boy to go fishing with. No grandsons either".

I couldn't tell why she was telling me that, as the solution was obvious, what he needed was a Son-In-Law and with four daughters he shouldn't have a hard time getting one.

"Errr okay" I replied.

She seemed to be hinting at wanting to get pregnant like there was still something I could do about it.

"My Grandfather always says if we all keep adding girls to the family then he's going to give in and build another house at the ranch just so we can extra bathrooms. I think he should just do it already. It takes forever to get ready in the morning, it's why I live at the gym".

I wasn't sure what to say to that, but something came to mind.

"What would you do if you got knocked up?" I asked.

Misty thought it over before answering.

"Well first I'd thank the Thousand Gods for a miracle" she told me "Then I'd go back to the family ranch and have the baby there".

Which was Nikita's long term plan. It seemed to be a goal for many young ladies in this world, they wanted to have fun and then be Mom's even if the Dad didn't stick around. It was a product of living on a ranch I guessed as any girl (human or not) would have grown up with pokekits would didn't know their fathers at all because he was just a sperm donor. None of them ever seemed upset about that.

Branwen had once told me that her mother didn't even know who her father was because her Mom had gotten knocked during a summer when ten different Tamers had been hired to help out on the ranch her mother had been living on, she shagged them all and was human. The pokes on the ranch were even more sluttish I'd been told.

"No the first thing I'd do would be go up to my sisters and say 'Ha! Suck It You Bitches', because they've all got a kid and they tease me about being infertile. I bet I'd have a boy too then I'd be my Dad's absolute favourite girl in the whole wide world".

That made me laugh, and also I was now musing on the idea of using the cock-ring and hoping she'd put it down to luck or elf magic as she had already decided that ring wasn't the Cock Ring of Power. It was risky but if really wanted a baby then it would be a kindness. Besides at this point it was a little to late to hold back on spreading my DNA about.

"We've still got one can" Amy then reminded me "Maybe this time you could cum inside Misty and then I can eat her out. I bet it would taste great all that cum inside another girls pussy".

These two would kill me if they teamed up in the long term.

"Oh that would be so hot" the Gym Leader agreed "but we better let him sleep after... do you cuddle. I know some guys don't".

Maybe I was wrong, but I got the feeling that many guys were stingy when it came to being affectionate. It could have something to do with pokes being so eager to please.

"Not to worry, ladies I am an expert cuddler" I assured the two girls.

That was when I decided to go for it and put the ring on. It might end badly but if Misty wanted a miracle as badly as I felt she did then she was going to get it. If it went badly I'd hand the ring over to someone in authority and hope they forgave me for not doing it sooner. Hopefully Misty would also be forgiving.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Notes**

While the first part of this story was edited a little by me it was guest written by Takao-kun. Who you may remember did the April's Fools chapter for Tamer Gothic – Novice. He's also given some more ideas on how to make this story funnier. If he carries on like this he'll be co-writing this thing with me.

That said I still do need Tamers for this story. They don't have to be well thought out characters I just need a few for Tamer Gothic to battle with. Don't be shy people as I don't have to mention your fan fiction name. Even if just want to throw an idea at me then go ahead. I suck at ducking LOL.

 **Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Well I hope it wasn't too much like a cheap porno. I'd like to think I'm better than that.

Takao-kun wrote part of the scene with the security guys going through his stuff. I added what you called Equipment Envy to make it even funnier. And you are right Tamer G could use more toys but with his Blood Gifts he just not motivated to learn how to use stuff like that. Plus with Illyria around he's one of the safest people in the world as he has a goddess watching his back.

Misty won't get mad, well a little mad because he did do it on purpose, and she has that right, but I don't plan for her to hold a grudge as she is getting what she wants. And you're right she would be a good ally and fully intends to be.

It's actually better to tell her it's the ring because she's going to suspect it anyway and it's easy to believe that an old story got a few details wrong. Misty then wouldn't tell anyone about the ring because she wouldn't have gotten a baby with out it.

If anyone asks it is just a miracle and there's no proof otherwise. Anyone investigating won't even know who the Daddy is because she sleeps around. Besides this a world of mad science and magic, weird things happen.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 14**

 **Cabins – The Langoud**

 **(Tamer Thomas's POV)**

I locked the door to the room behind me as a grin spread across my face. Thanks to another of Gothic's relationship I once again had plenty of time and space to myself. Not long ago a small but rather cozy house had been made available to me rest up after a nasty bar fight, and now I had a whole cabin to myself.

The room wasn't that impressive compared to a hotel room of similar size. It had two double beds on opposites sides of the room, each bed was more than big enough for a Tamer and his most cuddly pokegirl. There was also a large dresser, two chairs around a small circular table, and by each bed was a cabinet that a small lamps resting on the top. As a Hunter as I was used to staying in places like this as the job didn't pay that well unless you got lucky enough to get a big bounty.

I took the bed farthest from the door and put my backpack down beside the bed while stripping off my gear.

Then as I often did I loaded my Large Caliber Elemental Pistol with an Electric Round and set it on the bedside table behind the lamp so it would be easy to grab but so noticeable to anyone entering the room. My 18 inch Combat Knife I placed under the pillow of the bed.

This might seem excessive to some, but it was smart given the level of danger I often found myself in. Plus I had just helped to take down an entire Team Rocket base, and while that group wasn't in the habit of sending assassins to kill people I really wouldn't put them past to make an exception this time.

I then my wallet, pokedex, and High Voltage Taser inside the drawer of the end table. Last of all I hung up my trench coat on one of the hangers in the closet and placed my Extendable Baton into a pocket on the inside my coat. I now had a number of weapons in key places around the room, this made me feel much safer.

Once that was all done I took a peek into the bathroom and took a few moments to get a feel for the size of it. It was small, but manageable. There were plenty of towels and washcloths on racks above the toilet, the shower/bathtub could hold two people provided they were very close, and around the metal sink were bottles of cheapo brand soap, shampoo, and conditioner. However really matter was that I was clean, very clean in fact, the cleaners on this ship must be very hard working pokes.

Going back to the bed I sat down and took off my steel toed boots. My hand then slided down to my belt and grabbed hold of my pokeballs. I release most of them one by one: Ceceila, Pamela, Karen, Catherine, Amber, and the Night Nurse. Tattletale, the Ka-D-Bra I added to my harem after that whole thing with the Dark Queen, I'd had to put in storage to make room for the Night Nurse. Tattletale would have been useful but for the last few days she had been complaining of headaches that were making it hard for her to focus. Besides I needed to bond with my newest pokegirl, the Night Nurse, and now was a good time as any.

Upon being freed Ceceila took a look around and then stretched, having me never seeing the inside of pokeball before meeting me, she didn't like the loss of time she experienced while in the pokeball. But for me she put up with it.

Pamela frantically looked around before seeing me and then calmed down. Despite all the time she'd spent in my harem, she still had the fear that one day she would be released and find that she had been stolen or sold off. I was still looking for the bastard that had fucked her, balled her, and sold her, but no matter how much time passed I would never give up the chase.

As for Karen she looked around at our room before scoffing, she then moved to the nearest wall, walked up the wall and went across the ceiling, finding the corner of the room farthest from everything else. She then started creating a webbed ledge to rest on.

Catherine looked around excited and started sniffing around the room searching every part of the room. Seeing Amber stretched out across the other bed, she decided to do a flying leap onto the bed and ended up bouncing Amber off with a "Meowrow!". Amber with a cheeky grin and a thrashing tail returned the favour and pounced onto Catherine. The two began play fighting and it was hard to decided to who was winning, then again given how much they enjoyed this sort of thing neither of them really wanted to win, so it didn't matter.

The Night Nurse looked around, saw me, and tackled me onto the bed I chosen to sleep in.

"Thomas!" she called out.

I released a breath of air as I collided with the bed and bounced once from the impact.

"I am so glad to see you! You have no idea what I been through since you left! I have felt so weird since I evolved. All these Tamers and their pokegirls that come in now are so annoying to deal with" she told me.

Rather than interrupt her I lay there on the bed with my head resting on the pillow as I watched her gush out the details of what had happened since we had last met.

"It was horrible" she said "All those Tamer that had used to ignore me because I was just another Nurse Joy, were suddenly tripping over themselves to try and get me into their harem, 'Oh look at my harem of evolved girls we got room for one more.', 'Look at my harem of sexy girls that are eager to have an orgy with you if you join us.', and 'I got a big dick and know how to use it, want to go a few rounds?' it was terrible".

I couldn't help but pity this poor poke.

"But they were all awful" she went on to say "I even took a Tamer to a private room and after his very disappointing performence I took the pokeball he intend for me and shoved it up his ass before enlarging it"

That made me wince as while that Tamer might have deserved it I could still empathise with their pain.

"Never would I have never even considered doing it before now, but violence is so easy for me now" the Night Nurse.

I gave a grin while flashing my teeth, and I knew she would fit in just fine with the rest of my 'girls.

Also she'd been straddling me while telling me all of this and appeared to be wearing the same outfit from the last time we met which was straining to contain her new measurements. It was normal of a poke to go up a cup size, or maybe more, when they evolved.

I could confirm this as my eyes were totally focused on the top that was straining to hold her larger bosom. All that stood between me and those breasts was one button, that was somehow staying in place. Between talking she'd been taking deep breathes to try to keep calm, and every time she had I'd expected the stubborn button to go flying off.

What made it worse was that she was pressing and rubbing her breasts against my chest, causing my jeans to become uncomfortably tight.

"Thank you for send Hunter Gothic and his Sorceress to get me. I was so worried that they were going to put me into storage or even lock me up because of the Tamer I'd hurt" she the said.

At this point she was so upset that she was crying to into my shoulder. To comfort her I patted her on the back with one had while running the fingers of my other hand through her long straight black hair. She had some pink streaks in her, it made for an interesting duality of colors, it was attractive.

"Listen . . . . " I started to say.

That was when I realized that I didn't even know her real name, back when she was still a Nurse Joy she'd had no problem with being called Joy and during the orgy following her evolution my mouth had been occupied with other things.

"I am so sorry, but during our previous time together I never got your name" I admitted.

Having dealt with many different pokes over the years I was prepare for a lot of different reactions, but I wasn't prepared for her to tear up more, while still smiling at me, and hugging me tighter. It was a very mixed reaction to say the least.

"They never asked for my name" The Night Nurse told me.

She was quiet and somber after making that statement, but after a while more words spilled from her mouth.

"All those Tamers that wanted me for their harems, they never asked for my name. When I was a Nurse Joy I was alright with being called Joy, but now I cant stand it. I am not her any more, and I cant even remember what my name was before I started working at the Pokecenter".

Not surprising really as Nurse Joys were use to being called Jo or Joyce I'd even met a few called Joanne, but most were just Joy

"Will you give me a new name for my new life?" the Nurse Night requested of me.

She then looked at me and I found myself lost in the black void of her eyes staring at the at her pure white pupil. It was like staring up at the full moon at night. After a while you don't see stars any more only a black night and a white moon that seems to be the only light in the endless dark.

I thought about what to name her for a few minutes before remembering what she was like the night she evolved seeing her in full armor and bladed wings, she had been a dark angel of victory dyring our battle with the Sanctuary Goths who had tried to kidnap me.

"Victoria. Your new name is Victoria, my dark angel of victory" I told her.

It suited her, it was a good strong name, one that had been used by Queen of the Blue League and of the nation it had once been.

"Vic-tor-ia" she sounded out as she tested out her new name.

She seemed to like it.

"Thank you, Thomas, now it is my turn to repay you." She whispered in my ear before one hand went down to the bulge in my jeans and began stroking it.

I quickly worked to take my belt off while looking around the room at my other girls. Cecelia was on the opposite bed with Catherine and Amber comforting them, as both of them had a nasty welt on their head. I was confused by this until I looked up and saw two dents in the ceiling. I would have said something to them but given what was happening I couldn't get the words out.

Pamela was laying on the floor precisely where a beam of sunlight was coming through the porthole to land on her bulb, while reading a booklet on all that was available on the ship. Karen had finished construction of her web ledge and was asleep by all appearances.

With my belt undone, Victoria wasted no time in a unzipping my jeans and pulling them down to my ankles followed by my boxer. Freeing my dick that she began cooing it over while I took my shirt off and threw it aside.

"Oh you are so happy to see me, but I am much happier to see you!" she moaned to my dick.

Using one finger she stroked down one side and up the other, while her other hand was cupping my balls as though weighing them on scale. She then gave them a gentle squeeze as though testing the ripeness of some fruit before purchase.

That was when her tongue came out and started under my balls with a slow lick that trailed up my dick before circling the head. The sensation threatened to send my eyes rolling into the back of my skull

"Oh, this is what has been missing, the smell, the taste, none of the other had it. Only you seem to have it, there is something . . . . Primal . . . . in you that calls to me." she uttered before diving back down.

She began licking up and down one side then the other side, top and bottom before sucking on it while pulling her lips up my dick until she reach the head and went back down. I attempted to place my hands on her head only for her to swat them aside before I could even touch her hair.

Knowing that I had no control over this I fell back onto the bed, as she began to moan. The vibrations were doing wonders to pleasure my dick. And now that she knew she had some control over me, she began sucking my dick with greater gusto than before.

I relaxed for a while, until I felt the stiffing of my dick just before my balls clenched and I rewarded Victoria's efforts with firing my semen into her mouth that she greedily swallowed. Even when she had done that she made sure I was clean, seemingly enjoying the taste of my seed.

The she began to strip out of her clothes and I kicked off my pants and boxers so I could move my legs. I then caught sight of my pokeballs on the belt, seven balls with 6 girls out and I felt like kicking myself, forgetting Sandra my Sexshrew, who was too shy to be out around most of the other 'girls.

I began to get off the bed, but Victoria was there with a hand on my chest.

"No reason to get up, just lay back down and let me do all the work." She was giving me a coy smile.

My eyes fell on her bountiful breast, that were finally free, they were right there for the taking, my hands twitched as they wanted to grab them, squeeze them, massage them, pinch them, and I wanted to suck on them, lick them, and after all that rest my head on them.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, I stared up at her into her eyes and focused my will.

"No Victoria, not right now. I have another girl that needs my attention right now. I will come back and all the rest of us will go at it until all of you drop, but she needs me now before we get started"

I stood up while grabbing Sandra's Pokeball from my belt. Victoria looked very much like a child that been given a taste of desert and then told she had to wait until after dinner for more.

However I remained strong, somehow, and I went over to my backpack pulled out a bucket, sponge, liquid soap, a tan tank top wrap, and tan loincloth. I would need them all.

As I headed for the bathroom I saw Victoria suddenly perk up as though having a good idea and she laid down beside Pamela to whisper something in her ear. No doubt it was a naughty idea.

Once in the bathroom I put the stuff down on the counter and poured the liquid soap into the bucket. I then turned on the shower, waited for it to heat up, and used it fill up the bucket. After that I turned off the shower, and placed the bucket on the toilet seat, once that was all done I dropped the sponge into the bucket. Finally I grabbed a washcloth from the rack and used it to wipe off my dick before tossing it aside.

Satisfied with my preparations I released Sandra who landed on the floor beside the door all curled up. She took a moment to become aware she wasn't stored in her pokeball any more before uncurling with a full body stretch and yawn.

Then after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she noticed me, her eyes traveling down my form, before focusing on my throbbing dick, and with a cry of "Master!" she was up and ready for action. Which she demonstrated by stripping off her tan tank top wrap, and tan loincloth.

She was almost within my reach before she took notice of her surroundings. The shower/bathtub, the bucket on the toilet, or the sink; they all told her where she was and she backed up until she hit the door.

"The last time you were cleaned was back at Lavish Port Pokecenter and that was weeks ago." I stated while sitting down on the edge of the tub.

"Master is being cruel." she whined at me while one her hand moved down and began fingering her cunt.

Sandra like all Ground and Rock types never wanted anything to do with water as it weakened and disoriented them. But I only had to wait, her resolve would break long before mine did.

"No, Master, just refuses to Tame stinky girls that don't wash up." I said while lean back to give her full view of what awaited her.

She began pumping her hand in and out of her pussy in an attempt to get herself off, but it wouldn't help much as she needed Taming.

"Of course if you don't want a Taming I am sure any of the other girls would be very eager to take your place" I offered as a way out.

But really it was to spur her on. Allowing one of the other girls to take her private time with me, no she would never allow that. With a frustrated growl Sandra ceased her attempt to get to pleasure herself and grudgingly marched over to the bathtub. It took a moment to actually get in, but she was good pokegirl and would do what I wanted.

I stood up outside of the bathtub, reached over into the bucket pulled out the sponge and then squeezed out most of the water out. The sound of the water falling back into bucket of water causing her to flinch. And I ran the sponge across the top of her head she whimpered when water made contact with her hide.

However rather than complain she kept her eyes on the prize, she was watching my dick wave around in front of her as I worked on cleaning her. Her Head, shoulders, arms, and hands were cleaned with little difficulty. But when I went down her chest, so to give her breasts a thorough cleaning, her moans became much louder than the previous whimpers. I then worked down her stomach, and told her to turn around so I could get her back, this time she whimpered and it had nothing to do with the water.

I got to work on her back cleaning and massaging it. The water weaken her hide enough that I could actually massage her without needing power tools I ran the sponge over the back of her tail and then under tail causing it to raise up a little. After soaking the sponge I went to work between her legs slowly stroking the inside of her thighs on one side and then the other. Washing her rectum, before sliding the sponge into her cunt; she released a howling moan while pressing herself against the wall of tub for support. I worked the sponge to thorough clean her out, after all I wanted her all cleaned out before I put my dick in there.

She knew that too, and she also knew that when I did this would all be worth while.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Gothic's POV)**

 **Battle Arena – The Langoud**

When I'd met Thomas for lunch it was toss up between which of us looked worse due to all the sex, yet we were both just as happy. Lunch, which had involved a lot of coffee, had recharged our batteries rather nicely, and once it was done we'd picked up our 'girls from the on board Pokecenter.

My harem had done a number on each other. I'd found them all lying in a pile with their blankets and pillows. A Healing/Cleaning session had been in order as they badly needed it.

Now we were inside the ship indoor battle arena, and Thomas was showing off his skills.

"Pamela use Razor Leaf!"

His Boobisaur shot a flurry of sharp leaves at the catgirl she was fighting, knocking her on her ass as she tried to keep the leaves from hitting her in the face. Which had been a bad move by the catgirl as they'd hit in full force in the stomach.

"Again! Keep her down!" Thomas yelled.

Pamela shot another flurry of leaves at the prone catgirl who was even now trying to get back to her feet, and that was what saved her Pamela's leaves when low and the catgirl poke jumped.

Thoma's poke then snapped her vines at the catgirl without needing an order this time, and smacking her enemy across the face with one vine and the ass with another. The catgirl couldn't decide which vine to attack first, so instead she charged her foe.

"Oh, no you don't," said Thomas. "Pamela. Tackle, then use Vine Bondage!"

Pamela charged toward the catgirl in a burst of unexpected speed, and the two pokes connected. Two seconds later, Pamela had the catgirl tied up in her vines and held aloft in the air for all to see.

It was obvious the catgirl was starting to tire, but she was struggling fiercely in the Boobsaur's grip, but that just made the plant 'girl tighten her grip upon the feline.

"Lust Dust the bitch, then use your vines to wear her out," command Thomas as he sensed his victory approach.

Pamela released a spray of dust directly in the catgirl's face, this was anything goes battle so sex attacks were allowed.

Then two more vines which had both spouted from Pamela started sliding over the catgirl's helpless form caressing her body and sliding between her thighs. Slowly the catgirl's movements and sounds started to change into moans of pleasure as the Lust Dust took full effect

It didn't take long before the catgirl's mrowls of pleasure hit a fevered pitch and her body stiffened, before going completely slack in the vines.

"Tamer Thomas wins" the ref called out.

These matches were friendly warm ups in theory, but in reality a peaking order was being created. Tamers were studying each other. Alliances would be made and factions were all already forming.

But these were the younger Tamers who were doing battle, most of which were only here because they'd be sponsored by a Gym Leader after the Tamer had won their badge. Which was why I was here, as while I was not a novice these days, having had one hell of learning curve, I really wasn't a true veteran. That would hopefully change soon.

The more experienced, and therefore more arrogant Tamers, felt no need to test ourselves against these children. I knew this because I was doing the same thing. Although with me it had more to do with the fact that no one wanted to battle me.

"Gothic!" someone called out.

Or so I had thought.

I turned to see Gary, an old friend and enemy, who was sitting at the other end of the battle arena. I hadn't noticed him and he must have only just noticed me because he looked so mad that wouldn't have been able to contain himself had he seen me earlier.

"I challenge you to a salvage battle!" Gary then shouted out "I want your Dark Lady".

The whole arena went silent and everyone looked at me. If I said no I'd be branded a coward and people would dare to think that they crush me on a whim. But if I said yes I'd be placed high in the unofficial ranks simply for being brave, and if I won the lesser Tamers would fear to challenge me.

"I accept" I said.

Hopefully Gary hadn't improved, but if he had enough to beat me then I'd be rid of Callisto. It was win – win for me.

Well as long as Callisto didn't get free and end up slaughtering a bunch of people it was win-win.

I so had to win.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note**

I've had a peaceful weekend and lots of ideas have been sent to me so I was inspired to write. I have not one, not even two, but three chapters of pokegirls for you.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 15**

 **Top Deck – The Langoud**

When faced with a new pokegirl a wise Tamer consulted his 'dex, and I did just that to find out everything I could about this amazing pokegirl.

 **PEGASLUT, (aka PEGASUS) the Mythical Horse Pokégirl  
**

 _Type: Near Human, Metamorph  
Element: Magic/Flying  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: human diet, (preferably vegetarian)  
Role: Scouting, Aerial Surveillance  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Normal, Fire, Bug, Fighting, Plant  
Weak Vs: Electric, Dark, Rock  
Attacks: Feather Shuriken, Whirlwind, Mach Breaker, Agility, Stomp, Takedown, Charm, Gust, Quickturn, Dive, Wing Attack, Force Bolt, Heal, Mist, Ice Punch, Iceblade Kick, Spell use  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x15), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x3), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Vision (x3), Reduced Feral, Danger Sense, Ice Affinity  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Unicorn (Sky Crystal)_

I then selected the option for extra information.

 _When a Unicorn evolves to Pegaslut, she grows to no shorter than 5'10" in height, if she were shorter than that. However, she will not shrink if already taller than the minimum. Her figure is the same as that of a Unicorn, or remains unchanged if she evolved from one. Her hair now can be of any length, but the color changes to white, blue or storm cloud gray._

 _Her eyes change to the color of sunlit cirrus clouds, a whitish gray that seems to glow from within. She gains pearly white wings in both her forms and her horn changes color to match. Pegasluts can dismiss their wings in either form, but cannot fly without them, even with magic._

 _Unlike her sister the Nightmare, the Pegaslut's equine body in her centaur form can be of any size from pony up to draft, but pony sized Pegasluts are severely limited in the number of passengers she can carry, with the smallest being able to only carry a single rider. This does not mean that Pegaslut can change their equine form's body size, this only means that it varies within the breed. Their equine form's fur coat will be the light gray or pale blue, but the tuft of their leonine tail will be the same as their hair._

 _Feral Pegasluts are very shy around humans or other Pokégirl breeds and will flee at the first sign of trouble or if their danger sense gives them any warning. Their speed and maneuverability in both their forms allows them to evade most attackers with relative ease. If they can't escape feral Pegasluts have access to all their techniques except spells. They tend to use mist to create a heavy fogbank around them to hide in or to distract opponents while they leave. All Pegasluts can see through all fog and smoke as if it weren't there._

 _During the war, Pegasluts commonly flew NOE (nape of the earth) to keep below radar and used their speed to avoid contact with fast military vehicles, especially helicopters and other aircraft, since being detected would have meant any intelligence they collected could be compromised. If detected, that same speed allowed them to break contact without having to engage and destroy her pursuers. This helped keep the humans in the dark about what her real target was._

 _Interestingly, feral Pegasluts have been known to bring food to stranded travelers and even to heal them if they are in severe need. They never remain for long and at the first sign of a Pokéball they immediately leave._

 _Pegasluts can not neutralize Pokéballs and they compensate for this by attacking viciously if an attempt is made to prevent their escape. In these circumstances they do not try for taming and they have never appeared to anyone trying to fake being in trouble to try and lure them. Researchers have attributed this desire to help as the reason why as a breed they have a pronounced tendency to enjoy working with children in schools and orphanages or with the disabled._

 _As a rule Pegasluts try to avoid urban areas entirely, but have been known to raid farms for produce. They have a particular fondness for peaches, but their danger sense protects them from being lured with the tantalizing fruit. Instead, they often land in orchards on moonlit nights and sneak in to raid them while everyone sleeps._

 _In a harem, a Pegaslut is levelheaded and calm in the direst of situations, making them ideal prospects as alpha or beta to an established alpha. They will seek to rise to a level of authority in a harem, but will try to prove she could be the better alpha by example instead of seeking a confrontation with the established alpha._

 _They like being in a harem with other equine Pokégirls and will try to convince their tamer to add some to the group if he or she doesn't have any._

 _Like most winged Pokégirls, Pegasluts do not enjoy taming sessions where their wings could be damaged or even stressed, preferring to dismiss them while being with their tamer unless he or she insists._

 _For the same reason, they're not fond of Pokégirls with domination or torturing fetishes, including the DragonQueen. Some of the most vicious battles involving Pegasluts have taken place when a harem member insisted on "playing" with a Pegaslut's wings.  
_

 _Pegasluts like gentle tamings and prefer a lot of foreplay with romantic overtones. They like to be courted when not being tamed, given gifts of food and trinkets and treated as valued members of a harem._

 _Some Pegasluts suffer from a rare form of claustrophobia where they cannot stand being inside a Pokéball and panic after being released. This condition is not usually passed on to the offspring and therefore it is highly recommended that any with this problem be sold to a ranch for breeding.  
There are no records of a threshold ending up as a Pegaslut. _

"YOU HAVE A PEGASUS!" Raven screamed out.

A Pegasus, or Pegaslut as they were also known, not that I would ever call this beauty anything other than princess, was the pokegirl Gary had foolishly gambled in an attempt to get my Dark Lady.

He'd badly wanted to take Callisto from me. I guessed because he'd always had a thing for May, but he'd been foolish in thinking he could take me on. That wasn't to say he was a bad Tamer, in fact while he less skilled than me he was still talented, it was just that I was better. What was worse than him simply being foolish, was that he'd let his temper get the better of him. He had the paid the price, and now I had a gorgeous new pokegirl

"Pegasus, Pegasus, Pegasus, Pegasus!" Raven chanted.

She'd changed back into her normal outfit, the one with the cloak and the spider web pattered leggings, but she might as well have stayed in her school girl outfit because right now she did not look at all mature. I was worried she wet herself at this rate, and that would be embarrassing.

Not that I blamed her for being all emotional. Sorceresses were well known for going over board with their feelings, and while Raven was good at controlling herself this was clearly to much for to handle.

"PEG-A-SUS!" my alpha cried.

While Raven was emoting all over the place, I was in the process of admiring the Pegasus, who like Chestnut, my old Ponytaur, was a centaur like creature, pretty much a horse with half a girl attached. She stopped being human shaped at the hips, but above that was a pale skinned poke with sky blue hair that matched her coat and she had eyes that told anyone who looked into them that this was a creature of light magic.

Her human form, which she could transform into at will, was far more sexy, but no less fabulous and while she wasn't that big in the chest department he had a regal beauty about her. She was worthy of the name princess of that there was no doubt.

"I Want To Ride Her!" Raven said, as she couldn't contain the sheer amount of feelings she had "I Will Ride Her!".

If I said no she'd exploded with magic I just knew, that or become incredibly depressed. I couldn't allow that.

"Go find me some peaches and you can ride" I told Ray.

I needed to Tame my new poke to create a bond, but her breed needed to be courted a little, as one should with a princess, and the 'dex said they had love of peaches and they liked gifts so buttering her up before I asked her do anything sexual seemed a good idea to me.

"Where she'd go?" I asked of no one.

Raven had vanished only she didn't bother to teleport short distances unless it was in a fight as it was physically and mentally draining for her to teleport. She wasn't an Arch-Mage and therefore wasn't built to harness magic on such a high level, at least not too often. However she was gone, so either she had used magic or right now there were many Raven shaped blurs passing before the eyes of everyone between here and the nearest shop or mess hall.

When Raven returned, with an entire bag of peaches, Princess spread her wings and Raven somehow had gotten a saddle to put on her, but rather than levitate my alpha insisted that I lift her onto Princess's back like she was still a little kit. No doubt this was all a fulfilment of a childish fantasy as Raven looked so happy right now.

"Okay you two have fun" I said "Princess, don't let Raven tire you out".

The Pegasus didn't say much, as she was still a bit shy having only just me me, so she just nodded. Then there was a mighty gust of wind as the powerful, and the very rare Pokegirl took into the air very fast.

Since this massive boat was also a ranch for flying types Princess wasn't alone up there, but she was certainly the most noticeable something that soon proven to be.

"Is that a Pegasus?" a girl asked.

Judging by her clothes, that were all sturdy and warm looking, I knew she was a Tamer. Also she looked to be about fourteen, maybe fifteen but I doubted it.

"Sure is" I replied.

She seemed a little young to be going to the Shadow Island, but this ship was talking people to other places, and it was also a cruise ship so she might just be taking a vacation.

"They're really rare, and hard to catch" the young Tamer said "How did you get her".

I'd only just gotten princess so it wasn't surprising that people didn't know about the salvage battle yet. This teenage Tamer must have seen her take off with Raven on her back, and I'd bet a thousand SLC that she was going to ask for a ride.

"How about a trade" the girl said "I've got some good pokes, and I'll have sex with you".

Not a chance.

"Thanks, but no" I said very firmly.

The Tamer had brown eyes and knew how to use them. I really hated that any female who could master the Puppy Dog Eye attack could so easily manipulate me.

"A blowjob and two pokes" the human girl offered.

She was cute, but she was also a child. I felt only the desire to discourage her from using her body to get what she wanted. The age of consent was fourteen sure, but I liked a woman to actually be a woman.

"You're too young for me" I told her as that was a reason good enough for me to say refuse any sexual offer "and I don't trade my pokes".

She didn't accept that. Well not the first part at least.

"You can't be more than seventeen" she argued "And I'm fifteen and I'm Tamer I have sex all the time".

It sounded more reasonable when she put it that way, and Nikita wasn't that much older then this girl, but thankfully for me I had a way out.

"I have the Longevity Blood Gift" I explained to the teen "I'm older than I look".

At this point the Tamer realised that she could not so easily win me over and her eyes went from soulful to sad.

"How about a ride for a kiss on the cheek" I offered as I felt sorry for the young "but only a quick fly I don't my 'girl getting worn out".

I got a kiss on the cheek and soon a satisfied customer was up in the air. I wasn't worried about the Tamer trying to steal my new 'girl as there wasn't anywhere to run too and Princess had no reason to fly away, and if she had I'd have let her go as it wasn't like she cost me anything.

However I would be upset if she did leave as I did have a use for Princess. Sure Raven could teleport, but she could only go to places she had been to before were as Princess could fly anywhere. She could even carry two people as long as she took breaks and kept her speed low.

A short time later my Pegasus landed and the happy Tamer dismounted, and I got a look from Raven that suggested that I better not going around giving away rides. My alpha had clearly decided that we had joint custody over Princess.

"I think we're nearly there" Raven said as I put Princess in her pokeball "I could see some islands in the distance".

Our predicted travel time would be up in a few hours, so it would be evening when we landed. My guess was that we'd get some sort of welcome ceremony, maybe a nice dinner, and then get shown to rooms.

That said I had heard that we'd be camping as only those who proved their worth would be invited to face the Traveller in his fortress. Which I thought was cool because I so wanted a fortress.

Also I thought that it was a good thing I had Callisto as while my Seraph was perhaps more powerful, it sounded like it would take a lot of effort to get to that fort. So I might need to swap the angel poke and the demon poke around at some point.

Another thing I'd heard that the islands we were heading to were called the Shadow Islands because the fortress was on top of a hill that was so tall that cast shadows over the other islands. I imagined this could be case when it was night or midday when the sun would directly overhead.

"We'd better get ready" I told my very happy alpha "let's hit the pokecenter".

Since I'd only brought Raven, Kara, Kira, Babs and Brawen, Anuann with me I hadn't had to put anyone into storage when I gained Princess, however if there were pokegirls being given out as prizes I might need to put someone away as now all seven slots in my harem were taken.

It would be a little mean to put Princess into storage but she was a prime target for theft, and I didn't have time to bond with her. She'd need to be courted and this really wasn't the place for that sort of thing. That said if there was a pokecenter on the island I could easily swap her out if I ever needed to.

"We'd better go find Amy" I said to Raven

As I headed back to the rooms I saw something that made my heart skip a beat, and not in the way a pretty girls does, this was different. I could see Jayden, Nikita's brother and the future Dark King just standing there. He was alone and leaning over some rails. I could so easily push him over the edge and leave him to drown.

I balled Raven, which would cost me later as she disliked me wandering around on my own, and then I slowly walked up to Jayden.

Then I stopped. I couldn't do it. He wasn't a bad person, and he was the brother of my girlfriend, the son of a woman who badly wanted to see her son again. I'd promised her that she would see her kids.

On the other hand he might destroy the world when he fused with an evil spirit and would go onto to start WWIIII, unless I was able to keep foiling his plans

This was a lot like seeing Hitler when he was still in art school, and then being given a sniper rifle. In that situation I would think of the war, the death camps, all the suffering, and I'd pull the trigger. In this case all I'd have to do was push, and I very nearly did.

That was when time froze, and I looked around for Sexibi who was here and not happy with me. Illyria didn't freeze time she slowed it, and I'd seen both of them in action so I knew the difference.

"You idiot" she chided, while still looking super cute "If it was that simple don't you think I'd of gotten one of my sisters to kill him".

Now that I thought about it she was right. There was a flaw in my plan. If I killed him then the evil spirit of Sukebe would just posses someone else because it was something that would be uncovered by a team of people. It wasn't just something Jayden chose to do.

"If you kill him then we won't even know who the spirit goes into" the Legendary went on to say.

Made sense. Better the devil you know and all that. Still I wasn't appeased.

"I have to do something" I argued.

Sexibi's features softened and then she hugged me, only to stop hugging me and then slap me. It didn't hurt, it was like being slapped in the face by a feather duster.

"You are doing something" she reminded me "Win the tournament so he can't. If that happens then he won't have a big power base to build upon if he does end up possessed. Remember you can stop the Dark King from ever existing if you just trust me".

I didn't really have a choice. If I killed Jayden than someone else might get possessed. It could even be someone I actually cared about as if Sexibi was trying to arrange things so I was there to stop the possession. Heck I could end up being the Dark King, granted my Luck Blood Gift made this unlikely but it was no guarantee that things would always go my way it just tipped the odds if my favour.

"Any advice on that?" I asked.

Getting a few pointers seemed wise.

"Future you says 'Spoilers'" the adorable Mistress of Time unhelpfully supplied.

I really needed to find the pokegirl version of a Time Lord and get her in my harem as she at least would understand half of what was going on.

"But I will say this: When you get offered a cookie, do not eat it. Because I want that cookie".

I had to sigh at this point.

"Really not helpful" I said, as I started to despair about this whole thing "Maybe you should find another hero. Thomas is a good choice he's already use to people being a major pain in his ass".

Despite being rather short she was able to reach up and ruffle my hair.

"Aww poor baby" she said in a very kind way "I'll take you somewhere nice I promise. You spank as much as you want later and I'll visit you soon. Just be good for me, okay".

I'd heard a lot of stories about the other people who had come to this world from another. Most of them had been blessed with a Legendary pokegirl to watch over them. My overseer, for lack of a better word, might be giving me headaches, but at least she kissed them better.

"Fine" I said, giving in "I'll be good".

That was when time started up again and Jayden turned around. He hadn't noticed a thing.

"Hi" he said with a smile "I'm Jayden. I think we've met before".

I already wanted to strangle him and it had nothing to do with him becoming the Dark King. He was just too cheery, he was like an anti-emo or something. It was oh so very annoying.

"Yes in Kappa City I was with Becky" I reminded him "I just came over to wish you good luck, and to find out if you knew about your mother coming home".

He didn't judging by his reaction and the words that followed confirmed this.

"Hold on. Mom's alive" he either asked or just stated "How did I not know about this?".

That part was a question so I gave him an answer.

"Check your 'dex" I suggested "and I think they have phones on this boat".

He ran off without another word, and I decided that I really had to get ready for the tournament. A lot was depending on me. More than anyone knew.

At least Jayden would now be distracted by the fact his mother was alive. I imagined that might work to my advantage later on. But I'd need more than that, it was going to take team work and my luck to win, and maybe even a little clever thinking.

Hopefully I was up to the challenge.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes**

This chapter was also written by Takao-kun. Well not all of it you'll be able to tell the part that is mine.

Also time is running out for people who want to make a cameo in this story with their own Tamer. You could even be a Gym Leader with a special challenge for our sort of heroes. I have some fun ideas for challenges that should make you all laugh so keep reading.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 16**

 **The Shadow Islands**

 **(Tamer Thomas POV)**

When we finally arrived I was leaning against the railing of the ship looking out at the island while downing a canteen full of Cecelia's healing milk to help me recover from last night. I'd also had to dig out both my black fedora hat and black sunglass to block out the light from the sun set. My 'girls had decided that really needed a good Taming so as to be at their best for the battles to come and I was paying the price for their good time.

I had told them that until we were somewhere really safe on the island we weren't going to be doing the marathon Taming session each night. Besides I actually needed break from them as one of things I hadn't thought of is what Karen could do now that Victoria was with us. I had promised Karen early on that when we were in a Pokecenter with a Nurse Joy to watch over me, with anti-venom injected into me, I would let her give me a blowjob.

Karen's argument being that Victoria as a Night Nurse was even better suited to watch over me than a Nurse Joy and now she could do it anywhere. Karen had for the past few night under Victoria's supervision been giving me head, my body shuddered as though I just stepped out into an artic winter in my boxer, I was nightly letting a highly venomous spider-type Pokegirl that I was terrified of suck my dick. The things I did for my girls ... I so glad Cecelia's milk had such a calming effect on me, otherwise I'd have turned into a gibbering wreck by now.

"Master Thomas are you alright?" said a nearby voice that was filled with concern.

I turned away from the island to look at Pamela my Boobisaur, she was wearing a top and skirt, but it was hard to tell since they were the same color as her skin. I had decided that Pamela would be with me for the starting ceremony of the Shadow Tournament. It was one of two strategies being employed by all of the Tamers, either you went all out showing off your most powerful Pokegirl or you hide her by having a less powerful 'girl out.

"Just tired, need some time to recover from last night." I stated while watching the procession of Tamers going off the ship and onto the dock.

The dock was fenced off and guarded by men in suits and pokegirls. They were making sure none of the Tamers strayed from the path, and once more our 'dexs were checked, but thankfully no one went through any bags.

"You shouldn't have said we wouldn't get any Taming until we were somewhere you decided was safe on the island" Pamela said without pity.

She then crossed her arms under her breasts, which caused them to push up, for a moment I considered that she was actually angry with me, but really she was doing it to show off her assets. Perhaps hoping that I'd have a play with them before too long.

Gothic and Amy finally arrived so we could join the procession of Tamers getting off the ship. Gothic and Kara his Gardelfwhore were in front on of me while Amy and her Peekabu stayed behind me just make sure we could get off the ship and up to the castle without some Tamer getting antsy from being too close to me.

I got more tired then as we had to climb several flights of stairs just to get to the castle. The fortress was at the top of a hill so it took a while for us to get up thee.

There were several dozen Tamers waiting in the stone courtyard before castle milling about in small groups, watching other groups and whispering among themselves. Once the last Tamer arrived the gate to the dock slammed shut. One of the suits called for silence and when the order wasn't followed a Pokegirl with him released a Sonic Scream to silence everyone.

Up on a balcony above the courtyard a man wearing a mask and a costume, that wouldn't have looked out of place at a masquerade ball, was the Traveller.

He began what was obviously a prepared speech for this Tournament. I listened with a half ear while studying the other Tamers, he promoted Human/Pokegirl relations, praised the new generation of Tamers, and then mentioned that we had all come a long way since the War that had nearly destroyed us all.

Once all the talking was done several pairs of Pokegirls in uniforms walked among the Tamers each one carrying a large chest full of gauntlets. They were handed one at a time to each Tamer.

The rules were explained as the gauntlets passed out: every Tamer started with two star chips, and we needed 10 star chips to enter the castle for the finals. To get more chips we needed defeat other Tamers in duels to take their star chips or we could compete in contests held by the Gym Leaders to earn star chips without risking our own.

Beside me Pamela suddenly stiffened and a pair of her vines raised up over her shoulders poised like two Nagas coiled and ready to strike.

"Its HIM!" she hissed with more venom than in her voice than I had ever heard from her in all the months I she had been my pokegirl.

I looked in the direction she was facing, but I didn't see who was bringing out such hatred in her. I knew, however that there was only person in the whole world that she could hate this much. I reach into my trench coat and pulled out a folded up WANTED sheet.

With a earsplitting scream of 'YOU FUCKING BASTARD!' Pamela's vines shot forward shoving and pushing aside stunned Tamers out of the way before wrapping around the guy and reeling him towards us.

He went flying up before crashing down in front of me, and as he was getting up he looked at Pamela and froze for a moment with his mouth uttering a whisper that may have been her name, but I couldn't hear him over the noise and the commotion Pamela's actions had started.

He started screaming calling out for help to get him away from the psychotic Pokegirl. But rather than worry about that I looked him over. He had long blond hair, a beard, and blue eyes.

This was enough to throw off most people, but this was him. I had stared at his WANTED picture often after Pamela had nightmares, so I knew it was him.

He must have dyed his brown hair, and had grown a beard as a disguise, and he was probably wearing contacts to hide his brown eyes.

"We got him, Pamela let me take it from here. I promise you, he is not going to get away." I whispered into her ear in attempt to calm her down before she tried to crush or strangle him with her vines.

She looked at me with teary eyes before relenting and slowly retracted her vines. I went over to him and offered a hand up while apologizing for Pamela

"Sorry about her" I falsely apologized "She's a poor abused Pokegirl that previous male she trusted fucked her, balled her, and sold her. Now anytime she sees someone that looks remotely like him she does this."

I saw a few slight flinches from him while I was saying this and his eyes remained focus on Pamela the entire time.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

I got him on his feet and once he gave me an affirmative I gave him a predator grin while showing off far too many teeth to be friendly, he noticed that and really looked at me for the first time

"Well we will just have to fix that wont we." I stated before slamming my balled up fist into his face.

CRACK!

The bastard was down on the ground again and now he was clutching a broken nose that was profusely bleeding.

Letting me handle this was for the best as if a Pokegirl assaulted a human they can punish the Pokegirl up to putting her down. Human assaulting another human falls under different and far less harsh laws

However before I could attempt to deliver further beating a whip wrapped around my arm and restrained me while I heard a call of 'Master!' come from a Domina, of course bastard trainer has abusive Pokegirl it made sense.

Then the words 'WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE' loudly echoed throughout the courtyard as I was harshly reminded that we were in the middle of the starting ceremony of the Shadow Tournament. Looking around I saw that we had become the center of attention of the entire courtyard. This was a good thing for me.

Gothic had been attempting to delay some of the Pokegirls in uniform from reaching us but he couldn't hold them back for long, so I had to act.

Looking up at the Traveller I spoke loudly while pointing at the paper

"I am Thomas of the Hunter's Guild and that man is a criminal wanted for the following crimes Taking Advantage of a Fresh Threshold Pokegirl, Poketheft, Illegal Sell of a Pokegirl, and since he hasn't been arrested before now Possesion of a Fake License or Stolen License."

 **(Line Break)  
**

 **The Shadow Islands**

 **(Tamer Gothic's POV)**

I'd met the Traveller before, back in Kappa City, but he looked different this time, and I figured he might not even be the same person, but I had little time to think about stuff like that as Pamela, a plant type pokegirl belonging to Thomas, suddenly went crazy and attacked someone.

Given that we had a load of noobs around us I knew this could get bad. So I tried to calm things down and my luck must have helped as I was able to stop people from becoming an angry mob.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Also it seemed I had help. A loud voice ended all movement.

"I am Thomas of the Hunter Guild and that man is a criminal wanted for the following crimes: Taking Advantage of a Threshold Pokegirl, Pokegirl Abuse. Poketheft, Illegal Selling of a Pokegirl, and since can't be a real Tamer he's also guilty of Possession of a Fake License or a Stolen License!" Tom was now shouting out.

One of the well dressed human guards looked over the wanted poster, and then took it up to the Traveller who studied the document from a distance.

"Hunter, the Tamer you have accused looks nothing like the one in the WANTED paper, and you have disrupted these proceeding. If you apologize and retract your statement I will allow you to continue in my tournament" the Traveller was now saying

I knew Tom wouldn't do that, and even if he did Pamela was not going to just back down.

"However if you refuse your gauntlet and star chips will be taken from you. Then I will have you thrown out of my Tournament" the Traveller threatened "And I mean thrown".

By now people were backing off but I stood my ground, and Illyria did too which I was glad because if this went south then she'd be able to get us out of here. Assuming of course that she didn't just drop the Amy act and simply slaughter everyone. I believed that she could do just that.

"I know it is him! I've stared at that WANTED sheet for hours memorizing every detail!" Tom argued "He dyed his hair! He grew a beard! He's wearing contacts!"

No one moved or said anything.

"Pamela here is the Pokegirl he committed these crimes against! I had her for months, and EVERY SINGLE TIME SHE COMES OUT OF A POKEBALL SHE DAMN NEAR HAS A PANIC ATTACK!"

People were now staring to mutter. Blood Curse or not Thomas had just accused someone of being little better than a rapist, and even in a world were life could turn into a hardcore porno starring females who needed sex to stay sane, it was still never right to sexual abuse anyone.

"Come on. You must have psychics on your staff bring one here, have her read his mind!" Thomas demanded "She can read mine too!".

If such a thing was done then Pamela would have justice done today as changing your face and lying was no defence against a mind reader. However law enforcement didn't allow psychic types to read people's minds just because they were accused of a crime, there had be some physical evidence, but this island was privately owned. Here the Traveller was the law.

"Does anyone support your accusations?" the Traveller asked Thomas.

The guy who did look like the older brother of the teen on the wanted poster was denying everything. Even things he hadn't been accused of doing, but he had no to stand with him. Thomas did.

"I do" I said while looking our masked host in the eyes "I've worked with Hunter Thomas before, he helped me take down the Dark Queen of the Orange Islands".

Tom smiled gratefully at me, and I knew that it had made a difference. People here remembered hearing about the Dark Queen, and her weather control machine. Some Tamers were even scanning me with their pokedexs so they could check my ID.

"If you are wrong about this and get us thrown out the Tournament for nothing, I am going to let Callisto use for target practice" I told Tom.

Well I wouldn't actually do that, but I'd be pissed as I wasn't trying to win this tournament for me. More was depending on me then any one here could hope to understand.

Thomas nodded to assure me, and I hoped that my Good Luck Blood Gift along with our words would be enough.

The Traveller made a call for silence and then had a psychic type come forward. That was when I relaxed, the bad guy looked guilty as sin which meant he'd done something bad.

"He has been using an License taken from a Tamer" the mind reader told everyone "The Tamer was killed by a Feral and this person had it altered at a Black Market vendor so he could enter this tournament".

That caused people to gasp as that was worse than just identity theft. Tamers had a code: If you found a dead Tamer you reported it and if you any decency you informed the Tamer's family yourself.

"He has no regrets over what he did to the pokegirl called Pamela. He always intend to take her away and abandon her, he thinks that her Thresholding into a Pokegirl was Karma" the mind reading poke stated before heading back inside the castle.

There was absolute silence in the courtyard, and then the bastard burst into laughter, he knew he was doomed and didn't seem to care.

"I did it" he confessed "And I don't regret it for a moment. Pamela the money I made from selling you was compensation. Every single day I had to toil working under your family because they owned the entire town. And you sat up in that mansion on the hill and never had to do a day's work in your life. I hated you and I got my revenge".

Everyone was now looking at the Traveller and we could only wait to find out what he would do.

"This is my island" our host said in a dangerous voice "I am the law and I say; lock him in the dungeon!"

That was when Thomas was grabbed very firmly by the human guards, and they started to drag him away.

"No you fools I mean the criminal, not the man trying to arrest him" the masked man then said.

"Thank the Thousand Gods" I muttered.

The gate was now opening again and I started to urge Thomas to leave. This many people under this much stress meant this was not a good place for him to be.

"I really can't take you anywhere" I remarked to Tom.

He was too happy to have caught the bastard who abused Pamela to worry about the fact the he might of ended up getting lynched by a mob, and I couldn't blame him as Pamela deserved justice.

We ended up ahead of the crowd and I suggested that we set up camp near the stalls that had already been set up at the front of the castle. However Thomas advised that we find somewhere with a bit more space so that we could set up some defences. Hopefully they'd be none lethal.

Once I got my tent set up I started on a fire, and I really wished that Nikita was here as her Charmanda would have made this part so much easier. But Thomas had a blowtorch of all things stashed in this pouch so it then became a matter of having too much fire.

"What are you cooking?" Raven asked me when I had the pots out "And why don't you ever let me do that for you?"

My alpha knew how to cook in the same way that anyone who had memorised a bunch of cookbooks could cook. Meaning that she had the theory down but the practical was still beyond her.

"You can't cook using magic" Kara informed her "Well I can but elf magic is different than what you use".

I had no known that, but it made sense as magic had rules and Kara's magic was different than Raven's and even Kira's despite that she was an elf too, just of a different sort.

"But it's faster" my alpha argued.

"Some things you don't rush" I said.

Thomas was laying traps of some kind and taking his time so he was demonstrating this fact very well.

"Besides sometimes it's my job to take care of you" I pointed out to the alpha and beta of my harem.

Kara decided to take over the cooking.

"Cooking is a pokes job" she said "Now go be a man and get some firewood. Kira go with him".

The Dark Elf didn't like to be bossed around by her half-sister but she was devoted me so she followed me, and played bodyguard while I did the all the work. Not that I minded as this was man's work.

"Master watch out" Kira called out as something bad happened.

I was suddenly upside and in the air. I'd stepped in a snare of some sort because I hadn't been using the Blood Gift Illyria had given me.

"Oh this is not funny!" I shouted.

This had to be karma for trying to kill Jayden.

"Yes it is" said Karen from up in the tree.

The spider-type was suddenly climbing down the tree towards, and she had a look on her face that made me feel very small.

"Let him go" Kira said with a growl "Because if you don't I'm going to show you what we do to spiders where I'm from".

Mostly it involved slavery, which was illegal on the surface world and therefore not much of a threat. But the crossbow now aimed at Karen was also effective.

"Oh he's not so bad" Karen said about me "And I was just playing, really".

I was cut lose, only without being let down first. Thankfully it wasn't too far down and the bush broke my fall. Sadly it was a thorny bush.

"Master!" Kira said in great concern "I'll kill that evil bitch!".

Magical protection spells don't work so well against thorn bushes, and discovering this hurt but not enough to totally distract me.

"Leave her be" I ordered "And help me up".

Kira helped me up and looked very upset.

"I let you get hurt" she moaned "please punish me Master and then Kara can take care of you because I don't deserve to snuggle with you tonight".

Thomas had mentioned something about us all keeping watch, but given I had thorns jabbing into my skin I might not be a good choice for guard. Instead I'd have to let Kara take care and let Branwen to cast healing spells. I wasn't brave enough to ask Victoria the Night Nurse as she would use iodine I just knew it. So I had no choice to go to bed early with a sexy elf pokegirl who loved to breastfeed me and had a nurse's uniform. This was a good thing overall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Callisto isn't important right now. He can't use her because of the angel he's got in his harem. However later Callisto will have a part to play.

Also you have to remember she got memory wiped by Team Rocket so Tamer G would have to rape her again to make her loyal. Which isn't something he's going to do unless he really needs a powerful Dark Lady.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 17**

 **The Shadow Islands**

After Kara had fixed me up with some numbing crème and other forms of TLC. Thomas decided that we should get away from our pokegirls for a while. Sometimes men needed to hang out with other men and do the things men liked to do. Like drink beer.

Thomas had already scouted out some of the island and was able to led me to a bar. It was more a big stall with stools rather than true drinking establishment, and they only had bottles of beer but that was enough.

While we drank more than might be wise given what we had to do tomorrow that was okay as we needed to celebrate. A right bastard was now in a dungeon, most likely being tortured. But while Tom as in a good mood about that he was still worried about other things.

"I knew this tournament is suppose to show off the best and brightest of a new generation of Tamers and show the bright side of human/Pokegirl relations" Thomas was saying with surprising sobriety "But given the amount of money being offered as the grand prize I wouldn't put it past some of these Tamers to ball and sell their own mothers if it would improve their chances of winning".

Given that I'd come close to murdering Jayden I didn't feel that I had the right to judge anyone else, so I just nodded my head in agreement.

"You have mostly seen the best of humanity, while I often get to see it at its worse" Thomas then added.

He wasn't as right about that as he'd not been at my side all the time, and he didn't know all the things I'd done. I'd raped a Dark Lady, sure it had been for the Greater Good, but that was always the Lesser Evil as well. And an evil deed was still an evil deed. Worse was going to have to do it again in order to form another bond with Callisto.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" I replied as I gulped down some beer "I've seen pokegirl abuse and plenty of bodies".

Some of those corpses had been created by me both indirectly and directly.

Rather than reopen old wounds Tom changed the subject and warned not to eat any food or drink that anyone offered me. The stuff on the stalls would be okay because no one trying to make a profit here wouldn't risk the chance of their harming customers, and anyone trying to poison us wouldn't touch the food for sale because there was no guarantee that I would shop at the right stall or even eat the food I did buy.

"Don't trust any female Tamers that looks interested in you" Thomas went on to say "Not even Amy".

I raised an eyebrow upon hearing that, but I said nothing.

"And don't let anything lure you away. Watch out for any wounded Pokegirl that were 'abandoned' by her owner after she lost a battle" he was now telling me "The rest of the harem might be lying in ambush".

I wondered if he had experience with that sort of thing. It wouldn't surprise me as a Tamer's life could be dangerous and sometimes short.

"Don't worry I'll be careful" I assured my friend "I promise".

That was when he started telling me that there was something off about Amy Pond, and he wasn't wrong about.

He then started asking me about where she was from and for background info on her. I just repeated her fake story and tried to look honest.

I wasn't sure if he brought it or not but rather than call me a lair he began to tell me exactly what he thought was wrong with my new girlfriend.

"Listen, Amy Pond is way too confident for a rookie" he argued "No confident isn't the right word. It's like she would walk up to a wall and go straight through it without even messing up her hair".

Well Illyria could bend space and time to her will so she had good reasons to be cocky. However I thought she was blending in rather well, but Tom had only survived this long because he didn't trust easily.

"She doesn't ever look around her to check her surroundings ever" Thomas said "It's like she thinks nothing can hurt her, and if she a rookie Tamer how did she get invited along for this Tournament?".

That last part I could answer, but before I could say anything Thomas stopped suddenly and just started forward like he'd been hypnotised by something I could see. Which was pretty close to the truth.

Amy was suddenly standing at the bar, and while her appearance was the same she was now Illyria. The act was gone, and for a second I wondered if Thomas was in danger of getting a broken neck.

But rather than do anything horrible, like snapping his neck or ripping out his spine for her growing collection of trophies, she just took his drink, and downed it in one gulp. She then rubbed Thomas's head and walked away without saying a word.

"Tom" I said.

He didn't reply so I clicked my fingers in front of his eyes, and the next thing I knew he was apologizing for zoning out on me.

"What were we talking about?" he asked.

"Not getting ambushed and not eating strange food" I replied.

That was when Amy cut in, she had walked up to us like everything was normal.

"You boys should slow down" she said "or you're going to have bad hangovers in the morning. Maybe you ought to go to bed Thomas you look a little pale".

He walked while mumbling about getting Victoria to deal with this headache while also complaining about memories.

"There is something wrong with him and his Ka-D-Bra" Illyria was now saying as Amy was gone again "Hunter Thomas has damaged memories and his psychic is attempting to restore them. If they discover that I too have blurred events then I may have to kill him".

I stiffened as if ready to act, but I couldn't really do anything other than hope she'd obey me.

"Do not kill him" I ordered.

Illyria had been created in such a way that she imprinted on the first man to Tame her. As long as I was alive she would obey me, but she was also programmed to protect me, and to do that she needed to be able to blend in.

No one could know what she really was because even if the leaders of the League didn't try to kill her they'd want to control her, and no League could be allowed to use her as a weapon. Worse they might try to order her about by making me do it, which would make me nothing more than a hostage. A well looked after one sure, but I'd still be a prisoner and I didn't want to live that way.

"What if he uncovers the truth?" Illyria asked.

That was a good question, one that came with horrible answers.

"Well he lost his memory once" I said with a sigh "and he survived so he could do it again so if it comes to it, then kill the psychic and wipe everything from the present to just before he met you".

At least I'd be there to help him recover, but we weren't there yet. The Thousand Gods willing we never would be.

"Try to act more timid" I commanded "And when he's around you need to pretend you think he's a bit scary".

It was better for her to act like Tom was scary rather than just ignore him for the most part. After all his Blood Curse should effect Amy Pond as she was just a human girl.

"Perhaps we could tell him that Amy Pond is from another universe like yourself. That might explain away his concerns. After all his Blood Curse does not effect you, he could believe it".

Not a bad idea, but I'd hold off for now just in case he let the matter drop. It wasn't like we didn't have lots of things to distract us.

"I'll sleep on it" I decided.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

For his first match Thomas was up against someone I had met before. The Tamer who lived in the Buggy Woods. He was a still a Samurai, but sadly he had neither pizza nor was he a cat*

Also he had more swords on him than it should be possible for any one man to carry, and I if was any judge they were all his handiwork.

The match started when the warrior sent out a bug type, but this was not one I'd seen before. I had been about to scan but Tom distracted me by sending out Karen, then while pointing at the incest pokegirl he said.

"Karen, Lunch Time!"

The spider type then shifted into her battle form and the bug type flew behind her Tamer while shrieking.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

That was the end of the match as the bug type was disqualified and Thomas ended up with a sword since no star chips had been mention when setting up the terms of the battle.

Which was a bit of fuck up, really but at least he'd won.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

My first battle in this tournament was with this world's version of Harry Potter, or as he was known here 'Harry Porker' but it was clearly Potter as he had the glasses and the famous scar. I'd confirmed this earlier by scanning the lad with my 'dex. He had an impressive list of achievements.

He'd slain a Feral Naga at twelve with nothing but a sword, granted it had been a magic sword but still that was impressive. At fifteen he'd Tamed the Dark Lady Bellatrix, after she'd murdered a number of people, and at seventeen he killed the Dark Queen Voldemort in magical combat, also he'd won the TriTamer Tournament (a competition involving the best Tamers from England, Scotland and Wales and he was the youngest winner in history) and that was all before he'd left school. Since then he'd gone on to be the Blue League's Champion which made a King of Tamers.

While growing up he also had developed a Blood Gift that allowed him to cast spells like a magic type pokegirls, but this time he was letting his 'girls fight.

Lastly he'd challenged me because he'd heard about me, and he'd seen me during the opening ceremony. I'd defeated a Dark Queen and Tamed a Dark Lady so no doubt he saw me as a rival for the title Shadow Lord of Tamers. Not that he needed the prize money as he was richer than me and he had a better title too, so this was simply above proving who was the stronger Tamer.

Which had led to a battle between my alpha The Sorceress Raven and his alpha the Enchantress Hermione.

At this point the pokes had stopped bothering to obey orders and were using spells like Callisto would. Only no body had died, well not yet.

Raven had the advantage of being more powerful and she had a larger spell library including a very good shield, but Hermione had enchanted items that allowed her to counter most spells. So they were evenly matched, raw power wasn't going to win this and they both now knew it.

Soon it became a debate on their opposite view of magic against one another. To Raven magic was an art and to Hermione magic is a science. I supported Raven's point of view as magic was something you needed a talent for, like being an artist, and science made a lot more sense than magic ever did.

"You haven't changed since school" Hermione said "You were just as stubborn back when we were both Witches".

So she had gone to Hogwarts then. Raven had that kept to herself even when I'd made a joke about finding it just before I met Kara. The school was called Hogtits here, as it was named after a species of pokegirl that no longer existed, but the names were close enough that Raven would have known exactly what I was taking about.

"And I was always more talented" Hermione added.

This was a bad tactic. Pissing Raven off was never a wise thing. I knew how to calm her down but I doubted Hermione had a Pegasus in her pocket or some nice cheese.

"I might be stubborn" Ray said back "But you'll always be a buck toothed, stuck up, teacher's pet, and a know it all!".

"Well at least don't..." Hermione started to say.

My poke was mad now, and that was bad for Hermione as she couldn't teleport. Raven just popped up behind and blasted the other magic user with a Mystic Bolt that sent her out of arena. She landed close to me and I just smiled at the Enchantress.

"And my breasts are bigger!" Raven then told everyone on the island.

It was true. Ray had been blessed with more in chest department even before she'd applied some Bloom Crème.

"She's a bit grumpy today" I told the poor poke "I think someone ate all her cheese".

Actually Babs had swapped Raven's stash of cheddar with a block of something close to playdough. Ray hadn't found that out until she bit down on a block.

Harry recalled his alpha and sent out who I at once knew had to be the local version of Luna Lovegood. She was a Ka-D-Bra, but there was no mistaking her as not many people wore radishes as a clothing accessory.

Knowing that Raven wouldn't win two fights in a row I sent out Babs to deal with the mind reader as even Luna Lovegood wasn't crazy enough to mess with Bab's messed up mind. Well maybe she was but she'd regret it.

Babs and Luna simply stared at one another for a few minutes before Luna spoke in a way that told me that either she wasn't at all concerned about this fight or she just didn't care. It was hard to tell.

"I can see all the nargles buzzing around your head. There's no attack you can use that I won't see coming" Lovegood said to my Trixie.

Babs pulled out a mallet and bashed herself on the head. Knocking herself unconscious and it backlashed somehow so that both pokgirls ended up on the floor.

"If Raven can still fight but Hermione can't then you've won" Thomas said "You just have to send her out!"

I hadn't withdrawn Raven I'd just substituted her for Babs, but Hermione wasn't knocked out either so if she could stand the fight would have to go. But given their dislike of each other they wouldn't give up easy and they might end up hurting either themselves or the other poke.

"Call it a draw?" I suggested to Harry Porker.

He nodded his agreement, and we shook hands. I'd not gained a star chip but I hadn't lost one either, and perhaps I'd earned some respect. Not a bad start really.

"Pokecenter" I said to Thomas "Ray and Babs need a healing cycle".

That wouldn't stop me from trying to gain more star chips it would just limit the 'girls I could send into battle.

Besides fighting Tamers in a pokebattle wasn't the only way to win some star chips, the Gym Leaders had some challenges for us, and I thought it was about time we checked them out.

Author Note

*I hope some got that joke

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

Jessie and James had not much luck lately. They'd pulled off a successful job and then everything had gone to hell. They fled the Team Rocket base in the Kanto region and thanks to sheer chance more than anything else they'd ended up at the Shadow Islands. Not that this was a good thing.

Neither of them had eaten for a couple of days, and Meowth their candy cat mascot had run away so they couldn't even get her to help them out.

That was when they enjoyed a bit of luck and managed to steal someone's cooler, and that taken into a cave that was under the gloomy fortress the Traveller called home.

Once they'd munched down some yummy food and had a few beers Jessie hand an interesting idea: Rather than steal pokegirls, who were dangerous, why not steal a person and hold them for ransom, and then demand pokegirls as payment.

After awhile, she made up her mind and decided who she and James were going to take hostage. It was a plan that would not only get them money but a measure of revenge.

Now it a good mood she turned over to James and said with a smile:

"James, when was the last time we were alone?"

James shrugged and replied he didn't know. He clearly didn't get the hint.

Jessie thought awhile of how to get James attention (or to be more precise she was thinking about to get laid.) She decided to rather blunt and grabbed James between the legs,

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

James was not very bright and didn't seem to understand that Jesse had been seeing as more than a partner in crime ever since they'd gotten hit by that Lust Dust.

"I'm sorry James," she said, "my hand must have slipped. Oops, there it goes again."

Jessie smiled and slowly pulled up her top. Even James got the message and he decided to kiss her.

"Oh Jessie! This is what I always dreamed of. I can't resist  
you" is what Jessie imagined James would say if she ever took her tounge out of his mouth.

"Take me James" Jessie actually did say.

James kissed her again and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. He started squeezing it. Jessie had big breasts for a human and she was very proud of them. She leaned back to give James better access. When she thought it had been enough, she pulled down James pants and his cock, hard as a rock, jumped out.

She then told James to just lay back and enjoy. James excitedly ploffed down and put his hands behind his head, ready for anything. Jessie wanted to impress him enough that James wouldn't leave like the Candy Cat had.

Jessie began to stroke his cock and finally took him in her mouth. She licked the top of it, then up and down the shaft. James sighed happily as Jessie began head up and down, until she felt James was about to cum. Jessie prepared herself, and when the hot cum splurt out of the cock she swallowed it all and found it wasn't that bad.

"James, I love you" Jessie confessed "So let's do one last job and then retire from this life of crime. We could use the money to get a fresh in the Blue League and maybe we could married, and even have children. What do you think".

The blue haired man was already falling asleep, and the past that would have annoyed Jessie but it had been a rough few days and she wanted to sleep too even thought she also wanted sex.

"Jessie I like blowjobs" James said before he was dead to the world, only not in the strictest sense of being dead.

"I chose to take that as yes" Jessie decided.

After all she could just suck his cock if he liked so much and then he'd do whatever she wanted. But evil plans like that could wait. Jessie needed sleep and the cave was cold but James was warm enough to cuddle up with.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note**

The last chapter was a little short so I added some Jessie and James to it. It might now require a health warning.

Oh and I have a new job! I'm finally a useful member of society again. It's only part time so I will still be able to write but not as much.

 **Reviews**

Yeah Hunter Thomas is a cool character and with so many chicks around Tamer G needs a bloke to do guy stuff with.

Takao-kun came up with idea for Harry Porker and that Hermione and Raven have a rivalry.

I came up with the Porker name I like it. Also there will be another battle with Harry this one involving his friends.

The First Gothic aka Damien Manson is the Gothic in the HP universe. I finished it on Sept 29th, 2013 so it's not surprising that you forgot it.

See the story The First Gothic - Book One - A Wizard In Training

Princess the Pegasus isn't a great help because while the pokes can stay in their balls Gothic has to move Amy and Thomas around with him and Princess can't carry more than one person on a long trip.

Sure Raven could teleport back to pick them Thomas, Amy and Nikita up, but that's a bad idea as she isn't suppose to be able to teleport until she becomes an Arch-Mage so making lots of trips wouldn't be a good idea.

Also Misty is going to tag along for a bit and I can't imagine that it's smart to teleport a pregnant woman or to risk two lives by letting her fly, so they will still need to walk, take trains and boats.

Sexibi will be in this story some more as I've gotten to the point were she actually needs Gothic to do things so the time line will work out for the best. Until now she's been keeping her distance for the most part because Tamer G needed to learn and grow on his own. She's not one for trying to control people like a puppet master.

I'm way ahead of you on the island idea. Takao-kun suggested that Tamer Gothic's Gym be somewhere public but that his home be somewhere remote with a magic way of connecting the two.

I think the Orange Islands would be the best place. The locals owe him for stopping that Dark Lady with the weather machine, and he has a kid there or at least will do.

The Crimson League is run by a corporation so as long as Gothic makes it profitable for them to hand over a whole island then they will do it, as they did for the Traveller. And they are used to letting Gym Leaders run their own affairs

 **Selias**

I'm glad someone understood that joke.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 18**

 **The Shadow Islands**

Master Roshi, who was perhaps the oldest active Tamer in the world, had an interesting way for Thomas, Amy and myself to each win a star chip. Rather then battle, or test our knowledge of pokegirls he'd set up a scavenger hunt for teams of Tamers.

I liked this as it was a nice change from all the sex and the violence, not that there anything wrong with the sex but this was family friendly fun, and that was just what I needed right now, something silly.

"Anything else on the list" Amy asked me "If we get one of the rare things I think our team can win".

There items worth as little as five points and as many as one hundred.

"A Tamer's panties" I read out "ones they are wearing"

Well that would be easy and they were worth twenty points.

"A Gym Leader's Panties" I read out when I flicked to the last page "they're worth one hundred points".

Okay so this wasn't all not that innocent then, but still it was more silly than anything else. Besides women in this world didn't get offended about sex stuff, at least not with me and as for pokes well I could have gotten underwear from them even easier. But for some reason this Master Roshi fellow only wanted knickers from human girls.

"We've got a feather from a flying type, a petal from a plant type, a whisker from a cat type, and I can get silk from a spider type" Thomas said "but the underwear might be a some what of a problem".

To win we needed to get the most points and if we got some panties then victory was practically assured.

"We can use a pair of mine" Amy said "it doesn't they can't be from someone on the team".

It did just say Tamer's panties, in fact it didn't even say that had to be from a female Tamer. Not that I wanted underwear from any guys.

"I can get some from Misty" I said to Thomas and Amy "assuming I can find her".

She liked me enough for that.

"Okay I'll get the silk from where we made camp" Thomas offered "Karen was up in the trees all last night, there should be plenty".

Despite the knickers most of them items on the list were connected to pokegirls in some way.

"I'll go with Goth" Amy said "there aren't that many human girls around. Someone might try and steal my panties so I better stick close".

No way I wasn't going to let that happen. Amy was my girl, even if she did scare me sometimes. Plus anyone trying to steal them would come to understand new definitions of pain when Miss Pond went away and they met Illyria.

"We'll met back at the camp site" I said to Thomas.

The Hunter ran fast, as it wasn't a good idea for us to be apart for too long which meant I should get moving too.

Tot his end I turned to Amy and found it impossible to resist saying the following.

"Come along, Pond".

Not that she understood who I was quoting so it was wasted on her, but at least it made me smile.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

There wasn't just one Shadow Island, there were in fact a few and most were connected by bridges however I flew on my new Pegasus along with Amy, who might be a Legendary Pokegirl, but somewhere in her DNA there was that thing that made human females gleeful at the idea of flying on a pony. As for me I didn't like heights so there had to be some sort of magic going on as I felt safe.

The trip didn't take long, which was good because Princess wasn't that big so tasking her with carrying two people was a strain, and even without the lack of any real fear I was glad to be on solid ground again.

Misty wasn't hard to find as she'd told where she was going to be. She had set up on a small island that didn't have a bridge, so anyone trying to get to it would have to swim, just not very far. And on the island was stage and a catwalk. It wasn't hard to guess what the event she was setting up was about. The sign that read 'Beauty Contest' only confirmed what I already suspected.

Princess landed and I balled her, before seeking out Misty.

"Okay the stage is for Wet beer-shirt Contest and the catwalk is for the Bikini Beauty Contest" the Gym Leader was staying to pokegirls who made her large harem "So we'll need at least five kegs, maybe six...

I coughed to get her attention.

"Oh hey big boy" she greeted "If you've come to get a star chip then you'll have to wait I'm still setting up, but if you've come to cum then I guess I could take a quick break".

That was tempting, but I had things to do.

"Actually... I need a pair of your panties" I told the sexy redhead.

She didn't even blink upon hearing that.

"I didn't think you were into wearing girl's panties" she remarked as if was no big deal at all "but sure you can... ".

"No" I said firmly, cutting her off before she finished that sentence "It's for the scavenger hunt".

I showed her the list and she frowned.

"That old pervert" she said before giving me a look that made me think she was inspecting me "Oh fine you can have a pair, but not for free".

Hopefully this wasn't going to end up as one of those quests were I'd have to get something for one person to get something from them that another person wanted. That could be time consuming.

"Just a quickie" the veteran pokegirl Tamer said "I've not had sex all day and I'm getting a bit stressed with all this work. Be a gentlemen and help a lady out".

I did want to save my energy in case I needed to Tame a pokegirl for another challenge, but given that I'd knocked her up the least I could do was stop her from getting all moody when she needed to work.

"Go on" Amy urged "I want my star chip".

Misty giggled and led me off to some trees so we'd have at least a little privacy. Then she turned away from me and put my hands her waist.

"I need something to hold onto" she explained.

As soon as I could I moved my hands up to her perky breasts, so I could grope and massage them. Misty sighed her breasts were played with and I pulled her small yellow top up so her breasts could be free. They weren't very big but they were sensitive, so I pinched her nipples until she squealed with a mixture of pain and delight.

That was when began Misty rubbing her small but very nicely shaped ass into my crouch. Which I took as an invite and I let a hand head south so I could rub her pussy through her shorts.

"Time to collect your prize" Misty said.

I was eager at this point to get to her pussy and what cover her wet spit. So I pulled her shorts down and she stepped out of them. However I took it slower with her underwear, which made her whimper in adorable way.

Then I went back to playing with her tits and cunt, and she seem to like the feel of my hard dick pressing against her ass, as she kept rubbing her backside against the front of my jeans.

"No more foreplay, please" she begged "do me, big boy".

She was soaking wet so it was easy to slip in I didn't even bother to undress I just undid my zipper and then I was inside her.

"Fuck yeah!" Misty called out "You're so thick".

It took me a few seconds to process that hadn't actually been an insult at all, and when it did I grasped her hips hard and started thrusting in and out of her hot core.

"You just keep getting better and better!" Misty said as let me do her fast and hard.

She then pushed back in a way that allowed me to get deeper and deeper inside her warm wet hole. I was going to squirt my load right into her womb again I just knew it, and this time I wasn't even trying to pace myself I just wanted to cum as quickly as possible.

"Oh, Goth!" Misty screamed "Please use my like a slut. I'm so close!"

Somehow I was able to do that despite not thinking of her as a slut and I let her have all my cum, and she orgasmed as I filled her.

"I love guys cumming in my mouth" the Gym Leader then told "but I so needed your cum inside me. That really hit the spot, and I'm going to be all sticky inside when I'm judging the wet beer-shirt contest".

Even girls needed a quickie now and again it seemed.

"Oh the panties" Misty then said "Where are they?".

I had no idea, they were just gone. That made no sense unless someone had taken them while being invisible. Which wasn't impossible as magic could do a lot of cool things, and there might even be pokegirls who could pull off that trick as a special ability. Also it pissed me off because I didn't actually liked to watched unless it was buy a girl I also had feeling for.

"Damn it!" Misty cursed "I've only got like three pairs left".

"Damn it!" I agreed.

Misty dressed and got her bag off one her pokes, then she started taking things out. I didn't even know what some of things in there were but I noticed she had anal beads, a strap on, a gag, a ping pong paddle, a butt plug and one of those two ended dildos. She was a kinky bitch that was for sure. The two pairs of handcuffs she had support this view.

"I'll have to change into my swimsuit at this rate" Misty remarked as she handed me a lacy thong "But don't worry I wore those earlier so they should still smell of me".

I didn't know why that mattered but as I thought about I decided that I really didn't want to know.

"You better buy me some new panties when you visit my gym" the red headed woman then said.

"I will" I promised.

Actually Amy would do the shopping part, but I'd give her the money to pay for them.

"Hey if you leave a pokegirl with me I can put her in the Wet Beer-shirt contest" Misty then offered "I'm judging with a couple of other Gym Leaders, but you treat me nice so I'll vote for your 'girl".

Not very honest, but I did need to win this thing, and it wasn't the kind of cheating that I'd need to break any rules for. Besides Kira had won such a competition before so she was good enough to win again.

"I'll give you my Dark Elf" I told Misty as I handed over the pokeball "I'll be back as soon as I can for her".

Kira would want to show off and since since I was letting a Gym Leader take care of her I knew she'd be okay. Thomas had said not to trust other Tamers, but I knew where Misty lived and worked so she wouldn't steal from me.

"You know I'm not the only Gym Leader with a pussy" the water pokegirl lover then informed me "There's this girl called Ace, she never gets attention from boys and she likes older guys. So if you ask nicely she might give you a pair and that would give you two hundred points. You'd win the scavenger hunt for sure then".

Not a bad idea as long as this Ace didn't want any sex as I had nothing left in that tank for the next few hours, plus she was like sixteen according her profile so she wouldn't arouse me.

"Point the way" I requested.

Misty did just that and I once more took off on the back of my Pegasus with Amy holding on tight.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

When I landed again Princess shifted to her human form but kept the horn and the wings since were outside. She was naked, since she'd wanted her harness removed for a while, but that didn't bother at all and I gave her a peach which made her happy.

"Master, will you Tame me soon?" Princess then requested of me "I would like that very much. I haven't been Tamed in a while and I've been very well behaved".

Normally you had to woo a Pegasus, but I had sort of being do that what with all food and attention. Plus she had gotten gifts from her new Harem-Sisters as they all totally adored her. They'd done most of the work for me it seemed and now I'd get the reward.

"Sure" I said "We can stop at the stalls later and get you something comfortable to sleep in. Then I'll Tame you either tonight or tomorrow. But we need to rush".

Something frilly in a cream colour would be good. There were loads of stalls at the base of the stairway to the fortress and some of them sold things for Taming.

"Thank you, Master" said Princess with a warm smile.

I was about so say 'You're welcome' but I never got the chance as someone else decided to talk.

"Is that a Pegaslut?"

Misty had directed me to another island, this one also acting a base for a Gym Leader, it had been easy to find because of the big black and white tent.

Ace herself was also easy to spot as she wore a black and white leotard which hugged her body, and white leggings. Her hair was even darker than mine and she had eyes that were a shade of very dark brown. She also looked to be about fourteen, but she might just be small for her age as not everyone went through puberty at the same rate.

"She's a Pegasus" I said.

The Gym Leader of Saffron City, a Tamer who had gone from being a total noob to Harem-Master in less than two years, was was rumoured to have psychic powers despite being human.

"I'm..." I tried to say

"Gothic, I know" said Ace "I've seen your picture in the paper".

This was news to me. I didn't even known I'd been in the paper, but it made sense.

"Are you here for a star chip?" she then asked "I'm not set up yet, so maybe you could come back later".

I had to be careful at this point as I didn't want to offend the young lady.

"Actually I'm on a scavenger hunt set up by Master Roshi" I explained "and there's an item worth more than any other".

Ace let out of a sigh of annoyance.

"You want my panties" the Gym Leader said "and no I didn't read your mind I just know Roshi by reputation".

Well I sure didn't.

"You're the first guy to ever ask me for my underwear, and you don't even want what they cover up" said Ace in a sad tone of voice "Typical boy".

I felt the need to say something that might make her feel better.

"Sorry, but you're too young for me" I said "but I do think you're a cutie".

It wasn't a lie I thought she was adorable, she was odd but in a way that made me want to give her a hug. She was an emo who deep down just wants to be loved.

"Really?" she asked while brighting up "You're not just saying that to get my panties are you?".

Well I was to be fair, and not for the reason most guys would say such things.

"I like your outfit" I then said.

Which was totally true. It was very cool, and the look was oddly familiar, like I'd seen her somewhere before but I may have since I'd been to Saffron City recently.

"I guess we trade for them" Ace decided "If you don't want sex, then how about a date I've never been out with a guy and if Misty sent you she must think you're an okay guy".

Not impossible as while she looked fourteen that was old enough to date someone my age in this world and a little hand holding was harmless. But I didn't have time for that sort of thing right now.

"Wait how did you know..." I started to ask.

"She called ahead" Ace explained.

I had just been wondering how she knew Misty had sent me and now I was wondering if the red headed Gym Leader had sent me to so that Ace could get a date. She was a crafty girl that Misty.

"You see I don't have time right now" I said.

"Just visit my gym" Ace said with a pleading smile "You can try for my badge and then take me out for something to eat. That's all I'm asking for".

Well that sounded fair. She was doing me a big favour.

"Okay" I agreed.

"But I want a down payment" Ace then said "You have to pull down my panties after you spank me. I know you like that sort of thing".

I was about to ask but I didn't bother.

"It's on my profile page" I said figuring it out.

Ace just nodded and said.

"Misty told me you're smarter than most boys".

Well I did love to spank girls, and it wouldn't led to sex she just wanted some attention. She was a Tamer so she was far from a virgin and it was consensual so I was okay with it. Besides I'd done a lot worse to advance my goals.

"Fine I'll spank you" I said.

I wasn't at all so horny so it wouldn't take long just to redden her cute little butt and then get back to the camp site. With three pairs of panties we'd get our star chips I was sure.

"I want a spanking too" said Amy.

Hearing that made me check my watch as I was suppose to be meeting Thomas back at the camp site.

"Can it wait, sweetie?" I asked "I can spank you whenever you want".

"No it can't" insisted Amy "I want Ace to watch as you spank me even harder than you spanked her".

This was so turning into some sort of territorial thing.

"That sounds hot" Ace commented "let's do that!".

I then asked myself if everyone woman on this island was both kinky and extremely horny.

"Yes" Ace said as if she heard the question.

I followed the possibly psychic teen girl into her tent and got to work earning those panties.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

"That guy has to have a Blood Curse" I commented as Tom, Amy and I walked away from Harem-Master Roshi.

We'd each gotten a star chip but not until we'd been forced to watch Roshi sniff all the panties, which for some reason made his nose bleed and the blood had gotten all over the knickers. It had been really weird.

"I'm so glad I'll never be that old" I remarked as the three of us headed off to win more chips.

It would take me hundreds of years to get as elderly as Roshi and I didn't think I'd live that long as even with my luck something would kill me. Not that this bothered me as most people didn't even a have a century to look forward to. I might have two or three.

"You need to pick up Kira from the beer-shirt contest" Amy reminded me "I bet she won, she's got great tits".

Branwen had bigger and softer boobs, but Kira's were pretty big and unlike my Damsel my Dark Elf liked showing them off. Branwen wasn't such an exhibitionist, not that she was shy as her corsets showed off a lot it was just that she liked to keep something back for me.

"I said 'she's got greats tits'" Amy said.

It didn't take a clever clogs to know that she wanted to say something about her appearance.

"You have lovely breasts too, dear" I praised.

This wasn't I something wanted to discuss in front of Thomas and thankfully he picked up on that.

"I could do with a drink" Tom said.

So could I. Spanking a teenage psychic was a memory I'd like to blur. She'd enjoyed it way too much.

"Beer it is" I decided "and we might get served this beer by sexy pokegirls with see-through tops".

That would so worth the trip even if we did have to take the bridge rather than fly.

"To the beer!" I shouted while pointing in what I hoped to be right direction.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note**

If anyone reading this has a kink they'd like to see a Tamer and pokegirl get involved then let me know. I've done the whole pain/pleasure and dominance a lot now. I think it's time to branch out and try new things. For example if you think furry pokegirls are hot I could write a scene for Gary and one of his pokes. If you don't want anyone to know you requested it then message me rather than review I shall name no names.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 19**

 **The Shadow Islands**

"Master you have to let me fight!" Raven insisted "Call for a three pokegirls verses three pokegirls with no substitutions. I can take Hermione I promise and then I can help Thudercat and Pamela. We can win this. The Golden Trio can be beaten".

That was the Team made up of Harry Porker, and two of his friends were called (who I guessed to Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasly) they had challenged any other three Tamers to a three aside battle. The stakes were only a single star chip for each person, but still it would be one hell of fight.

"You fought Hermione before" I argued "Which means he'll be prepared for you. It's not a smart move.

I was going to send out my Celestial pokegirl because in a big battle I needed a power house who could not only fight but also cast some spells. Plus she could fly which was a huge advantage.

"Master I will fight" Raven said in a firm tone of voice "You have to let me go out there and win".

No I didn't I was the Tamer, and she knew that so when she began to explain why she needed to fight I understood that she wasn't trying to defy me or challenge my authority.

"I went to school with Hermione" Raven said "I was two years below her, but even after she left her reputation didn't. All I heard for five years was wonderful she and Porker were. She was the made the starter girl for the most powerful magic using human in an entire generation. Right from the start they had all the adventures and they got to be heroes everyone adored".

Raven was painting me a picture with words and already I had a good idea of the finished product would be.

"She was the smartest witch the school had seen in years, and the most powerful by far. Any pokegirl who didn't see things her way she drove away from the boys".

Yeah I knew where this was going.

"Then I joined the school, but right from the start it never mattered how talented I was, or hard I worked, because no pokegirl could ever compare to Perfect Hermione. I was never good enough for my mother, and when I got to school no one cared that I was powerful, and smart, and beautiful. I had one chance to find some acceptance and she made sure I never got it because I didn't agree with everything she had to say".

Now I had the full picture and it explained a lot about what drove Raven and why she'd gotten so attached to me so quickly. I'd wanted her from the start and I'd made her the alpha because she was talent, pretty and smart. No wonder losing the job of alpha had hurt her so much.

"Then I met you, and for the first time someone cared what I had to say, and even when you were thinking with your dick I still got the chance to grow and learn. I evolved because of you".

I felt pride as she finished that part of her speech.

"But I never forget Hermione and how she ruined school for me, and she hasn't changed one bit. Someone needs to beat her, she needs to know that she isn't the best. I need her to know I'm better than her".

By now I would have said yes but she was still going.

"So let me fight her, please" Raven pleaded "I will win. I've seen what's she's got and I still have a few spells she doesn't know about.

I also knew that if denied the chance she might forgive me one day, but she would never forget. She'd go on thinking that no body, not even me, thought she worth as much as she really was.

"Go kick her ass" I said with my most supportive look.

Everyone else was ready to go so when Raven stepped into the arena so it was time to begin the fight. The crowd was already cheering and the betting was still going. I could even hear someone beating money on my team. Which meant that the crowd didn't think it was a sure thing that the Golden Trio would win.

"This is a battle between the Golden Trio of the Blue League and three Tamers from the Crimson League" the Gym Leader judging this event declared "The battle will be three on three with no subing. No sex battles moves and no outside interference. The battle will end when only when all the pokegirl on one team can no longer fight!".

"We will win" Amy said.

Thomas said nothing, but I was feeling lucky, and for me that actually meant something so I had to say.

"They won't know what hit them".

Heck Ray looked like she could win this on her own.

"3.2.1 BEGIN!" the announcer called out.

Things turned chaotic so fast that I wasn't able to keep track of what was going on. But I could hear and see a few things of importance.

"Thundercat use Quick Attack!" Amy ordered

The Peekabu disappeared just as magical attack sent out by an enemy witch was about to strike The spell missed its target. The magic user, who had to be Ginny Weasly given the hair, was hit directly by the Peekabu's Quick Attack.

"Pam use Razor Leaf and then follow up with your vines" Tom ordered.

Thomas was using Pamela, which was why Amy hadn't sent out Sunny as having two plant types would leave our team vulnerable to fire attacks, and her Squititty wasn't very experienced were as Thundercat had battled like this with me in Kappa City.

"Use Thunder Bolt!" Amy was now commanding.

My former starter girl had grown in power and now had two red spots on her cheeks which were special glands that increased the power of her electric attacks. Something proven when she let out a stream of electricity from her body. It was a display of raw power that was unlike anything I'd never seen from her before.

"Dodge" I heard an enemy Tamer order.

It was too late. The bolt hit and the magic user's shield collapsed and the pokegirl screamed, but I couldn't focus on that right now because Raven was mad and she was trying to blast the Enchantress, but Hermione had some strong magical defences in place. If this carried on my alpha would tire herself out before long, and then her foe could counter attack with success.

"Raven use Klutz!" I shouted.

It was a simple spell she'd learned from a T2 it had made an enemy clumsy, and in a battle like this a single misstep could cost a poke a lot.

"Thundercat use Agility!" Amy ordered loudly enough that I didn't need to look to know that she was on defensive despite her earlier success.

"Lust Dust the Drow-Zee" Tom commanded "then Thundercat can finish her off".

I assumed this meant that they were tag teaming Ron Wesley's Drow-Zee, which meant that Ginny, who Nevillie's Elf was out of action. We were winning.

"Raven no don't teleport!" I screamed in concern.

She either didn't hear me or ignored the order, but that was actually a good thing as the Enchantress expected my alpha to pop up behind her. However that wasn't what happened. The pokegirl I was naming Ginny turned out to Ray's true target of attack.

The red headed magic girl, who I knew couldn't be a Witch as they feared the colour red and were never ginger, had just gotten up, only not for long as Raven blasted her at Hermione. Who was cursed with Klutz so her attempt to help Ginny only resulted in them both hitting the ground.

"Thundercat use Thunder Bolt on the Dark Elf"

I turned to see what I thought had been a Drow-Zee still going despite the Lust Dust, which had the odd effect of paralysing Drow, but Dark Elves were able to resist the Dust. However if the Dark Elf used a sex battle move because she was horny that she'd be disqualified. Illyria's order to use Thunder Bolt suggested that this thought hadn't entered her mind. That or she wanted to win with violence, which for Illyria was pretty normal.

"You're going down you know-it-all bitch" Raven screamed as she sent a spell back at Hermione using Reflect.

Raven was dragging this out and that was foolish as if either Ginny or Hermione recovered then the tide of battle could turn back in the favour of the Golden Trio.

"Finish them both with Mystic Bolt!" I ordered.

The purple blast of magical energy Raven created was overcharged like when we'd been on that island where her magic hadn't worked, and did it's job.

Hermione and Ginny were blasted past the line that marked the boundary and were out of the match. Ray then collapsed and I almost ran out but Thomas was smart enough to grab before I got us disqualified by breaking the rule about outside interference.

Not that he had to hold me back for long as the judge declared us the victors and the crowd roared, but I just went and got Ray. She was drained but smiling like mad as I put my arms around her.

"I got the bitch, and her little friend too" my alpha cheered before throwing up.

Thankfully she didn't puke all over me, but my shoes were going to need a good clean.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

After a visit to the pokecenter we had set up camp and the pokegirls who hadn't been fighting today took care of those who were a little too tired to do anything other than drink the beer Misty had dropped off after hearing about the big battle. She was off to a posh drinks do with the Traveller who was letting the Gym Leaders into his home so she didn't stick around.

Thomas was singing what he called Classical Music.

" _And we are the champions of the world!"_

For me in was just classic rock, but it was a very old song now. Also he seemed to be a bit drunk which was careless for him, but I didn't mind as he'd finally gotten Pamela the justice she deserved. I didn't know the plant type that well but she looked far more happy and more relaxed than I had ever seen.

Also we did have guards on watch. Karen was up in the branches and Kira was off being what she called 'one with the darkness that is the night' which meant that unless you had darkvision she was pretty much invisible.

Branwen was waiting for me in the tent. She'd not done anything yet so she had told me that she was just going to lie in the tent and when I was ready I could go in and Tame her fantastic butt.

I'd already be in there if Raven hadn't lying in my lap like a baby, an image reinforced by the fact she seemed to think that her beer was a bottle of milk, and it wasn't her first.

We had three six packs, well we'd had three six packs I could longer count high enough to know how many bottles we had left at this point. There were more bottles than I had fingers on one hand but when I went past five I tried to add the fingers on my other hand the maths just escaped me.

So I was drunk, but only maths was beyond my skill I could still think clearly and my speech wasn't slurred as people understood me.

"Ray why do you have panties?" I asked.

She had a pair of the damn things and had started to rub them against her own crotch. This was not as arousing for me as perhaps he hoped it was

"They belong to that Enchantress" Amy explained.

That didn't leave me every enlightened, but thankfully Illyria was sober, and I suspected that she couldn't get drunk.

"It's because of that Roshi guy" Miss Pond then said "I think some people tried to pass off underwear from pokegirls as human, but that old perv can tell the difference somehow".

That had to be a Blood Curse.

"Pokegirls have been trading them with other pokes for fun and betting them in matches" Amy went on to say "I'm wearing a pair I got from a Tamer I met in the bathrooms. She was cute and a good kisser".

That when Amy pulled down Thundercat's shorts just enough to show that she was wearing two pairs of underwear . Then she tickled the poke and sent her into the tent with a promise of Taming.

"The stall selling them has sold out" my girlfriend told me "but I got some spares for your 'girls so they can get involved and they can wear them without risking the underwear they want to keep. It's silly but fun".

Well it was better than taking body parts as trophies. I knew that Illyria had some teeth and horns stashed away somewhere. I didn't like to think about as those had belong to thinking beings that were really people.

"Master I won" Raven said with a giggle "Don't Tame Princess tonight. I won the battle I should be Tamed"

"Bedtime, Master Thomas" Pamela was now saying "you need to sleep".

That was a good idea and I told Raven I was going to bed.

"You're my master" Raven then said "And I'm your alpha"

"Yes you are" I agreed.

'I'm going to turn in" Amy then said.

I couldn't reply as Raven had decided to stick her tongue into my mouth. I tried to get Ray off me but she was very clingy right now, and I figured that she wasn't going to stop unless I made her stop. But then she started dry humping me and I knew I had to Tame her.

"My master" Raven said with a big smile "I belong to my master. Master is so sexy".

Yeah she was very happy and horny.

"Yes you do belong to me" I told her.

I had to practically push Raven into the tent and as soon as I did she started to undress, and somehow she did that without waking my Damsel up. Branwen had fallen asleep waiting for me, or was faking it for some reason.

That was when Raven proved that she wasn't that drunk by expertly undressing me, and she even took Bran's pokeball from me.

She then arranged us in the sixty-nine position as soon as she balled Branwen, with her on top. She sucked on my cock with gusto while I drove my tongue into her soaking wet hairless pussy.

Soon my hands were slapping her ass which made my alpha squirm and moan as she sucked on my dick. Doing that made it feel so good for me and I slapped her butt some more to encourage her.

"Master I want you inside me" Raven pleaded

I laid her back and hopped on top of her. I stuffed my hard cock into her tight pussy and fucked her slowly.

"Ohhhhhhh! It feels so good," Raven told me.

Slowly I pulled back out. Then pushing back in again I brought out more moans from my alpha. I kept slowly fucked Ray hot tight cunt until I knew she was on the verge of an orgasm. I had her in my arms as best I could and she wrapped her legs around me as I continued pumping my hips forcing my cock in and out of her wet fuckhole.

Then I sunk into her fully, burying my hard cock as deep inside her as I could, and that wasn't easy given that her legs gripped me tighter the closer she got to a climax. But I managed to make her cum and her whole body shivered when she did.

"Master you need to cum" Ray then said "use me anyway you want".

With that in mind I told her to get on knees so I could do her from behind. My cock ached as she pushed her cute little ass into the air, and only after spending a few moments admiring the view did I insert my cock back into her dripping cunt and fuck her some more.

I used her body even as she begged me to do just that, and she put actions to her words by pushing her hips into mine so I got very deep inside her. So deep then when I shot my load and then withdrew none of my seed spilled out.

"Master!" Raven called out "I came twice".

That was good for her, and for me as it was nice that she was easy to please.

Raven then decided that her boobs were also pillow and rammed my face into them before falling asleep. I soon joined her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Well he only just found out about the school, and he already knows what magic they do because he's seen it in action.

Raven knows spells that have nothing to do with fighting and she knows how to make cremes and salves, and potions too. She can copy magic spells into spell books (which isn't just a matter of writing them down) Create new spells, levitate and she was also trained to be a good alpha at the school.

Plus I plan for Tamer G to visit the school later when he visits the Blue League. As Raven get's invited to a school reunion and she'll be asked to give a lecture as well. But that's a while away yet.

 **Author Note**

This is Misty's chapter. She's in the story a lot now so she deserves to have her own chapter.

Also be warned this chapter has some sexual abuse in it. Practically rape really, so be warned.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 20**

 **The Shadow Islands**

She could have been laying in this dark hell-hole for half an hour, or for a full hour, or maybe even two or three. In the cave there was light or sound, so the only way to measure time was to count the beating of her heart, but she was too distracted by fear to even try that.

Misty had soon realised that she had been stripped off her clothes, which for her wasn't a big deal as she'd long ago lost her sense of modesty, but there was nothing sexy about being nude in a cold cave.

Slowly she sat up and became aware of just how cold and exposed she really was, then she stood up and started to move around. She couldn't see anything so she had to very carefully move around, and not just because she might bump into something but also because the floor was not smooth she could step on something sharp and cut her feet.

That was when a light appeared, it was far away but at least Misty now had something to focus on. Then the Gym Leader heard a clip-clap of high heels crossing the uneven stone floor. She was about to cry out in order to get the person's attention, but then she stopped as she reasoned that this might be her jailer not her rescuer.

"Oh a new toy" a Dominatrix pokegirl said as she brought the light close enough to blind Misty "Mistress is very kind".

While Misty was hoping that someone would come to save her, she was not completely helpless. She tried to fight back when the Dominatrix started to feel her up with gloved hands, but that just earned her a smack, one so powerful that the orange haired Gym Leader lost her footing.

Misty fell to the ground with a thump and stayed down, then the pokegirl swatted Misty on her tight ass, which was sticking up into the air.

"No" protested Misty "Please don't"

For once she wasn't in the mood for anything rough, and because of all the drinks she'd had at the party she was also tired. Really she just wanted to be somewhere warm and be able to sleep.

Misty then felt a sharp tug on her hair as the dark type ruthlessly raised her up and almost ripped out some of the Gym Leader's orange locks.

The Dominatrix then placed her left hand behind Misty's head and pulled her into a kiss, while her right hand grabbed Misty's left ass cheek and squeezed. The poke kept their lips locked tightly together while she slapped Misty's ass a few more times.

"Why?... Why?" Misty asked.

The human woman rather enjoyed kinky sex, but this wasn't fun at all, this was just cruelty plain and simple.

"Because it's fun" the Dominatrix replied

The pokegirl then grabbed Misty by the arm and pulled her onto her feet.

"Get used to it. We're just getting started!" the poke said.

The light source turned out to be lantern Misty just hadn't had chance to notice that yet and now that she had a second to look around she could see that the Dominatrix had the Gym Leader's bag of sex toys.

"We can use the toys later" the pokegirl said when she noted that Misty was looking at the bag "For now we're going to get to know each other a little better".

Misty did not want to know this pokegirl at all, but she wasn't given a choice as the Dominatrix grabbed one of her hand and forced Misty to touch the poke's pussy.

"Make me cum" the pokegirl ordered.

When Misty hesitated, the pokegirl turned the command into a threat.

"Touch it or I'll whip you" the poke said with a growl.

Misty moved her fingers slowly and stroked the pokegirls clitoris, eliciting a soft shudder from the Dominatrix before the human woman withdrew her fingers.

Then the Dominatrix squeezed Misty's hand indicating that she wanted more. But Misty hadn't liked it, and now she attempted to yank her hand away from the nasty pokegirl.

However the Dominatrix had a strong grip and she was determined to assert her dominance. An open hand came down full force into Misty's cheek. Misty had barely enough time to process what happened when a second slap landed on the other side of her face.

"Never do that again you little cunt!" the Dominatrix snarled with venom in her voice.

Misty knew that she was being trained. There were stories about rich men who would pay well for a human woman who would act as submissive and eager to please as a poke. She also knew she'd have to play along, act like she could be broken, bide her time and then plan an escape.

"No ma'am" the Gym Leader said.

"Good" replied the Dominatrix "But I'm not convinced this lesson will really sink in without some additional punishment".

That was then pokegirl pulled out a leather whip.

"Are you ever going to disobey me again?" the Dominatrix asked

"No m'am" came Misty's reply.

The whip didn't move just yet.

"Damn right you're not!" said the pokegirl

She emphasized her point with two powerful strikes to Misty's breasts using the leather whip. Misty bit her lip in anguish, but was able to resist crying out.

"Are you ever going to disobey me again?" the Dominatrix asked again.

"No ma'am" Misty repeated.

The Dominatrix struck her again with the whip, this time leaving a few nasty marks on Misty's nice smooth legs.

"Are you ever going to disobey me again?" the Dominatrix asked yet again.

"No ma'am" Misty said.

Being rather kinky the Dominatrix decided to show Misty just how her pussy like to be touched and since the Gym Leader was on the floor this was rather easy to.

The Dominatrix ruthlessly attacked Misty's wet spot with her fingers, the human woman's clit was pinched and the sharp nails of the Dominatrix were driven deep inside the Gym Leader. Misty lurched about due this unwanted intrusion and let out a wail.

This made the Dominatrix chuckle and the poke began working on the Gym Leader some more. She slipped another finger into Misty's love hole. Misty squealed and squirmed around, but didn't try to stop the abuse.

That was when someone else entered the small cavern and Misty knew at once who this was: Jessie from Team Rocket. They'd met before, but Misty had never thought of Jessie or James as a real threat so she wondered what had changed.

"Go guard the entrance" Jessie ordered of her pokegirl "James should be back soon, and when he does get here tell him to come find me.

"Yes, Mistress" the BDSM loving pokegirl replied.

When the poke was gone Misty felt much better, and even a little braver, so she decided to get some information. Jessie loved the sound of her own voice so it wouldn't take much effort to get the crook to spill the beans.

"Why did you kidnap me?" the Gym Leader asked.

All things considered she wasn't that bothered by what had just happened. She'd done worse to pokegirls and they'd returned the favour, it was just that in those cases it had been consensual and there had been plenty of softer sex afterwards. However that didn't mean Misty wouldn't seek revenge at some point, it was just that it could wait. Besides it was Jessie who was behind this abduction not the pokegirl. That was who Misty wanted to make suffer.

"We're holding you for ransom" Jessie explained "One of the Tamers who wiped out our base in the Kanto region has got some rare pokes. We stole one from him, so we know how valuable his 'girls are".

The plan had some merit to it, if only because it was so far working, but Misty had already realised that in practice this little scheme simply would not succeed.

"We know he likes you" Jessie was now saying "and to save you all he has to is bring his pokes here. Then he gets you in exchange".

It sounded good, at least in theory and should all go well Jessie and James would make enough money from selling those rare pokegirls to start a new life with new names.

"And how will he know to come here?" Misty asked.

The Gym Leader knew the Tamer that Jessie was talking about, and she also knew that Hunters weren't in the habit of negotiating with kidnappers.

"Oh I sent James to arrange the meeting" Jessie answered.

Misty then burst out into laughter. This was so funny that even the pain she was feeling, and the humiliation she'd endured, couldn't stop her from laughing like a mad woman.

"What's so funny?" Jessie inquired.

Misty was able to control herself long enough to explain.

"You are" Misty answered.

Jessie got mad but did nothing as Misty kept speaking.

"Think about this. Gothic's taken out a Headless Whoresgirls, he's Tamed a Dark Lady, a poke that you stole from him, he's defeated a Dark Queen and then he helped take out one of your Team's bases, he's done all that maybe even more, and your big master plan is to hold a friend of his for ransom".

Jessie was now stating the see the flaws in her plan.

"Then you send your idiot partner out by himself to tell Gothic, who has another Hunter with him by the way, that you've kidnapped someone he's fond of and also to tell Goth exactly where I am. And you think he won't try to save me, and maybe even kill you?"

Jessie could now see the fatal flaw in her plan.

"Good luck" Misty said between more laughter.

There was a scream as a the Dominatrix came flying across the cave and a second later a pokeball was thrown. The BDSM loving pokegirl went into the ball in a display of red light and before Jessie could send out another poke a Celestial being had her in headlock.

"It's about time" Misty said as Gothic stepped into the light.

Her tone hid just how grateful she really was. Misty was a little to proud to break down into tears at this point, but it was a struggle not to.

"No you're suppose to say 'Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper'" Gothic corrected as she put his jacket around Misty "Or at the very least I should get a thank you".

He got a big hug instead, and that was even better than just a thank you.

"I don't suppose you've got something for the pain" Misty then asked

Hugging was nice, but she was very sore.

"Back at the camp" Gothic said he picked up Misty and carried her in his arms "And if you don't like Night Nurses then I have this great numbing crème, it works wonders on the aches and pains".

To Misty that sounded wonderful. Having a nice guy's hands soothe her sore body was just what she needed right now.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

"Tom I'm not going to kill them" Misty heard Gothic say from just outside the tent "They're hardly a dire threat to humanity".

Despite the fact that Misty had been sexually abused by one of Jessie's pokegirls the red head agreed that killing the members of Team Rocket wasn't the right thing to do.

The Dominatrix had done the damage and she was trapped in a storage. Jessie deserved some punishment for at least allowing the torture to happen, but James hadn't done anything to Misty that he should die for. He was idiot that Jessie controlled, everyone knew that. Which was a big punishment in of itself.

"They're locked up in the Traveller's dungeon and maybe he'll sentence them to death" Misty's rescuer was now saying to his friend.

She couldn't hear what Thomas was saying, and she didn't care too either. There was something shady about that guy. Misty didn't like him very much.

"Are you okay?" Gothic asked when he entered the tent.

"I don't feel so good." Misty moaned quietly.

The numbing crème had done it's job, her body was soothed but the same couldn't be said for her mind.

"Are you hungry?" Gothic then asked.

"Well…a little…" Misty replied "Could I have some soup".

Her stomach was acting up so the idea of eating a proper meal wasn't appealing, but she knew she should at least try to eat something.

"Okay, just wait for a few minutes" Gothic said "I'll heat you some up".

Misty knew that heating up a tin of soup really wouldn't take long, but she decided that she would take a quick nap rather than wait.

The next thing she knew someone was calling her name.

"Misty. I got you some soup" Hunter Gothic told her.

The Gym Leader was very comfy in the sleep bag and didn't want to move. The Tamer could tell.

"I can feed it to you, Misty" Goth offered in with a silly smile "Does baby want some soup?".

He was kidding around, however Misty didn't take it lying down. Well actually she did in the physical sense.

"I'm not a baby. I can feed myself" Misty said with a frown.

"But you look so comfy" the talented Tamer teased "You're all wrapped up like a baby".

Misty blushed upon hearing that, as she knew she looked cute right now, but she insisted on feeding herself.

"I won't spill it." Misty promised as she attempted to free herself from the cocoon of comfy bedding.

She gave up when she realised that she just couldn't bring herself to get out of the nice, warm sleeping bag. It was Gothic's and he had given it up for her. He'd also given her blankets and pillows too. It was very kind.

"But I am comfy" she admitted.

It was a dilemma. Misty was suppose to the Harem-Master and the Gym Leader, and therefore should be the one taking care of the pokes and people who needed help. However no one needed her right now, and deep down she liked the idea of someone taking care of her.

"Very well" she decided "You may feed me, but make sure it's not too hot if I get a burned mouth I won't suck your cock ever again".

Give her suction method that was a big threat. She'd could suck a golf ball out of a hose, in fact she had once in a game of dare.

"I'll be careful" Gothic promised.

Misty was starting to warm up to the idea of being cared for and she decided she should take advantage of it. Being a Harem-Master wasn't the kind of job that led to people feeding you yummy soup.

"Alright. Now feed me, servant" Misty said, with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

That made Gothic smirk as he knew Misty was just getting him back for the baby remark.

"As you wish" Tamer G replied.

"As you wish, my lady" Misty corrected with a silly grin

"As you wish, my lady" Gothic mimicked.

He sat next to her on the floor, and got a spoonful of soup. Then he gently blew on it, before sending it into Misty's mouth. This process continued until she finished all of the soup. She then lay back down, and let the warmth of the food fill her. She felt so much better.

"Now servant I want you to massage my feet" she demanded with another silly smile.

That got her a raised eyebrow from the Tamer, but rather than say anything he located Misty's feet, which he could access since the sleeping bag was unzipped, but this was still a bit tricky as there were a lot of blankets in the way.

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he slowly grabbed her right foot and began to slowly rub it. Misty had to fight to not sigh in pleasure. It felt REALLY good, but she didn't want him know that. However, after a few minutes, she couldn't hold it in any longer, she let out a relaxed sigh and smiled.

"I see someone's enjoying herself" Gothic said with a smile of his own.

"You're not bad at this, you know." Misty praised.

"Thanks" Gothic replied.

After a few minutes, he finished, and Misty began to feel sleepy, but it was getting light out so she checked the time.

"6:00am!" she cried incredulously "how long was I asleep?"

"Only for five hours" Gothic answered "The exchange was timed for midnight".

Misty had been the impression she'd slept for a whole day not a few hours.

"I'm still kinda sleepy" she admitted.

"Maybe you should get some rest You could use it." Gothic stated, while standing up "I could do with a couple of hours"

"Um…Goth" Misty started to ask

"Yeah?" the Tamer replied.

"Would you hold me" she asked.

The Tamer climbed under the blankets, and put an arm around Misty. This wasn't enough she wanted to be spooned and ended up rubbing her ass into Gothic's crotch. That was something she enjoyed doing.

"We can have another quickie" she offered.

Misty then wiggled her butt some more, to help get the Tamer in the mood.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Gothic said.

Misty was offend. He'd saved her, fed her soup and rubbed her feet. He been the hero and she was suppose to reward that behaviour with sex, this was how things were done. Only an ugly women would be refused the offer of sex under those circumstances.

"I know your hard" she pointed out "so you still find me sexy, so why the hell not?"

The answer surprised her.

"You got sexually abused" the Tamer argued "When that happens you don't have sex with anyone until you have time to deal with what happened. It's not healthy. You need to be cared for nothing else".

Misty had no idea why Gothic thought that way, but it was actually kind of sweet, she liked the idea of someone not expecting a reward. However the was a not so small issue to deal with.

"I need to have sex" she reminded the Tamer "I'll get depressed if I don't do it for a few days"

So she'd only get worse if she did stop having sex for a while. It wasn't really an option.

"And you're poking me" Misty added.

A pillow ended up solving that problem. It was very cleverly done. Clearly a trick he'd used before.

"We can have sex after lunch" Gothic promised "but nothing rough, okay".

Misty smiled upon hearing that. Goth was a big softy, and seemed to like her which she in turn liked.

"Thanks" she whispered, before closing her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 21**

 **The Shadow Islands**

 **(Tamer Thomas's POV)**

My aching head was buried against two wonderfully soft pillows, my body had several warm, soft, and furry pairs of arms wrapped around it, and I could have remained dead to the world like this if it weren't for the fact that someone kept stroking my face with their tail.

"Master you need to wake up" someone whispered into my ear with a sexy voice, but I respond with a noncommittal grunt and attempted to burrow deeper into my pillows only to be rewarded with moan from the same voice. "Oh! We can make time for that later Master, someone is about to rob our camp."

That was enough to get me to actually stir and open my eyes. The first sight my eyes caught was the curve of a large set of breasts hidden under a blood red, skin tight, silk dress. I moved my eyes up to look into the face of my Arachnae, Karen, in all of her red eye, split mouth, fanged glory, the 'tail' that had been stroking my face was her hair covered arm. Looking down I saw that the 'warm, soft, furry arms holding me' were actually the 6 furry legs of her tauric battle form, and my legs had done the splits as they reached her furry abdomen.

So I was being held in a close embrace with Karen in her battle form, . . . moments later the rest of my brain finished waking up, and made the connections that I had a fear of spiders and that I was currently being held in the embrace of a spider larger than me. Karen shoved my head into her breasts to muffle the sound of me screaming in terror for several moments.

When I finally ceased screaming she let go of my head, I withdrew my head from her breasts and looked up at her.

"Better now Master?" she asked while smirking at me.

Not trusting my own voice right now I just nodded. She began releasing me from her hold, before flipping herself off of her back.

Now more than fully awake after my adrenaline rush of terror, I took in my surroundings, we were in one of the trees around and above the camp site Gothic, Amy and I had chosen. Karen had created sheets of webbing between branches to catch me in case I slipped, and my back pack was webbed to the trunk of the tree in case I needed it.

"What is the situation?" I whispered as Karen moved to my left side and my eyes searched the area around our campsite for the potential thieves.

"One Tamer and two Pokegirls, just beyond the edge of the camp site." stated a low voice that came from my right side.

The shadows besides me shifted and suddenly Kira, Gothic's Dark Elf, was leaning on the branch beside me. I would have jumped at her sudden appearance except that Karen had already over used my terror reaction.

"A Kunoichi is disabling the traps and snares you set up around the campsite, and a Veno-Miss is blowing Sleep Powder into the camp".

Which meant that Gothic and Amy wouldn't be any help, not unless their tent offered protection from the dust.

"We should take them out now" Kira said.

Technically I couldn't order another Tamer's Pokegirl around, but I had read up on the Dark Elf breed after Gothic had taken me to their city. The words used to describe them that I had found most useful were 'ruthless, conniving, and vicious' I knew how to work with such admirable traits.

"If we attack them now, we would first have to approach them, giving away our position. Then we would have to subdue them without raising alarm, or else they can claim that we suddenly attacked them while they were just out for a light night stroll" I explained while trying to keep my voice low "No we need them where no argument can be made in their defense, we need to be able to punish them, and use them as a example to everyone what happens when they mess with us."

Kira looked me over while evaluating the worth of my words and after several moments the Dark Elf seemed to come around to my way of thinking or at the very least she was willing to listen to what I had to say.

"What do you have in mind Hunter?"

I knew that Kira had been the one to capture James of Team Rocket only a few hours ago when he had wandered into our camp to deliver a message. So I also knew that the Dark Elf would be a great help in defending the camp from this new intruder, and his pokegirls.

"We need them to be inside of our camp before we ambush them." I said while gesturing at the would be thieves and pulling out some things from by back pack.

"Karen, you take the Veno-Miss, knock her out, poison her enough to keep her down, and web her up. Kira, take these vials of Karen's venom. I need you take down the Kunoichi quickly and quietly, bring her to Karen when you get her down, to be webbed up too. I will take care of the Tamer" I said while handing over the vials of venom.

Kira applied some of venom to her dagger. While I took out my gas mask and put it on.

Several minutes passed as we waited for the thieves to get closer to the camp site. As I watched them I was reminded that I had been expecting this since we had been told we would be camping out on the islands.

This was the reason I had suggested we make camp further away from the stalls, and vendors. It was also the reason why I had set up traps and snares around the camp in the first place. Me acting so drunk earlier tonight, the beer is what had no doubt accelerated the plans of the thieves.

One of great things that can be said about Blood Gifts is that most people even after reading about them, don't fully understand them the way that someone who has to live with their Blood Gifts does.

Such as the fact that I had both Recovery and Endurance Blood Gifts. The most obvious benefits everyone knew about was that a Tamer with them could have sex with his entire harem before starting to feel tired. The next benefit that came to mind is that I could work out and train for much longer and harder than the average person. I rather liked that I only needed 4 hours of sleep to roughly every 36 hours awake.

Here and now, however I was enjoying the benefit of my Endurance in that I had only been half as drunk as I had acted before Pamela lead me to my tent and my Recovery Blood Gifts was burning through the alcohol at twice the normal rate. Combined with Cecelia breast feeding me her healing milk, filling what room had been left in my stomach. I was already going through a mild hangover and it was only a hour or two after midnight if the moon's position was anything to go by.

Cecelia, Pamela, Catherine, and Amber had provided a nice loud distraction for me to slip out of my tent and for Karen to abduct me into the trees for the second night in a row, after this was over I would actually be able to sleep in my sleeping bag on the ground in my tent.

The welcome guests had finally made it past all the outer traps and were now moving closer to the camp. Then they paused for a minute or two as the Veno-Miss gave the camp one final dusting of Sleep Powder. The Veno-Miss hung back as the Tamer thief strolled forward, with the Kunoichi circling around the camp.

With a nod of my head I signaled the girls.

Kira stepped back into the shadows and I lost sight of her. Karen leaped from the tree we were on to a tree behind the Veno-Miss making no more sound than the wind shifting the branches of a forest.

I watched as Karen dropped down on the Veno-Miss, her lower jaw split open, and fangs pierced into the Veno-Miss while Karen held her mouth shut, before carrying her off into the brush. Similarly I spied the Kunoichi for a moment just before she was suddenly stabbed and dragged into the shadows by Kira.

With the Pokegirls taken care of, I swung down from the tree and landed crouched on all four. I stalked toward the Tamer, while pulling out my extendable baton, then with a flick of my wrist and quiet *Swish* the baton was fully extend. I sped up as the Tamer was getting to close to Gothic's tent, which I knew was currently occupied by the Gym Leader Misty and she was alone. I delivered a swift blow to back of the leg that cause the thief to crash face first into the ground.

As the Tamer attempted to push them self up, he or she paused as they took notice of my black steel toe boot tapping against the ground in front of them. The Tamer's head slowly traveled up my body seeing me drumming my baton against my left hand in tune with my boot tapping, before their eyes widen from seeing my gas mask wearing visage. It was the last sight they would be see before my baton struck them across the temple, knocking them unconscious.

That was when Gothic and Amy came racing out of Amy's tent, and they were in a state of undress. Apparently they'd not been affected by the Sleep Powder, possible because Gothic's harem had put spells on the tent to protect it.

"Gary what are you doing here?" my fellow Hunter asked.

Sadly for Gary he was in no state to answer. Kira however did have something to say to me.

"After Master wins this tournament, we should all go to back to my home. My Mother would have such fun pairing you up with a suitable Matron"

Stunned by the offer, I found myself unable to come up with proper response. Not that I had much of a chance as Karen decided to grab me and hoist me up into a tree for a bit of very late night Taming.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

Being a decent human being I'd offered to escort Misty back to her camp, were she'd have her pokegirls to protect her. This was doubly important as not had she been kidnapped but someone had broken into our camp. So it was not safe for a young lady to be walking around alone.

However we'd passed through the market place had been set up near the fortress and Misty hadn't gotten distracted by all the stalls, and then she'd drawn Amy in as well.

This had led to me becoming insanely bored as while I could put up with some shopping this was dull. Misty wasn't even buying anything, she browsed, she talked to the people running the stalls and to nearly every person she met. Amy at least brought something, even if it was just a yummy slice of cake to eat

If I hadn't knocked Misty up I would have walked away by now, but she had been kidnapped and abused by a pokegirl, one that I now legally owned, so I was worried about Misty. I didn't think anything bad had happened to the baby now starting to grow inside her, but even thinking about such a thing happening made me feel very protective.

Also I was too scared of Illyria not to follow her around like a loyal puppy. She wouldn't hurt me but if I pissed her off she might take it out on someone else.

So to amuse myself I took stock of what I had on my person. Not what was in my pouch as that would make a mess, but what else I had.

My elemental pistol that was loaded with Celestial charged bullets. My Pokeballs. My Pokedex. Spirit dagger, and then there was my badges.

I only had two badges inside my jacket. The Boulder Badge which had gotten from Brock in Pewit City, and the Shield Badge I'd gotten from the Mayor of Lavish Port for helping the defend the town from those pirates. I did have Misty's Badge, but I'd given that to May.

Truthfully I somewhat regretted doing that, if only a little, as my other badges looked rather lonely, but that could solved by visiting more gyms. There were plenty even just in the Kanto Region, which wasn't very densely populated, and there were many more all over the world.

I'd meant to hit more gyms, but things like getting married, having adventures and exploring this world, had gotten in the way and I'd had a deadline to met.

Win or lose once I was done with this tournament I was going to visit more gyms and get more badges. It was too late to enter any regional championships this year as they were only weeks away and I'd never be able to travel to another region and get eight badges in time.

If I became the Shadow Lord the I could enter the nationals next year as this contest counted as a regional championship even if it wasn't a traditional one. But still it would be better to get the Gym Badges anyway as gaining them would be good training and the Gym Leaders would give me a good measure of the local talent.

But since I had a year to do that I was going to visit at least a few of the gyms in the Kanto Region. If the others were like Misty and Brock then there was a good chance I'd win some more badges but the other Gym Leader would be more interested in testing my skills rather than just beating a Tamer in battle.

However before I did any of that I had to visit Saffron City for my promised date with Ace and to reunite with Nikita. My real girlfriend had sent me a very long message all about her thoughts and feelings that I had been able to easily summarise into the following.

She was very happy to have her mother back

She loved me a lot

She still wanted to be my girlfriend

She was willing to tolerate Amy Pond's existence.

She very much wanted to travel with me for a few years

She really, really, really wanted to have my baby

She was not willing to let me have any more than three girlfriends

She rightfully believed that I loved her the most in the world

A few Tamers had groupies/girlfriend who followed them around, but Nikita had said that if I wanted more than three then she wasn't going to one of them. I could see her point as I did have a harem to manage, add to that too many girlfriends and I wouldn't be to give her any attention. Even with recovery drinks I couldn't satisfy that many females even if human girls didn't actually need sex to stay sane. Sure they can play with each other but if they were okay with that all the time they wouldn't need or want a boyfriend.

Thomas planned to take Pamela's abuser to the pokegirl's father, and then met up with me later. This had been made possible when I'd handed over Jessie and James as the Traveller had told one of his minions to tell me that Thomas could have custody of the abuser. This wasn't at all legal as Hunters were meant to hand over human criminals to the police so I was going to pretend that I had no idea that it was happening, and just not get involved in any way. Which was also a good idea as it wasn't my business, this was something Thomas had to do for Pamela.

At some point later we planned to met up and head for Kira's home city so that her mother could pair Thomas with a suitable Matron Mother, assuming of course Tom agreed with that.

As for Gary he was not going to prison instead he'd been thrown in a small boat was being taken to the nearest town or city by some of the Traveller's pokes. Kira had killed one of his pokegirls, and that had upset me as Gary had been trying to steal from us not hurt anyone, but Dark Elves were well known for going to extremes to serve their Tamers.

Misty still wasn't done so next I slowly counted the star chips that were kept in place on the gauntlet using magnets. They weren't very strong magnets, which was good because otherwise my arm would keep getting stuck on metal things, but it was more than enough to keep the star chips in place. No one could just swipe from a gauntlet.

"One from the scavenger hunt. One from the beer shirt contest. One from the Golden Trio. And one for turning in Jessie and James".

An act that stopped the tournament from being disrupted was reward with a star chip. Kidnapping Misty, who was running events, had disrupted things and I'd put them right again. Thomas also gotten a chip for stopping a certain pokegirl theft, which meant he was only chip one behind me. Poor Amy had four chips, but she'd find a way to catch up I was sure.

"Plus the two I already have makes six" I finished saying to myself.

Considering that the this event hadn't been going on very long I was doing very well. Four more and I could go up the fort.

That was my 'dex beeped and I got a message from Mr House who wanted to me to visit him in order to discuss his plans for something he was calling 'Battle City'. Then a message from Bobby Singer arrived and he was asking me if I knew anything about 'Battle City'.

"Foreshadowing" I muttered.

I had no idea what this 'Battle City' was but I got the feeling that I would have a role to play. However I messaged back that I'd heard nothing about it whatsoever as I didn't want to get on the bad side of Mr House.

Then I got the first of many messages from May, which made me realise that there must be a lot of signal traffic on this islands.

This messaged mentioned that my framed certificate had arrived. It was an award from the League for stopping the Dark Queen, and it came with a large cash bounty. She went on to mention that she was very proud of me and that she wanted me to come home for a visit so she could take me out to celebrate even if I didn't become the Shadow Lord of Tamers.

Then she messaged me to inform me that a Milktit called Titty had wrote to me to say that she was indeed pregnant and that she would name the kid after me if she had a human boy, which wasn't going to happen as the cock ring ensured that she would have a kit, but still it was sweet. May was okay with this as she knew Tamers did try to impregnate pokewomen who lived on ranches, and she also reminded me not to bring any kits home or I would be getting any more sexy pics. The pics were in an attached file and were more artful then graphic yet still sexy.

The next message was not so nice. Apparently Melody, the girl I'd knocked up as part of a ritual while touring the Orange Islands, had sent me a sexy photo of her in a bikini along with a letter telling me that she was pregnant and so far she was loving it (aside form the morning sickness) Also there was an invite for a visit so I she and I could re-enact Mel's first time. May was not so happy about this.

Then she got very angry about Gary, he must have called home early this morning and May already had part of the story. I had to go call her and explain that I hadn't done anything. She'd blame Thomas since he had the Blood Curse, but May hated him anyway so it wouldn't make much of a difference.

After that I'd need to explain about Melody and the festival, then I could point out to May that my bastard child (to use the word correctly) meant that May wouldn't have to worry about me wanting children with her. That would hopefully calm things down.

Also I needed to call Nikita. I was going to be on the phone for a few hours I just knew it as I also needed to call Professor Oak and tell him what happened with Gary. Hopefully he understand that I'd been asleep during the event. I'd shagged Amy as well last night after saving Misty as I'd gotten worked up from getting to play hero.

On the other hand it might not be a good idea to phrase it that way. Hopefully Gary wouldn't lose his licence. Because if he did it would somehow be my fault.

There was no sense in delaying so I told Misty and Amy where I would be and then headed over to the phones. Illyria could protect Misty even better than I could so there was no need to worry about them.

Now I just had to deal with some of the other people in my life.

What fun (not)


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note**

This is Kira chapter. I wanted to show how she is different from Kara, but no less important to the harem. Plus while I've shown how Dark Elves love to submit and please mean I haven't shown the part of them that loves S&M. Also there's more abuse in this chapter, but no one really cares if Callisto suffers, she's a total bitch.

Also I should have a two chapters for you tomorrow or by Monday at the lastest as I'm only doing part time at work.

 **Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Nikita will be back as soon as Gothic gets off the Shadow Islands which is still a few chapters away so you won't see much of her, but she's a main character in Tamer Gothic - Battle City so she'll get plenty of attention.

He had Illyria to protect him so he isn't greatly concerned. Hunter Thomas is paranoid Hunter Gothic isn't so they will prepare and see things differently. If I make Gothic too like Thomas then there isn't any point having him in the story. He prepares for this and is equipped to handle them were as Gothic is more about using his luck and charm to deal with things. It's a nice contrast.

Well yes I said Jayden has a few pokekits and one human child. With all the sex going on in a Tamer's life he's bond to knock up a few people. Gothic's case is just more extreme because he has the cock ring.

To quote the movie Scarface

Tony Montana: _In this_ _country, you gotta make the money first. Then when you get the money, you get the power. Then when you get the power, then you get the woman._

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 22**

 **The Shadow Islands.**

Once more I was facing a Tamer in an attempt to win a star chip and I had horrible suspicion that this Tamer was this dimensions version of Draco Malfoy, he actually looked the actor who played him in the films. Only he looked even more evil and smarmy.

"A one on one battle" I said stating my terms "One star chip as the bet".

"Very well, fool," he hissed. "MILLICENT! COME FORTH!

There was a bright flash of light and something huge swooped into the air, the wind of its passing blowing my hair back and giving birth to little dust devils that played along the edges of the Dueling Circle. It made a loop around the Arena, letting loose a howl that sounded like a cat in a blender before coming in for a landing just in front of Draco.

I did a quick scan

 **HARPY**

 _Type: Near Human (avian)_  
 _Element: Flying_  
 _Frequency: Uncommon_  
 _Diet: Carnivore_  
 _Role: Scout, Fighter_  
 _Libido: Average_  
 _Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant_  
 _Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Rock_  
 _Attacks: Aerial Ace, Dive, Feather Blizzard, Fury Swipes, Gust, Speed Storm, Wind, Wing Buffet_  
 _Enhancements: Enhanced Endurance & Strength (x3 each), Enhanced Speed (x2), Natural Weapons (Claws and Wings)_  
 _Evolves: Harpy Lady (2 Dream Stones)_  
 _Evolves From: None_

So this Millicent was a Harpy, and damn she was ugly, and she looked rather Feral too. Which wasn't surprising as no man could want to touch her. How this blonde git managed it was a mystery to me. She was a dull brown and her feathers were half falling off she looked like was half way through molting.

Draco inclined his head towards the judge slightly, but if he nodded at me I couldn't tell, and there was no time for me to care about that as I needed to decide what member of my harem I was going to send out.

I chose Kira. I could have sent my angel pokegirl but I wanted keep her as a surprise.

"Kira win this for me" I ordered the Dark Elf.

A second or two later the starting bell sounded and the battle had begun.

Kira reacted just as I expected her do, by doing the last thing anyone would ever suspect. She bounded to her feet and, charged right at the Harpy using all her speed.

"Millicent, go up!" the Tamer commanded.

A good tactic however Dark Elves could levitate, it was a natural talent for many magic users and thanks to Raven, Kira had learned to fully control this power. The end result was the two pokegirls crashing into each other in the air and then coming down hard.

"Kira use Bitch Slap!" I ordered

I saw the Harpy shake her head in confusion while she attempted to get back up, and she then squawked in pure fury as the studs on Kira's fingerless gloves connected with the side of the ugly pokegirl's skull.

Dark Elves weren't that strong I could beat Kira in an arm wresting contest, but her reflexes and speed were many times beyond the average humans, so the bitch slap really hurt the other pokegirl. Which really only resulted in pissing Millicent off, which was all it was meant to do really

As I expected Millicent swiped Kira, but Dark Elves also had enhanced agility and she danced away laughing, then stopped to flip her hair disdainfully at the Harpy over her shoulder. She was taunting the ugly pokegirl so that she wouldn't attack in a smart way.

"Fly you stupid, bitch" Malfoy screamed.

Millicent howled and leapt again. It looked like she was going to gut her opponent with a single powerful slash of her talons, but Kira jumped clear away at the last second and the back flipped a few times.

"Now use Rune Chain" I ordered.

Dark Elves, like their surface cousins, were very magical however while Kira could throw a decent Powerbolt she was much preferred more subtle and clever uses of magic. Also being the favourite child of a powerful Matron Mother meant she'd picked up a few tricks.

Kira drew a rune in the air and spell created a metal chain. It was a magical construct and therefore wouldn't last very long, but my sort of stepdaughter needed something with a bit of range.

"Now beat the bitch's wings" I ordered.

A whip would worked just as well but the chain made a lovely sound as it connected with one of the Harpy's wing.

The scene repeated itself several times, Millicent would mindlessly lung at my Dark Elf in an attempt to claw out her eyes. Then Kira would gracefully avoid each attack and strike the Harpy with the magic chain.

Draco soon realised that he was actually losing as all Kira had to do was continue using her superior reflexes to dodge Millicent's clumsy attacks, this would go on until the Harpy became to battered and bruised to keep going. And since Millicent was far too furious to listen to her Tamer, there wasn't a thing that Draco Malfoy (if that was who this was) could do about it.

As for Kira she looked so sexy right now. She was in a tight denim jeans, that had to be enchanted since they didn't hamper her moves, and a denim jacket that went well with her studded collar and bracelets. Unlike most Dark Elves, Kira had purple skin rather than obsidian and her hair was white with just a hint of red in it. For her the look worked and she was hot.

If she won, and didn't need a Healing Session, I was going to handcuff her, lick her out and then pound her pussy just how she liked.

That was when I noticed that Millicent was through playing around. She might not be that smart, but she knew when something wasn't working, and when it was time to try a different tactic.

Rather than charge again the Harpy dug her talons into the packed earth of the Dueling Circle and began to flap her wings in great sweeps, she was using her Gust attack.

"Shield!" I ordered.

Kira raised a hand and used magic to create a shield somewhat like Raven would and that protected from the worst of the winds. When the Gust attack stopped Kira was still able to fight.

One of the weaknesses of the Gust attack was that it occupied all four limbs and pretty much every muscle in the pokegirl's body. Had it worked Kira would have been sent flying out of the arena's boundary, and therefore would have lost the match, but that didn't happened.

Also it not an easy attack it took a lot of effort and right after the pokegirl who had made the attack was vulnerable. Which meant that Millicent was all but helpless when Kira got in close enough to wrap the chain around the Harpy's neck. I didn't think that my Dark Elf was actually going to kill her foe, however Millicent's panicked scream made it seem it seem like Kira would.

The furious Harpy tried to dislodge the clinging Dark Elf but my poke held on for dear life. It was now up to Draco and I to decide if Kira would actually kill the Harpy or not. I could call her off or Draco could recall his poke to save her. However if Kira killed the Harpy then I would be disqualified from this match at the very least. This was a pokebattle not a real fight, killing wasn't okay.

"Kira..." I started to say.

"Return!" Malfoy commanded before I could order my Dark Elf to stop.

Red light caused the Harpy to disappear back into her pokeball and the crowd jumped to their feet in elation. It had hardly been the most action-packed fight that any of them had ever seen, but both pokes had not been shy about using potential lethal attacks. It had been very intense at the end there, with a life on the line, and yet I was happy as I got my star chips.

Kira was also happy.

"I won!" she said with a smile

She picked up on the fact that I wasn't so happy.

"I thought I you'd order me to do something else" Kira explained "I've never fought a flying type before so I did everything I could to stop her from using her wings".

That made sense as she lived underground and Flying pokegirls didn't make a habit of exploring caves as they couldn't use their wings to escape any danger they come across the Underdark.

"You did well" I praised, before explaining my mild distress "I just don't like all this killing".

"Oh, Master" said Kira as she nestled her head into my chest "I'll make you feel better and you could strap me for going to far. Maybe even tie me before you Tame me?"

Now that sounded really appealing.

 **(Line Break)**

 **The Shadow Islands.**

"Hold on, you want to let Callisto rape me" Gothic said to Illyria as they entered the Taming room of the pokecenter along with Kira.

"Only to start with" Illyria explained "Then we turn the tables on her. I will restrain her and I will use Sunny's Lust Dust to make her want Taming enough that she more easily accept you Taming her".

Kira was a little confused by both Miss Amy's change in attitude and the fact that her promised Taming was now not going to be one on one, she didn't mind the last part but she had the oddest impression that she'd seen Amy Pond acting like this before, but he put it out of her mind as the Dark Elf had a very important job to do.

Besides she could discuss the fact that Illyria seemed to be a pokegirl with her master later on. He seemed to know this anyway as he wasn't surprised by the idea that Amy Pond could somehow restrain a Dark Lady.

"I would suggest including oral and anal Taming as means of showing your dominance" Illyria was now saying "Emphasize your strength and power, then remind her how helpless she is to resist you".

Kira was starting to wish that she was Callisto, but still a Dark Elf, as for her breed having a Master you trusted dominate you in such a way was a fantasy come true. But for a Dark Elf it was more about knowing that your Master would never really abuse you that made it so thrilling. He might pretend, but really it was consensual.

"Wait what about oral?" Tamer G said awkwardly Um, wouldn't she… you know. Bite Down?"

Kira was shocked at the idea that any pokegirl would do that to a man, it was unheard of where she was from. A man's penis was practically an object of worship, for the Feral Dark Elves it sometimes was.

"Remember that Pokegirls were designed by a man" Illyria pointed out "Even I couldn't use my teeth that way".

Kira was very confused at this point because Amy Pond wasn't a pokegirl.

"Fair enough" Gothic replied "but if she bites you know that means we never get to have sex again".

Illyria paused just for a second and then said.

"Perhaps instead Kira could use a dildo. It would help to enforce the message that Callisto does not hold a high rank in your harem".

The Dark Elf agreed that Master's penis should not be risked in such a way, she too enjoyed his way of Taming. After decades of having daily orgies with other females having a nice cock inside her was heavenly, this could not be allowed to change.

For her part Kira was here to show Callisto how to serve her master and to help make the Dark Lady think that Gothic was worthy to serve. Kira's duty was to present her master as a sort of Evil Overlord while really he was actually a bit of a softy compared to some patrons in Menzoberranzan.

To do this Kira stripped naked and then with eagerness she let her master bind her wrists with strong cuffs and her feet were tied together so that she wouldn't be able to walk, even if she somehow got to her feet which wasn't likely as she going to play the part of broken slave very well.

Then Callisto was set then lose and as expected went for Gothic. The Infernal had Gothic's boxers down before Kira could even blink, then the next thing she knew Callisto was naked and bound.

She couldn't figure out how it was done and then she couldn't remember what was bothering her about this whole thing. So instead she focused on Callisto beautiful, firm ass that was now being pushed into the air, it was round, bare, spankable and below that ass the Dark Lady's eager pussy was waiting for master's cock.

'Talk to her, show her who's boss. Make her yours. Use her ruthlessly until she begs for more' Kira mentally urged her master.

The Dark Elf was memorised by the site of her master's semi-rigid manhood as it moved closer to Callisto's waiting fuck hole. Kira knew that despite the Dark Lady's sexy body and the arousal caused by Lust Dust, her master was having second thoughts. He tended to over think some things, but he was willing to make the tough choices and he even used the problem he was having to his advantage.

"Suck me Kira" Gothic ordered "This bitch just can't turn me. She doesn't know how to please a man like you do".

The Dark Elf felt warmth spread though her body took her Master's cock between her lips and then into her mouth. She gave the best blowjob she could and didn't worry about making Gothic cum as he had downed a bottle of Stamina XXX, this Taming session could go on for a while.

Even as her master praised her Kira kept her attention on her oral worship, and an ear out for what Callisto might say. The Dark Lady wasn't gagged but as of yet this performance wasn't having much of an effect so Kira decided to play her role some more.

"Oh Master I want you inside of me" Kira said "I'm your whore the only one worthy of your cock. The only one who dares to even ask".

The Dark Elf had to fight not to giggle. Her words were a bit silly as while she did adore her master, he really wasn't that scary. Well not to the people and pokes who treated him with respect.

Tamer Gothic soon had his manhood inside his Pokegirl's superbly warm, tight pussy, and began to Tame her with what would have been excessive force for a human girl, not painfully so it would have just been uncomfortable.

"Oh my Dark Master you Tame me so well, no one can compare" Kira moaned "Use me Master I beg of you. My tight pussy is yours to enjoy".

Now this little show had a little audience participation.

"My cunt is tighter than any virgins" Callisto bragged "You're Tamer wouldn't last thirty seconds with me riding him".

Gothic added more effort into his thrusting, overcoming any resistance to playing his part and savagely buried his cock into the Kira's warm, wet hole

"My pussy is... ten times... tighter than anyone's" the Dark Elf struggled to reply "and... my Glorious Master knows it".

She was being Tamed right now so it was hard to focus but Kira would not fail her master.

"My breasts... are... bigger too" she added.

Not her best work but Kira was having too much fun right now to really think of witty replies.

"Maybe it's that tiny little twig he's using" Callisto said "Only a desperate Pokegirl would such a small thing inside her, and only a deluded fool like you could enjoy it".

That made Kira very mad, and her master slowed down and stopped Taming her just so Callisto could see how hard Gothic was right now. Which she didn't get much of a chance to do as Kira tried to hide in between her breasts. That was tricky given the cuffs but she did her best.

"Who's your master?" Gothic asked Kira.

Kira gave her Tamer her most adorable look.

"You are my all powerful Master" the Dark Elf then said "I exist to serve you as all pokegirls should. Break this bitch my master. Show her that she nothing more than a slave like I am. All will serve you my master, and those stand in your way will be destroyed".

At this point the Tamer had to move out of Callisto's line of sight as he was trying not to laugh. To better distract the Dark Lady the Dark Elf grabbed Callisto's left breast and pinched her nipple causing a moan to escape her mouth, and Kira then got work on the other breasts.

Callisto was on her hands and knees, unable to move much because her limbs were chained to the floor. She was totally helpless and couldn't even do magic and the Taming room prevented spell casting.

"When I'm done, I'm gonna own your ass. You're going to call me master and like it" Gothic stated as he entered Callisto from behind.

The Pokegirl let out a rending groan that seemed to come from the depths of her black soul as the Tamer's cock entered her pussy

"Unnnnhhhhh…n-never…I'll never call you Master…" Callisto swore.

It was amusing because she once had, and if not for Team Rocket she still would. But memory wipes were nearly always effective.

"Kira was right, she is ten times tighter than you" Gothic told Callisto "Still I'll Tame you anyway, it's not like you can stop me".

The Tamer than smacked the Dark Lady on the ass, it didn't hurt much but that wasn't the point.

"This won't do at all" the Tamer said "You should be thanking me. You need proper training".

That was a Kira started to hurt Callisto's nipples.

"How dare you fail to pleasure my Master" said the Dark Elf.

That was when the Tamer forced himself back inside the Dark Lady and began to fuck her even harder than before.

"You will please him you useless whore" Kira then ordered.

"Ahhh….you bitch! Unhhhhhh…" Callisto moaned.

Being talked down upon while getting her cunt roughly pounded only made Dark Lady moan louder and louder, her pussy was soaking wet and she lost all sense of time.

Kira didn't lose track and she watched for half an hour, at one point she even begged to be able to touch herself, but that got a firm 'no' and later she found out why.

"No this dumb bitch really can't satisfy me" Gothic declared.

If not for the Stamina XXX she would have by now and Kira knew that but she played along.

"Perhaps my ass would please my Master" Kira offered as she moved her body so that her butt was in her air "I only care for your pleasure as any real pokegirl should".

Callisto did not like hearing that.

"No you should fuck my ass, no pokegirl has a tighter butt than me" Callsito claimed "I will make you cum... Great Master".

Kira laughed for real this time as she realised that the second memory wipe had really dumbed Callisto down, either than or being so close to Feral had dulled the Dark Lady's mind. She had been so better at making Gothic feel important in the past.

"She doesn't know her place" Kira said to her Tamer "My ass would please you my rich and powerful Master".

The rich part had a reaction on Callisto, she was after all vain and with money she could buy things.

"Master please" Callisto begged "Let me prove myself".

Kira could only assume that the Dark Lady was coming under the effect of Gothic's Psychic Charm Bloodgift, as Callisto shouldn't be offering herself so quickly. Mentioning the money no doubt helped.

Callisto was actually trying to wiggle her butt at this point, but she didn't have much room to work with.

"What a pitiful thing you are" Gothic said to Callisto "Fine I'll Tame your pathetic excuse for an ass"

"No, Master" protested Kira "Don't waste your cum in that dirty bitch. Use my ass it's sooo tight and I'll scream real good for you".

Gothic decided to show Callisto how he dealt with pokegirls who didn't know their place.

"Don't tell me what to do. Go kneel in the corner" the Tamer ordered Kira "I'll give you exactly what you deserve later".

Kira waited until she had managed to get into the corner before smiling. She knew she would be rewarded not punished. Callisto on the other hand thought she had won and did her best to please her Tamer. With that room she had she pushed back so her master could get deeper inside her rather nice and tight backside.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Kira's POV)**

 **The Shadow Islands.**

I spent an hour in the corner listening to Callisto go from willing to please to outright eager and then to someone who sounded utterly devoted to pleasing her master. But all the time my thoughts were about the Taming I'd get for doing so well at this task.

When the dirty deed was done and Callisto was in her ball. My Master undid the cuffs keeping my legs together and spread her legs. However he did not uncuff my wrists.

"Finally" I muttered.

I was expecting to get fingered and then Tamed for real later on, even a quick fingering would take the edge off for a while so I was grateful.

Then he slowly lowered his face and gently licked my clitoris. I gasped, the pleasure was intense. I'd had this done to me a thousand times by the Drow-Zee who served my mother but never by a man. It was so much better and I didn't care why.

That when my Master looked up into my face and whispered

"You like that, don't you" he teased.

I just wanted him to continue what he was doing and my generous master did not disappoint. Lowering his face back between my thighs he started to lick my clit again. Then he ran his tongue over my pussy lips and started licking me with slow long strokes of his tongue. I started moaning and making slutty noises to encourage him just as the voice during the Taming cycles had told me to. A pokegirl should always be grateful for a Taming.

"Ooooh... aaaaaaah Master. yessssss oh my yessssss, I like you... you... licking me... hmmmm put your tongue inside my hole, yesss..."

Master continued to lick my pussy relentlessly, he inserted his tongue inside my love hole and started tongue fucking me, I just laid back and let him do all the work. It was selfish of me as I was suppose to please the patron of my coven, but this was too good.

"Please Master, I wanna come, pleeeeease aah ugh..ooh!" I said when I felt my climax approach.

I orgasmed and squeezed my thighs which trapped Master's head, but for very long and she didn't mind at all.

"Oh Master" I said "thank you".

I kissed him to taste my own juices and to express my thanks, and when I was done I went back inside my pokeball just like a good 'girl should.


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

The Blood Curse makes Tamer G want to inflict pain and humiliation upon sexual partners he doesn't crave dominance. Well not because of a curse.

Sadomasochism: consenting partners willingly engaging in aspects of pain or humiliation for sexual pleasure.

It's an addiction that Tamer G has to satisfy every now and again. It doesn't have to be a big deal, as long as he does things his pokegirls are happy to do.

If he doesn't satisfy it small ways then it would become Sexual Sadism Disorder which is very nasty.

Kira was there when Illyria met Tamer G. Her memories of that event were removed or otherwise blurred so that she would believe she Amy Pond while escaping Tamra Team, and that Amy is a human Tamer, but something of the truth is still hidden deep in Kira's mind. Illyria then altered Kira's memories again so Kira stopped worrying about it.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 23**

 **The Shadow Islands**

As I moved a pawn across the chessboard I took a few moments to think about my career choices. Being a Tamer was hard work, being a Hunter was even harder. Most of the time I was either dealing with threats or managing my harem. Which left me little time to actually enjoy myself or to focus on advancing in rank.

Then there was the more soul destroying part of the job, it was normal for Tamer to take dangerous pokes and turn them into useful members of society, but that part of my role was making me feel unclean. Sure it had been easier to form a bond with Callisto the second time around, however I still felt I needed to cleanse myself of the act somehow.

At times like this it was tempting to give up the whole Tamer thing and to do something else. I could become a tradesmen and use my magical harem to make enchanted items that could be sold in a store. I'd worked in retail so I knew a lot of good customer service.

"Checkmate" said Gym Leader Ace as she trapped my king "You need to focus on the game".

That I did as I was trying to win another star chip, should I succeed it would mean I had eight star chips in total. Not bad considering we were only on day three of this event and it was a week long tournament. Well technically this was day four but the evening we arrived was more a greeting that the actual start of the tournament.

"I am trying" I told Ace as we reset the board "I lasted a whole seven moves that time".

Which was truly impressive given that in the first match I'd lasted three moves. I hadn't even know it was possible to win a game of chess that quickly but somehow Ace had.

"I'm not impressed by your performance" the dark haired girl replied.

That was not something I'd heard from a girl before.

"But most females are" I said with a small smile.

Trying to be charming seemed to be something that was built into me now. Had to be the pokegirl genes.

This time I decided to led with my knights. Hopeful it was would make a difference and it would be nine turns before I was defeated. Unfortunately it was rather hard to focus as I had something important to mull over.

Princess my Pegasus was upset by all the violence going on and Gary had been her last master so him being hurt made the pretty poke feel awful. Then Porker offered me a trade, he had a Nightmare (which was pretty much the dark type version of Pegasus) who was having problems fitting in with his harem ever since she had evolved from a unicorn by accidentally coming into contact with a Dark Stone.

Then Malfoy, and it was in fact him, had turned up and offered an Arbust called Pansy in exchange for Kira. Which was a trade I couldn't make, no matter how many SLC he offered along with the snake like pokegirl, as my Dark Elf was technically also my stepdaughter, at least in terms a human would understand, so I couldn't ever trade her because then her mother would not be happy with me. Plus she was my sexy Dark Elf, she was worth more than any amount of money.

That course of events had led to me getting to see Porker's whole Harem, Hermione as an Enchantress as I already knew Luna was a Psychic type this already knew. He also had two Elves like I did only they were apparently twin sisters one was a Golden Elf (Which was what Kira could have turned into if she'd found an Angel Stone rather than Dark Stone) the other was a High Elf (they were warrior elves which was what Kara would have evolved into if she hadn't become a Gardelfwhor) Fluer was a Phoenix. In storage he had a Threstral (which was what Nightmares were called in his part of the world) and she went by the name Daphne.

Last of all he had an Angelic pokegirl who my Angel pokegirl knew well enough to go over and hug. That was when I remembered that Porker had also Tamed a Dark Lady and had defeated a Dark Queen so the prophecy Sexibi had made up could also apply to him.

I felt a lot less special to be chosen by a Seraph when Porker had a freaking Archangel. Clearly the Hell-Guard thought Porker was going to become the Shadow Lord. I'd gotten Anauel just because they were hedging their bets.

Then I wondered if I did win would that Archangel want to be in my harem. If so she'd be disappointed because I hadn't gone to all the trouble of Taming Callisto just to keep her in storage all the time.

"So what's bothering you so much?" Ace asked as she sent a pawn forward "And don't say nothing because something is bothering you".

I took the time to explain about what was going in my life, and said out loud it was all rather depressing, and that was without mentioning Illyria or the whole Dark King issue.

"Gary is to blame for his own problems. Taming Callisto saved a lot of lives. Trade Princess for the Nightmare" Ace advised "Tell your wife to be more supportive. Tell your Alpha that the needs of the harem are more important than her getting to ride a Pegasus. Tell your Dark Elf not to kill unless you order it or your life is in danger".

Put like that it all sounded very simple. In fact it really was all that simple.

"If this Hermione upset Raven so much than ask Porker to make his Enchantress apologize as part of the trade".

Now that was a good idea, if Porker agreed then there was a chance that Raven might not explode in sheer rage when I told her about the trade.

I then looked at Ray who was playing Checkers with Ace's alpha, who was some sort of psychic catgirl with black ears, black hair, pale skin and a tail that was black with white rings on it.

"Checkmate" Ace then said.

Five moves this time. She was very good.

"Let's play something else" I suggested.

Chess was clearly her game.

"There's no game you can beat me out" Ace declared with a smirk "That's why your pokes have to play mine. I'm to intelligent to beat".

She was so wrong about that.

"So I can pick the game?" I asked.

Ace didn't even think about it.

"Sure but if I win" she said "You have to kiss me".

Well she never said where I had to plant the kiss so really I had nothing at all to lose, and a star chip to gain.

"Naga and Ladders" I said while taking out the game.

Which was what Snakes and Ladders was now called. Other than the name change the game was still the same.

"What!" remarked Ace "Why a game for little kids?"

I'd thought it through, and actually I'd been rather clever.

"Because it requires no skill" I explained "Who wins depends on the dice roles so it's all about luck".

Which I had in spades, at least most of the time.

"Even if you can read my mind" I then said "it won't make a difference because I don't know what I'm going to roll".

Which I doubted she could actually do. My theory was that she was really a genius who had hidden this fact by fooling people into thinking she might have psychic powers. No one could tell for sure if she had powers or not so no one knew that really she was just tricking them. Of course she might also be tricking me by making me think she didn't have powers when in truth she did have lots of mind reading talents. But that kind of thinking was just going to led me getting a headache so I focused on something else.

When I did I quickly won the game, and this meant I had eight star chips in total I was so happy about that I stood up, leaned over the picnic table we were sitting at and planted a big kiss on Ace's forehead which made her giggle in delight if only because it was so silly.

"You don't have to go" Ace said "We can just play for fun".

I shook my head.

"No I need to go make that trade and make sure my friends are okay" I replied.

The Thousand Gods only knew what kind of trouble Thomas might get into, he might need saving, and as for Amy well people might need saving from her.

"You're like every other boy" fumed Ace "As soon as you get something shiny off me you run away".

I assumed by shiny she meant her Gym Badge, which to be fair I did want from her.

"Hey don't worry I'll still visit you" I promised Ace "We still have a date".

My plan was to have some flowers and chocolates delivered to her gym to butter her before our match. A sneaky tactic as she'd go easy on me when we had our match, but all is fair in love and pokegirl battles.

Besides Win or lose I would take her somewhere expensive and even romantic for dinner in an attempt to make up for had badly the males of my species had been treating her. All girls (human or poke) needed to be thought as desirable and Ace clearly wasn't getting the appreciation she deserved form anyone else.

"Yeah but you won't put out" Ace moaned.

Things were so topsy turvy here.

"In my world it's the guy that worries about that and the girl who gets to decide" I told the Gym Leader "People are so weird here".

"Why would a girl agree to go on date and not have sex with you?" Ace asked "You'd just get snatched up by a poke or a girl who did put out".

Well that might be the case here but things were different on my Earth.

"We don't have pokes where I'm from" I told the adorable Gym Leader "And most women are fertile and they don't outnumber the men. Which means they can be afford to be more picky".

That said there still was a lot of pressure on women back home to get boyfriend, it just here that women had to compete with pokes and therefore to get boyfriends they couldn't afford not to be more sexually aggressive. As for Misty she didn't have a choice, she either had to be a total slut or she'd go through extreme mood swings. But at least she made then best of it and made it fun for herself.

"Oh hold on I got you a present" Ace said as she ducked into her tent "and don't worry it's not another pair of panties I'm not even wearing any".

That whole panties are trophies thing was still going strong. I got the feeling that it was going to catch on and spread. Females all over the islands were betting them in matches and swapping them just for fun. The guys around here seemed to enjoy it. I thought it to be harmless but it didn't really thrill me. I spent my energy trying to rid females all of kinds of underwear so I could fuck them, what happened to their panties afterwards was no concern of mine.

Ace soon returned with a small wooden box, which she opened to show A golden crystal-stone with an insignia of three eyes in a triangle formation. I knew what this was but I scanned it anyway and according to my 'dex the top eye was said to glow when near a Psychic-type pokegirl. And right now it was glowing but that didn't mean Ace a psychic-type because she had her own pokegirls nearby. One was only three meters away playing a game on dominoes with my alpha.

"It's a Psi Stone" the teenage Gym Leader told me "An evolution stone for pokegirls who either are or can become psychic types. I know you Tame Magic types but you could trade it for Mana Stone or if you ever get a Kitten there's a Magic/Psychic type you can evolve them into".

From what I knew Psi Stones were very rare. Water, Fire, Leaf and Thunder Stones were expensive but not that rare, but other kinds, like Mana Stones were hard to find and painful to pay for.

"Are you trying to buy my affections?" I said in a kidding way to Ace.

"Is it working?" she asked back.

I had to admit to myself at least that yes it was, if only a little. I'd never had anyone try to buy my affections before, at least not with presents, it was an interesting experience.

"Oh what the hell" I said.

I planted a big kiss on Ace's lips which made go very shy. She so already had a crush on me. Maybe she was close to a psychic type pokegirl of some sort and my Charm Power had an effect on her. That or being a successful Tamer made me very desirable to many young ladies.

"Oh it's really warm today" Ace then remarked "Excuse me I have go and Tame one of my 'girls. You know because that's my job".

I got the feeling that she was going to be thinking about me. Which was actually kinda cute.

"Come on Ray" I said to my alpha "Let's go find the others".

I left her out of her pokeball as Raven did deserve one last ride on Princess before I traded the Pegasus for a Daphne the Nightmare.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

The siblings cowpoke Tamers Jace and Jen, were once more representing Ponyville Ranch, and they seemed to be some what of a underdog team in the Shadow Tournament. They only had three star chips each.

Jace told me they'd only been invited because someone working for the Traveller had thrown in the invite when doing some business on the ranch. I'd not seen them before now because they'd arrived with the group from the Blue League, that ship had docked later than expected due to a storm (a natural and expected one) and the ship had needed to change course. How exactly they'd ended up on that ship was a mystery they weren't willing to explain but given the looks on their faces I gathered that something rather embarrassing had happened.

Also they wanted a rematch with myself and Becky, as Jen had found out that Jace had convinced Becky and I to throw the match we'd had back in Kappa City. Jen wasn't happy about that and since it was wise not to upset a teenage girl who carried a six shooter I'd agreed to a rematch.

However upon finding out that Amy wasn't here Jen had asked me why, as she had been invited because she was partnered with her brother. Which meant Nikita should have been extended an invitation.

This in turn led to Misty confessing that she hadn't marked me down for a plus one because she'd been planning all along to use me for sex while on the cruise ship. Amy being there had just resulted it becoming a threesome despite Misty wanting me to herself for a couple of days.

She also confessed that when battling me she'd not gone as easy on me as I'd thought and that she had a friendly bet with the other Gym Leaders on me being the Tamer from the Crimson League most likely to actually win this event or at least come closest to winning.

Porker was still the favourite to win overall but he was the from the Blue League so no Gym Leader from the Crimson League would bet on him. But she was only betting on me because the Kanto Region didn't have a champion Tamer and the current King of Tamers for the Crimson League had declined to enter this tournament. Which meant all the sex she'd had with me had also been a way to boost my confidence and improve Misty's chances of cashing in.

I was a little offended by that, but clearly things had changed between us, if only due to that kidnapping and Misty apologised for being 'a sneaky bitch' and then promised to cut me in for twenty percent of the winnings should I become the Shadow Lord.

After some thought I had agreed to these terms and decided to forgive Misty as if Nikita hadn't gone home when she did then she would have been with me when me found her mother. Seeing her Mum in that state would have broken her heart. And if she'd met Illyria in the Lost City of Atlanta, well I didn't want to think what the Legendary pokegirl would have done to my girlfriend.

Jen had waited while Misty explained everything and then the cute Cowgirl had demanded a race with me, since she wouldn't have a hope of winning a straight up battle.

There was no star chip on the line, as Amy had just gotten taken one from her and Jen couldn't afford to lose any more as she didn't want to leave the island, and she didn't offer anything sexual as a prize for winning either. Which was very refreshing enough for me accept to challenge.

I lost, which was no surprise as Daphne hadn't care enough to win. She wasn't bonded with me so she wasn't motivated to serve me. Still it was a nice change of pace if nothing else and I did get a big hug from a pretty cowgirl, and hugs are always nice.

When we got back to the island with the arena on it I saw that Thomas had either challenge Jace to a match or had been challenged. I decided to sit and watch, and as a pleasant surprise Daphe changed into her human form and sat next to me rather than keep her distance as she had before the race.

Being a Nightmare she had black skin, not like someone whose ancestors came from a very hot climate, it was more as if she was a corporal shadow. Also she had crimson hair, that was very blood like in colour, and eyes the same. It should have been scary, but I found her very exotic. Her breasts were average for a pokegirl and she had small amount of pubic hair just above her cunt. I didn't care for that, but since we hadn't bonded yet this wasn't the time to tell her to get rid of it. Last of all she had an athletic form, and she was just a little shorter than me, just enough that it was noticeable.

"You will need clothes" I said to Daphne.

She came from a place called Greengrass ranch so it wasn't hard to guess what Harry Potter character she was the counterpart to in this world.

"I can put my armour on if you want" the Nightmare replied.

One of the cool things about Nightmares was that they could summon magical armour when battling in their human form. It was scary spiky stuff that really didn't fit in with Porkers clean cut hero image.

"I meant sometime before we leave the Island" I told her.

There were no minors on the islands and there were sex battles taking place all the time so a naked pokegirl was no big deal, but later it would matter as Nightmares were even scary in their armour. Children would cower if fear.

"Let the battle begin" said this arena's judge.

I then turned my head to see Thomas send out his Sexshrew, which appeared to be a very bad idea

"That it is a really stupid idea" Amy said, agreeing with my unspoken opinion.

She wasn't the only one who wanted to say something.

"There's something appealing about that Tamer" Daphne remarked.

I knew what it was. The Shady Character Blood Gift attracted Dark and Infernal types as much as it repelled normal humans.

"Don't forgot whose your Master" I kidded.

Pokegirls were very loyal to their masters, so even though we hadn't bonded she wasn't going to try and tempt Thomas into claiming her.

Daphne said nothing and all watched as Thomas kept ordering his Sexshrew to attack. Jace's Rapitaur dodged, and the Sexshrew ended carving up the ground. Which I thought was important but I couldn't put my finger on exactly why, and it was hard to focus as Amy had gotten behind me so she could kiss my neck. She didn't need Taming as we'd done it not that long ago and she was going at it with her pokegirls a lot so I guessed she really just wanted some attention from her boyfriend.

That was the Rapitaur counter attacked and Thomas's Sexshrew showed us all how good she was. The first fire attack from the Rapitaur burned the clothes off the Sexshrew, but did no other damage and none of the other attacks even got close.

"This could take a while" I said.

Amy took this as an opening for a make out session. Not that it lasted long as my new pokegirl wanted to talk.

"You are going to Tame me tonight aren't you, Sir?" Daphne asked "I haven't gotten much attention in that area since I evolved and I won't adopt your fetishes as my own until we start to bond".

That was a quirk of this breed. Once they bonded with a human they got their master's fetishes which meant Daphne was going to want to punish all my pokegirls. I'd let her do it as would be fun to watch her go to work on Callisto and Branwen was super tough so she could Tame my Damsel all she wanted.

I heard Amy gasp as Jace's Rapitaur stumbled and fell. Thomas's Sexshrew was holding onto the fiery pony with one claw, and slashing away with the other. The Rapitaur managed to buck the Sexshrew off her, but she wounded and bleeding from several claw slashes now.

Jace ordered his pokegirl to get away from the Sexshrew only to realize to his horror that his Rapitaur couldn't. All those 'missed attacks' made by the Sexshrew had transformed the ground of the Battle Arena into an uneven mess. The centaur like creature couldn't build up any speed, and she kept nearly tripping over when she tried.

Sandra then finished off the Rapitaur, and started to evolve I wiped out my 'dex to find out what she had changed into.


	24. Chapter 24

**Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 24**

 **The Shadow Islands**

 **RANDYSNATCH (aka SEXSLASH), the Wrecking Ball Pokégirl**

 ** _Type:_** _Not Very Near Human  
_ ** _Element:_** _Ground  
_ ** _Frequency:_** _Rare  
_ ** _Diet:_** _herbivore  
_ ** _Role:_** _most RandySnatches are used to knock down old buildings  
_ ** _Libido:_** _High to very High  
_ ** _Strong Vs:_** _Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
_ ** _Weak Vs:_** _Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
_ ** _Attacks:_** _Dig, Buzzsaw, Earthquake  
_ ** _Enhancements:_** _Longer sharp digging claws, and spiked semi hard hair  
_ ** _Evolves:_** _None  
_ ** _Evolves From:_** _Sexshrew (normal)_

I then selected the option for more information.

 _Once a Sexshrew evolves into a RandySnatch (or a Sexslash as some Leagues call them) she grows bigger in size, her light brown skin loses its scales and she grows long, dark brown hair. When touched, however, her hair turns out to be tough and spiky and not at all pleasant to the touch (except to other Ground Pokégirls). Her hands and feet grow claws and her tail extends as well._

 _This transformation makes her better at both digging and fighting and any Tamer who catches a Sexshrew for either of those purposes usually does his best to evolve her into a RandySnatch as quickly as possible. The transformation also makes taming a bit more difficult, but an eager RandySnatch knows how to work around those problems._

 _RandySnatches also prefer to be naked, because that's easier for both digging and sex. A RandySlash' personality differs greatly from that a of a Sexshrew. They no longer have any need for solitude and, in fact, enjoy being around others. They freely display their affection (usually by unexpected hugging) and enjoy a bit of rough-and-tumble. They try to keep in mind that not everyone is as tough as they are, but RandySnatches are known to unintentionally hurt weaker Pokégirls.  
_

 _RandySnatches also enjoy taming anytime, anywhere. Whenever her Tamer or any of her Harem-sisters approach her with an offer, a RandySnatch will drop everything she's doing and have sex with them. RandySnatches greatly enjoy all forms of sex (except for those very extreme forms that end in mutilation or death), are fascinated with the idea of sex in public and take a 'the more the merrier' approach. They are not nearly as knowledgeable as, for example, Menage-A-Trois, but their boundless enthusiasm and great stamina makes up for a lot.  
_

 _RandySnatches get on surprisingly well with Domina's and all their evolutions. RandySnatches enjoy taking anything a Domina can dish out (and because of their natural toughness, they can take quite a lot), but they also enjoy playing sexual power games from time to time. Cases of RandySnatches getting a Domina to submit to her are not unheard of._

 _Because of their excellent digging skills and powerful Ground attacks, RandySnatches are often employed for tearing down old buildings and digging mines, jobs most RandySnatches obviously enjoy.  
_

 _Feral RandySnatches are rare. They live in holes in the ground, but will come out when they sense anyone coming near, usually hoping to find someone to have sex with. Unprepared travelers will find themselves enthusiastically raped and will usually get scratched._

 _So far, no-one has been actually disemboweled by a feral RandySnatch jumping their bones, but it is not entirely unthinkable it'll never happen._

 _Girls very rarely threshold directly into a RandySnatch, but when they do the transition is generally smooth. Provided they get the sex they want to distract them, they'll barely notice their wildly different bodies and even if they don't have a lot of sex, they'll probably have too much fun digging around everywhere to care very much.  
_

"The fights not over yet" Jace then called out.

Since this was a best two out of three battle and Thomas had won the first round that meant Jace had to win this round or there wouldn't be a third round and then he'd lose one of his few remaining star chips.

"I see Sunshine has changed much since school" Daphne said while looking at Raven.

My alpha was having a major sulk due to the loss of Princess. Not even getting an apology from the Porker's Enchantress about what had happened at school had softened the blow, or it had then I really didn't want to know what she would now be like without the apology

"Sunshine?" asked Amy, who was now sitting between my legs "Why did you call her that?"

I put my arms around my girlfriend while waiting for Daphne to answer Amy.

"She was always moping about at school and bringing the mood down" my Nightmare explained "So we called her Sunshine as a joke".

Having been bullied in school I didn't find that amusing.

"Don't forget she's the alpha" I reminded Daphne "be nice or she gets to punish you".

I wondered when Raven would realise that having the Nightmare in the Harem meant she now had authority over Daphne.

"We'll see about that" my new poke said.

Clearly someone wanted to move up in the ranks.

"BEGIN!" shouted the judge of the match.

Since Thomas's Sexshrew had evolved he'd needed some time to get her under control but now he was ready for round two

Jace sent out a Minotaura, which was version of a Milktit more suited for combat. Tamers in this region often started with Milktits and forced them to fight, and when they did they sometimes got a Minotaura.

Jace called her Big Bertha and had to release her restraints before she can fight. She was more aggressive than any Milktit and far more dangerous. Perhaps Jace had even trained her to fight from a young age.

Thomas released Amber (his cat girl) and she took one look at the Minotaura and called her "Big Moo-Moo", which made lots of people in the audience laugh. Including Amy and myself.

Her Tamer then told Amber that the "Big Moo-Moo" wanted to play Score Tag with her, and I guessed that he was also glad that Cecelia had a Everstone set in her collar, as there is nothing cuddly about a Minotaura and they can't lactate either. In short while a Milktit Pokewoman would make a great mother for your children you wouldn't want a Minotaura raising kids.

As the fight started I saw that Amber was using her greater agility and speed to quickly attack and retreat away from the Minotaura. As Thomas no doubt planned Amber was tagging her foe with Fury Swipes.

At one point the Minotaura got so annoyed about this that she smashed her fist down and embedded it into the ground. Amber took this chance to get close and tried suckle from the Minotaura's nipple only be to disappointed from the lack of milk. I could relate.

This act enraged Big Bertha the Minotaura and the cow pokegirl ended up chasing after Amber, this was foolish as the feline pokegirl was faster and more agile. Only by dumb luck could Bertha hope to catch the cat.

"Sir, what fetishes do you have" Daphne asked as we watched the 'fight'.

"Sadist Blood Curse" I answered.

That actually made the Nightmare react. She perked up and made eye contact with me.

"You could be fun" she said.

Eventually the Minotaura started running out of steam, she was huffing and puffing from trying to run down Amber, but the stubborn cow just wouldn't give up.

Thomas waited into Big Bertha was at the edge of collapsing and then ordered Amber to 'Finish Her' the catgirl did just that. Razor sharp claws seemed to cut the very air itself and Amber even took a bit out of one of Bertha's ears before Jace was forced to recall his 'girl.

"Time for dinner" I said as Thomas went to collect his star chip.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

"What are you doing?" Misty asked she made her way into my camp.

Given that I was topless and trying to drown myself in water it was understandable that she might think my behavior odd. I'd gone through several bottles of water in an attempt to put out the fire in my mouth and it was still hot in there.

"Babs is the pranking mood today" I explained "I don't know how she did it, but she managed to get her hands on this super hot pepper and she sliced up. Then she put the whole thing into my bowl of stew".

I didn't need to draw the red head a diagram, but she did want to know why this involved me not wearing a top.

"That wasn't the whole prank" I informed the Gym Leader "Babs tried to 'help' put out the fire with a bottle of salsa. She managed to soak everything but my mouth".

Misty went into a fit of giggles, and then attempted to show me some sympathy but that came to an end when returned when Babs decided the bottle needed emptying and Misty was the victim.

"She needs Taming" I told the Gym Leader.

And by Taming I meant a good hard spanking.

"Leave her to me" Misty said as dried herself with a towel "I'll get warmed up for you".

I might have said no to that but this was when Thomas made an appearance.

"Aren't you trying to evolve Pamela" I said to him.

He had borrowed Sunny from Amy so his Boobisaur could get a look at what an Ivywhore could do. Pam was a lot more confident now and since Thomas's Sexshrew had just evolved other pokes in his harem wanted to catch up.

However Tom had a good reason for returning, according to him a Tamer had come down with a mysterious sickness that is causing him to have the shakes, and his skin had turned black. I didn't think it was a sickness as given the how many people were the island we should have seen more people with symptoms by now. So most likely this was a reaction to poison, there were plenty of plant type pokegirls around to explain it.

My buddy the told me that the Tamer needed adequate medical attention to get better, and to that he needed some Star Chips to enter the castle. Friends of the Tamer have already donated one Star Chip each, so he only needed a couple more to get into the castle and get help.

That was when I started to sense a scam and I brought out my Damsel, who lots of white magic spells. If this guy was really in some sort of trouble then she should be able to help him easily enough.

We were able to track him down easily enough and I had Branwen cast some healing magic on him, and it didn't help much. Which was strange as it should have at least numbed the pain if not more.

I then exchanged looks with Thomas, but he just I crossed his arms and did nothing. I couldn't tell if he thought this was a scam, like I was starting to, or if he just didn't care.

Cecelia, however did care, and convinced Thomas to help, which he could as he had a Night Nurse

Once Victoria was out of her ball she examined the 'sick' Tamer and I heard her tell her master than there was nothing wrong with the guy, but before she could tell everyone Babs turned up a nurse's outfit and started whispering in Victoria's ear. She was followed by Misty who winked at me so I guessed that she'd dressed Babs and had convinced her to take care of my burned mouth, rather than punish the naughty poke.

However that would have to wait as now I just knew that the earlier pranks had nothing more than a warm up for this one. The Night Nurse and the Trixie started conspiring with each other. I stood there and smiled.

About twenty people watched as Victoria announced that the Tamer has been poisoned and they must pump his stomach. The faking Tamer started to question the pokes, but assistant nurse Babs pulled out two plungers. One went over his mouth, the other over his stomach.

The plunger on his stomach is pressed down while the one of his mouth was pulled up and then vice versa. They did this several times with no results, other than to make people laugh like hyenas.

Next they stood him up and lead him over to the bushes, and took away the plungers, but before she could protest one of them shoved a finger down his throat, causing him to gag, and throw up. This was less funny.

According to Babs his vomit was black and Victoria loudly announced that things were far worse than she had feared, and that they would have to operate. The Tamer started objecting but the Night Nurse had everyone thinking that the poor boy would die if she didn't fix him, or like me they had figured out that he'd been faking the whole time and what to see how things would play out.

Babs and Victoria called over Karen to have her web down the Tamers arms and legs, to a picnic table. Babs then ripped open the Tamer's shirt and pulled out a marker and then used to show Victoria where they would cut.

Then Victoria summoned her armor and attached scalpels to her hands, Freddy Krueger style, as soon as she had her hands near his body the Tamer started screaming about how he was fooling everyone.

But that wasn't the end of it as Victoria then told everyone that the poor boy was suffering from delusions and that Bab and her had no choice but to operate. My Trixie pulled out her chainsaw and started it up, which made the Tamer scream bloody murder while also attempting to break free of the webbing.

"I'M NOT SICK" the Tamer shouted out "IT'S JUST BODY PAINT!".

This was easily tested.

"Blackberry flavour body paint" the Night Nurse tells everyone

At this point the 'sick' Tamer was throwing his star chips onto the ground and then he started running for the boat. He was crying the entire time.

"It's really nice to have it licked off you by your Tamer" Babs added.

Clearly they were dropping hints.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

So far I'd had fun night of Taming. I'd had to pace myself since I didn't have any Blood Gifts to help me Tame, but I'd gotten a lot done so far.

Earlier this evening I'd covered parts of assistant nurse Babs with flavoured body paint and licked it off her. She'd loved that and had orgasmed not long after I'd stuck my cock inside her because of all the touching and licking.

Now my very happy Trixie was having a nice rest in the far corner of the tent. It was far bigger on the inside that it should be so there was plenty off room for her to snooze while I played with Daphne the Nightmare.

"I had a talk with your other 'girls" Daphne told me.

"That's nice" I said before going back to kissing her breasts.

"And they told me that you don't like hair on our pussies".

"Tis true" I admitted, while wondering were this was going.

"Would you shave me" Daphne then requested.

That could be fun.

"Sure" I replied

Without wasting any time, I lifted the Nightmare's butt up with a pillow and then I applied some numbing cream so that this experience would be more comfortable and began to shaving Daphne with an old fashioned and very sharp razor blade.

With great care I started with the landing strip she had going and then worked my way to sides. I was tense when my blade got close to her slit. A little too much movement and I would cut her, so I had to be very careful.

What didn't help was that Daphne shivered and even moaned as I shaved her I couldn't tell if she was horny or just scared, but she made no effort to stop me so I finished the job with any trouble, and then planted a big kiss upon her freshly shaved pussy.

"That looked like fun" Misty commented.

I nearly jumped out of my skin upon hearing that.

"Hi" I said.

"Just hi" Misty replied "I thought you'd be happier to see me. You have a big crush on me I can tell".

Well that wasn't why I was so protective of her, but I could see why she might think that.

"I'm just busy right now" I told the Gym Leader.

By taking my time I'd recharged by batteries and was now ready to show Daphne just how a real man Tamed.

"Please make me cum, Master" Daphne pleaded.

Clearly she did want my attention diverted to Misty.

"Not good enough" I teased the Nightmare "You're going to have to do better if you want Taming".

"Please, Master" Daphne pleaded some more.

She spread her legs very wide apart and then using one hand pulled her vaginal lips apart exposing everything.

"Please, please, make me cum" she then said.

She had used just the right amount of a whining and pleading to make me want her super bad.

"Just a little more" I ordered.

I was enjoying this far too much.

"Make me come, Master! Make me come, Master!" she chanted "Tame me while your friend watches".

"I like that idea" Misty said.

Yeah she was a kinky bitch, no doubt about it and so was Daphne the Nightmare.

I eased my cock to the pokegirl as Misty watched. To start with I slowly pumped my meat into Daphne, apparently having Misty watch us had the poketgirl very wet so it was easy to slide into her.

So I pushed deeper and I let my dick rest in her so she could have a chance to accustomed to the size of me. She was tight, as most pokes were, and while she was accepting me in her without much effort she didn't act that way.

"Oh, I feel it! It is too big! It won't go in me!" she said, "But it feels so good! I want you to fuck me, Master Fuck my little pussy!"

I eased my cock a little further in her as she gasped. Soon my cock was sinking into that tight pussy as she worked her hips to help me get in deeper. Then I slowly began to ease into her with more of my hard cock, until it was all inside her warm, wet hole.

Then before long I was fucking her as she clung onto me,

"Oh, Oh! Oh, Yes! You're fucking me Master" she said, "You have your big cock in my little pussy? Oh! Oh! It makes me feel so good inside!"

I could feel her tight pussy adjusting more to the size of my prick, spreading and stretching for me as I fucked her solidly. In no time at all it seemed, Daphne's snug little snatch had dilated enough to give my big cock enough room to move freely.

Even so, my prick was still getting a really tight squeeze. Her wet insides were clamped so tightly around me, that I couldn't imagine it felt good for her but she seemed to like it quite a lot.

I didn't stop trying to keep get further inside this new fuckhole. I stabbed my prick into her cunt as deeply as I could Daphne made little grunts and moans of pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm, yes! Uuuhhh, fuck me hard!", she grunted

Suddenly the poke was driving her hips upward, engulfing my dick with her pussy and it felt so good that I started pounding the Nightmare with everything I had.

Then when I was getting close to shooting my load, and Daphne started to encourage it with her words, Misty got very bossy all of a sudden.

"Don't you dare cum in her!" the Gym Leader said "Cum in my mouth!"

I didn't stop what I was doing right away as I still had some time to go before I shot my load but I took my cock out of the pokegirl as it started to erupt, and Misty's mouth was soon sucking me. I pumped what seemed like gallons but the orange haired woman just gulped in down.

Once I'd done that I rolled over onto my sleeping bag and closed my eyes.

"Daphne go help Kira keep watch" I ordered.

I heard the Nightmare leave and as soon as she did Misty threw a blanket over me, and then she snuggled up with me. It was rather nice.


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Most of Tamer G's harem can't evolve further. Raven would need the help of other Archmages to become one of them. Kara can't evolve at all. Kira can only become a Dark Lady. Callisto is a Dark Lady. Babs can evolve into a Harlequin but she doesn't have enough combat experience yet. Branwen could involve into an Iron Maiden but no one wants that. Daphne can't evolve either.

No Misty is hanging around because she got kidnapped and doesn't feel safe.

Ace is seducing Gothic they will do the nasty soon enough.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 25**

 **The Shadow Islands**

 _If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?_

The voice was muffled as I was watching my four of pokegirls traverse an underground maze using a large crystal ball. Neither the audio or picture quality was very good, but at least I could talk to my pokes.

Currently Raven, Kara, Kira and Daphne were attempting to get past a door so they could enter the next chamber. As for why I'd sent those four pokes into the tunnel network, well this was somewhat like playing Dungeons and Dragons, and you couldn't play that game without sexy Elf girls and a powerful mage. Daphne had gone along because she was trying to make herself useful, and to get to know her new Harem-Sisters.

So far they'd done rather well. A few weak pokegirls had stood in their way of my 'girls but they'd been defeated without trouble. The traps that had meant to stop my pokes from getting the golden key needed to open the final door had been expertly disarmed by Kira. Now my 'girls just needed to answer some riddles in order to open all the doors between where they were now and the room were Branwen was being held hostage. If they got my Damsel out of the caves then I'd get a star chip.

My job was guide the party of four while they did the actual dangerous stuff. So none of my 'girls should try to solve a riddle they would hopefully wait until I gave them an answer to give.

"A secret" I said.

My alpha repeated what I had said and the large stone door before her opened. I wondered how this Gym Leader had been able to set this all up and I remembered then that Sabrina, like myself, had a harem full of powerful magic types. Everything going on inside the caves below the fortress could all just be a clever illusion.

 _Feed me and I live, yet give me a drink and I die._

Raven had just read out the next riddle and while I knew the answer to this one too I was worried because I might not even be able to guess at the rest.

 _That doesn't make any sense_

Kara had just said and the other three pokegirls told her to shut up.

"The answer is fire" I told them.

Raven repeated my answer and the door slowly lifted up and out of sight. As soon as it did my 'girls headed for the next door.

 _You bury me when I'm alive, and dig me up when I'm dead. What am I?_

 _A plant_

This time Kara answered before I could even ponder the riddle and the door opened.

 _See I'm more than a pair of tits on legs_

I had no idea why she said that so I assumed I'd missed out some earlier conversation between my sexy pokegirls.

 _I have two hands but I cannot clap. What am I?_

"A clock" I supplied

 _What day will you never see again?_

Was the final riddle

"Yesterday" I told my pokes.

Raven repeated what I had just said and the group made into the next chamber. My alpha then began to describe what she could see.

 _On the ground there's lots of squares, like on a chess board only the whole thing makes a rectangle shape. On the wall there's a sign saying 'it's as easy as pie to cross' but there's no real pie. Which is a shame because I'm really hungry._

Trust a Sorceress to get distracted by the idea of food.

"We can have dinner as soon as your done" I promised my alpha "and pie is 3.14 so I'm guessing that you have to..."

 _Let's just levitate across_

Kira's suggestion was met with a chorus of agreements. They could all levitate, as it was a common trick for magic using pokegirls, and Daphne could fly even when in her human form so getting across would no trouble for any of them.

 _Okay we are across_

Raven reported that and then told me there was some more writing on the walls in the next chamber.

 _Only the penitent pokegirl may enter. What does that mean?._

"You all have to crawl towards the next door or you'll get chopped in half by buzz saws" I explained to the 'girls "It's from an old movie".

Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade if I remembered correctly.

 _I think master just likes us on our hands and knees_

Daphne was fitting in rather well. She was already making jokes at my expense.

"Focus" I told my magic using pokegirls "and crawl to the door to like good pokegirls".

I doubted that the buzz saws would be lethal, as I suspected all of what my pokes were seeing was actually an illusion of some sort, or at least a well set up game, but there was no need to take chances.

 _We found the golden door_

I didn't know which 'girl said that but it wasn't important who said it was just important that had found it.

"Take it slow" I warned "there could be more traps".

Kira had darkvision so she'd spot such things as long as she took the time to study her environment. I couldn't help in that regard as I could barely see anything. Which was part of the challenge as it tested the level of communication between the Tamer and his pokes.

 _We're clear. I'm unlocking the door_

I heard one of my 'girls open the door and then none of them said anything so I got worried.

"What do you see?" I inquired.

 _A really big pool of water and a boat that could hold two of us. We'll have to use the boat to cross cause the celling has spikes on it. I'm guessing if we try to levitate across the roof will come down._

Water types would have no trouble here, but none of my pokes were very good swimmers.

 _Branwen's on the other side and she's guarded by a dragon pokegirl._

That had been Kira, only she could see that much in such darkness.

"It's pretty simple" I told my 'girls "One of you has to row the boat to the island and back enough times so that everyone can get across. Then I guess you have to fight the dragon pokegirl.

 _But Master. What if the dragon comes after us while we're still in the boat ?_

That had been Kara.

"Most dragon types are weak verses ice" I said "so maybe freezing the water is the best option".

 _None of us can do that_

Raven needlessly pointed this out

"Yes I know" I replied "I'm just thinking out loud".

If they could lure the dragon into the water than Kara could hit her with electric attacks while safely insulated by the wooden boat. The dragon wouldn't fly because of spikes however she should be able to swim and attack the boat, which would give Kara plenty of time to zap the poke. The problem with this plan was that dragon types were strong against electric attacks and the poke could just drive beneath the water to stay safe.

 _Maybe we're meant to exchange someone for Branwen_

That idea came from Daphne as did what followed.

 _That would explain why the boat carries two people. The poke rowing the boat could bring Branwen back without a fight and then we'd win since recovering Branwen is the point of all this._

Indeed saving the Damsel was the objective and maybe a sacrifice was called for to get her back.

"Daphne that's brilliant" I said.

 _Thank you, Master_

"Give it a try" I ordered.

There was splashing and then Daphne offered herself in trade to the dragon type. Which the dragon girl accepted and then the next thing I knew all five of the pokegirls were walking into the cave I'd been waiting in.

"Well done" said Sabrina as the cave lit up "your harem is the first to complete my challenge".

The Gym Leader then presented me with a star chip. Now I only needed one more and I'd be able to enter the fortress. But I wouldn't climb those stairs until Thomas and Amy got the star chips they needed as I didn't want to enter that castle by myself.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands**

When I got back to the camp I found something odd.

A sign written in large marker that read:

YES I HAVE A NIGHT NURSE, HER NAME IS VICTORIA. SHE IS NOT FOR SELL, TRADE, OR OFFERED IN SALVAGE MATCH. BEFORE ANYONE GETS ANY IDEAS REMEMBER THIS! I AM A HUNTER, I HAVE KILLED HUMAN AND POKEGIRL ALIKE WITH MY OWN WEAPONS. I HAVE NO PROBLEM DOING SO AGAIN TO PROTECT MY POKEGIRLS

Clearly people had been annoying Thomas.

Amy was in the camp but Tom wasn't, so we both went to look for him as it was getting close to dinner time.

As it turned out we found Tom facing off against Ron Weasly who wanted a dual Pokegirl match. Both of these Tamers had plenty of star chips so the stakes weren't that high, however there was tension in the air and a large audience sitting around the arena.

By the time I found a seat I saw Ron and Tom both release two 'girls. Thomas sent out Amber and Catherine, perhaps because they had the most experience working together. Ron sent out a Witch he called Lavender and upon seeing her Raven groaned pulled out a pair of ear plug. Ron's other pokegirl was dressed in knightly armor and wielding a broadsword. I had no idea what she was so I scanned her.

 **MAGIC KNIGHT, the Elemental Knight Pokégirl**

 _Type: Very Near Human_  
 _Element: Magic_  
 _Frequency: Extremely Rare_  
 _Diet: human food_  
 _Role: Bodyguard, Armoured Assault_  
 _Libido: Average to High_  
 _Strong Vs: None_  
 _Weak Vs: None_  
 _Attacks: Aura Barrier, Burst, Call me Queen, Cheer, Crosshield, Double Edge, Eternal Softness, Imitate, Smirk, varies_  
 _Enhancements: Enhanced (Strength,Agility,Endurance,Speed,Durability,Senses(x5)), Enhancement Shift, Elemental Aura, Summon (Weapon/Armor)_  
 _Evolves: None_  
 _Evolves From: Airmaiden, Dark Maiden, Earthmaiden, Firemaiden, Icemaiden, Watermaiden, Thundermaiden (Delta Bond + Heavy Metal)_

 _Since the match hadn't started yet I had time to skim through the extra information that the 'dex could provide._

 _The Magic Knight was one of Sukebe's answers to the rapidly increasing number of pokegirls deserting for the human forces. Capable of summoning a weapon and armour at a moment's notice, and wielding immense elemental might, Magic Knights were tasked with protecting the commanders of the legion both from assassination and conversion to humanity's side. The breed was infamous for its loyalty to its creator and for the fact that there were no recorded turnings of any member of the breed. Magic Knights that had been captured in battle would only repeat their breed name, date of creation, and squad listing, which is how their name was learned. They were put on Kill On Sight status after it became apparent that they were incapable of turning against Sukebe, being capable of resisting the effects both torture and taming. During the Revenge War there were seven prominent Magic Knights; Fiona the Flaming Sword, Wainani the Water Whip, Abigail the Air Scythe, Edna the Earth Shard, Ibis the Ice Lancer, Tannis the Thunder Shield, and Deirdre the Dark Horde. Upon learning that Atmuff had stopped differentiating between pokegirl and the human forces that she had been assigned, the seven Knights took it upon themselves to dispose of the legendary whilst she was in the process of attacking a highly populated slaughter-zone._

 _The seven, whilst fighting Atmuff, unintentionally provided the human forces with the time needed to evacuate their wounded. While they came nowhere close to defeating the legendary warrior, they managed to distract her for an hour and moderately wound her before being overwhelmed. The remaining human forces managed to distract the legendary for five minutes longer before she proceeded onto her next target. It has been theorised that the efforts that the five commanders demonstrated against the legendary convinced her to pit herself against the breed and that combined with the execution of captured Magic Knights drove the breed into extinction._

 _Until as recently as 260 AS it was assumed that that the breed had been wiped out, however sporadic sightings of armoured pokegirls accompanying Tamers that upon questioning claimed to be Magic Knights have prompted an in-depth research of the source of these supposedly extinct pokegirls. It has since been determined by Professor Strangelove that the Magic Knight breed evolves from one of five separate pokegirl species: Airmaiden, Dark Maiden, Firemaiden, Earthmaiden, Icemaiden, Watermaiden and Thundermaiden. The combination of both a Delta-Class Bond and Evolutionary Catalyst Type:Heavy Metal is required to facilitate the evolution process from maiden to knight. It has been determined that due to the rare nature of Heavy Metal, the likelihood of Tamers evolving their maidens into other forms with more common evolutionary catalysts, and the disadvantages of maintaining some of the maiden types, that it has taken this long to make the evolutionary connection from the seven maiden breeds to Magic Knight. Upon evolution the Magic Knight receives the crest, based on the personality of their Delta Bond partner, somewhere on their body, as well as on their armour. As with the original Magic Knights it has been determined that it is impossible to turn their loyalty from one person to another, however it is theorised that a level 5 taming cycle would be incapable of erasing their loyalty. Due to the rare nature of the breed and the refusal of Tamers in possession to allow their Magic Knights to be tested on it is unlikely that this route of research will be pursued._

 _The Magic Knights have three main abilities with which they use to facilitate victory in battle. Their most unique ability is Enhancement Shift which allows them to with a sufficient amount of concentration, and time to adjust their quantitative enhancements between offensive and defensive natures. They are capable of enhancing their strength at the cost of their agility, their endurance at the cost of their speed, their durability at the cost of their enhanced senses, and vice versa up to a 90% decrease, and increase in polarity. In addition to this they are capable of manifesting an Elemental Aura based on their previous breed's main element. The aura, when activated, is capable of effects ranging from enhancing blows with elemental properties, generating field a field of their element to enhance offensive and defensive capabilities, and in the cases of Thundermaidens, Airmaidens and Dark Maiden's, flight. It has been determined that the stronger one type of Enhancement is, the weaker the other. A Magic Knight strong in Enhancement Shift will be weak in her ability to manipulate her Elemental Aura, and a Magic Knight specialised in aura manipulation will take significantly longer to adjust her quantitative enhancements. A survey of known Magic Knights has shown that upon evolution there is a balance between the two Enhancements such that as the Magic Knight grows more skilled, the balance may tilt either way or remain balanced depending on the use of these enhancements over time._

 _The Magic Knight's third ability is the capability to summon a set of unique individualised armour and weapon each emblazoned with their master's emblem. Initially due to historical data it was believed that all Magic Knight armour took the shape of Pre-Sukebe medieval armour, however recent studies have concluded that there is a variation depending on the culture the Magic Knight was raised in prior to evolution. There has been a documented case of a Magic Knight's armour taking the form of Samurai Armour, Pre-Sukebe Russian Cossak Armour, Greek Raiment's, as well as maid uniforms and tuxedos. The Tamer who the later belonged to has refused to comment on what the Magic Knight's duties were prior to evolution. They are also capable of manifesting a stylized weapon that reflects their personality upon evolving._

 _Depending on the state of the Magic Knight's Enhancements, and their skill at manipulating their aura a magic Knight is capable of combat which ranges from close range melee attacks to long range projectile attacks. It has been noted that a Magic Knight will not manifest their armour or even their weapon unless they feel that either they or their Master is in immediate danger._

 _The average look of a Magic Knight is highly varied due to the variety of pokegirls that can evolve into the species. One common feature that all Magic Knights possess is a distinct lack of muscle tone due to the magical nature of their strength enhancement. Magic Knights with hair longer than shoulder length have been known to restrain it into a ponytail, whilst a rare few have take to cutting their hair short._

 _Magic Knights are highly emotional pokegirls, which while not unanticipated due to the nature of their evolution sits at odds with the air of cold aloofness that they maintain in public. Magic Knights refuse to be tamed by anyone that is not their Tamer. This has been noted as a source of mild frustration for Tamers who were used to engaging in taming with two or more Pokegirls at a time prior to their Magic Knight's evolution. The sexual orientation of a Magic Knight depends entirely upon the gender of the tamer who evolved her. It is not recommended to have a Magic Knight and any of the Domina evolutionary line in the same harem. Magic Knights do not take well to anyone trying to subvert their Tamer's authority or regularly oppose their orders and may seek to educate any offenders of 'their place' in the harem. Outside of this, they remain friendly to their harem sisters and often seek to assist them however they can. Despite these traits they do not excel in the Alpha position due to the nature of their prioritising their Tamer's happiness over the stability of the harem unless specifically directed not to. Magic Knights do not make good betas either for similar reasons, and it is recommended to place the Magic Knight outside of regular Harem dynamics._

 _Sexual preferences are entirely dependent on the Tamer who evolved the Magic Knight, they will seek to do whatever they can to please their Tamer, even if they harem themselves in the process. It is recommended to carefully watch a Magic Knight when sexually experimenting because they will not admit that they are uncomfortable, or in pain, if they believe their Tamer is enjoying the act. Due to their strong desire to be tamed only by their Tamer, they are terrible at sex battles and are normally only capable of using 'Eternal Softness'. They are capable, with great effort, of learning other sexual techniques though it is not recommended due to the potential to frustrate the Magic Knight with their lack of success._

 _There have been exceedingly few sightings of feral Magic Knights due to the nature of their evolution and the rarity of a Magic Knight allowing harm to come to their Tamer prior to their demise, and subsequently surviving said encounter. However, it is possible and the state has been termed 'Black Knight'. When a Magic Knight is rendered feral they are permanently encased in their armour and constantly exert their elemental aura. It is impossible to tame a Magic Knight without removing their armour (something which is nigh impossible without potentially killing the pokegirl.) The most likely location to find a feral Magic Knight is where their Tamer has been killed. The term Black Knight comes from the obsidian tint their armour takes on, as well as from a Pre-Sukebe Medieval figured known as 'the Black Knight'. Magic Knights become excessively aggressive towards anyone who approaches their territory and are particularly violent towards pokegirls on the inhumanoid end of the spectrum. It is recommended to approach with caution and not engage a 'Black Knight' in melee. Remain out of range of their physical attacks and use elemental attacks which counter their aura's nature. In the outcome that a feral Magic Knight is tamed by someone other than their original Tamer it is impossible to form an Alpha Bond, and the reaction of the girl can range from immediately leaving to violently lashing out at the Tamer. It is almost impossible to maintain a Magic Knight who you haven't personally evolved._

As the battle started it became clear that Ron had some well thought out strategies that were coded to chess talk. He was already issuing enough commands to set up a sound battle plan.

Unfortunately for him when it came to Amber and Catherine working together in battle all Thomas had to do was step back and let his pokes have all the fun.

"Look 'girls! I found you some playmates, have fun!" Tom said.

Amber and Catherine looked at one another and from the angle I was sitting at I could see the smiles they were exchanging and that their tails were vibrating with excitement. Lavender was starting to back away, but the Magic Knight held her ground.

"Three, Two, One!" the match's judge called out "Begin!".

Catherine, the dog type pokegirl, sudden took to all fours and rushed towards the Magic Knight, looking as if she was going to try and rip right into the knight's armour, but Catherine suddenly pulled to a halt just outside the range of the Magic Knight's broadsword.

Amber, the cat type pokegirl, then used Catherine as a springboard to do a spinning flip over the Magic Knight who was too slow to strike the feline like female with her sword. Amber landed onto the Witch but not before knocking the Magic Knight off balance with a kick to the back of the head. That kick left the armoured pokegirl vulnerable to Catherine's attack.

However Thomas's pokegirls weren't able to keep on the offensive for the whole match. Already the Witch and Magic Knight were beginning to fight back. The Magic Knight alone could have defeated both of Tom's pokegirls however neither Catherine or Amber were going to give the sword wielding pokegirl the chance.

They keep striking the Lavender and her heavily armoured companion over and over with hit and run attacks. The Magic Knight had lost her cool and didn't seem to be a great team player as she was ignoring her ally and her master's orders.

After a powerful swing of her sword the Magic Knight's weapon got stuck in the ground, and rather than fight using her powers the warrior pokegirl devoted all her attention to pulling the weapon out of the ground.

That was when Thomas's 'girls decided to end this battle with one really brutal attack. Amber grabbed the Witch by the neck with her legs while bending backwards hands outstretched, then Catherine came rushing in sliding feet first into the Witch while grabbing Ambers hands and the resulting momentum sends the Witch into the Magic Knight.

"Well that looked painful" I remarked as the judge brought the fight to an end when Lavender fled the field.

"Dinner, now" Raven said as she pulled on my arm.

She was a demanding little poke at times but before I could lecture her on who gave the orders around here my alpha gave me one of her puppy dog looks and I gave in.

"Okay I'll feed you" I said.

Once Thomas was ready to leave we headed back to the camp site (which was under guard) and started making dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 26**

 **The Shadow Islands - Fortress**

We finally got into the Castle on the 5th day of the tournament, so Thomas, Amy and I still had a couple of days before the finals started.

Because only a few very skilled Tamers had made it this far most of the rooms were still up for grabs, and it was one finalist per room. So I took one between Amy's and Thomas. Keeping those two apart was important. Thomas's life, or at least his memories, depended upon it.

As I put the key in the lock I turned to see one of the Pokegirls on staff, who was dressed up like a French Maid, press a buzzer on a door that was down the corridor. Naturally the rooms were sound proofed for the Tamer's privacy so knocking was rather pointless.

The door opened and she maid pokegirl made a little bow and then asked if their is anything the Tamer needed to make his or her stay more enjoyable. When she looked up the member of staff started apologizing for interrupting, and began to close the door.

Then suddenly several vines came shooting out of the room, and wrapped around the maid pokegirl causing her to release a cute little eeep and then she shrieked, in what sounded like delight rather then fear, as she was pulled into the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

"I saw nothing" I said to myself.

After unlocking the door I looked around my suite and saw that it was a lot like my apartment in Thrill Town, only more compact, there was a master bedroom, a bathroom, and a spare room with five extra beds. I had only been allowed to bring five pokegirls into the fortress so there was enough room for everyone. However there was no kitchen, but that was fine as meals were being served in the dining hall three times a day.

The owner of this island was having yet another drinks party tonight. Which meant I should be able to get a closer look at this Traveller fellow.

Already I was starting to miss Misty. She was still doing her challenges, the latest of which had been talent show were the Tamer and a member of their Harem had to perform together in order to compete in the event.

Babs and I had done a dramatic scene from Star Wars, as she did a mean Darth Vader, somehow she'd found a blonde wig for me and we'd painted a couple of sticks for lightsabres. Not that many people had understood what we were doing but it had been very funny as Babs knew how to amuse the masses, and the judges for the morning Talent Show were all pokes so my Psychic Charm must have given me the edge. I'd gotten the final star chip I'd needed.

In order to win the afternoon Talent Show Amy had sung along with her 'girls. Illyria was a being full of endless surprises it seemed and knew how to appeal to an audience mostly made out of teenage boys. The sexy outfit had helped in that regard.

Thomas and Amber had a mock martial arts fight at the evening talent show while the song _"Everyone was Kung Fu Fighting"_ played in the background. Tom had gotten his hands on a padded outfit and had traded his boots for black sneakers, he'd even worn his show started with Amber and Thomas bowing to each other Then Amber had launched herself into a barrage of lightning quick kicks Tom was barely able to blocking or avoid.

Then the Hunter had gone on the offensive but Amber easily dodged all his attacks, she had backflipped, cartwheeled, and side stepped every blow. As the show had progressed the momentum of the fight had insured a good display of fighting skills As the song ended the poke and human had turned to the audience, bowed to them, and exit stage left. By far it had been the best act of the whole evening so no wonder they'd won.

Once I had locked myself in my room I let Raven, Kara, Kira, Babs and Anauel out of their balls ,as they were the five girls I'd chosen for the finals, I would have liked to have brought along Daphne but taking more than one flying type would have been a waste and my Seraph was far more powerful than any other pokegirl I had in my harem. Callisto came a close second but she didn't work well with others were as Anauel was actually quite supportive of others.

I told them to relax while I went for a bath and before I even left the room the sounds of someone jumping on the bed reached my ears and I heard Kira say she wanted to watch some porn. As I dug out my swimming trucks and a towel I heard Raven correct the others and say they would all watch a horror film as Anauel was not a fan of pornography. I was just surprised that to find out that they even had videos here. May didn't own any, or a TV for that matter, and she was rich so perhaps they were just rare in the Kanto Region.

Once I was ready I made my way to the outdoor springs without any trouble. It was so peaceful out here that I began to understand why pokegirls weren't allowed to use the springs. It wasn't a racist thing it was just that this place had been put aside as a place for Tamers to go and relax, it was a chance to people like me to away from the Harem for a while.

Not that Sexibi obeyed this rule she was waiting in the water, naked despite the sign about wearing swim wear, and was splashing about like a big kid.

"Hey cutie" I greeted.

I'd been expecting the Legendary to show up again soon so I wasn't surprised to see her here.

"Hey Goth" she said with a wave "I think this place is even nicer than your island".

Well I had been planning to build, well to hire other people to build, my own island fortress. It was nice to know that in at least one possible future that I got what I wanted.

"I made it to the finals" I said as I got into the hot water.

"And with only a little help form me" Sexibi remarked.

I did not like hearing that she aided me in getting this far, other than to give advice.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Sexibi gave me a look that I was sure she meant to be reassuring.

"I didn't do anything major" she told me as she moved closer "I just made sure that the Crimson League's King of Tamers didn't enter".

He was called Yugo, Yago, Yoga or something like that. All I knew about him was that he was incredibly talented and only sixteen.

"That guy would have kicked your ass" Sexibi said as she moved my hand to her butt "Porker's good but I knew your alpha and his have their issues. Besides his friends aren't nearly as good as he is".

It would have been nice to win on my own merits, but more was at stake here than a fancy title and prize money.

"Jayden's not even in the finals" I told Sexibi as she started to kiss my neck, which was distracting.

"Not yet" the time travelling pokegirl corrected "and on the subject of Jayden... did you do something to him?"

She looked me right in the eyes and her orbs were so adorable I couldn't lie while she stared at me.

"I found his mother at a Team Rocket base" I explained.

Sexibi looked confused, which was odd because if she'd been up and down my personal time line she should know what I'd gotten up to.

"Huh" was all she said.

Then she stood up, which gave me a nice view of everything she had to offer a lucky man.

"I have to go check on something" the plant pokegirl told me "and you're about to have some fun with Ace so I'll leave you to it".

Sexibi vanished and as soon as she did I figured that Illyria, who also had power over time, must have changed something. That or Sexibi simply wasn't all knowing.

However I had no time to ponder then I noticed that Ace was standing in front of me wearing only a black and white one piece bathing suit. I'd seen her undressed before, but this time she looked a lot more sexy than ever before.

There had to be something in the water, that or Sexibi had hit me with a little Lust Dust because I was checking the Gym Leader out.

"I went from being a novice Tamer to a Harem-Master in two years" Ace told me "So when I set my mind to something I get it done".

Like seducing me for example.

"And now I want you" Ace was now saying "so I'm going to get you".

It was easy to look at the dark haired teenager and see a girl, but in reality she was an experienced Tamer. To go from being novice to a Gym Leader in two years meant that she must have been forced to made hard choices, and like me some of her actions could have led to people dying. This was no mere child.

"I'm going to the special hell" I muttered to myself as Ace got into the water and swam over to where I was having a nice soak.

I put my arm around her waist and gave her sweet lips a soft kiss, as Ace's body came into contact with mine.

"Oh, kiss me again" she requested.

I felt her lips meet my own once again. She was a good kisser that was for sure.

"Touch me here" Ace whispered as she took my hand.

She then guided it down the softness and warm place between her legs. Once my fingers were inside her bathing suit I caressed the lips of her already moist vagina.

"Mmh..." she sighed with sheer arousal.

I put a finger inside Ace and pleasured her using circular motions my touch made Ace let out small moans of delight. Her breathing was heavier now and her pretty eyes remained closed.

"Mmmhmm" Ace moaned "Get me off, please. I need to cum real bad"

I slipped another finger inside her and she returned the favour. She reached and grabbed my cock. Then began to stroke her hand up and down the shaft through my swimming trunks.

"Oooooh, it's huge!" she cooed, while gripping me harder "Too big to ever fit inside me".

Ace was no virgin that was for sure, she knew exactly how to appeal to a man's pride so as to manipulate him.

"I guess we'll just have to stop" the Gym Leader then said.

The next thing I knew Ace was running off. No doubt she wanted to chase her and prove that my dick would fit insider her, but I had no desire to play games and I was late for dinner. I'd just have to put up with having blue balls.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands - Fortress**

When I came out of the room I saw that someome doing a very good impression of Jessica Rabbit. A sexy leg was sticking out of a dress to stop me from going down the corridor. By process of elimination it wasn't hard to figure out who this was. She had no pointy ears, her hair wasn't purple, and her breast weren't huge; it was Babs

She looked at me and made a sexy pose

"Going my way, big boy?" she inquired.

Naturally I was expecting another prank so I questioned her and found that my Harem, minus Anauel who was above such vices, had gambled for the honor of being your escort for the night. Babs had won the game which meant she got to be my date. She even insisted that I use her proper name of Barbara for the evening.

With my date in tow I soon joined Tom and Amy at the party. It was an informal affair, the food on offer was a buffet and there was a sexy pokegirl behind a bar handing out free drinks.

Lots of people were sitting and chatting so my group sat at an empty table. We began discussing our opponents as we devoured the free food and despite having gone back for seconds Thomas was still hungry.

He went over to the desert table and brought back an entire plate of freshly baked cookies. He offered me one and then remembered something Sexibi had said to me mere days ago 'When you get offered a cookie, do not eat it. Because I want that cookie' but as I looked around I saw no sign of the cute pixie.

Meanwhile Thomas had taken out a flask and was pouring milk into a glass, which made sense because there isn't much point in having cookies with out milk to dunk them in. Amy decided to go check out the ice cream bar as cookies were not her thing apparently.

That was Thomas started asking me about Amy again, he was attempting to find out how much we could trust her. He didn't remember the last time he did this. However I did so I was somewhat prepared this time. I was going to tell Thomas that Amy was another dimension like me and that was why she seemed a little strange, and it was also why his Blood Curse had no effect on her. It would be somewhat believable as his Blood Curse had no effect on me and I was from another version of Earth.

THWACK!

That was when I hit upside the head with a rolled up newspaper. Sexibi was suddenly there beside me with the offending rolled up newspaper.

"Why did you just hit me?" I asked.

I was not a character in an anime. I did let even attractive females go around hitting me.

"Well I read in this one book that if your beloved pet is misbehaving then disciplining them with a rolled up newspaper is a way to correct their behaviour" she told me.

Then I remembered who this was and what she could do to me if I annoyed her. I doubted the Legendary would ever directly harm me, but she could abandoned me the Stone Ages or in a possible future time line were I was the last man standing in a world full of hungry Feral pokegirls who want to bite my man meat rather suck on it.

That was also when I remembered the cookie and realised that this Sexibi might actually be from an earlier point in her own time line and it was an older version who had told me not to eat the cookie so I could use it make the Sexibi here with me happier.

This led to me wondering if I was actually starting to understand time travel, but I put that aside and offered her the cookie.

"Oh you remembered Good Boy!" while patting me on the head.

So maybe this Sexibi wasn't from an earlier point in the time line that the one I'd met while attempting to kill Jayden.

"Mmmmh! This is a really good cookie!" Sexibi said as devoured the nummy treat in mere seconds.

Which had been a very impressive sight because the cookie had been bigger than both of her hands.

"You were about to tell a lie that was going to start a chain of event that would lead to spawning multiple bad time lines that you would yell and scream at me for not preventing in the first place" Sexibi said, finally answering my question.

"How would it have resulted in multiple bad timelines?" I asked.

"Hey Gothic" someone said

My head swung around to look at Tom, who not frozen in time as he should be.

"Is this another girl you are with?" he questioned.

Before I couuld answer Sexibi was cheerfully waving at him.

"Hi! I am Sexibi! Nice to meet you again Hunter Thomas!" she greeted while extending her hand for Tom to shake.

He took her hand and shaked it while in a daze. Legendary pokegirls were a big deal to Tamers, just meeting one could be the highlight of a Tamer's career, and depending on the Legendary it could also be the end of that Tamer's career.

After taking in her appearance Thomas pushed his glass of milk towards Sexibi who proceeded to dunk her second cookie into the milk the exact same way Thomas had been only moments ago.

"You know Gothic, before meeting your friend no one ever offered me Milk and Cookies, or would have even thought to teach me how to do it properly. They would just assume I already knew everything. You have a very good friend in Thomas here, you do remember that right?"

I was also ready worried about where this was going.

"After all he only sold you Babs, helped you to take down a Dark Queen, helped you realize Naamah was screwing with Nikita's mind, fought side by your side to recover Callisto and rescue Nikita's mother, helped you get this far in the Tournament, and stopped Gary from stealing from you"

She was laying it on really thick. It wasn't as if I needed more guilt. I'd already been giving serious thought to quitting this job.

"But I understand why you lied Illyria is a very powerful Legendary. Who could kill everyone in this room but me with next to no effort".

Illyria could alter the flow of time over a small area meaning that she could slaughter all us before anyone could react, because we'd have no time to react in.

"Are you going to continue to stand over there acting like you are frozen or are you going to come over here and join us dear sister of mine?" Sexibi called out

Illyria then returned to the table with the massive sundae she had built. She had also dropped the Amy persona for her true self. Which meant nothing about her looks actually changed yet somehow she looked inhuman.

"I am the only one that doesn't know what is going on here?" Thomas asked of anyone who would answer.

"Amy Pond doesn't exist it is the name Gothic gave her" Sexibi explained.

I'd named her Illyria too for that matter, and they were good names and without them I'd have to call her Kamislut all the time which sounded silly.

"You believe she's a human being because she has been manipulating the mind of everyone around her and altering electronic records too. But her mind powers don't quite work on you and your Ka-D-Bra because of the mental protections provided by your sealed memories. Your headaches for the past week or two due to your mental defenses fighting back against the manipulation".

Thomas was now glaring at Illyria and who could blame him given that memory manipulation was a very sore point for him, however Illyria was completely ignoring Thomas. She was too busy working her way through the massive sundae to care.

"You knew" Tom said to me.

It was a statement not question, but I gave an answer anyway.

"Yeah, you attempted to warn me about there being something wrong with Amy. About half way through you stopped and she put you into a trance, then she came over and wiped the memory of the conversation we'd been having from your mind. It was either that or she would have killed you"

Thomas was understandable upset by this news. Me I'd have thought that he'd be happy to have neck that hadn't been snapped like a dry twig.

"Do you have an idea how bad things would get if word got out that there was another Legendary from Sukebe's time walking around" I added.

Thomas just stared at me for several moments.

"Who would I have told?" he replied "Outside of my Pokegirls I only have one friend".

That was a good point. But he didn't consider the fact that Pokegirls would believe him, and that other humans might overhear when I was telling him all about Illyria.

"Besides I have the Blood Curse of Shady Character who would believe me any ways".

Illyria eventually finished her massive Sundae and she found our in depth conversation rather boring.

"I'll just kill him" Illyria decided "It's easier".

Sexibi stand up and start yelling at Ilyra

"You will do no such thing! Didn't you ever wonder why it was that you slept for so long? Why it was that you were not awoken sooner? Any of our sisters could have easily found you and woken you up, but we didn't. You want to know why? Because you are a warmonger, same as Atmuff, the only difference is that she fought alone, but you would raise an army and plunge this world into another senseless war! All to feed your ego!"

Now I had to ask something.

"I thought she was hidden from..."

Sadly I never got the chance to speak as Sexibi was still having a go at my very strange girlfriend.

"The only reason you are awake now that because between Team Trauma and the Archeologists at the Dig Site someone was bound to stumble over the lab you were in. Allowing Gothic to find you was making the best of a bad situation and that you might be useful to him in his mission. If you however set out to cause problems my sisters and I will deal with you."

It was kinda hard to be threatened by a pacifist fairy, even if she could travel through time. It was like being challenged to a sword fight by an adorable kitten who was wearing a pirate hat.

"What are you going to do about-"

Illyria started to say something but in one blink of the eye Sexibi was standing beside her and in the next second they were both gone.

A few moment pass in silence as Tom and I just looked at each other.

"You know when we first met and you told me you wanted to buy Babs to have a few laughs to make up for the bad times you had lately. You were really understating things" Tom eventually said.

"I really was" I replied

Quitting looked really tempting right now. It was hard to care about saving the world when you feel like you might die from an aneurysm very soon.

Then there was giggling beside us, we turn to look, and Sexibi is back at the table sitting with us as if nothing weird had just happened.

"What did you do with Amy?" I immediately asked.

Sexibi smiled at me innocently before responding,

"Oh she was being a bad girl, so I gave her a time out."

After that Sexibi ignored me and told Thomas a large part about stopping the Dark King so as to preventing the another war. She then handed Tom a bottle of some strong drink and a shot glass. Sexibi then told him to stick around so he could deal with some things that would get in my way, things that would weigh on my conscience.

She was whispering this in his ear but I caught a few bits and gathered that Sexibi was really worried about some of the possible futures and thought it would be a good idea for someone to watch my back.

Also I heard that the memories Tom had sealed in his head would play an important role in the future, but Sexibi advised him not rush the recovery of them. Also she cheerfully added that her niece in the future is mush less grouchy after meeting me and having me around her.

Afterwards she brought back Illyra and my other girlfriend looked a little worse for wear.

"The Triassic Period" Sexibi informed us "Even for a Legendary it's a rough place to spend a week".

Wisely I decided not to even think about that.

"I'm going to bed" I told everyone "and tomorrow I'm getting on that boat. Fuck this insanity".


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Notes**

A chapter in honour of father's day. Well the first part is anyway, the second part isn't.

 **Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

He will get round to Ace.

That was all Takao-kun's idea. I intended for Illyria to be lain low a little later in the story, but this way was actually better.

 **Superpeirce**

It was a total remake

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 27**

 **The Orange Islands – Private Island**

After dinner I'd gone back to my room hoping to get enjoy some time with my Harem, as my pokegirls always knew how to make me feel better. But instead of getting to do that I been grabbed by Sexibi, who had wanted apologize about all the pressure this time line was putting on me.

According her if things kept going as they were the chances of me stopping the Dark King from ever being created were slim to none, and the odds of me stopping him from rising to power were somewhere around the 15 percent mark. In other terms I simply wasn't ready to save the world.

The real problem wasn't that she couldn't do anything directly without making things worse, no the real problem was that I wasn't prepared to do what it took to win.

Plus Jayden wasn't the only issue there were other threats to the world. Sexibi had given me the impression that I'd only just began to fight. She didn't say much but I had a strong feeling that some of the threats I'd dealt with in the past were only warm compared to what was to come.

She also understood that I needed more than a mission. I needed something to fight for, so she had taken me to a point somewhere between twenty and thirty years into the future, she refused to give me an date and also had told me that this was only a possible future.

While I didn't know when I was she did tell me where I was. My private island home. According to Sexibi in this time line I'd used the money I won from winning the Shadow Tournament to buy this island and then I'd used the profits from other adventures too pay for a fortress to be built on it. Also the place had very good magical protections because even Sexibi couldn't just teleport into the place.

While I couldn't get to close there was some woods not far from the fortress future me called home. It was best not to get too close any way as while I could walk around the place while Sexibi kept time frozen around us I'd learned from recent experience that Illyria could resist that power, and she was here then she might spot me.

So from a distance with a pair of binoculars I got to see some people who I just knew had to be my future offspring. They were mostly Pokegirls, but there were also some human girls and even few human boys around. It was easy to tell the human kids were mine because they all resembled me to some extent, and as for the pokekits it wasn't to tell who their mothers and they were my pokegirls.

I then soon discovered that the people here were the combined families of Thomas and myself.

Tom was here too he hadn't aged that well and seemed to have at some point chosen Catherine, who was now a Denmother to have children with, or at the very least she was the one trying to sheppard a small group of kids who were trying to climb some walls.

Also there were even people around who had a kid of their own and I didn't recognise. Friends I'd not even met yet I assumed.

Raven was at this point was an Arch Mage, judging by the staff she was carrying, by the looks of things she was attempting to teach her daughter, our daughter, how to control her abilities by picking up stuffed animals with her magic. The little pokekit Witch looked too young to be use her powers but there was no doubt that the tiny purple haired girl was talented. And powerful judging by the fact that her teddy bear exploded into fluff.

"So this is the good future?" I asked Sexibi.

It all seemed nice enough to me. Assuming I was even here. I hadn't seen myself, but if I knew me I'd be out of sight right now so the me here didn't see the me over there.

"This is the time line without the war" was her reply "There's always going to be threats but they stop being yours to deal with. And in case your wondering you're still having the odd adventure. Some of the Pokewomen down there are from outside the Crimson League. You get around a bit".

"How many kids am I going to have?" I asked of the cute pixie person.

I had like nine on the way. None had even been born yet, at the rate I was going I'd lose track and that was a little sad.

"As many as you want" she answered "You're going to be around for a few hundred years"

Well as long as I could provide for them, or at least make sure they'd be looked after by other people then it wouldn't bother me too much. I'd just have to do my best.

"You see the little girl with the blue hair" Sexibi said while pointing at a human girl who looked a like someone I knew "She's your granddaughter she was conceived during that festival they have around these parts".

Yeah I knew the one she meant, and if it were twenty years or more into the future I could see how Melody's baby could have grown up and carried on the tradition. Not that I approved of my daughter giving her virginity to a stranger but I had no right to judge.

"Good thing I'm rich" I muttered

Having this many little ones running around had to be costly. There was no where to grow food on this island so it would have to be imported. Granted Raven could teleport so it getting the supplies wouldn't be tricky, but it had to be costing me a fortune just to feed all this people.

Also I thought would be very strange to see my kids grow older looking than me. In thirty years I'd only be in my early twenties in terms of appearances. Even my great-grandchildren would be dead and buried before I reached middle aged.

After watching them for a while longer there was a tugging on my leg I looked down you see a little girl in a onesie, what was designed to look like a jester outfit, the child was staring up at me with her wide eyes and those eyes looked very familiar.

"Up. Daddy! Up!" the girl requested as she raised her arm.

Without even thinking about it I climbed down the tree to pick her up and held her close, she wrapped her little arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. She couldn't be more than two maybe three years old yet somehow she'd escaped her sitters and found me in these woods. That was very strange.

"I wuv you, Daddy" the little girl declared while hugging me.

"How can she even see you?" Sexibi wondered out loud "We should be totally invisible as long as we stay outside the fortress"

This pokekit was definitely Babs' daughter. Only Barbara, or her offspring, would totally ignore the rules of reality just to get a hug.

Eventually she wanted down and as soon as her tiny feet touched the ground she began to head back over to her sisters, brothers, and other family members. But before she reached them she stopped and waved back at me.

"Bye-Bye Daddy!" she called out "Bye-Bye Magic Fairy Lady"

I wanted to go after her and hug her again, she was so cute and possibly insane, she knew things she really shouldn't she was very special.

Sexibi then grabbed my arm before I could do something crazy and took me back to the present.

 **(Line Break)**

 **The Shadow Islands -Fortress**

Once more I attempted to get to my room, and this time when I got diverted it didn't bother me because I was in good mood.

"Hey Amy" I said as my girlfriend dragged me into her room.

Upon seeing the expression in her cold blue eyes I knew this was Illyria and not Amy. The differences were subtle, and could escape most people but I could tell just by the way she stood.

"What is it, Illyria?" I asked.

Technically Illyria was Amy and vice versa, but Amy Pond wasn't just an act she seemed very real like as if she was in fact part of Illyria.

I guessed this was partly how she got past any mind readers, but I could never confuse the two of them.

"You agreed to be my guide in this world" Illyria said "and now I require your advice".

I didn't recall actually agreeing, but on the other hand it was good that she was going to ask me for advice rather than just go and do some potentially reckless things.

"Help me. I do not know what to do" the Kamislut confessed "I was created to conquer this world, but my sisters will not allow this. What am I do with my life?".

This was not an easy question to answer, and Illyria didn't even bother to wait for one.

"If I could leave this world then I would. But that is beyond even my great power. Unless I discover how you came to this world then perhaps we could leave and find a planet easier to claim".

Well that was certainly an option. I'd gotten here from my world so had to be way to get out of this dimension. But I didn't want to leave now because I was going to have a private island and a big family. It was something look forward to and now I'd seen that life I wanted it. But I could still have that and then go on to do other things.

"Hey there's no rush" I assured Illyria "You're immortal and I'll still be around a hundred years from now. We've got plenty of time to find a way to another world. I can't leave now I've got too much to do and people need me but if you help me while looking for what you want, then later I'll help you get what you want".

If the omni-verse was truly infinite then there had to be a world out there that would actually benefit from being invaded by a pokegirl goddess, and I could see myself helping if only to keep the causalities down.

"So it is not hopeless" Illyria said.

I knew for a fact it wasn't.

"If I got in then there has to be a way out" I told her "It wouldn't surprise me if someone out there actually figures it out. Even if a door to another dimension isn't being built then there must be a few professors out with some ideas on how to build one".

Illyria's mood began to improve.

"My creator was able to visit other worlds" the Kamislut remarked "Perhaps somewhere out there one of his labs contains the knowledge of how to do just that".

"Maybe so" I agreed "Someone brought me to this world and they were able to give me Blood Gifts so there could be a lab out there somewhere in the Crimson League with the very technology you seek".

It could even be on this very island. The Traveller was rich and powerful, maybe he was because he had access to lots of advanced tech.

Thinking that reminded me that I should try to find out more about the host of this event.

"And you will help me find it?" she inquired.

Well if nothing else I should take a look around this fortress.

"I will help you" I told her "but I won't leave this world for good, at least not for a few decades. Not that decades matter much to people like us, but like I said: if you help me then I'll help you".

If nothing else I needed something to do for the next couple of centuries. I didn't want to spend all my long life on an island with children. They'd eventually all grow up and have families of their own and I'd still be youngish. I had to do something between then and retiring in Underdark.

"I love you" said Amy.

Amy was back I could hear the chance in her voice, and also Illyria never wanted to make out with me like a horny teenager at a drive thru.

We kissed aggressively, and I started to lie back on the bed, and this allowed Amy to straddle me. We both started to breathe heavy as our crotches rubbed together fiercely. Amy then slid her hand down and started to rub my cock through my jeans.

"That feels good" I whispered between kisses.

Amy responded with a soft moan as she continued to grind her hips against mine. She supported herself with one hand, while the other frantically stroked on my cock.

I reached up and started to unbutton her shirt when I got halfway down I exposed a pretty bra with a pink floral pattern on it. The bra was being stretched to its limits by two very big breasts.

"Big enough for you?" she asked.

She'd made them bigger using her limited shape shifting powers and I liked the end result.

"Plenty big enough" I told her.

Amy continued to moan softly as she rubbed her crotch against mine. I reached up and took a breast in my hand, rubbing her nipple through the thin fabric with my thumb. Amy responded to that with a high-pitched squeal of delight. I reached up and got to work with my other hand.

"Stop" Amy said "Let me look after you for a change".

Putting her words into effect Amy stripped for me while I laid on the bed watching the little show she put on. Then she helped me to get undressed but this took time and she kept stopping to kiss me.

"Now I want you to just lay back and close your eyes. Let me take care of you" she said once I was naked.

I'd always found it tricky to say no to a naked woman.

"If that's what you want" I replied.

Amy turned the light off but like me she could see in the dark if she wanted too. Which I was doing right now. Even using Darkvision, which made the world rather colourless, she was beautiful.

"This is exactly what I want" she told me "No peeking! Just lay back and keep your eyes closed. I'm going to make you feel really good"

Soon she had my erection sticking up and then she crawled up on the bed, and straddled my legs. She leaned over and kissed me as her hands massaged my chest. She then kissed my neck, and my shoulders and down to my chest. She then traced a wet trail down my stomach and I had to fight not to gasp when she closed her mouth over my cock,

I almost complained when she suddenly stopped sucking me, but I managed to keep my mouth shut.

Then I felt her move on the bed. This time I did groan as her fingers closed around my cock and began to stroke it. Not much time passed and then I felt wetness on the head and soon my cock was quickly encased in something warm. Soon after that I felt her weight press down on me. She'd decided to go on top.

Judging by sound of things and the fact that her weight was shifting around I knew that she now getting ready to ride me. She lifted herself up slightly, letting perhaps an inch of me slip free of her cunt before lowering herself again. A few moment later, she did it again, raising herself a little higher before settling down again. The next time she did it faster but still too slow for my liking.

That was when she leaned forward, bringing her breasts within reach of my eager mouth. I happily started sucking softly on her areola and nipple, drawing a moan of pleasure from her as she continued to slide herself up and down my hardness in a slow motion.

I switched over to the other breast every so often and repeated my efforts on it; then went back to the first. Back and forth I went from breast to breast, licking and sucking on her nipples. There was no milk, but still it was fun to bite a little and make her moan in such an adorable way.

As I did that could feel Amy getting even hotter and wetter between her legs, and I even heard it as she increased her movements up and down it made a soft squishing sound.

It wasn't long before I was again getting close to emptying myself into her; when I was almost there, I finally spoke up.

"I'm going to cum" I told her.

Do it! Cum in me! Fill me up" was what she had to say on the matter.

I don't really know why, but that I was all I needed to push me over the edge. It helped that she pushed her weight down so I was deep inside her as I shot my hot cum inside her. I felt Amy shudder as she tightened around me in what must have been an orgasm of her own.

"That felt so good" Amy said before getting off me "Now I want some cuddles".

"I left my 'girls out of their balls" I told my girlfriend "I need to check on them".

She sighed in over the top way.

"Fine but hurry back" she urged "or I'm not waking you up with a blowjob".

I did run to my room but I wanted to. When I got into my room I found most of my harem asleep on the big, and my angel pokegirl was the only one awake. I told her that I was checking in and was going to rest elsewhere.

"Not to worry, Master" she assured "I will make sure they don't cause any mischief".

She was a Celestial so I decided to trust her, and then I headed back to Amy's room for some snuggles.


	28. Chapter 28

**Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 28**

 **The Shadow Islands, Fortress.**

As I sat at a bar along with Thomas and watched the news reports come in. Not many people in the Kanto region owned a television, as with a limited industrial base it was easier to make radios and there was a lot of necessary equipment that the limited factories about had to focus on creating. But in these parts there were a few screens to watch, and the some of the television programs were well worth checking out.

While drinking my beer I spent some time wondering if at some point all the publicity about me would ever come and bite me in the ass. So far no one had wanted an autograph or for me to appear on their talk show, but I was getting more well known so it was matter of time.

I thought this because I'd just been mentioned by a reporter, who was amusingly called Lois Lane, in her story about the Shadow Islands Tournament. She had to have to someone here keeping her informed of what was going on because she somehow knew I was in the finals. Because I was the one credited with defeating the Dark Queen of the Orange Islands I had been mentioned a lot in Lane's report.

Also I was her favourite to win, which made sense as no one from the Crimson League was going to be disloyal enough to support Porker. Also while Thomas had just as much of a chance of winning as I did he wasn't well liked, and as for Jayden he wasn't very well known.

This tournament might only be a regional one, but it was a strange event so it would be a while before people forgot about it. I didn't want to be hounded by the press so I'd have to hide somewhere. Thankfully Pallet Town was dull so I could stay there until the heat died down.

"Porker's being a hero, again" Raven commented as the big screen showed us what was going on outside the fortress.

The counterpart to Harry Potter was battling one of the eliminators, they were people whose job it was to end this part of the contest by challenging the remaining Tamers to battles that would cost them all their star chips if they lost or get them into the fortress if they won. Porker was battling for one of his friends, and winning by the looks of things, which meant that more of his team would be the finals at this rate.

"It doesn't really matter" I said to Raven and Thomas "We have to beat some Gym Leader to get a golden star chip before we the semi-finals start so all Porker's doing is making sure that he'll have a lot of people cheering him on when the real pokegirl battles start".

While it might seem unfair to present those of us who had worked hard to earn our ten star chips with yet another challenge to overcome, it made sense as at the rate things were going there would be too many people competing to have the semi-finals done before the week was done. Facing the Traveller himself wouldn't take long so it didn't matter if things ran a little late.

Also getting a golden star chip was worth it because getting one allowed a Tamer to claim a free pokegirl, which was why we'd only been allow to bring five with us.

"And on the subject of battles" remarked Tom "We should get an early night and make sure our 'girls are ready, but not until after dinner".

That was a good idea, some food sounded good and then I'd have an early night. I doubted anything important would happen before tomorrow.

(Line Break)

 **Location Classified.**

Professor Margaret Walsh's face remained totally impassive as the elevator carried her down to her partly government funded secret underground lab. As the lift descended she looked at the small mirror on the wall, which was one way and hid a camera, and she checked herself out.

Her reflection showed a woman passed her best years in terms of her body, but her mind was as sharp as ever. In times past she had looked at her self and seen a woman forced to work under lesser minds for too many years.

However today she saw a woman who was in charge of her own project. A person who command respect and had authority over others, she'd once been a lab assistant to the great Professor Oak, now she had surpassed him.

The elevator came to a stop and Professor Walsh turned her head so that she was facing forward when twin doors opened. As they did she once more relished the chance to gaze upon the military base and high tech lab that made up The Initiative. But her view was blocked by the three men who waited for her just outside the elevator, they were Tamer Graham Miller, Tamer Forest Gates and Assistant Professor Angleman.

"Good morning gentleman" Walsh said as she stepped out of the elevator and started to walk to where the planned meeting would take place.

"Good morning Professor Walsh" the two Tamers chorused.

Both young men were wearing Project Initiative military fatigues under their customised body armour and they both carried heavy elemental pistols that had cost a lot to procurer. But their first line of defence was their pokegirls. Gates and Miller were veteran Tamers who had dedicated themselves to serving the League.

Now they both worked for Walsh in her capacity as both lead scientist and director of The Initiative. The professor was more than just a researcher, she also commanded the military personal here as this was technically a civilian run scientific organization.

"Good morning Margaret" Assistant Professor Angleman greeted far more casually than was proper.

Walsh disliked anyone, regardless of their rank, using her first name, but she refused to let Angleman get to her. The man had a lesser mind than hers so she mostly pitied him.

"Have they arrived yet?" the director demanded to know.

"Yes ma'am, half an hour ago, they're in meeting room 1 with Tamer Finn. He's keeping and eye on them" Forest Gates answered without delay.

While she would never admit it out loud Walsh was worried about the coming meeting with the sponsors of her project.

Since The Initiative was only partly funded by the League Defence Force the group had needed help from private concerns as well, such as the Jahana Corporation, a business that pretty much ran the Crimson League.

The Crimson League was made up of what had been called Mexico and most of Central America. Only it all been moved out into the Atlantic Ocean during the Revenge War and the newly formed continent had been named Maycia. Due to all the chaos and migration during the war the League had a very diverse population.

Jahana Corporation basically ruled over all of the Crimson League, and it's reach went well beyond it's boarders. However, few people actually understood just how powerful the corporation was. Not that the general public could be allow to known, and they didn't completely run things as people like Mr House, arguably the single most powerful person in the entire Kanto Region, had his fingers in a lot of pies as well. Also there were many mayors, gym leaders and other persons of power who helped to keep the League running smoothly.

The company's current CEO was one Reimi Jahana, daughter of the infamous Miranda Jahana, who had now retired, she was the closest thing the Crimson League had to a President or Queen.

This would surprise many, as on the surface of things the League might seem to be a patriarchal society, to put it nicely, but the truth was that the Pure Blood woman actually had most of the power. Pure Bloods controlled the money and therefore nearly everything else.

However the problem with corporate funding was that when they invested millions upon millions of SLC into something they not only expected to get their money back they also wanted to see a profit made.

"Who did they send?" Walsh asked with noticeable concern,

The leaders of the Jahana Corporation were all true Pure Blood women who could trace their human ancestor back to before the Revenge War. Walsh had no pokegirls in her family going back for four generations, which made her a Pure Blood too but those that ran the corporation would look down on the likes of her just as she looked down on people like Angleman.

"Its Brenda and Deborah Jahana" Assistant Professor Angleman informed her, his voice a little more than nervous.

As much as she despised the representatives that the Jahana Corporation had sent to observe her latest experiments, Walsh was determinated not to let that show. Her entire life had building up to The Initiative, she would not let her dream die.

Walsh's dream went back nearly half a century back to when she had been in school. Upon leaving college she had entered the world of science and had assisted Professor Oak in his lab while also working on her own projects.

Things had gone well at first the preliminary papers she'd been able to publish had been well received by her peers. There had been interest from some of the League's most well known professors and some very prestigious Universities had been interested in her hiring her to teach a class to show others how to combine both magic and technology to create amazing things.

Then just as she was ready to move on to greener pastures, which would have led to her getting tenner at the very well known university in a few short years, some of her more daring experiments had escaped from her lab during a robbery by Team Rocket.

A few Officer Jenny's had investigated the break in despite Walsh not wanting their help. Sadly the law enforcement pokegirls had been unwilling to no for an answer and upon seeing what Walsh considered to be her ground breaking work they'd slapped the cuffs on her.

Then the old fool's who had dared to think themselves as her academic superiors had denounced her rather than come to her aid. They had been unable to cast aside their foolish morality and see that Walsh's army of cyborg pokegirls would have made the Crimson League the most powerful nation on the planet.

For some reason her attempt to defend herself had led to her being ruled as mentally incompetent, which made no sense to her as she perfectly sane. Lacking morals didn't make a person crazy. But despite her brilliant performance in the courtroom she had been locked up in the Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane.

However she'd not been there for long. Certain parts of the League's leadership had seen the brilliance of her work, yet even after they had faked her death they hadn't allowed her to go back to her cyborg project. Instead they'd put her to work on even grander projects. Which in turn had all led up to her being given control of this place.

When she was ready Walsh stepped into the meeting room with a polite smile on her face, and then she looked around.

First to catch her attention was Tamer Finn, a young man she was actually rather found of even if he wasn't that bright. Beside him stood his Alpha a Slicer called Sam, who he was overly attached to for some reason. Walsh guessed it had something to do with losing that dumb Fearleader he'd been found of not so long ago.

Riley Finn cast a quick glance at his superior and despite the fact that he didn't actually say anything his eyes told Walsh much. The professor now knew that unless she had good news that the corporation was going to cut of her funding. Thankfully she did have something positive to share.

"So Professor Walsh ready to show us some more trinkets?" asked Brenda, the older to the two Purebloods

The word 'trinkets' didn't really sum how much of an achievement it actually was to drag an item across realities. Quite recently Walsh had gotten her hands on a sword made of Nth metal, an alloy which didn't exist in this universe, and the blade had the amazing ability to repel magic. Sam the Slicer had been able to kill a powerful Dark Lady thanks to that weapon.

Granted the odds bit of technology Walsh had taken from other versions of Earth hadn't come close to covering the cost of funding this project, but it was only a matter of time before her work did pay off. By combining magic and technology she would surpass the work done by Subeke.

"Or have you finally managed to bring a living person across dimensions?" Deborah, the young of the two sisters inquired "Washu Hakubi has already been able to open a portal, so it's only a matter of time before he brings someone into our world, and when that happens we will no longer need The Initiative".

Accessing other worlds in order to gain their technology was the overall goal of this project, and all of The Initiative was focused on it as the point of the organization was to make the Crimson League the most powerful nation in the world.

However all the corporation cared about was bringing Pureblood humans into this world so that the woman of the Jahana Corporation could make babies with men who had no pokegirl genes. Such males were becoming increasing rare as most men wanted their sons to have strong blood gifts so they could become Tamers. Finding new technology for the League was a secondary goal for the Jahana Corporation but it still needed to be done as that was what would bring in the SLC.

"There will be no repeat of the failure" Walsh assured her sponsors.

She had learned her lesson. Never again would just the Traveller, the man was currently hosting a tournament on the Shadow Islands.

When she'd met him the man who called himself the Traveller had told her that he was hiding out from something called _The Balancer of Scales_ who he'd foolishly made another bet with despite something rather bad happening the last time he'd done that.

Walsh had taken to mean the Traveller owed some thug a lot of money due to gambling debts, and that there was an oddly named Loan Shark after him.

The Traveller's knowledge had advanced the project by months, and all he'd asked for in return was for The Initiative to bring an unimportant person to this dimension. The Traveller had never explained why and soon as Walsh had done as he'd wished the man, assuming he was actually a man, had taken the human male and vanished.

Walsh had then taken the time to investigate the seemingly unimportant young man and to her surprise the boy from another universe had ended up living in the same house she stayed in while she'd been an Assistant Professor working under Oak. She sometimes wondered if this Gothic had ever found the lab in the basement.

"Are you sure he's such a loss?" Brenda Jahana then asked of Margret Walsh.

Another interesting things about the lad was that Oak had given him a blood test and had discovered that the boy had a few Blood Gifts. Which should be impossible given that he came from a world with no pokegirls, but since it was possible it meant the Traveller had some given the young man pokegirl genes.

The Jahana Corporation cared about that because if someone could be given pokegirl genes then there could be a way to take those genes away. If they could find out how that was done then they would be able to create all the Purebloods they ever wanted.

"I just don't think we can risk taking him" Walsh said.

Normally it would be pretty simple to kidnap a novice Tamer so he could be experimented on. The problem was that when they'd tried the team she'd sent had appeared in her office, and had somehow been physical and mentally regressed into small children.

That could have only been the work of Sexibi, the Mistress of Time, no one had known she could reverse someone's ageing and no one wanted to find out if she could it again. The one time the Legendary had gone violent a lot of people had died so annoying her was simply not an option.

Since then Walsh had kept an eye on the young man. He'd become a successful Tamer and had become involved in many events.

"What about his girlfriend?" Brenda then asked "Are you sure that she's the pokegirl that was hidden in that lab under the Lost City of Atlanta?".

This time it was Finn who answered the question.

"Yes Ma'm" he said "My squad got there shortly after the place blew and we found the remains of a group of Trauma Team. Shortly after than our agent watching Tamer Gothic reported that he had new partner. A Miss Amy Pond, her records pass inspection but there's something off about them. Its as if she was somehow inserted into the world".

That wasn't enough to convince the two Jahana women so Walsh decided to add some information.

"Of course we tried to confirm this" Walsh told them "but we lost contact with that squad when Gothic, along with some other Hunters, took out an entire Team Rocket Base. At the same time their headquarters was attacked by an unknown being who singly handedly was able to defeat their elite Tamers and pokegirls. I think we can say with reasonable confidence that this Amy Pond, or Illyria as she also known, is the pokegirl hidden in the destroyed lab, and that she may be a Legendary".

Which meant that she was to left alone. No one was stupid enough to mess with any of the Legendaries.

Brenda Jahana slammed her small fist into the meeting room's large table, and Walsh knew it was time to give them the good news.

"The clone is now ready" she said.

Deborah and Brenda Jahana looked shocked, which pleased Walsh a lot.

"Before the Traveller left he did some work on Gothic, the boy was out cold the whole time so he can't know that I took DNA samples while he was here. It seems that our former associate modified the boy's DNA twice. The first time he'd removed a few small defaults, nothing serious but enough to make a noticeable difference in terms of health and I created a clone from the DNA that is a one hundred percent Pureblood human".

Actually she'd cloned the lad twice, using his altered DNA the second time but that replica was still growing.

"He's a blank state as far as this world is concerned" Walsh added "He remembers everything the original knew up until he was brought here. You could turn the clone into anyome you wanted or just use him to breed some Pureblood kids".

The true worth of a Pureblood male was incalculable as there was so few of them left.

"If you give us the clone then consider your budget secure for the next year, Professor Walsh" said the older of the two Jahana women "We'll want more men of course, and perhaps some women too, but now we have no reason to rush. Let Washu Hakubi have his fun we will profit from the work the both of you are doing".

That would leave Walsh free to develop recovered technology from other worlds. Which was good because the last time she'd tried to bring a person to this world, and hadn't had the help of the Traveller the subject had exploded all over the lab. Walsh didn't think the lives of a few unimportant people mattered, but having to pick someone's finger bones out of her hair was an experience she didn't want to repeat.

"Very good" said Walsh "I'll have the clone delivered to your family residence shall I?".

A time was agreed upon and the two visitors left with smiles on their faces.

"You didn't mention the other clone" Finn pointed out.

Walsh didn't say anything. What was going in Room 314 was something she wanted to keep to herself.


	29. Chapter 29

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Yeah that's pretty much it. He's laying low for a while, but still getting up to some mischief.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Part 29**

 **The Shadow Islands. Fortress.**

I'd not noticed the porn of this world until now. Of course I hadn't much reason to, but now that I'd found some I was discovering that it was far less graphic than I might have expected. The magazine was a little out of date, but it was aimed at Tamers so I enjoyed the articles as well as the images. The written pieces told me a lot about the Gym Leaders I might some day face so I absorbed the information like a sponge.

However it was pictures that held my attention as they were all female Tamers and Gym Leaders. To my complete lack of surprise Misty was featured, but since I'd seen her naked in person I didn't focus on her pictures. A gym leader called Blaze did catch my eye as she was a major hottie as was a Gym Leader called Daisy who loved plant types a lot judging by the captions below her photos and the fact she was posing naked along with a Buttsprout.

"Tamer Gothic!" a voice called.

I turned my head to look at the person who had asked for me and then I looked back at the magazine.

"Yep that's me" she said "I'm Daisy Leaf. I'm from the Leaf Gym in the Joto Region".

So she was. However the real life version of her was fully clothed. She wore practical jeans, a black top and a bandanna. Also her blue hair looked more natural in person.

"I understand you're my first challenger today" she said.

"It sure looks that way" I replied while rolling up the closed magazine.

Daisy seemed to study me for a moment before talking some more.

"Just to make things clear" she then said "No I won't have sex with you if you win, because I'm engaged now. No you can't have my panties even if you win. No I wasn't here before because I've been too busy to plan any events. Yes I will sign that magazine for you. Yes I rooting for you to win. That Jayden is so annoying!".

I now wanted to also marry this young woman, because meeting a girl who didn't want to have excessive amounts of sex was really refreshing.

"That's all good with me" I replied "I'm kinda sick of the whole panties thing anyway".

It had gotten old real fast.

"Good" she said "Now follow me".

I did as instructed and soon stepped through the opened door onto into a battle arena that had a floor made of dirt.

"Not a bad setup for a harem master specialising in plant types" I muttered to myself.

If Daisy heard me she gave no sign. Her lack of conversation was actually a little off-putting so I spoke if only for the sake of it.

"So why were you too busy to set up any challenges?" I asked causally.

She decided to speak this time.

"I'm a researcher first and foremost, and I can't really afford to just drop everything at a moment's notice" I was told.

Since she didn't seem to want to be pals I decided to get on with things.

"Fair enough" I said before asking "So what are the rules?

Not all pokebattles followed the standard rules. Gym Leaders tended to shake things up.

"This will be a three on three battle" Daisy explained "We will both release our 'girls at the same time, and once one pokegirl has been defeated, the opposing pokegirl will also recalled, and we both choose fresh pokegirls to continue on with. Best out of three fights wins. Sound good to you?".

That sounds pretty straight-forward to me. We were playing best two out of three with pokegirls.

"I'm good with that" I said.

After stepping into the tamer's box I took Kira's pokeball from my belt and tapped the button once to make the device larger.

Daisy took longer to decided she studied the pokeballs on her belt for a few moments before finally picking one.

Then on the count of free with both sent out a poke. The 'girl she sent out was a plant type that wore nothing but a grass skirt.

"A buttsprout" I whispered.

It was the same one from the magazine unless I was mistaken.

"Okay Suzy use Vine Bondage!

Below me Kira snapped to attention as a pair of vines shot out from under the buttsprout's skirt.

"Levitate" I ordered.

My Dark Elf did just that and she managed to avoid the vine whips, and then when the plant vines tried to grab her again my pokegirl dropped the ground so she could avoid that attack too.

"Get in close" I commanded.

Kira didn't have many ranged attacks. She was in essence an assassin or maybe a rogue, she was meant to sneak up on her foes, I'd chosen her for this battle because she had resistance to poison.

My sort of Stepdaughter did as I wished and got in behind the plant type and then blasted the Buttsprout in the back with her runic chains. This led to them both trying to whip each other while also trying to fend off the others attacks.

"Suzy use Lust Dust" Daisy instructed.

I smiled then as I realised that the Gym Leader had forgotten that Dark Elves were not paralysed by Lust Dust as the Drow-zee were. To be fair that wasn't a well known to many girl Tamers fact as Dark Elves rarely served human females so Daisy never would had one in her harem.

Also since Kira was able to resist poison attacks, so she was able to keep fighting despite becoming very horny. No doubt when I next let her out of her ball she'd try to hump me silly, but that didn't matter as she deserved a reward.

When the cloud of dust settled the plant type was expecting a disabled foe, but what she got was a kick to the face and then the unpleasant experience of being whipped with her own vines.

"I concede this round!" the Gym Leader called out as her pokegirl begged to be return to her ball.

Kira was now looking at me with the kind of expression that no man no matter how dense could fail to understand. She wanted Taming badly, and was barely holding on now that the battle was ended.

"I'll let you out as soon as I'm done here" I promised my sexy Dark Elf.

With that I recalled Kira so she back into her ball and when I looked at Daisy again I grew nervous. She had gone easy on me for the first round I just knew it, but now that she knew I was no mere novice she was going to increase the difficulty level.

What she sent next was a totally nude venuswhore who was had breasts big enough to make a even Branwen, my Damsel, look flat chested.

I knew then that I had to send out my Alpha, if only because she didn't worry about bra sizes too much, and when Sorceress appeared she actually giggled at the sight before her.

"Oh those can't be real" Raven commented.

Hearing that upset the Venuswhore and the plant pokegirl charged at my 'girl.

"Teleport!" I shouted.

This proved to be a good choice for an opening move, as the Venuswhore nearly exited the area during her charge, which would have gotten her disqualified. However the massive breasted poke was able to bring herself to a halt and then turn to face her foe.

"Razorleaf" Daisy ordered.

"Shield" was my next command.

Teleporting took a lot of energy so teleporting again wasn't wise however a shield could block physical attacks so it was a good idea and it would cost Raven far less energy. This was proven when the Razor Leaf the Venuswhore had just used failed to break Raven's shield.

"Now use clutz!" I commanded.

That was a spell my alpha had learned from a T2 and unlike other moves it couldn't be blocked by any kind of shield because it was a curse not a direct attack so the Venuswhore leafsheild did nothing to stop it.

"Sleep Powder!" Daisy instructed next.

A massive amount of Bloom Powder focused on one 'girl could give her breasts so big she would be unable to move, so I could not allow Raven to be effected by the dust.

"Teleport!" I ordered

"Now switch to Vine Whip" Daisy shouted out before Raven even reappeared.

The Venuswhore somehow cancelled her last attack then began to whip at the air all around her which gave Raven no where to run.

The clutz spell was actually what saved Raven the plant type somehow managed to catch her own legs with her whips, which tripped the pokegirl over.

"Now finish her off" I instructed "Use...

Raven never got to hear me.

"Sleep Powder!" Daisy shouted.

Before I could think of another order the arena was covered in powder and when it settled I saw that Raven was fast asleep on the dirt covered floor.

"You lose this round" said the Gym Leader.

Knowing that she wouldn't wake up for a while I recalled my alpha and then considered my options. Daisy didn't look so sure of herself this time which made me think that the Venuswhore had been her most powerful, but she till looked fairly confidant so I guessed that whatever she was going to use next would be somewhere between the buttsprout and the Venuswhore in terms of fighting prowess

My options were Kara and Babs as I wanted to keep my angelic pokegirl a surprise and I was sure people were watching this match. Kara was a good fighter, but Babs was very unpredictable and I got the feeling that she ready to evolve. Even one battle might be enough.

I unclipped the desired pokeball from my belt and then expanded it.

"Ready when you are" I called out.

I sent out Babs and Daisy sent a plant type that I couldn't name, but that didn't matter as they all tended to have similar attacks.

"Time for some deforestation!" my Trixie called out.

The plant type took one look at the chainsaw Babs had just made appear, which went great with the cheerleader outfit for some reason, and then promptly fainted.

"Timber!" my 'girl shouted.

Then as I hopped Babs evolved she glowed with light even as she cheered her flawless victory.

HARLEQUIN, the Trick-Mistress Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Psychic/Dark  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style food  
Role: entertainers, pranksters  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug  
Attacks: Foresight, Quick Attack, Flash, Hypnotic Gaze, Metronome, Tickle Fest, Darkness, Entangling Darkness, Shadow Possession, Dark Goggles  
Enhancements: Enhanced Senses (Auditory, Visual,x4), Enhanced Agility (x5), Affinity (Magic), Intuitive Aptitude (Summoning Magic)  
Evolves: Jokette (Mana Crystal), Lady Luck (Dream Stone)  
Evolves From: Trixie (normal)

 _The Harlequin has always been a rather confusing Pokegirl for researchers. To some the breed represents a shred of humanity inside the darkening heart of Sukebe, a final desire to see joy in the world. To others it is simply another odd creation of a mad man at worse, or morale booster for his troops at best. Whatever the case the Harlequin is a truly unique Pokegirl breed with a rather interesting approach to… well just about everything_

 _First is their appearance. Upon evolving from a Trixie Harlequins usually grow a few inches into any of the human norms and will occasionally go up a cup size as well. Unlike the their past form Harlequins dress a bit more seductively. They still tend to favor clown or jester style garments, but they generally tend to show more skin or fit a bit tighter, and their make-up, while certainly unique, is never as overdone as to take away from their sex appeal. As a rule, bustier Harlequins tend to avoid white make-up and purple clothes in order to not be mistaken with their more infamous evolution, the Jokette._

 _Harlequins are natural jokers, pranksters, and entertainers. Each and every one of them has an astounding sense of humor. This is more than likely due to their psychic abilities, allowing them to develop the perfect jokes for their audience. They tend to walk the line between Trixie and Jokette when it comes to their comedy. While they would never seriously injure somebody (That they don't hate) Harlequins can enjoy more physical pranks, often setting people up for smalls slips and falls with exaggerated end results. Yet even when their pranking goes the physical route, their targets still can't help, but chuckle at their antics. Like many dark types they tend to favor chaos although in a less destructive way. A harlequin would find more joy in a wild party than they would in something like a riot._

 _They tend to battle in a similar fashion. It has often been stated by Pokegirls that the Harlequin is the only breed capable of making losing fun. Through out battle they tend to tell a series of jokes in an effort to either irritate their opponent or make them laugh their ass off. Aside from their textbook attacks Harlequins tend to summon various props to help them in battle, often those used by clowns or magicians. They'll use tricks like endlessly tied scarves to bind their opponent, a chemically altered pie to the face to leave some form of status ailment, or a seltzer bottle fired water gun. Higher level Harlequins sometimes summon other Pokegirls. One popular trick used stronger Harlequins involves summoning a tiny car only for numerous Trixie to explode out and grab their opponent. The few weapons they use are usually blunt and comedicly large. Since they don't enjoy pain when they go for a physical strike they prefer a one hit K.O. like a giant mallet to the back of the head._

 _Harlequins tend to get along well with most of their evolutionary branch. Trixie view them as mentors and will often ask them for comedic advice. Lady Lucks enjoy their pranks to a slightly lesser degree ,but enjoy them none the less and often try to teach their sisters the games they learned fro their evolution._

 _Their relationship with the Jokette breed is a bit more complicated. There is something about the charisma of Jokettes that can draw Harlequins closer to them. Jokettes tend to view them as mildly entertaining and will usually keep them around until their use or fun runs out. Once this happens the Harlequin will meet the same fate that most people who cross the Jokette will. Because of this, most domestic and threshold Harlequins will avoid a Jokette like the plague, but ferals tend not to know any better and get sucked right in._

 _In terms of harem dynamics the Harlequin isn't often found in the harems if serious tamers. Their rather loud and attention grabbing personalities along with a lack of seriousness makes them very annoying to conservatives and even liberals find their nature to be a bit much when traveling through feral infested areas. They don't make great Alphas, not being much for responsibility, but their psychic abilities and a strong desire to see others happy makes them decent betas. Unlike many more relaxed Pokegirls, Harlequins don't annoy serious 'girls too much because they know their limits. A Harlequin is just about one of the only people aside from their tamers who can make a Cuntdor smile._

 _Sex with Harlequins is pretty much average. If not painful or completely repulsive, a Harlequin will usually indulge their tamer willingly in their fetishes. They tend to talk dirty, but their sex talk sounds like it came out of a bad porno and you really can't tell whether their trying to get you laughing or horny. They make decent sex battlers, having the average Pokegirls endurance and a slightly higher than average pleasure threshold. In sex battles they tend to try to tickle the resistance out of their partner before dominating them._

 _Ferals are rare, having the agility necessary to stay out of the average predators mouth, but nothing else that really helps them thrive in the wild. They can still talk and tell jokes, but they tend to be based solely on the Harlequins sense of humor rather than the psychic jokes of a tamed Harlequin. Their intelligence drops a bit and many Harlequins find their pranks backfiring. Threshold cases follow the same pattern of those of the Trixie. They usually don't notice they are Pokegirls until they are forced to use inhuman agility or their taste in clothes and make-up change radically._

Daisy gave me the golden star badge, signed the magazine and then politely asked me to leave and take Babs with me. Apparently the chainsaw was unnerving her too.

(Line Break)

 **The Shadow Islands. Fortress.**

As I walked back to my room I passed by Ace and Misty who were giggling about something so much that they didn't even seem to notice me. Which was fine as I needed to go take care of Kira, but I found it odd that they didn't at least greet me.

It was only when I passed a room with an open door that I began to understand why the two Gym Leaders had been laughing so much. They had been in one of the rooms and by the looks of things they'd had some fun. The minibar had been open and some food rappers were on the floor, along with a bottle of booze.

"Help!" a voice called from the bed.

I entered the room and pulled back the covers to see that Jayden had been tied to his bed.

"You gotta help me, man" he pleaded "I'm gonna be late for my gym battle, but those two girls left me like this".

I got the feeling that Misty and Ace had not gotten carried away while having fun, they had in fact decided to sabotage Jayden, but I doubted it was for my sake. I knew that Misty had bet some money on me winning this event and if Jayden never made it to his gym match he'd be unable to take part in the semi-finals.

So it was tempting to leave him, and let one of the maids who cleaned the rooms twice a day to free him, but on the other hand if I didn't free him I might be kicked out of the contest as that would be cheating. So I took my spirit blade and began to cut the ropes.

"Let me guess" I said to Jayden "They tricked you by pretending they would both have sex with you".

It wasn't a question, but he answered anyway.

"No" he replied "They tied me up for sex and took turns going on top. It was great".

At this point I was working on the other rope and was sorely tempted into cutting a certain body part off with my blade, but I knew my pokegirl overseer didn't want to me hurting the future Dark King, and mutilating my girlfriend's brother wasn't a wise move.

"Well good for you" I said as I freed the Tamer "and good luck with your match".

Before he could say thank you I left the room and decided to spend some time alone. I had some brooding to do.


	30. Chapter 30

**Tamer Gothic**

 **Chapter 30**

 **The Shadow Islands. Fortress.**

To my surprise I hadn't brooded for very long, and despite what anyone might have thought if they had been watching me I had not been sulking. Boys sulked, men brooded.

In any case my mood was better now as I had somewhat come to terms with the fact that two young women who had acted as if they had feelings for me were sleeping around. I was in not fit state to judge as I shagged nearly any female who offered to spread her legs.

Sure monogamy was far more common for women in this world than it was for men, as pokegirls needed Taming, but just because it was more normal that didn't mean it was wrong to be different. Besides I was from another version of Earth, and I would never be able to live in this world if I went around judging people by the standards of my world.

Still it was hard not to as a lot of the time the sexual attitudes in this world confused me. I was married, and while that didn't stop me from Taming my pokes, as that was part of my job, I was also able to have sex with any human I wished and have girlfriends.

This was fine with not only my wife but also with the woman I had causal sex with. However Daisy, a gym leader I'd battled just this morning, was loyal to the man she had not even married yet. Sure she would Tame her girls, but she was very upfront about not doing anything sexual with men she wasn't engaged to.

Despite having being here a while now I was still having trouble dealing with this odd culture. But unlike in the past I wasn't getting as freaked out any more. However since I was not yet in the right frame I needed to distract myself.

To start with I'd put my 'girls through a Healing/Cleaning cycle, which would get the Lust Dust off Kira and the Sleep Powder off Raven.

I was getting my pokeballs back when a voice called out.

"Hey are you Gothic?!"

I turned to see a young woman, who was about my physical age. She had her blonde hair that she kept in a long pony tail and she wore a white tank top that did a good job of showing her cleavage. She also wore tights denim shorts that hugged her curves.

"Gothic is me" I replied.

My psychic charm power had not noticeable effect on humans, or at least that was the experts said, but being so easily able to seduce attractive pokegirls gave a guy confidence with the ladies. Also it help that I was rich, successful and a bit famous.

"Want to have a battle with me?" the girl asked "A Sex Battle. I read your online profile and your signed up for the Sex Leagues like me I so figured we could have a Sex Battle. I found a room for it".

I had indeed registered for the Sex Leagues and I had even tried for a badge, but since that failure I hadn't had much interest in those kind of Pokebattles.

"Oh my name's Summer" said the Tamer "And I think that you could prove a real challenge for my girl. Five thousand SLC says you can't beat my 'girl".

That was not actually a lot of money. The Bounty I'd gotten for capturing Jessie and James, again, was in the tens of thousands of SLC.

"Why not make it ten thousand" I suggested.

May would be annoyed if I lost that much, but I didn't need her money as much these days and I could always let her play with Daphne she got mad. Getting to Tame my pokegirls made my Wife happy.

"I don't have that much to risk" Summer replied "I know I'm not gonna win this thing I got my star chips from sex battles and challenges, so the only way I can walk out of this fortress with my head held high is if I beat guys like you doing it my way".

It wasn't worth battling for a mere five thousand. I was competing in a Regional Championship, that had prize money in the millions.

"Okay how about this then" the girl said "If I beat you I get the money. If you win, you can tame me like I was just a pokegirl. I'll suck your cock and you can even spank me. I read your profile and I'm okay with a little pain but nothing too bad, okay".

I nearly said no as I had just been judging Misty and Ace for being with a guy when I though they had wanted me, but then I remembered that this was just how this world worked. There were no STDs, as pokegirls didn't spread them and people with strong pokegirl genes were also immune to many diseases, birth control was a pill you took once a week, and even if a woman got pregnant by some guy she never saw again that was okay to.

The only problem was my Blood Curse I was itching to cause some pain. It wasn't just a fetish it was something I had to satisfy to remain mentally healthy. It was the small price I paid for my impressive Blood Gifts and all in all I found the trade worth it.

"Sorry but I have a Blood Curse" I explained "I don't do a little pain".

Summer smiled and leaned forward a bit so to show off her cleavage. Which did catch my eye.

"I'm not a little girl" she argued "I can take a hairbrush spanking".

Well she was giving her consent, but I was still worried I might hurt her. Pokegirls were tougher than me, but human girls not so hardy.

"It's your backside" I said

"It's your money" she replied.

Rather than talk some more the female Tamer led to me a room that had clearly been set up sex battles. The floor was covered in mats and around the edges were pillows for the Tamers to sit on and watch the battles. That and the soft lighting made the place seemed too relaxed for a real fight.

"First girl to an orgasm wins, and if it's a good show we can have a quickie even if I win" Summer decided.

That was fine with me so I sat down on the overstuffed pillows and let Kara out of her ball.

"Time for a sex battle" I told my 'girl.

My sexy elf did a little spin and she used her innate magic to transform her leather pants and t-shirt into her bikini armour, or at least that was how it appeared. In truth she used magic to change outfits, the stuff she wore was now stored away like her bikini armour normally was.

"No way" remarked Summer "You've got a Gardelfwhor too.

I was very surprised to hear her say that, so surprised that I couldn't form the words needed to ask how she'd gotten such a rare pokegirl. Kara was the only one of her kind in the entire Kanto Region, and there couldn't be that many more in the Crimson League.

"Lily here is the spoils of war" Summer explained as she sent out her big breasted green haired Gardeflfwhore "I got her from some guy from the Blue League, he lost a really hot Sex Battle".

At this point I was saying goodbye to ten thousand SLC, because if Summer here was good a Sex Battles then I was done for. Kara was good at making girls and guys cum, this I knew from experience, but I she hadn't had much practice in Sex Battles for a long time.

Before the battle started Summer used the rooms sound system to start playing music. Then Lily started doing a slow seductive dance, she gently swaying her hips as she ran her hands down her body.

I was busy watching Lily move to order Kara about. I didn't know how she was doing such a hypnotic dance, but I couldn't stop myself from watching. When Lily's hands began to pull up her top, my heart skipped a beat. I was nearly drooling while watching this pokegirl. Then she went for her skirt, and slowly took it off I swallowed hard, and only just managed to tell Kara to strip.

While my mind told me to focus on the battle, my dick told me it needed some attention, but I was too nervous to do anything anything as masturbating in front of someone I had just met was not something I was willing to do.

Then I got an idea. I took out Raven, who was now fully awake, and told her to sit on my lap.

"Should I undress for you master?" Raven asked

Now that my alpha was blocking the view I could focus.

"I just can't concentrate with the view" I said "Can you sit on my lap".

Raven knew I wanted to keep from exposing myself and she sat on my erection so that it wasn't visible. Also her butt felt good at that gave me something else to focus on.

Which was very good because Summer's elf was cupping her breast while her other hand went down her hairless pussy. Summer wasn't even paying attention to the battle, she was letting her pokegirl battle it out while she played with herself. Summer was less shy about that sort of thing that I was.

The music suddenly changed beat and Kara did something I hadn't seen her do before: she began to dance it wasn't as seductive as the other elf's dance, but it was sexy. It looked as if she was moving around an imaginary pole and for a human that wouldn't work but Kara movement's were so fluid that she didn't even need a pole, the idea of one seemed be enough.

I remembered then that she had actually told me she could dance, but I'd thought to ask her about her style. Now I felt a little foolish, but mostly I was just aroused.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Summer pull down her shorts, she didn't seem to care that she was practically naked as she had also pulled her top up. She even locked eyes with me and gave me a smile.

Not to be left out Raven started to wiggle about on my lap, while facing away from the battle, and whispered in my ear.

"Kara's best Sex Battle move is Spank Attack".

Which made sense as Kara loved to be spanked, most of all while I sucked on her nipples, and she practised her sex attack moves on Brawen who couldn't feel pain so Kara could have exercised that ability quite a lot.

"Kara use Spank Attack" I ordered.

It was all a blur, one second the two elves were dancing and the next Kara was sitting on the floor and she had Lily over her lap. The other elf was now facing me, but I couldn't tell if she was furious or aroused.

A few seconds later she was yelling out as Kara went to work on her backside. Summer was shouting out orders, but my sexy elf had her sexy elf screaming so she couldn't hear her Tamer.

"Now use Quick Stroke" I commanded

I couldn't see Kara's fingers at work, but they seemed to be doing her magic as Lily was moaning in pleasure now.

"Don't you dare cum" Summer called out "Your a Gardelfwhor too, fight back".

That breed made good Sex Battles but Lily had clearly been trained to use her grace and beauty to seduce rather than to make another pokegirl cum with force. Against other Tamer's it was a good tactic, but I had my own sexy elf pokegirl who had been able to do her own dance and therefore hadn't been distracted by the performance.

I knew this because Lily wasn't able to do more than wriggle about as she got closer and closer to an orgasm. Kara was proving that she more experienced in making other elves cum too, which made sense as she had spent years attending daily orgies with her own kind.

"I can see what kind of girls you like" Summer said once the battle was over.

As she got dressed and I balled Kara and Rave Summer spoke some more.

"Your elf was so hot and your Sorceress was cute too. I go for the near-human types".

Since I still had a boner I was a little nervous about walking back to the bedrooms but Summer seemed to have to handled this sort of situation before and was kind enough to walk in front of me so that my hard on was hidden from the world. But she kept me hard as well by doing that.

When we got her room, which wasn't close to mine, she jumped on her bed and with a finger gestured for me to join her. Which I of course did without delay.

"Don't worry, I like it kinky. My folks think they were superior just because they believed they have 'pure' blood. But I don't care about that stuff. I just want to have as much sex as I can, while I can" she told me.

Most human girls had to compete with pokes so they didn't tend to make a guy work for sex, but Purebloods were a different story. Most waited until marriage and then only had sex with their husbands because they were brought up to want to bred more Purebloods. Summer was an exception.

"I don't get beaten at Sex Battles very often so not many guy get a chance fuck me more than once" she then added.

Which suggested she did let the loser have a quicky with her. That was nice of her.

"With what you were doing, I can see why they all lost" I remarked.

If the sexy elf pokegirl wasn't enough to distract the guy her masturbating would have been. If not for Raven blocking my view of the hypnotic dance and her advice I never would have thought to use spank attack or had the focus to even order Kara to use it.

"You owe me a spanking" I then said to Summer.

Summer smiled and got a hairbrush out of a bag.

"Just stop if I tell you to" she said "I'll make you feel good after. I promise".

I started off gently and spanked her over her shorts. Then I got a little bolder and told Summer to pull them down. Which she did and for a human girl she had a cute backside. However that didn't prevent me from turning it a nice shade of red, but she did ask to stop before I got the stage she got any nice bruises on her bottom.

"Damn, you can spank" Summer commented as she rubbed her butt "Now I know where your elf gets it from".

By now I really needed to cum but I didn't have to say anything as she opened up my trousers and my dick popped out, standing at attention before her eyes.

Then Summer slipped out of her tank top and stroked my shaft a few times before she put manhood into her waiting mouth. She was nearly as skilled as Misty and when she started bobbing her head, she went so far down on me that when she moaned it vibrated my whole cock. The sound also told me that she was enjoying it just as much as I was, if not more as she very eager.

When she came up to breathe, she wrapped her tits around my cock, which were big enough for the task and started to move her body so that she was jerking me off with her breasts. Which she also seemed to enjoy.

"Does this feel good?" she asked.

She didn't really need an answer, but she got one anyway.

"Its great" I replied.

Summer smiled before saying.

"Tell me when your gonna cum I want to taste you" Summer said.

When I got close I told her and as I felt the back of her throat, I let it out. I came in her mouth and she swallowed it all down.

"So how long until you get hard again?" Summer asked.

I resisted the urge to point out that while my Blood Gifts were very at getting females into bed with me, they weren't very good at helping me to please them.

"Hey, I can get it up soon. Just give me a couple of minutes" I said while trying not to sound like it wasn't a big deal "But if you have a recovery drink, that'll get me going again real fast".

It was advised not to drink them too often, but I was still a young man and besides they weren't that bad for you.

"I kinda made some bad bets..." Summer said nervously "I can't afford to pay the tab".

Our rooms were free, the meals in the canteen were free, and we could use the other facilitates at no extra cost, but the minibar was not cheap. I hadn't even unlocked mine.

"I can spare some SLC" I told her.

After pulling up her shorts Summer went to the little fridge and pulled out three cans of the stuff. I quickly drank one down and my erection revived soon enough.

Summer gulped down my cock, getting me good and hard before she laid herself down on the bed. Then after pulling her shorts all the way off, she wiggled a finger my way, telling me to come take my prize.

I gave her what she wanted and did just that and soon were going at it like she was just a pokegirl. Summer was a wild one that was for sure, she spoke dirty telling me to fuck her harder and faster, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

When I used my arms to lift myself up so I could see her body I saw that her nice boobs shook in time with my thrusts, but I didn't get to look for long as she pushed her lips so hard into mine that I could barely breathe.

Before I could climax, she begged quite a lot for me to cum on her tits. Which were a tempting target so I pulled out and she tugged on me until I shot my load, most of her went over her tummy but she didn't mind one bit. In fact she seemed to have a taste for cum and she got as much of it as she could into her mouth.

"Be back soon" she said passed me her pokedex and headed for the bathroom "Pay the tab and I'll let you fuck me again".

That sounded rather immoral on the surface, but if she hurting for SLC then it was only right I help her out since I too was reaping the benefits of the open mini bar, so I transferred some credits to her account to cover the tab and then a bit more so that she could at least get a train ticket home should she in fact be completely broke as I suspected she was.

When Summer got out of the shower she asked me what I wanted to do her next. We still had a can of Recovery after all and that would get me hard again.

" I might be a pure-blooded human, but sex is all I want" Summer said as she crawled back onto the bed "And you're the kind of guy who can give it to me good".

From that I got the impression that this was a one time deal and that once we were done she want me to leave. Which was a big change from all the women who had wanted cuddles after, but I didn't mind to much as I had a girlfriend around here for that sort of thing.

"I'll let you shoot inside me this time" Summer offered "If you can make me cum before you do".

She'd stopped me last time so I didn't feel like I'd performed badly, but that didn't stop me from wanting to make her scream out in pleasure. With this last chance to try I decided to give it best effort.

"Let's do it doggy style" Summer then said "If you don't get to cum in me then you can shot over my ass. I'll bet you'll like that".

I would so either way I'd be happy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Keeping the gym leaders at arm's length seems like a good idea. Beside it's not like he needs more females in his life.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Chapter 31**

 **The Shadow Islands. Fortress.**

"Thanks" I said to the Nurse Joy as she handed me my new pokegirl.

Since I'd won my qualifying gym battle so I had been entitled to a brand new pokegirl and now I had one. I scanned the ball to find out what kind of poke it was inside.

 **FAIRYCUTE, the Fairy Pokégirl**

 **Type:** Metamorph  
 **Element:** Flying/Magic  
 **Frequency:** Uncommon (Crimson League)  
 **Diet:** berries, pokechow  
 **Role:** spying  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Ground  
 **Weak Vs:** Rock  
 **Attacks:** Enlarge, Reduce, Spark, Burst  
 **Enhancements:** Flight, size alteration  
 **Evolves:** FairyCuter (normal), SexyCute (mechanism unknown), HentaiCute (orgasm), Spitfire (Fire Stone), Nixie (Water Stone), Pixie (Thunder Stone), Layer Angel (E-Stone Ceremony, strong bond with tamer or compatible enough to create one), Psifey (Psi Crystal)  
 **Evolves From:** SexyCute

 _FairyCute are born as full size Pokégirls, but they can shrink themselves up to a sixth of their original height, which is generally a foot tall, though the exact height can vary by two inches._

 _They keep this size because it is much easier to move around unnoticed and it's also easier on their environment when they don't need to eat much. At any desired time, they can re-enlarge themselves back to their original height, which they do for things such as bathing and taming_

 _The Fairy Cute was devised as the best possible light mobile Pokégirl ever. Their main purpose was to shrink themselves and sneak into facilities where the ventilation shaft was too small for normal Kunoichi and security was too tight for a Drow Zee to Shadow Teleport.  
_

 _It should be noted that FairyCutes are less magically active than their other fairy brethren, such as the Titfairy or the elemental Pixies._

She was nothing special but I didn't care as she was free and given that the fairy could shrink to such a small size I imagined that she might make a good spy. Not I really needed one as so far I hadn't been able to find anything out of place here, and I'd been keeping my eyes open.

In other news both Thomas and Amy had won their golden star badges so everything seemed to be going well. Kira had been a little upset about not getting Tamed like I'd promised, as I been diverted by woman called Summer, but I had made it up her letting her share my bed all night. I'd not been up for than fingering her, but Kira had been happy just to have me to herself.

Now that I'd had my breakfast it was time to head for semi-final battles. I was facing Ron Weasly counterpart in this reality. I didn't know what his name was here and I didn't care. I'd seen him in a pokegirl fight before he was no novice, but it was clear to me that he'd ridden Porkers coattails to get this far and if I had my way he wouldn't be getting any further.

I'd gotten fully dressed for this battle. I had my coat with the protective charm on and my sword slung over my back to make me look like more of a warrior. I was even wearing my bandanna, which Raven liked, but I thought it looked silly.

However my appearance wasn't what matter it was my balls that did and I didn't mean the ones that had been drained of cum by a Pure-blooded woman called Summer. My true weapon was my Celestial pokegirl, she was very powerful but no one on this island had seen her fight in a pokebattle. I knew for sure that she could defeat anything Weasel boy could throw at me.

As I entered the big arena I scanned the crowd and saw Thomas and my girlfriend. They seemed to be getting along, at least somewhat, now that Illyria, the legendary pokegirl who hide behind the persona of harmless Miss. Amy Pond, had stopped wanting to snap Tom's neck.

I headed over to my where my comrades in Taming were standing and as I did I looked around and saw what everyone was focused on, the battles had already begun. Jayden, who had been able to get to his Gym Battle since I had untied in time, was demolishing another Tamer.

His foe was Jen, the younger half of a brother-sister team who represented Ponyville Ranch. I couldn't see Jace so I figured that they must have pooled their star chips. Sadly for Jen she might have passed her gym battle, but it looked as if her road to the championship was going to end here and now.

Jayden, who had recently fucked a woman who was carrying my child which meant he had to suffer at my hands at some point, was annoying and also a possible threat to the future of humanity, but all that aside I had to admit that Nikita's brother was a talented Tamer. He was passionate about the battles and his 'girls responded to his orders well. I hoped that I wouldn't have to face him in this tournament, because I wasn't sure I could beat him.

Also the fact that Porker, who this world's version of Harry Potter, was going to face Amy later on worried me. I just didn't think Illyria could win, at least not without cheating and doing risked exposing who she really was to people who didn't really need to know.

"Tom" I said as I greeted my best friend "Looking forward to facing Longbottom again?".

Neville Longbottom's counterpart was here as well, and while he wasn't at Porker's level he wasn't that far behind in terms of skill, even if his pokegirls weren't as impressive. Thankfully for Thomas all those fights and adventures he'd gone through meant that his harem was full of tough fighters who were as good with their physical attacks as mine were with magic spells.

"Not really" Tom said in a way that made it clear he was a little nervous.

I however wasn't concerned. Longbottom was good but what Thomas had in his favour was the fact that he was very close to his 'girls and that he trained them well. Unlike me. I was spoiled with powerful pokes and a lot of luck so I didn't need to work so hard.

Another difference between the two of us was our Blood Gifts and Curses. My Gifts made it easy for me get around. When I couldn't charm my way out of something I had my luck, and it nearly always worked. The only downside I had to deal with, aside from being Sexibi's pawn in a game I didn't even know the rules of, was that now and again I had to inflict pain upon my sexual partners to stay sane. Thankfully the females in my life were very understanding.

In contrast Thomas was shunned by humans, due his curse, and to survive he pretty much had to have Batman levels of paranoia. Still it wasn't all bad as the Shady Character Blood Curse had no effect on me. However it really should have as while I had strong Blood Gifts, which made me part pokegirl amusingly, his curse should still effect me. I put it down to being from a different reality and people seemed to accept that.

But for all the trouble his curse caused him, and sometimes me, at least he had Blood Gifts that allowed him to satisfy females without having to resort to performance enhancing energy drinks. And even with them I didn't enough to stamina to give my girlfriend, or any of my harem, the attention they deserved.

Thankfully while Illyria had a high libido, she didn't need Taming by a human and she had her own harem to keep her satisfied. As for my pokes they were all getting along and so could stop each other from going Feral with a little help from me.

"Hey, honey" Amy said as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

Sometimes it was so easy to forget that Amy Pond didn't really exist, she was a character Illyria played not a real person. There were times when I wondered if it was more than an act, but I was making an effort not to let my preconceptions cloud my judgement.

"Morning baby girl" I replied.

By now Jayden's victim had been soundly defeated which meant that the poor boy, whoever the hell he was, would not be attending tonight's banquet dinner. Those that did make it pass this round, there were three in total, the semi-finals, the quarter-finals and finals, would not be at the fancy dinner, unless it as someone's date. Which was a shame because I'd heard from Nikita that Jayden had terrible table manners and I had feeling that he would sitting near me.

"I'm up next" Tom informed me.

It rarely happened, but there were times when I wished I could transfer my Luck Blood Gift to another person for a short time only, and this was one of them.

"Break a leg" I said.

Thomas stopped and turned to give me a funny look. I guessed then that the saying wasn't a well known one in this universe.

"It means good luck" I explained.

Tom nodded and headed down the stairs to the arena floor, and as soon as he was out of earshot Misty came over. The sexy red head was an experienced Gym Leader, and also a nymphomaniac due to having a condition that was a lot Tamer's Disease, if she didn't have sex at least once a day she suffered from emotional problems. My main interest in her came from the fact that I had used one of the Cock Rings of Power to impregnate her only last week. She didn't know, and unlike the other females I'd knocked up I actually felt genuinely attached to Misty. Which was why it had bothered me so much that she had gone to bed with Jayden, even if she had actually being try to sabotage him.

Standing next to her was Ace, she was sixteen but had the body of fourteen year old, and while in this world it was perfectly okay for an adult to fuck a fourteen year old girl I still felt a little repulsed by the idea of doing it with her despite how much she wanted me inside her. Ace was also the youngest Gym Leader in and Harem Master I had ever met. In less than two years she had accomplished more than most Tamers could in their entire lives. Rumours were that she was psychic, but my theory was that really she was a genius who was good at reading people. Her mind interested me far more than her body.

"Guess what I've got" Misty said to Amy and myself.

Before either of us could even try she decided to tell me.

"I got four tickets to the Tamer's Retreat" she said, as if meant something.

The lack of reaction on mine and Amy's faces told Misty that we needed more information before we'd emotionally react to this news.

"It's a resort for Tamers" she explained.

That I understood, but still it failed to thrill me. Perhaps because it sounded like some sort of high price holiday places, and I had never visited that sort of location.

"It's really expensive" Misty was now saying to Amy and myself "But I scored four weekend passes so I'm talking you two and Ace. It will be loads of fun. There's so much to do there. They have this huge spa, some really great restaurants, indoor and outdoors pools. A state of the art gym, and their own cinema. They even have a private beach, which is mandatory nudity and there's no kids allowed at the resort, so you can guess what the beach is really for".

Of course she meant sex. Possible random hookups with strangers. But I wasn't so tempted by that prospect as just randomly shagging anyone I fancied was starting to get a little old now. Besides I couldn't keep expecting monogamy from my partners if I wasn't willing to be loyal to them. Taming pokegirls was part of my job, but I didn't really need to shag human women too.

"The rooms are fetish themed" Ace chimed in "There's something for everyone. Misty and I are going for ABDL. I could with someone taking care of me for a change".

That sounded familiar, but I didn't think I'd ever tried it and before I could ask something Thomas was doing in the arena diverted my attention.

"When you get there they give a pokegirl" Misty went on to say "As a... well I guess slave is the word but they get paid so... it doesn't matter. What does matter is that she's a Damsel and will wait on you hand and foot".

I already had a Damsel who went out of her way to be perfect for me so that part didn't get me as excited as it did the girls.

"You can bring your alphas along, but pokegirls that don't work for the resort have to be collared and leashed at all times" Ace informed those of us who didn't know.

I didn't think Ray would go for that, she loved her collar as much as the next pokegirl. Kara on the other hand would get turned on and I wanted to take her with me because she was full of yummy breast milk that I had to drink every day. Already I was planning to send Raven to May so that my wife could spend those two days with her. May knew how to please another female and my alpha needed some orgasms.

"Thomas isn't invited" Misty then said with rather surprising harness "It's not his fault he's cursed, but they wouldn't let him even if we had another pass, which we don't".

Tom had other business once this tournament was done anyway. We planned to met up again in Saffron City later, so it didn't really matter to him what I did before we met there. What did matter was that Nikita was waiting for me.

I brought that up and Amy decided it was her turn to speak.

"We are going" she said firmly "I want to go, and you will come with me because you're a good boyfriend".

By the standards of this world I was doing okay. By the standards of my own Earth I was a cheating ass hole.

"Just get Niki a big present" Misty suggested as we watched Thomas's spider type pokegirl pin down one of Longbottom's plant types with some of her many legs "She won't care anyway, she'll just be happy to see you again, but make sure it's a expensive present. That shows you care".

I would of said that a thoughtful present was something that reflected how well you knew the other person, but I was no expert on women, and truth be told I did think that Nikita would just be happy to see me again when we finally reunited. That aside I would need to appease her with some sort of chocolatey goodness.

The announcer called out and I discovered that Thomas has won his match by three to two. It had been a five on five battle and he'd beaten Longbottom. Sadly I'd missed most of the fight.

"I'm facing Porker" Amy told me.

After looking at the big screen, which contain the results of matches already done and the names of those of us who had yet to battle. I noticed that the semi-finals were all Crimson League Tamers going up against Blue League Tamers.

Which meant that at the rate things were going I might end up facing Thomas in the next round. Which would be an intense battle I was sure as Tom was a skilled Tamer, but I was sure I could win because if came down to a match between us I had a lot more luck than he did.

Amy made her way down to the arena as Tom made his way back over to where I was standing.

"Did you see that fight?" he asked, sounding far more excited than he normally ever did.

I hadn't paid nearly as much attention as I should have, and I felt bad about that, but there was no need to tell Tom about my lack of attention. He didn't seem to sense that I was making an effort not to hurt his feelings.

"That move when Karen got that planet type pinned down with her legs was great" I commented "You showed Longbottom that us guys from the Crimson League aren't to be messed with".

This time I forced myself to pay attention to Amy's battle and I watched as Porker beat one girl after the other. Illyria was talent and very intelligent, but she wasn't very experienced and her lack of practice was showing. She lost two matches in a row, but was able to win the third, however that only prolonged her defeat in the end. The matches didn't even last very long. Harry Porker's harem of sexy magic girls, took Illyria's different elemental types apart one after the other.

Since I was up next I made my way down to the arena, and halfway I met Amy who looked more than a little upset. I stopped to give her a quick hug and then I made my way to the Tamer's box.

"Okay, Goth" I muttered to myself "Eye of the Tiger".

My name was announced and I reached for the pokeball that contained my Celestial, it was time to bring out the big guns.


	32. Chapter 32

**Tamer Gothic**

 **Reviews**

Well that is part of the fairies are for. They can get into small places and move about unseen, or at least they can when not going around shouting this like 'HEY LISTEN!'

I do have training in sociology so I have an interest in how cultures can be very different from each other, even if it does freak me out sometimes.

Also why is no one else reviewing this story? Is anyone even reading it aside from you and Takao-kun?

 **Chapter 32**

 **The Shadow Islands. Fortress.**

When Amy and I entered what I guessed to a ballroom of some sort, we both saw that the party was already well under way. It was a more sedate affair than I had expected, but that made sense as there weren't that many people here. That made it easy to grab Amy and I to get a drink, and also we had no problem grabbing some to nibble on the buffet table.

Once that was done I took a proper look around. Not at the room itself, but a the the people in it. There were a few Gym Leaders here as well the Tamers who had made it this far. I could see Misty and Ace, who both little black dresses that didn't cover much. Next to them was the magic using Gym Leader known only as Sabrina and the plant type love called Daisy.

Also Tom was here, but as normal he was keeping to himself and watching everything that was going on. It was as if he expected for us to come under attack at any moment. Which wasn't as odd as it might seem as the last I'd been to a big fancy party it had come under attack by the Sanctuary Goths.

Amy then let go of my hand and then told me she wanted to discuss something with Misty and Ace, no doubt she wanted to talk about our planned trip to the Tamer's Resort, or it could have been something girly she wanted to chat about. Illyria seemed to enjoy playing the role Amy Pond as was embracing a lot of what it meant to be a human woman.

Whatever it was she wanted to talk about with Ace and Misty didn't interest me so I went over to Thomas and he gestured towards something I that I needed to see.

As big as the room was a good percent of it was taken up by a huge stage. But there would be no performance this night as the platform was covered in what I correctly guessed to be prizes that would be handed out to the winners of this tournament. Amy had already gotten a small cash award for getting this far, but the people who had made it the semi-finals had their choice of prizes according to what Thomas told me.

When I got closer to the stage one of the things displayed caught my eye right away was a staff, one clearly meant for a magic user like say a wizard or even a sexy sorceress I knew . It was a tall as I was and was made out a dark wood. On the top of it was glass ball, which upon close inspection turned out to be made of a fine quailty of crystal, that looked like a small globe. On top of that was a bird of some sort, made from some metal, and its claws had a tight grip on the crystal globe.

"Raven would love that" I said to myself.

It was calling out to me. Well to be more precise it was calling out for me to give it to my alpha.

"You can claim it as your prize" a furry pokegirl told me "any one thing on a bronze pedestal can be claimed by a semi-finalist. This staff is a good choice it shrinks down to a sceptre for easy transport, but it only responds to magic types as it comes from the Vale".

The Vale was a magical community that was part of the Crimson League, but also outside of it, politically speaking and sometimes physical if the rumours about the place were true. The Vale produced some of the finest magical items in the world. Raven's spell book came from the Vale and it been extremely expensive to buy, so no doubt this staff was very valuable as well. However before taking anything I was going to check out what else was on offer and see what prizes there were for later.

"Hermione would love that" I heard Porker say as he eyed the staff.

I narrowed my eyes, but he didn't see me glare at him. I now knew that I had no choice as I couldn't let Raven's school rival get a staff that was clearly meant for my alpha.

"I'll take this one" I said to the furry dog like pokegirl "I'll take the staff".

The furry nodded and took the staff off the display.

"It will be delivered to your room" the furry dog like pokegirl told me.

There was now no point me checking out the other bronze level prizes, but I did anyway and then I wished I hadn't acted so soon. There was a lovely crossbow just sitting there on a velvet pillow and another was a treasure map that could have led to a great adventure.

The silver level prizes, that would given out to those who won the next round, were even better than what I'd already seen. There were enchanted pieces of jewellery that any of my pokes would love, and there were also a collection of shiny rocks.

I knew that they were but I didn't know what they all did so I scanned the evolution stones.

Name: Leaf Stone

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Uncommon

Description: A genuine Leaf stone has bluish palor with a green leaf stuck to both sides. This leaf is actually ingrained into the stone, so any attempt to pick it off are futile. The act of picking at the leaf design is a sure fire way to tell a fake from a real stone and no legitimate Leaf stone seller should complain so long as the stone is not broken or seriously gouged.

Price: 3000 slc

Name: Fire Stone

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Uncommon

Description: An amber stone with a fire insignia on it. The fire design is always changing much like a real flame, this prevents Tamers falling for any sort forgery as the fake stones are not so animated.

Price: 3000 slc

Name: Thunder Stone

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Uncommon

Description: A green stone that gives off sparks of electricty near electric pokegirls. When placed in water, it's also magnetic.

Price: 3000 slc

Name: Water Stone

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Uncommon

Description: A blue stone with a water drop design. When placed in a dry place, it will begin to moisten in ten minutes.

Price: 3000 slc

I used a stone much like this one to evolve my Slicer into a piratit before she run off to join a group of pirates. These days she was working on a ship that delivered cargo legitimately.

Name: Moon Stone

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Rare

Description: Unrefined moon stone looks like a pink copy of the surface of the moon. Refined moon stone is a dark purple and radiates with a blue aura on moonless nights or in dark rooms.

Price: 6000 slc

Name: Angel Stone

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Rare

Description: A white stone with a blue winged staff design on it.

Price: 6000 slc

Name: Shadow Stone

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Rare

Description: A grey stone that seems to vanish when held in a shadow.

Price: 6000 slc

Name: Dream Stone

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Uncommon

Description: A blue stone with a white cloud on it. If the holder gazes into the white cloud, the most memorable image from his/her last dream will appear.

Price: 3000 slc

Name: Diamond Stone

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Rare

Description: A clear crystal-like stone. Not as hard as real diamond, it can still scratch iron and lesser metals with ease.

Price: 6000 slc

Name: Ice Crystal (aka Cold Stone)

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Uncommon

Description: A clear crystal-like stone with a slight blue hue and an insignia of a snowflake. This stone is cold to the touch.

Price: 3000 slc

Name: Venom Stone

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Uncommon

Description: A smooth, violet-colored stone with an insignia of a skull and crossbones. When held for too long, this stone has been known to make humans and pokegirls ill.

Price: 3000 slc

Name: Psi Crystal

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Rare

Description: A golden crystal-stone with an insignia of three eyes in a triangle formation. The top eye is said to glow when near a Psychic-type pokegirl.

Price: 6000 slc

I had gotten one of these stones from Ace as a gift and I knew exactly how vauable they were.

Name: Mana Crystal

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls

Frequency: Rare

Description: A pinkish crystal-stone with a golden pentagram in the center. A red aura is radiated from the Mana Crystal when it is near a Magic-type pokegirl.

Price: 6000 slc

Name: Heavy Metal

Effect: Evolves certain pokegirls, raises defense

Frequency: Rare

Description: A Popular Trade Item. Heavy Metal is a lightweight steel vest that adds a level of protection to the pokegirl, without detracting from speed.

Price: 7500 slc

Any of them were worth having, should I win the next round, but they only really valuable if the Tamer had a pokegirl he wanted to evolve and they could be evolved using one of these stones.

There were also collars.

Name: Cool Collar

Effect: The reverse of the warm collar, this lessens dealt and the chance of burn damage from Fire attacks. Also useful in hot areas. Anyone can benefit from it as well.

Frequency: Uncommon

Price: 6500 slc

Name: Ground Collar

Effect: This collar grounds electricity, dampening the damage done by lightning or electric pokegirls. A must have for any tamer who works with tempermental electric types. Anyone can benefit from it as well.

Frequency: Common

Price: 7500 slc

Name: Fresh Collar

Effect: This collar lessens the wearer's chances of becoming poisoned by 25%. A must when dealing with poisonous pokegirl. Bloodgifted individuals can benefit from it as well.

Price: 18500 slc

Name: Healthy Collar

Effect: Restores a small amount of HP to the wearer every turn. A VERY _BIG_ must for tamers who want to keep their pokegirls healthy. Bloodgifted individuals can benefit from it as well.

Price: 75000 slc

Name: Fast Collar

Effect: Increases the pokegirl's reaction time and speed by 10%.

Price: 19000 slc

Name: Spirit Collar

Effect: Grants the wearer the ability to strike ghost pokegirls with any attack. Rare and difficult to make.

Price: 950000 slc

As cool as all these were they were nothing compared to what was being displayed on the golden pedestals.

There was an genuine hover bike up for grabs, the tech on it was years ahead of what was back home and given the limited industrial base in the League the bike had to be worth a million SLC on its own. I'd seen a few before, in magazine articles and the most expensive around was 3,500,000 SLC, which was actually more then the prize money for this tournament.

Also there were powerful magical items up for grabs. I also scanned them.

Name: Bracers of Amachamp Strength

Description: These brass bracers look slightly rusted and unsightly when not worn, but when worn, they look freshly polished. They grant the wearer the strength of an Amachamp.

Price: 1,000,000 slc

They actually looked rather useful and they wouldn't clash my outfit either.

Name: Pendant of Friendliness

Description: This is a simple necklace with five wires interwining around small clear crystal gem. The wires are made of gold, silver, bronze, brass and copper. When worn, the wearer seems to radiate with an aire of friendliness that is double in strength from the person's true amount of friendliness and makes creating bonds of trust between two people much easier. For example, a Bunny who likes everyone she meets will practically blind people with friendship. An anti-social hermit will not benefit from this pendant at all. Note that this does not ENFORCE friendship, nor does it automatically create a bond of trust, but it does make that much easier. It is still possible for someone to resist the friendly effects if they are strong-willed or simply unwilling enough.

Price: 50,000 slc

Tom could so with something like that, but he was no hermit given his Blood Curse the pendent might not help him at all. On the other hand if I wore it there would be no human or poke I couldn't charm into doing pretty much anything I wanted. Within reason.

Name: Vat of Pickles

Description: This looks like an empty jar with a slightly worn tin lid. However, when someone opens it and reaches their hand in, they will instantly find a pickle of a variety that they like. While not a huge success, it is a must have for an upcoming harem master who likes to travel in the country. Works five times per day per person.

Price: 80,000 slc

That just seemed silly to me. There was no way I was going to claim a magic jar of pickles as a prize.

Name: Spoonful of Sugar

Description: This is a cooking item that is a must have for the 'Iron Chef' in every chef. This magical spoon, while extremely expensive, can change any common item (say, dirt or sand) into any kind of spice that the user desires. However, the spoon is only a 3/4ths table spoon size, meaning that if a recipe calls for a lot of something (say, flour or sugar), it will take some time to get the amount necessary. Also, this spoon CANNOT create a spice that it has not come in contact with for over one month, and no, the spice it creates does not count. This flaw keeps the spice traders in business.

Price: 3,000,000 slc

Name: Marine Anklet

Description: This dull copper anklet many not look appealing at first, especially with the equally dull blue gem inset. However, this necklace is the answer to the dreams of water pokegirl enthusiasts everywhere. It allows for the wearer to breate underwater. The anklet also will not come off until the user has been completely dry for a half day. However, it does NOT grant swimming ability, nor does it prevent the user from dying of strangulation. In cases of emergency (something gets caught in the user's throat), the anklet will grant the user temporary gills, giving them enough oxygen to get to land.

Price: 700,000 slc

I had to wonder who made these things. They were powerful magical items to be sure, but surely there creators could have focused on something more useful to people like me.

Once I got passed the golden pedestals I found what the Tamer who beat the Traveller would get, assuming anyone did, the prizes went well beyond money and t-shirts with writing on them.

The rewards were behind a velvet rope so I could touch them, which was shame because I really wanted to. There was a coat of some sort on an armless and headless mannequin. It was black and had silver buckles, and studs on the shoulders.

When I switched the darkvision for just a moment I could see the symbols of magical enchantment that covered it. Also there was some nice boots to go with it. They were enchanted too and I had no idea what the magic did, but I really wanted to find out.

With came a belt much like the one I wore, only superior craftsmanship, like mine it had space for plenty of pokeballs and an expanded pouch. Which was nothing special as I already had the latest and most costly version of the enchanted device and I was only using a small fraction of it's internal space.

The best thing on display that to be the sword, it was a masterpiece of black and silver with a skull on the pommel. Also it came with a scabbard that was mostly back with some silver. It made my current blade look like a cheap piece of crap.

"It's an elemental blade" the fury pokegirl explained "If say an electric-type fires an attack on sword then it will hold the energy until it comes into contact with something".

Now that sounded extremely useful as if I had that sword, and I really wanted it, then I would have a weapon capable of hurting pokegirls. Shooting them from distance would still be safer but the elemental pistol I carried only fired a few shots before it needed to be reloaded so the chances were at some point I'd end up fighting a pokegirl at close range. If that happened then having a cool sword would really help.

It was important that I win this tournament, the fate of the future depended on it, but now I was more motivated to win than ever. I had to have that awesome sword.

"You know it's getting late" Amy said when she pulled away from the gossiping female Gym Leaders

I checked my watch and was surprised but it wasn't actually that late.

"My battle is the afternoon" I said "So we don't have to go yet".

I got the sense then that I was missing the point.

"Yes but we could have an early night" Amy said "You know just you and me, in my room".

Even a dense male, such as I could be at times, couldn't fail to miss at what my girlfriend was hinting.

"Oh right" I replied "Yes it's very late and I have something important to do tomorrow I should get an early night".

Somehow I doubted I would be getting any sleep for a while, but that was okay. I wasn't even tired in fact I was starting to get nervous now I had something tangible to gain from winning this tournament so a naked female distracting me would be a lot of help.

But I didn't have to worry too much. I had the whole morning to practice and I was facing Porker again and I had fought him before. We'd drawn, but if that staff was as potent as I hoped then Raven might just have an edge should she face Hermione again.

Hopefully it would be enough.


	33. Chapter 33

**Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **The Finals - Part 1**

 **Fortress. Shadow Island**

Today was the last day of matches, by tonight someone would be facing the Traveller in a Pokegirl battle, and by tomorrow my friends and I would be heading to a nice resort for a hopefully relaxing time. However before I got to a chance to met the master of these islands in a pokegirl fight. I had to fight two more battles.

One of these matches was against Harry Porker, this world's counterpart to the famous Harry Potter, who was the Blue League's King of Tamers and he had already fought me a draw before now.

Later he had lost as part of a team battle, but that didn't meant that I would beat him now as we had both seen some of what the other could do and we wouldn't use the same pokegirls against each other again.

I stood in the Tamer's Box, which was slightly elevated just outside and above the pitch. Despite being a bit bunker like construction. It not only allowed a Tamer too view the battlefield more easily, but it also kept them safe from stray attacks should a pokegirl miss a with ranged move. That had never happened to me, but one day it could and then I'd be glad of these boxes.

From where I stood I could make out Porker. He wasn't close enough for me to see the expression on his face, but given the way he was standing I knew he was as determined to win as I was. Which wasn't surprising as Porker believed that he too was chosen to defeat the Dark King, even if I was strictly speaking the Chosen One this time around.

This was because Sexibi my patroness Legendary Pokegirl had gone back in time and the told the Hellguard, a group of Celestial pokegirls who tried to project people from Infernal pokegirls, a sort of prophecy. Really it had just been her giving the winged pokegirls knowledge of a possible future, but the Angelic pokegirls had taken it as gospel.

The Hellguard believed that the person fated to defeat the Dark King, and prevent War World IIII, would defeat two darknesses before becoming the Shadow Lord. I had defeated a Dark Lady, by helping to capture and tame her, and so had Porker. I had also defeated, with help, a Dark Queen, and so had Porker.

Which meant that whoever won this battle, and then beat the Traveller, assuming that could be done, was the one the prophecy spoke of despite the fact that Sexibi had seen me defeat the Dark King in the future. However this didn't guarantee that I was going to win this battle or beat the Traveller. As Yoda had once said: Always in motion the future is.

If this was so and Porker did defeat me, and the gained the title of 'Shadow Lord of Tamers, then it might mean that he would also stop evil Jayden from destroying the world. Then again it might not work out that way as Sexibi had never said that there was only one route to victory.

She intended to try to cheat, and given what was at stake I fully supported any scheme she had that would prevent the Dark King from being created. Having studied the the history of this version of Earth I understood that the because of what had happened during the Revenge War that this planet would not longer be able to support life should their be another major conflict.

As I heard the referee call out our names I ended my trail of though while I reached for a pokeball, and prepared to send one of my harem into battle. Unlike other tournament finals the number of pokegirls involved was being lessened each round. Normally a Tamer would have to use six pokegirls in a battle such as this, now I was only using three. That most likely meant that when I faced my next foe I would only be using two pokes.

If I won this round then I would facing either be Thomas or Jayden depending on who won their battle. Tom was a skilled Tamer, but he was also a dedicated Hunter, that meant he focused a lot more of his time and efforts on hunting threats to humanity than he did training his pokes. When he did train them it was as warriors not entertaining gladiators.

Jayden on the other hand was a Tamer who had trained his 'girls to win pokegirl battles not fights to the death, and he was good at it. I'd seen him in a few matches now so I knew how passionate and talented he was. Which was partly why he might be a such a great threat in the future.

As for me I was somewhere between Thomas and Nikita's brother. I was a hunter, but I rarely sought out trouble, mostly because I didn't need to, and I liked to focus on the more pleasant parts of being a Tamer and on getting pokegirls who could win me badges and trophies. Yet at the same time I did at least try to help people.

Also this battle being 3vs3 meant it was very important that I carefully chose my strongest 'girl right at the start, because Porker to do would do the same. In a fight with six pokegirls it sometimes some sense not to use the most powerful of your pokegirls right away as the first rounds might be more about feeling out your opponent's tactics.

However this time it wasn't as simple that. I had already seen Porker in battle, and I knew that he had some impressive pokes and he had seen many of mine. So what would decided this battle was if we could use 'girls the others hadn't seen in action or use 'girls the other had seen in action in ways that would surprise our foe.

As the ref counted down from ten, and the crowd counted with him I pressed the button on Raven's pokeball. I had a good feeling that Porker was not going to use Hermione, his Enchantress, and that he wasn't expecting to me to send out Raven, at least not this early in the fight. If I was write then I would gain an advantage right from the start.

"ONE!" the crowd shouted out "FIGHT".

I let my alpha lose and as I had somehow known Porker did not sent out his. Instead he had let lose Fleur, an attractive white feathered phoenix that was actually a fire type not a magic user but still she was enchanting to look upon and moved with grace. And she had one hell of a fiery temper of that I did not doubt.

Raven, however was not impressed and was already turning her rod into a full sized staff. The staff was a prize I'd claimed upon winning a semi-final match, and should I win this one I would get to claim another. However I couldn't think about that right now as Fluer the phonenix was taking to the air and I had to act.

"Form a shield!" I order Raven "and keep it up".

I was perhaps the luckiest man that had ever been allow to walk the surface of this Earth. My luck wasn't always obvious, even to me, and it wasn't the kind of good fortune that led to winning the lottery or being the one millionth customer in some store. But even when things looked bad they often benefited me in the long. Still even I had my bad days.

This was not one of the one. I had guessed right. The phoenix was raining fire down upon Raven, but she had planted her staff into the ground and she was using it to help channel the power she needed to keep herself safe. The fire attacks kept coming and it was so hot that I began to sweat. But still I could see Raven's purple shield holding up.

Porker's plan to have his bird type make an overwhelming attack right from the start had been a simple one, but none the less clever for all directness. My other pokes couldn't create shields and even Kira, who was very agile, wouldn't have been able to dodge all that fire. Only my alpha and my perhaps angel pokegirl could have endured the onslaught.

However there was a downside to such methods. The fiery flying pokegirl was looking a little tired, she'd used a lot power in her opening move and now she had no more fire. This meant it was Raven's turn to do some damage, and if all went well then this would be over soon as Fleur might not be up to doing some dodging.

"Raven hit her with a low powered Mystic Bolt" I commanded.

As the name of the attack suggested my alpha was now firing bolts of mystical energy at her enemy. It was a fast attack and a strong one if the caster fed enough energy into the move. But since the phoenix was flying then a full powered blast would be wasteful. A low powered would be enough to knock the bird type to the ground.

Well that would have been the case if Ray could have hit Fleur. The flying pokegirl might not have any gas left in the tank for attacking, and she didn't have much room to fly about, but still she was able to swoop and dive enough to avoid every bolt. Thankfully for us mere humans the arena was warded so the blasts that missed fizzled before hitting the audience.

What I wasn't so grateful for was the fact that my sexy magic girl was getting frustrated. This wasn't an uncommon reaction for a Sorceress as they were known for letting their feelings get the better of them. It was worse for Witches and Raven tried to control herself, but now and again her emotions took control.

"Raven!" I shouted "That won't work use the bubble thing we practised this morning".

My alpha was sexy, smart and very powerful, but she tended to use spells as books suggested they did and wasn't one for thinking outside the box. At least not when her temper was getting the best of her. However I too was clever and I didn't know enough about magic to know if something could be done or not with it.

This morning, which I had actually experienced for once since we'd all gotten up early to train, I had watched as Raven tried to expand her shield around a few people, as this would be handy in a team match and there was rumour going around the battle with the Traveller would be such a battle. Then I'd gotten the idea of her using her shield to push another pokegirl out of the arena.

It never would have worked against another magic type as they would be able to counter a growing shield and as the shield expanded it grew weaker meaning that any pokegirl with a strong elemental attack could shatter it. However Fleur had no fire left, her only hope of victory was to attack Raven physical. Which she couldn't do.

The shield, which now looked like half a circle covering most of the arena was slowly expanding, and limiting the room the bird type had to fly in. She couldn't leave the boundary of the area without forfeiting the match, and she couldn't pierce the shield with just her claws. This meant that if Raven could keep expanding the shield then she would win.

Porker recalled his poke, as we were allowed to use any one of the pokegirls on our belts we wanted. Only a disqualified poke or one unable to fight counted as a loss. But that didn't help him because as soon as he sent one of this elves out she got pushed out the arena. Raven had given the shield one last might push just as the switch took place.

Which meant I had won the first round, but Ray was knackered so I recalled her. This didn't change the score as she'd still be on her feet, but I knew she wouldn't be able to fight again so effectively I was now down to five girls. But on the plus side I only to win one more round in order to beat Harry Porker and go on to the last round of the finals.

I then sent out my Seraph and that turned out to be a mistake as she was now facing an Archangel, who was even more powerful and my celestial pokegirl's superior in the Hellguard organisation. Which resulted in my angelic poke refusing to fight. She knelt before the Archangel and then she remained there until I recalled her.

Despite how annoyed I was about it I sort of understood why my Seraph had just done that. Celestial pokegirls didn't fight each other unless they were trying to project someone from another Angel type who was under the impression the being had done something very wrong. But even that happened very rarely.

Still I was now thinking that it was time to let the Seraph go. We weren't bounding very well. I wasn't that found of her and she didn't seem that devoted to me when compared the others of my harem. Besides I had a Dark Lady in my harem too and should the two of them every met they'd try to kill each other.

Getting rid of Callisto simply wasn't an options. Aside from the fact that there was a hefty fine for releasing a captured Dark Lady into the wild there was also the fact that she was very dangerous. Callisto had no regard for the lives of others, she actually enjoyed causing needless death and destruction.

Besides it would be very foolish of me to even leave Callisto in storage for a long length of time. The last time I had done that Team Rocket had stolen her and if not for a combined attack by the Hunter's Guild and the Drow Warriors of my Coven in Menzobarranzan then, she would still be in their hands and Team Rocket would have used for her evil.

As I refocused on what was going on around me I saw that Porker too was surprised by what had just happened. The judge hadn't ruled this round as a draw which was what normally happened when two pokes refused to fight, and Porker could have kept his Archangel but he recalled the 'girl anyway, perhaps because he had some sense of fair play.

The score was tied and since this was best of out three that meant whoever won the next point would win it all. Everything came down to what poke I chose next. Babs was tempting, she'd evolved recently, and that meant she was more powerful than ever, but since I didn't know what she could do now so sending her out wasn't a smart move.

I made my choice as Porker did and two elves appeared ready. I'd sent out Kira rather than Kara as my Dark Elf was getting better at fight while her sister was becoming more a sex battler over time. Porker had sent out one of his twin elves and she carried two curved blades that put the ones Kira used to shame.

Now I knew that if Kira won his match I'd have to get her a prize that would make her even more lethal as pokegirls also suffered from equipment envy. There had been a crossbow on display that I felt was somehow right for my sort of stepdaughter in the same way that I'd known that staff was right for Raven and that had worked out well.

The two elves circled each other and I was just about to order Kira to use her runic chain, which had a lot more range than a knife, when Porker's Golden Elf suddenly charged. The two elves then danced as much as fought as their sharp daggers tried to cut skin and draw blood yet they were both so graceful that neither came to harm.

it was an amazing thing to watch, and that was all I could do as any order I gave would only serve as a distraction. Besides I wasn't too worried as I knew that Porker's elves were classmates of his which meant that she had been children when Harry had. That in turn meant this elf could only a fraction of Kira's experience.

This turned out to the case. Kira gained the upper hand in the deadly dance when she suddenly kicked her foe while seeming to be on the defensive. The unexpected assault caught the Golden Elf off guard as did the next few moves. Kira slashed her foe's arms and that caused the other pointy eared pokegirl to drop one of her knives.

From that point on my pokegirl controlled all the action. With one dagger she made Porker's elf move where she wanted her to move, and with the other dagger she struck at the Golden Elf. She didn't do any real damage, but the little cuts were distracting the lighter skinned elf further and that made it even harder to her to stay focused on the fight.

It was already over, and Porker knew it. His elf couldn't do anything over than try not to get cut up more, and even that was a struggle. So Porker did the only smart thing he could and subbed his Golden Elf before she could be taken out of the fight in a way that would lose Porker another point and then the whole match.

"Kira use your runic chain" I commanded.

As Porker sent out his alpha, but before the Enchantress could do anything my Dark Elf had her runic chain wrapped around Hermonie's neck. Which prevented the pokegirl from the Blue League from doing anything other than try to get the magical chain off her neck. However she wasn't strong enough to do that.

This move also prevented Porker from subbing again as the Kira had put herself between Porker as his pokegirl. My Dark Elf was the sneaky type so I was sure she had done this in purpose, and it meant that all Porker could do was either watch his favourite pokegirl get choked or forfeit the match to spare her some suffering.

He chose to forfeit and I let out a breathe I hadn't even realised that I'd been holding for a while now. I'd won the match and would be facing another foe in the afternoon and if I bet them I'd go on to met the Traveller this very evening. It was all happening so fast, but I knew had to hold it together as the future depended on me winning.


	34. Chapter 34

**Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **The Finals - Part 2**

 **Fortress. Shadow Island**

I'd barely eaten at lunch time and yet I'd had plenty of time do so as the long meal had dragged on so slowly it seemed as if Illyria or Sexibi had been using their time powers. But they hadn't, the truth was that I simply wanted things to be over with. It was just a case of nerves, nothing else.

Now time seemed to be passing more quickly. Which was strange as I was still very nervous about my next battle. More so than I should have been because of the odd rule I'd found out about before lunch time when I'd tried to put my 'girls through a quick healing cycle at the small pokecentre they had here inside the fortress.

The Traveller had for some reason decided that no Tamer batting today was allow to heal their 'girls. Which meant that I couldn't use Raven again today as that whole expanding shield thing had worn her out. Thankfully all of my other pokes were okay. Kira wasn't at the top of her game, but the short fight she'd been hadn't really hurt her at all she just had tired arms.

Also I couldn't switch my pokegirls either. Which was shame because now that Porker was out of the running this was a good time to bring out Daphne. She had been in his harem so using her before now would have been a mistake, but now that this concern was no longer valid I still couldn't make use of her.

On the plus side I only needed two pokes. Kara was still fresh as was my Celestial, who didn't do anything last time but she shouldn't have a problem this time, and I had Babs if I desperate enough. She had changed upon evolving so I wasn't sure what she would do, but I was sure it would be different that what I was used to. However that was something I could do nothing about now and really my attention should have been on the fight between Thomas and Jayden.

Tom had sent out his Sexshrew, which was currently tunnelling under floor of the arena and then jumping out of the ground to try to get at Jayden's flying type. The winged pokegirl was however too high for the burrowing pokegirl to reach. The nimble flying type had plenty of time to dodge Tom's pokegirl and so it looked as if this battle could go for a while.

Jayden's bird type, that was a species I didn't know by site, and I had foolish left my dex in my room while changing after lunch, so I didn't have a clue what attacks it had other than the one it was showing off. Every time the Sexshrew went diving for a hole it was chased by some razor sharp feathers that looked as they could cut threw flesh.

Thankfully the burrowing pokegirl had tough skin so the lethal feathers had so far caused her no harm and there was only so many times to the bird type could make that attack before it lost too many feathers to fly. On the other hand there was only so many times the shrew could jump into the air because it had to a strain.

Neither Tamer down in the arena was a fool, they both knew that at the rate things were going there was good chance that the judge would end the match due it running for too long. If that happened then this match would be ruled as a draw and in turn that would mean whoever won the next round would win the whole thing even if was just by a fluke.

So they both wisely switched 'girls. Jayden brought out a Whoreturtle, the evolved form of a Squirtitty, were as Thomas sent his cat type Amber who spent a moment licking her claws before artfully dodging out of the way of an incoming rush of water. Then the cat type sped towards the Whoreturtle at blinding speed.

The water-type was shooting water out of her nipples like she was some sort of erotic fountain, and if that wasn't impressive enough the sheer amount of water involved was. There was puddles forming everywhere as the Whoreturle span around and tried to soak Amber, but the cat type was simply too fast to hit.

"Slash Attack" Thomas ordered.

Amber had very sharp claws so the humanoid feline came in for a swipe that I was sure could have shredded through Kevlar body armour as if was mere paper. But at the last second the water type retreated insider her shell and Amber's claws only created sparks as they racked across the Whoreturtle's super tough shell.

However Amber didn't let that fact stop her, the cat girl tried to reach inside her enemy's shell even as Tom ordered her to back off. But it was too late the Whoreturtle's shell took off into the air, with jets of water shooting out in all directions, and than crashed into Amber like she was some sort of human sized Gamera.

"Get away" Tom called "And then give her a good kick".

Amber recovered fast and back flipped away from the water type as she span threw the air. Then as the Gamera rip off span towards the cat she dropped to her knees and the feline humanoid kicked up just as the Whoreturtle was passing over her. The kick sent the water type off course and for a second it looked as if Jayden's pokegirl would fly out of the arena.

However the Whoreturtle was able to stop herself just in time and was soon out of her shell, at least as much as she normally was. But as fast as the water type was she wasn't fast enough to recover from her whole spinning thing and defend herself as Amber came into for what could be the finishing move.

Amber kneed the Whoreturtle in the face hard enough that the noise the move produced was heard by everyone in the audience, and the water-type's head snapped back down. Then Jayden's pokegirl fell to the ground and didn't get back up again. She wasn't dead we could all see that, but the match was now over. Tom had won a point.

Both Tamers then recalled their pokes and sent out fresh ones. Jayden had let lose a Direwolf, which was a rare and very powerful pokegirl that totally outclassed his own canine type poke, Catherine the Growlie. I wondered for a moment if Tom might sub the dog like pokegirl, but he didn't have time to do that as Jayden ordered his 'girl to attack.

Direwolves had many strange powers, but this one didn't just use any of them to attack Catherine she just charged and tried to sink her teeth into the Growlie's neck. Tom's pokegirl yelped in pain, and who could blame her, while also trying to bring her own natural weapons into play. However the Direwolf was simply too powerful to be pushed off.

Then Tom ordered his dog girl to use her elemental attacks. Growlies were more than just anthropomorphized canines they also had the ability to generate flames. So while the angle for attack was rather awkward Catherine was able to breathe fire and even set the Dire Wolf on fire. Which resulted in the much more powerful 'girl having to back off.

That was when I started to wonder if the Dire Wolf knew how to use her supernatural powers or not as the grey furred dog type was only using her body to attack. Not that this made her less a fearsome foe as she was quite capable of throwing Catherine around the arena and actually did that a few times as both of the furries fought.

It was a savage display of fist and fangs that seemed so surprising given that one of the pokes fighting was a Growlie who I had thought to be more playful than dangerous, but clearly when she needed to Catherine became a fighter.

Yet as skilled and brave as Tom's dog type was she wasn't going to be able to win this fight and everyone knew it. The Dire Wolf pokegirl was bigger, stronger and intimating enough to unsettle Catherine, it just became a matter of time before the Dire Wolf wore the Growlie down and then finished her off.

That time came sooner than I would have imagined. Catherine was keeping her distance while also trying to dart in for a fast attack when the Dire Wolf, whose name I hadn't yet caught, was ordered to attack with her powers. Being a psychic the assault was one on the mind and Tom's poor puppy had no defence.

"Bite her" Hunter Thomas shouted.

Catherine, even while suffering due to the mental attack, made one less massive effort and bit the Dire Wolf in the leg. The larger canine type howled in pain and then hit the Growlie so hard she was knocked out, but without a Healing Session, which weren't allowed, that wolf girl would be unable to fit again today.

Which was good news for me because the Dire Wolf was a powerful pokegirl that few of my girls would have been able to beat since I had no 'girls who knew how to deal with mind powers. And I wondered if Thomas had known and ordered Catherine to badly wound the Dire Wolf so that Jayden couldn't use her agaist me.

Now it was time for the third and final round of this match. Tom had won one round and so had Jayden so now it all depended on what 'girls they both chose next and how they made use of her. Thomas sent out Pamela, his Boobisaur and Jayden unleashed his own Boobisaur, which was an interesting sight as the two pokes looked so a like they could be sisters.

"Razor Leaf!" shouted Tom

Several leaves broke off the bulb on Pamela's back and like ninja throwing stars they flew through the air towards the other plant type.

"Leaf Shield!" called out Jayden.

Several leaves left the bulb of the other Boobisaur and formed a shield. The Razor Leaf attack shattered the Leaf Shield but the barrier kept the other Boobisaur safe.

"Use your vines" Jayden then ordered.

His Boobisaur shout out her trendrils and then used two of them to lift herself into the air while the other two she used to strike at Pam. Tom's Boobisaur matched the move and soon they were both in the air trying to slap each other down with their vine whips. Which I thought was really cool to watch.

As was what happened next. Jayden's Pokegirl began to spin and her two vine whips became a blur as the why swirled around her, becoming like some sort of saw that sounded as if it was cutting the very air. Pamela mimicked the action and this resulted in their vines becoming tangled together as both pokes hit the ground.

Then both the pokes got up and looked at each other with very angry expressions.

"Razor Leaf!" both Tamers ordered.

The leaves met in mid air and they were all knocked off course.

"Vines Whip!" the two Tamers then shouted.

What followed was a wrestling match of sorts as each poke tried to overwhelm the other with sheer force. However both 'girls were evenly matched in both speed and might so it became a contest of endurance. The poke who could keep her focus the longest and not tire out would win and I had no idea which one it would be.

That was when the light that appeared when pokegirls evolved blinded everyone as both Boobisaurs became Ivywhores. I had seen this happened before, during a gym battle with Misty and it had been an amazing sight, but to see it happen to two pokegirls at the same time was something else. Also I was so glad I was wearing sunglasses.

By the time the light had faded I saw that one of the Ivywhore's, I had no idea which was which, had been able to defeat the other, the match was over now as the other plant type had passed out. As it turned out it was Tom's Ivywhore who had been knocked so that meant Jayden had won. Which meant in less than an hour I would be facing him.

"Crapbaskets" I muttered.

(Line Break)

 **Fortress. Shadow Island**

This was it the final match. The winner of this round would face the Traveller himself in a pokegirl battle for the title of Shadow Lord of Tamers. A title I had to win in order to stop Jayden from having it as the more fame and resources than he would have if he ever became the Dark King.

Which meant there was a lot of pressure on me to win this match, and not just because maybe preventing World War IIII, also I wanted to win for me. Becoming the Shadow Lord was pretty much the same as winning a Regional Championship, and to do that less than a year after becoming a Tamer was a great achievement. More so that for others as I'd hadn't grown up with pokegirls nor had I had a long time to prepare for this carrer.

Winning also mattered to me because I'd never really done anything that special until coming to this world, and people were already forgetting what I had done here, but if I became the first, and perhaps only Shadow Lord of Tamers then I would go down in history. Future Tamers would want to emulate my success and I'd become a Harem-Master in a few short years.

The countdown had already started and I reached for the one of the pokeballs on my black and silver belt. I was going to send out Kara to start with as while she preferred sex battles, and she was getting better at them in my view, she was still a fighter and I hadn't used her for a regular bout since before I had come to the Shadow Islands.

Which meant that Jayden would have no idea what she was capable of and would hopefully be surprised. If I'd been facing Thomas at this point it wouldn't have been a smart idea to use Kara as he had seen all my pokes in action, but Jayden hadn't even seen my sexy elf at all as far as I could recall.

When the countdown ended Kara was on the field of battle. At once she switched to her leather bikini armour and she made her staff appear a moment later. Then I got a look at the pokegirl Nikita's brother was going to use. She was a Witch of that I was sure and that made me smile as Kara knew some spells too, so she wouldn't be a big disadvantage.

"Mystic Bolt!" Jayden ordered.

"Reflect!" was my command.

The blue bolt of magical energy struck Kara and bounced off her. The attack was then flying towards Jayden's Witch who raised a shield in time so that her own Mystic Bolt wouldn't harm her. The magical energy fizzled out when it met the barrier and the spell caster on the other side of the arena started to looked worried.

That was when I saw Jayden's normally happy face start to frown as he realised the mistake he had made. Like many other Tamers he'd assumed Kara was just a warrior elf whose magic was focused on fighting. Now he understood that his Witch was facing a poke who could not only hit things with a stick but also protect herself from unfriendly spells.

"Mystic Bolt!" I ordered "and follow that with Thundershock!".

Kara then showed everyone that while her best moves involved physical contact of some sort she also knew some offensive spells as well. Her golden coloured Mystic Bolt was stopped by a shield, but her electrical attack was reflected when Jayden told his Witch to do just that. Thankfully for Kara her wooden staff was able to protect her from her own attack.

I knew then that trading long range assaults wasn't going to do Kara or myself any good. The two magic users were evenly matched in that department so I decided to try to get Kara closer to her foe.

"Charge her!" I commanded

I couldn't see her face but somehow I just knew that my sexy elf was smiling as she ran right at the Witch. The blue haired spell caster under the command of my opponent was rather surprised by the sudden rush, but she recovered fast enough when her master ordered her to strike Kara with another Mystic Bolt.

My Gardelfwhore ducked under the magical attack, rolled forward and then got back to her feet just in time to knocked off her feet by the Witch's latest assault. Thankfully it wasn't all bad as Jayden's pokegirl also fell over as the bolt exploded too close to her.

"Get up!" Jayden shouted at his 'girl.

I didn't bother to give a command as I could see what Kara was doing. As the Witch stood up, her legs were kicked from under her so that she fell again and before she could do anything about that my elf had her pinned down in a wrestling move. Which was more than a little arousing to watch as Kara was nearly naked right now.

Also it was a smart move because as long as my blonde haired poke was on top of the other then Jayden couldn't recall his 'girl so all Kara had to do was knock the Witch out in order to win the round. Which she did by ramming the blue haired 'girls head into the rough ground of the arena floor. That had to hurt a lot judging by the Witch's scream.

Jayden's pokegirl called to her master saying that she wanted him to forfit the round and he did which meant that this thing was already half way over, unless of course Jayden won the next round as then we'd need a tie breaker.

Since I didn't want to drag this match out so I sent out my Celestial who would hopefully make short work of the Ivywhore that Jayden had chosen to use for this battle.

As soon as the ref allowed it the Ivywhore went on the attack. She had evolved only a sort time ago but that didn't mean she was tired or unwilling to do battle. The plant-type sent out her vine whips to ensnare my flying pokegirl but that did no good as my angel-like pokegirl just batted the vines a side with her sword as she took to the air.

"Now..." I started to say.

She didn't listen to me and was in fact already swooping down upon Jayden's pokegirl at such a speed that there was no chance that the Ivywhore could duck in time. However when the Celeistal flew up again the planet type was somehow still standing.

"Razor Leaf!" Jayden commanded.

"Feather..." I called out.

Again I never got to finish and the winged pokegirl once more batted aside the plant-type's attacks with ease, then she swooped in again and as the Ivy-whore made a Leaf Shield appear it was cut through with ease by the Celestial's golden blade, but that didn't mean the Ivywhore was defenceless as she still had her Vine Whips.

That was when the golden weapon cut a vine even as another rope like things wrapped itself around the angel's leg. The sword swished through the air and the he other tendril was now also cut. Which left the Ivywhore with few means of attacking.

Jayden had already acknowledged that his poke was out matched and was about to recall the 'girl when she got dragged up into the air by my poke, before being taken into a dive. Then the two 'girls slammed into the ground hard enough to scatter rocks and bringing up a lot of grit.

The Ivywhore wasn't moving and my 'girl was able to stand. Which meant I'd won, but it didn't feel like that because I hadn't given any orders. I felt cheated and more determined that ever to expel the angelic pokegirl from my harem. She wasn't working with me and she wasn't a very interesting person either.

I was cheered up quickly when the crowd screamed out in joy over my victory. I'd won and denied Jayden his chance of becoming the Shadow Lord of Tamers as that was what mattered most of all.


	35. Chapter 35

Author Note

I tried to write the battle with the Traveller but frankly my attempts sucked and I'm kinda fed up with tournaments as I just wrote two chapters for that sort of thing in my Red-X story. So I decided to have a little time skip and write something that interested me. We all knew he was going to win anyway and I already told you what he'd get as a prize so you really haven't missed out on anything.

To make up for not getting that chapter I put together a two parter that should amuse you.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **Part 35**

 **Pirates of the Shadow Islands.**

 **Pirate Ship.**

I was starting to think that even my luck ran out eventually, and that perhaps I'd been a little too successful. I'd beaten the Traveller in the final match of the Shadow Island Tournament and now I was The Shadow Lord of Tamers, a regional champion, and I'd gotten three million SLC in prize money, some real cool equipment, and even a shiny new badge.

That had been yesterday. Now I was a prisoner of some pirates. The cruise ship, that went by the name of St Anne, which had been taking the Tamers from the Crimson League home, had come under attack. Two pirate vessels, one a converted oil tanker and the other a supped up cargo ship of some sort, had sneaked up on the St Anne during the dead of night and the pirates had boarded the ship before anyone had even known they were there.

The battle to defend the cruise ship had been a hectic affair to say the least. At one point I'd seen Jayden about to be gutted by some cat type with very sharp claws and for some reason rathe than let him die, I'd shot the pokegirl trying to kill him. I'd been real lucky then at least as the enchanted bullet had entered the upright female feline through her eye, and the magically charged bullet had killed her instantly.

Not that it had made much of a difference in the end. I'd gotten separated from my Harem and since Raven was in storage, as she had badly needed rest after defeating the Traveller's powerful pokegirl, I'd had no way to escape. Callisto could have teleported me away, but she had somehow been disabled.

I'd gotten zapped with a cattle prod of all things while trying to get to Misty and Ace, who at the time were in the process of being dragged off by two large rock type pokegirls.

That had led to me being thrown in this cell. I had been stripped down to my boxers, and gagged before being thrown in here so I was totally helpless. What was worse was that these pirates were Limbec meaning that they were going to make me a eunuch sometime soon as that was they did to their male captives.

I was trapped with no way out, there was nothing I could but sit here and wait to met my horrible fate. At least I could met like a man and try not to cry for my mother.

"Master" whispered a voice.

I looked up to see Kira, who seemed as if didn't anything to worry about, standing outside my cell while jingling some keys.

"Let's get you out of there" she then said.

Somehow she had not only gotten free but she had also obtained the key to my cell, and a seconds later she was taking the gag out of my mouth. Which was great because it allowed me to talk to her.

"How did you find me?" I asked "And how did you get the keys".

I heard her softly snort as she undid the ropes that kept my hands bound.

"Oh Master. That was the easy part" she remarked as she took a pouch off her belt "Getting your stuff back, now that was hard".

As it turned out the expanded pouch was mine, and it contained everything I owned, or at least the stuff that I carried with me. Well nearly everything the only things missing were my weapons, which I guessed were now in the possession of some of the pirates as they were powerful items.

Still I wasn't too worried about that as my gun had been out of ammo anyway and I was no match for a warrior pokegirl in a fight so having a sword wouldn't haven been that much help. Not that this had stopped me from trying to sword fight when we'd been boarded.

Once I was dressed we headed out of my cell and Kira led the way intending to show me where the rest of my Harem had been imprisoned by the pirates.

"Hey, who are you?" asked a dog type pokegirl in a cell as we passed by "Wait, you're a _guy!"_

Judging by the smell this poor poke had been in her cell for a while, long before the St Anne had been captured, and I could also tell that she was getting close to going Feral as she was practically drooling at the sight of me.

Even with my psychic power to charm and attract pokegirls I couldn't get one so interested me so quickly so I knew she that was very desperate for a Taming. Normally I'd want to help such a poor poke, but sadly that simply wasn't an option right now.

"Be quiet," Kira hissed at the 'girl. "If you want to be rescued, then keep your mouth shut".

That proved to be the wrong thing to have said as it only drew the attention of the other captives to the fact that we were free.

"Help us, please," someone else moaned.

That was when I saw other figures in the cells start to shifting as they began to stir. The pokegirl prisoners were bound with chains to keep them immobile and to prevent them from using their powers to escape.

Before I could even try to save any of them Kira was dragging me away, and as we left the cells behind I could hear a lot of people shouting out for me to save them.

"Don't worry about them" my sort of stepdaughter assured me "We can come back when we've freed the others".

If we could get to Callisto, and set her lose she'd serve as one hell of a distraction. Then we could start to save other people and pokes. With enough bodies we could over power the pirates and take the ship, or at least that was what I was hoping.

"I don't think the guards won't come to find out what all that noise was about" Kira was now tell me as we sneaked around the ship "They all got really drunk".

Which explained why there were liquor bottles scattered around and why none of the crew were in sight. That was handy as otherwise we never would have made it to the next set of cells that contained Callisto, Kara and Daphne.

Branwyn was still in her pokeball which was secure on my belt, since Damsels were in no way fighters I intended for her to stay secure in her ball. As for Navi, my fairy pokegirl, she had been lose during the big fight but I had no idea where she was now as flow away.

As it turned out she hadn't really run away at all, and had in fact been the one to free Kira, who been in a cage up on deck. Navi was even now working to free Kara, but hadn't enjoyed much success since my other sexy elf had been chained to the wall as well as locked up.

"Here's the plan," I told my 'girls once they were free "Kara, Daphne I want you two to sweep the upper deck on this ship, including any cabins. Disable or kill everyone you find unless they are locked up and if they are then free them".

I then turned to Callisto.

"You go and do what you do best" I said to her "Just don't blow up the ship or kill any of the prisoners. We will need their help to get this ship back to civilization".

I knew that Kara would avoid killing if possible, but she looked mad enough to knock some pokes out with her wooden staff, which she summoned from where ever it stayed when not in use. Daphne on the other hand was a dark type and while that didn't mean she was evil like my Dark Lady, she was more willing to kill. As for Callisto, she might end up harming some innocents, but I held her back then there was no chance of us being able to take this ship.

"Master, we will not fail you" my Nightmare promised.

Kara on the other hand was no so eager.

"But Master what do we do if we run into humans who are part of crew?"

I didn't think the Limbac pirates had any humans on their side, but I wasn't going to rule it out and they might have slaves of some sort who weren't pokes. Kara was a gentle soul and wouldn't want to harm humans.

"Disable them as quickly as you can" I ordered "If they've been brainwashed then they might try to fight us".

Then I realised that I had not given Navi anything to do.

"Navi I want you to go hide somewhere and if the pirates capture us again you can try to free us... again".

Now it was time to explain what Kira and I would be doing as my 'girls deserved to know everything I was planning.

"As for me I'll be taking Kira down to the engine room" I informed the rest of the harem "We need shut the engines down or we might end up at their base before we can take the ship".

This pirate ship was more modern that then one I'd seized in that cove and therefore it had an engine, and such things could be powered down.

"Now go" I commanded.

It amazed me then now calm and collected I was about this whole thing. I'd given in before Kira had saved me, that was truem but now I felt reallt good again. I was sure that we could save the day as I was the Shadow Lord of Tamers and the Chosen One, a load of drunken pirates weren't going to stop me.

I regretted thinking that when Kira and I got closer to the engine room. A group of drunken pirates saw us and opened fire with their automatic weapons. My Dark Elf and I managed to avoid getting shot and then the pirates, who were mostly cat types, charged at us while making a lot of noise.

Which was a really foolish thing for them to do really as Kira was stone cold sober and deadly with her daggers. The pirate pokes got stabbed and I even shot at a few of them when I managed to get my hands on one of their guns. The weapon was an AK-47, at least in appearances, and it was easy enough to use.

Once Kira had finished killing the last of this group of pirates I heard a big explosion and some screams of pain vibrated through the ship. I knew then that Callisto was off doing what she enjoyed doing the most, which was to cause suffering and death.

The next pirates we met were half naked and were armed only with swords. They must have been Taming each other before the mayhem started and while I should have found the sight amusing it wasn't because I emptied the clip into one of them while Kira shot the other in the neck with her new enchanted crossbow.

I hated killed but I steeled myself and then turned a corner intending to get on with my part of the plan when I bumped into Thomas. I almost shot him too, but thankfully my Dark Elf was able to stop me.

"How did you get free?" I asked.

I felt a lot less pleased with myself now that I knew I wasn't the only one to have made an escape, and knowing Thomas I did I just knew that he'd not required the aid of a sneaky pokegirl to do it.

"The pirates were having a really good time" he started to explain once we hsd ducked into a cabin "A fucking Infernal type took a liking to me and dragged me out of my cell for some fun".

Tom's curse made him rather unappealing to human women, but for some reason it made him seem very sexy to Dark and Infernal types. It worked much like my Psychic Charm Blood Gift, only it was more limited, and given that Thomas was a Hunter he would have found a way to over power a drunken pokegirl using trickery.

"I was just going to disable the engines" I told my best friend.

Actually I was just going to try to turn them off or at least find a way to mess with them as I didn't actually know how to disable them and even I had wanted to destroy them I didn't have the explosives required for that sort of thing, or the expertise to use them.

"I was going to try to sneak onto the bridge and send out a distress signal" Tom told me as he took this chance to reload the shotgun he had gotten from somewhere "Failing that I was hoping to find my 'girls".

Open reflection I realised that calling for help was actually a better idea than trying to cripple the ship. The League Defence Force had an impressive navy and they might even have a proper battleship somewhere in the area.

"Where's Amy?" Tom then asked "She's suppose to be Legendary pokegirl, so how did they capture her?".

I realised then that I had totally forgotten about Amy. I'd been so focused on planning and acting that the unknown fate of my girlfriend hadn't even registered. That made me feel ashamed of myself, but I had to put such feelings aside so that I could focus.

"Maybe they didn't" I said "Illyria can teleport so she might have gone off somewhere".

Well actually she created portals, but that distinction really didn't matter right now. What did was that she wasn't here if she had been on the St Anne when it had come under attack as if she had been would have at least prevented me from being captured.

"Let's go to the bridge" I decided.

There was no time to debate so Thomas followed me and I followed Kira since she seemed to have some idea of where she was going.

When we arrived at what I guessed to be the main cargo bay we discovered where Amy had gotten too. I didn't know how the pirates had managed to capture her, perhaps they hadn't but she certainly wasn't a prisoner now

Illyria, I could tell it was her even thought she had changed her looks again, was currently surrounded by a group of pokegirls that weere led by a pair of Amachamps and they were trying to use their melee weapons to hack the Kamislut into tiny pieces.

They failed as soon as Illyria used her time powers. She scattering her attackers like leaves before the storm. If I hadn't seen her do it before I wouldn't have been to do anything other than stand their and watch.

The remaining pirates took one look at their doom made flesh and their morale broke, they knocked each other down as they ran. However none of them even made it to the door as Illyria simply killed with whatever she could get her skilled hands on.

Which turned out to most be cleaning instraments. It made for a really big mess that she could have cleaned up with the very tools she used to make the mess in the first place if she'd wanted to.

"Gothic!" Illyria called out upon seeing me "I am glad you are here. Soon the captain of this ship will be ready to negotiate a surrender on behalf on her crew, and when they do you must take command of this ship".

That all made perfect sense to me as people would accept the fact that a regional champion had been able to capture this ship far more easily than the idea that some super powerful pokegirl had. Illyria could alter everyone's memories to help enforce the idea too.

"You want them to surrender?" Thomas asked either Illyria or myself.

How he was able to keep it together right now was a mystery to me. Sure he'd met Illyria before now but he'd never seen her action until now. Yet somehow he was able to cope with seeing what was basically a sort of goddess slaughter a room full of pokegirls.

"I can take the rest in a direct assault" Illyria stated "However if we can not get them to surrender, the pirates will kill at least some of their prisoners before they die".

Again this made sense to me as the Limbac pirates were known for being a ruthless bunch.

"And you care about that?" I asked.

Caring about the fate of others was not normal of Illyria so if she was concerned about it now then it was a sign she was changing.

"Of course not" she answered "But if we do not save the captives then you will be upset and will not be willing to Tame me for some time".

She was right about that. I wouldn't be in the mood for sex for a good long while if a load of innocent people got slaughtered when I could have done something about it. Plus on a more practical note we'd get a much bigger reward if we took some of the pirates alive and the people we saved would be very grateful towards me for keeping them alive. That would definitely help me become a Harem-Master which could also be part of Illyria's reasoning.

"Should I pretend to care?" Illyria then inquired.

She shouldn't really be pretending to care, but if I couldn't get her to consider other beings as worthwhile then she could at least act as if they did matter.

"I would appreciate it if you did" I told her.

And perhaps in time she would actually care, but I was going to hold on my breath on that.

"If and when the pirates agree to parley, you are to keep your mouth shut, no matter what I say" I said very firmly to Illyria "If the parley fails then I will decide if what we do next".

Which was reasonable in my view as I didn't think the Kamislut was suited for high stakes negotiations, and if the pirates took hostages she'd likely kill at least a few of them while trying to get at the pirates.

I on the other hand had Psychic Charm which made it hard for pokegirls to resist me for me very long. Plus we were planning to form Team Gothic once we got back to civilization so it made sense for me to start acting like a leader. Now was a good a time as any I figured.

"Very well" agreed Illyria "We must seize the bridge as soon as possible"

That seemed like a good idea to me.

"Led the way" Thomas said to the Kamislut.

Since she was bullet proof and super strong it also made sense for us to stay behind her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **Part 36**

 **Pirates of the Shadow Islands - Part 2**

 **Pirate Ship – The Shadow Sea**

"Master, the pirate leader" Kira said as she threw the captain of the ship to the ground in of me "The bitch had your sword and gun".

"At least this one didn't steal my coat" I muttered as my Dark Elf passed me my magical weapons.

The last time I'd been taken captive on a pirate ship a captain had taken my coat. That had been very rude.

"No I got that back" said Kira proudly.

I then inspected the commanding officer of this vessel. She was a She-Captain, a water type pokegirl, and she wearing tight fitting pants, a ruffled shirt, and a jacket that covered with bits of finery. She would have fitted in rather well in one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

"I've taken then ship, Captain" I said the pokegirl "Tell the rest of your crew to stand down and I promise none of you will be harmed as long you behave".

The poke didn't accept my proposition.

"No you will all lay down your arms or we'll the kill other prisoners" she replied.

So far things were not going well.

"We've got men, women, pokegirl, pokekits and children on board" she informed me "I know you hero types you won't risk kiddies getting hurt".

She was right about the very last part as while I was no hero I wouldn't risk harming children, but I also doubted they existed and given that Thomas had his mind reading pokegirl with him in a few moments I'd know if they did or not.

I then turned to Thomas who shook his head at me, which let me know that the She-Captain was bluffing. The crew that was left had no children to hold hostage.

"You are to surrender unconditionally or we will kill everyone of you" I then said.

To be more precise Illyria would be the one to do the slaying and then she would fudge a lot of memories so that the people on my side would think that they had done the work with me leading them into some sort of epic battle.

"That's an empty threat" replied the pirate "My crew will fight to the last and then you'll be forced to kill the hostages to get at them".

She had a point there.

"You'd kill us for daring to stand up to you" I reasoned "And my buddy here has already called the League Defence Force, so you don't have a lot of time to make your mind Captain".

That made her nervous.

"Surrender now and I promise to tell the League that you didn't treat us too badly" I offered "They might go easier on your crew then".

Still the pirate wasn't folding which meant I needed more time in order to work my charms on her. I knew that sooner or later I'd get some control over her it was just a matter of doing that before things got out of hand.

"They'll kill me if they can" the She-Captain then said "So tell you what. You surrender and I won't kill all of you if we can somehow get away from the League".

That was when an idea hit me. This was a near-human type who could use magic. She had gills but her light brown hair hid them mostly so I wasn't bothered, and she had one big rack so I wouldn't mind Taming her.

"You're a Water/Magic type and I'm a Tamer of Magic types" I told the poke "So if you tell your crew to surrender then I'll take you as my poke and Level 5 you. That way you get to start over with a clean slate and you'll never even remember being a pirate. I don't mistreat my 'girls so it's a good offer".

I could tell now that I was getting somewhere with her, and it was a good offer as a Level 5 cycle was a memory wipe. After it was done the She-Captain wouldn't even remember her own name, but she'd keep most of her powers and she would still know how to sail a ship as those things were hard-wired into her. Also her past would be wiped clean, she'd have no criminal record so she could start over.

In the past I had considered a level five Taming cycle to be the same as killing someone as it wiped away a pokes personality, but right now I was saw it in a better way. It could be more like some form of reincarnation only without anyone actually dying. This She-Captain would become a different being, but her soul, assuming such a thing existed, wouldn't be touched so it was better than simply killing her which might send her soul to hell or whatever.

"What of me crew?" inquired the captain "You'll just turn then over to a league and those gits I'll kill em all".

I hoped then that the other Tamers with me had some spare pokeballs.

"Okay how about this" I said "Anyone who lays down their arms and surrenders to a Tamer goes into a pokeball, and then later gets a Level Five Taming Cycle. Anyone who resists will be killed on the spot".

The She-Captain was tempted. I could see it on her face. This ship even had the equipment needed for the extreme Taming Cycle. I assumed it was used on pokegirl prisoners so they could be indoctrinated by the pirates.

"How do I know your not lying?" the She-Captain then asked me.

It was easy to explain why I wasn't lying.

"If we don't Level 5 you then the league would confiscate the lot of you" I pointed out "So not only would violating my agreement with you lose me a powerful pokegirl I could also get into trouble with the League".

It was even possible that we could lose our licences which was a big deal for us Tamers and the She-Captain had to know that.

"Well I don't want to die" the pirate pokegirl admitted "So I'll speak with the others".

I nodded and told my Dark Elf to let her go. I hadn't even noticed that Kira had been keeping a dagger within stabbing range the whole time, but thinking on it I figured that she had acting smartly by doing that.

"You're going to keep her?" my sort of Stepdaughter then asked me

I was a man of my word when possible. I would lie if I needed to, but in the case keeping my word was not only easily done but a wise course of action as it would end the fighting and bring a powerful pokegirl into my harem.

My luck hadn't abandoned me after all.

(Line Break)

 **Pirate Ship – The Shadow Sea**

The Captains cabin was at odds with the rest of the ship. Even the cells on board were more or less clean, or at least most of them had been, but this room didn't have a spot of grime in it. Also it looked like what someone with a very romantic view of pirates would expect a captain's cabin to look like.

It had a big feather bed, a table covered in maps, there were paintings on the walls and even some bits of treasure around. None of it was suitable for a man, but I was sure that the females on board would fancy it and the League wouldn't care if we kept some of it as they were going to get the whole ship.

According the law I could actually claim the ship, as the captain had surrendered the vessel to me, but as a Tamer there was a limit to how many pokesgirls I could have so I could never get a crew together and even I could have the idea of a life at sea didn't really appeal to me. There were too many pirates about.

Illyria was here too, she sitting at a table looking at some of the maps, which we would also hand over to the League as they would be good for pirate hunting, and if Kira hadn't just entered the cabin I would have taken a peek too.

"How's it going?" I asked of my alpha.

Given that Raven was off duty at May's and that Kara was happy as Beta, as it got her lots of attention from me without too much responsibility, I had decided to make another of my pokes alpha at least for the next few days. Kira had done so much for me recently that she was the logical choice.

"Better than expected, Master" she told me "Only two pokes didn't surrender and they were Sanctuary Goths, the other pirates killed them when they Goths tried to make them fight".

The Sanctury pokegirls and the Limbec pirates were allies but clearly they didn't get on as well as I had imagined.

"A surprising number of the girls we captured weren't that hardcore" Kira then said "I heard that all the Limbecs cut off the cocks of ever guy they got thier hands on and killed any poke who didn't join them, but the crew of this ship weren't that fanatical".

That didn't surprise me much as some might expect as I had always somewhat suspected that the stories about that group had been exaggerated to discourage pokes from wanting to join the pirates. Besides the Limbecs of today weren't the original group really, the pirate organization had been mostly destroyed and then reformed so it made sense that this group might not yet be as bad as the rumours said that they were.

"Hunter Thomas is down below making sure that all the pirates are getting level five Taming cycles" the elf then said.

It was good to know that Tom supported my plan. He was a more of a Hunter than I would wish to be and I had worried that he might want to kill all the pirates as they were real threats to humanity, or at least would be until they were memory wiped. But he had supported my plan and I was grateful for that.

"I'm just glad they surrendered" I said.

Kira then went to the door and opened it before telling someone to come in. The person was a pokegirl who was short and curvy, with a noticable but not huge bust and she had small hips. She wore a tight blue trousers that showed me her figure and she had on a ruffled blouse of sorts on her upper torso that was tight enough to let me see some cleavage. Also she had a belt on that must have held a sword until recently. Her brown eyes matched her short brown hair, and she had Tomboyish aura about her but she also a bit more feminine than that an actual Tomboy pokegirl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Trish, Captain" the poke told me "I'm the captain's Cabintoy. Which means I live only to serve you now".

For a moment I had thought she'd said Cabin Boy but it had been Cabintoy.

"I found her hiding in the pantry" Kira explained "She insisted that she's not a pirate and she wasn't armed when I found her so I didn't think you'd want her memory wiped just yet".

The pokegirl then spoke for herself.

"I'm not a fighter" she said "I'm just a servant".

Kira had been right to bring this pokegirl here as I would have been a little miffed if I had lost the chance to question the poke.

"What are you?" I then asked.

She wasn't offended by the question as she could tell I was really confused.

"I use to be a Bimbo but I evolved into what the pirates call a Cabintoy when I got my hands on a water stone" Trish told me "I'm not the only one, there's a few of us now but we haven't been around for that long".

Using my 'dex I checked the entry and found that there was no recorded evolution for Bimbo that had evolved by a Water Stone. There were ones for Leaf and Psi stone so it seem unlikely that no one had ever tried a Water Stone, but that didn't mean much as it might just not have been recorded before or it might require more than just the stone. If she had evolved while out to sea that might explain why no scientist had ever been able to create one.

"A psychic type can confirm your story and if you're telling the truth then I'll take you a professor I know" I then said to Trish

That was when I scanned Trish and the 'dex confirmed that she was indeed a pokegirl and that she was an unknown type, which meant that once her story was confirmed then I would be credited with officially discovering her. That could turn out to be a big feather in my cap.

"Would the master like some food? I can cook something in the galley if the master would like" Trish offered with an eager smile.

My stomach thought that this was a good idea.

"I would like something to eat" I admitted "So once you've been checked out you can fix us all something so that we can celebrate our victory over the pirates. Get some of the other pokes to help you".

Then I nodded to Kira so that she would know to keep an eye on the self proclaimed Cabintoy until Thomas's mind reading pokegirl had viewed the pokes memories.

"That's a wonderful idea master" said Trish "I'll get on it right away"

With that she turned and she even softly closed door of the captain's cabin, but not until Kira had also left the room.

"I feel so sorry for that poor girl" said Amy "You are going to keep her, right?"

At some point Illyria had put on her human persona, and was now my sweet girlfriend again. Which was good timing as Jayden was my next visitor and he was not someone who should about Illyria.

"Hey what are what are we gonna do about the other pirate ship?" he asked.

"Other ship?" wondered Amy.

Jayden fully entered the room and then closed the door behind him.

"They just called us on the radio" he explained "I think the captain of this ship was suppose to check in just before dawn because the poke in charge of that big tanker is calling and wondering what the heck is going on over here".

This was just too much stress I so needed a vacation. Hopefully I'd get one soon.

"And let me guess the League isn't going to get here before more pirates do" I said.

It wasn't a question, but Jayden nodded anyway.

"I talked to some admiral guy" the runner up to my title then said "And he told me that it's gonna be like four hours before they get here but I don't think the pirates are gonna wait that long for an answer",

Right now I was chiding myself for not thinking that something like this would happen. I should have asked the last captain if they had been suppose to make contant with the other ship in the near future. I doubted that she failed to tell me this as she had wanted to surrender, it was more likely that it had just slipped the She-Captain's mind and now she wouldn't remember it at all.

"Do you think they will board?" Jayden inquired of me "Because if they do I have a wicked plan to mess them up".

I nearly dismissed his plan out of hand, but I stopped myself when I realised that I didn't have any sort of plan and that I had no time to come up with one as the other pirate ship could be on it's way here right now. Plus I knew the Nikita's brother couldn't be as dumb as I thought him to be as otherwise he could never be a threat to the world in the future.

"What's your plan?" I asked.

Hopefully it was a really good one.

(Line Break)

 **Pirate Ship – The Shadow Sea**

As it turned out it was a good plan. Jayden had figured that since the pirates on the ship heading towards us didn't know what was going on then they would board our vessel in order to find out what was happening instead of just sinking us.

Which made sense as the the Limbec pirates wouldn't be the powerful group they were if they blew up ships rather than seize them.

He suggested hiding so that no flying types would see that we were lying it wait ready to ambush the boarding party.

No one could teleport on board as if they could then the Sanctuary Goths would have used that power to escape when the crew turned on them, so all we had to was keep out of sight. Then we the signal was given we would unleash everything we had on the boarding party.

When I gave the signal the attack shattered parts of the deck as elemental power, magic spells, and bullets massacred the boarding party. All the pirates were killed in seconds as what they must have thought of as a ghost ship turned out to be a death trap.

Thankfully the gangplanks the pirates had used to charge aboard our vessel weren't destroyed as they were needed for the second part of Jayden's rather clever scheme.

We then counter attacked and the poke of every Tamer on board, which was a lot, boarded the enemy vessel and began to kick ass.

Thomas hadn't been able to mind wipe more than a handful of the pirates we'd captured, but the ones that were now on our side were willing to fight their former comrades because none of them knew they'd been bad guys.

The oil tanker was full of plunder and there were no captives on board so we overran it quickly as we had lots of pissed off pokegirls on our team who greatly resented being locked up and having their Tamers so badly treated.

"Can I have this ship?" Jayden asked me as Kira brought me another She-Captain to negotiate with "It was my plan so I should get it".

Given that the League's navy would be here in a couple of hours there was no reason not to. Plus the chances of their being more pirates in the area were slim.

"I guess so" I said to the guy in red coat "Just don't sink it".

If he did I would laugh, but I'd have to save him again for his sister's sake.

"Cool!" exclaimed the skilled Tamer "I'm gonna find some paint and rename this thing The SS Suck it Bitches!".

Mine was going to be the Enterprise because unlike him I had some taste.


	37. Chapter 37

**Reviews** **Joe Lawyer**

It's not so much the universe as it is Sexibi who is guiding Gothic into making the world a better place. He's the Chosen One after all and therefore has to do heroic things.

The Magic Gym will be on an island and also in a city. With the right spells a door in one gym could open into a room in the other. That wasn't my idea, but it's a good one.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **Part 37**

 **Pirates of the Shadow Islands. Part 3**

 **The CLS Enterprise.**

Due to the fact that the League Defence Force Battleship had caught up with the captured cruise ship The St Anne there was going to be a short delay before someone with authority came and took over the two pirates ships that we had taken over.

Once the naval personal had ensured that we weren't pirates setting up some sort of trap, then the support ships would be called in and we would all be ferried home, or at least we would be once we had been questioned. I'd undergone such an interrogation before, and while they were no fun they weren't that bad either. Besides if the League didn't get the facts together then they'd never hand out the bounties, and while I didn't need the money, the same couldn't be said for the other Tamers.

As for why there was a delay, the Admiral who Jayden had been in contact with had told him that captured cruise ship was being crewed by a large number of pirates. Which explained why the two vessels here had been so easy to take over, the more experienced cut-throats had been posted to the St Anne while the less dangerous buccaneers had been assigned the task of taking all the captives, which hadn't included any crew from the St Anne, and plunder back to base on the other two ships. What the Limbecs had been planning to do with the cruise ship and its crew I didn't know and it didn't really matter now as the LDF had put an end to it.

As for me the delay meant that I was still the captain of this ship, or at least Acting Captain, as the vessel's last commanding officer had surrendered to me, so by law the ship was mine. I had no intention of keeping it as I had no crew and running a ship was costly, but that wasn't going to stop me from enjoying the job for a while.

I had even been able to legally rename my temporary command the CLS (Crimson League Ship) Enterprise as currently there was no vessel in the League's Navy with that name. The next captain might rename the ship again but I doubted he or see would as there was there was nothing wrong with it being called _The Enterprise_.

Besides it gave me an excuse to use to audio recorder on my 'dex and pretend to be Captain Picard.

"Captain's Log Stardate, Saturday the 28th of August. 2315".

Which was the date if a person used the pre-Subeke calendar like I did.

"I have assumed command of the modified cargo transport that I have rechristened the Enterprise. So far the mission goes well and we expect to make contact with a League vessel within the next fire hours".

When I paused the recording I heard some of my 'girls talking in the background, and judging by what I could hear they seemed to be thinking that I had totally lost my marbles. If fact one of them told the others that she was going to get Thomas in case this was a human thing only he could deal with. Which made sense as pokegirls rarely suffered from mental disorders and so they wouldn't know how to handle them. What didn't make sense is why they didn't fetch Amy as she was my girlfriend. I could only conclude they didn't trust her some reason.

"Despite the fact that we were victorious over the pirates the crew seem somewhat agitated, and I am worried that they won't accept my authority" I then said into the 'dex.

Kara couldn't help but speak up at this point.

"It's the hat" she explained "You look silly in it".

She was right. I'd never been a hat person so I took off the head wear off and gave it back to Elizabeth, the She-Captain who was now part of my harem and the former captain of this vessel. I had renamed her as well, she was now named after Elizabeth Swann, the main female character in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. She did somewhat resemble the actress who played Elizabeth Swann only my Lizzy, that was her pet name, had much bigger breasts and better hips as she wasn't so skinny.

"Personal Note: Do not buy any hats" I then recorded in the log.

Since I was done making the log I switched the index and looked for information about pirates.

 **MEPHAESTA:** Originally born a Psi-Dyke named Trellia, she changed her name to Mephaesta after a few years on the Underground Fights circuit where she was known for her particularly savage manner in dispatching opponents. Psi-Dykes are one of the few breeds who actually enjoy that sort of thing and for Mephaesta it was her favored element. She was defeated in 290 by an Amachamp named Mary Blackhand. Trellia took the loss poorly, killed her Tamerand left a bloody trail all the way to the edge of League territory. When she next showed up it was as a pirate whose "signature" was the flaying alive of ranking males and making eunuchs of the remainder when boarding vessels (this was accomplished by a flaming knife). Her pirate base was found and her operation was sundered by Bellerophon Jones in 292 AS. Mephaesta escaped and remains at large today.

"Sounds like a scary bitch" I muttered.

 **257 AS:** Death of Mao Shin Mao fractures her Rebellion. One splinter group forms the Limbec Pirates. 

Well that didn't really tell me much so I kept searching for more info.

"Bellerophon Jones & The Pirate Base" I read out loud.

I'd not seen that movie and since I decided to scan one of the pirates.

 **BUTTANEER, the Beast Pirate Pokégirl**

Type: Near Human – Not Very Near Human  
Element: Water  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Human style, mainly seafood  
Role: Ship's crew, Warriors, Undersea recovery efforts  
Libido: Average, leaning towards High  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant  
Attacks: Water Gun, Water Tower, Bubbler, Gust, Squall, Wind, Mirror Image, Tempest, Hydro Pump  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Affinity (Flying), Water Breathing  
Evolves: She-Captain (Normal), Brewmistress (Venom Stone)  
Evolves From: None

 _Buttaneers are one of the two most well known breeds of what are generally known as 'Pirate Pokégirls.' They are the more savage of the two, attractive in features although bearing varying amounts of animalistic features based on random sea flora and/or fauna. Some bear resemblance to other Pokégirls, although there are more than enough differences for all but the dumbest Tamers to tell the difference between them. As they grow older, their animalistic features become slightly more prominent, giving them a fierce appearance.  
In terms of demeanor, they tend to be fiercer than their more human-like cousins. They favor blunt weapons, heavy water and wind attacks, and their own natural claws, over the blades and guns of Piratits. Their style of battle is more savage and straightforward than Piratits, making them well suited for front line combat and all out assault. Outside of battle they are extroverted, outgoing Pokégirls who enjoy a good party as much as a good scrap. They are more social than Piratits, and are good at unifying their Harem sisters to their 'Admiral's' cause. (Their Tamer is always called 'Admiral,' and the Alpha is always the 'Captain.') They don't make good Alphas, as they tend to be flighty and indecisive without solid direction.  
Buttaneers work well in all naval applications. They work well as Tamers for League naval forces, actual pirates, even as crewmembers on a single Tamer's ship. In rare cases, Buttaneers can even be found as crewmembers on luxury cruise liners. Their willingness to follow orders, plus their amphibious nature and fighting ability makes them highly valued by all seafaring Tamers.  
Instances of using Buttaneers on land are rare, but there are several recorded instances of land-based Tamers having Buttaneers in their Harems. They still retain their outgoing, gregarious nature, but are also more melancholy, as all Buttaneers are more comfortable being on a ship at sea. Land-based Buttaneers also tend to be more aggressive as well, to compensate for their not being at sea. This can be tempered somewhat by partnering them with another Water-type Pokégirl, as Buttaneers greatly enjoy being wet. ("In every sense of the word," as some have been quoted.)  
During the Revenge War, Buttaneers worked alongside more animalistic Pokégirls, swimming in packs underneath seafaring vessels while their commanding She-Captain would said in on their own ships with Piratits. The boat-based assault would distract the ship from the brunt of the assault, the Buttaneers, who would board the ship and slaughter the crew, usually before they could react in some way, making way for the She-Captain and the rest of the crew to mop of whatever was left and claim the contents of the ship for Sukebe's forces. Frequently, Buttaneers were stationed amidst herds of animalistic water Pokégirls, supplementing their forces and adding to their damage capacity.  
Buttaneers, in terms of taming, love it wild. They don't mind if their Tamer gets a little rough with them, and like to be taken 'as hard as an ocean wave.' They enjoy pretty much any position, although of 'that fancy bondage stuff' that Domina-types have been known to use is a turn off. They enjoy a straightforward, rough & wild taming, loving it when their tamer pounds their 'cutlass' into them.  
Threshold cases which result in a Buttaneer are uncommon and usually occur in families with a long history of water-type in their bloodline. _

Before I could play with 'dex some more Thomas then walked in and saluted, which told me that he at least understood that I hadn't gone crazy, or at least crazier. He knew this was a game more than anything else.

"Report, Number One" I ordered.

He'd seen the Star Wars movies so it was possible that he had also seen the Star Trek ones as some of the films from my era were still being shown today. They were considered to classics and many people still watched them despite the fact they were centuries old.

"Yes Captain" replied Tom before he started giving me the facts "Victoria has healed those that need immediate medical attention".

Amazingly no Tamer had died and neither had any their pokegirls, mostly because of Illyria killing so many pirates, but that didn't mean there weren't a lot of injured folks around and while Healing Cycles could help the pokes, treating humans was another matter.

"Babs, Amber, and Catherine are trying to improve the mood of those who were held captive" Tom then said.

While there never had been any children on board that didn't mean the people around here were all mature adults capable of coping with what had happened here. There were Tamers as young as fifteen years old on this ship and they hadn't been able to deal with being held captive as easily as others, and to be fair no one had come of this totally unaffected.

That was why it was so important to have Babs off entertaining people. Now that she had evolved her psychic powers had matured and while she couldn't read minds or alter memories her talents allowed her to know what to say to get the best reaction out of a person.

Laughter was the best medicine it was sometimes said as for psychology problems it could work miracles. No one could remain depressed for too long when Babs was joking around.

"We have finished Level 5ing the Limbecs and now we have moved on to some of the Pokegirls that were held captive, some of them don't want to remember what happened" Thomas went on to tell me.

It wasn't just humans who had suffered mentally and physically due to being held against their will. There were pokes on this ship who been captives for weeks, and a few of them had seen their Tamers executed so before they joined a new Harem they wanted to forgot their old lives.

"Branwyn and Cecelia are providing comfort to those that need it" Tom then informed me

Babs could make anyone laugh but that was only the start of the healing process for some. Damsels were very good at knowing what a person needed in order to feel happy and that wasn't limited to sex. Plus Brawyn knew some white magic healing spells, they were no doubt coming in handy right now. I didn't know what Cecelia could do but I could well imagine that even a quick hug from her would make people feel better. 

"Pamela is aiding in restraining the Pokegirls that need Taming and might lose control" Tom then said.

Once of the tactics the pirates employed to help convert pokegirls to their cause was to deny them Taming, and then when they desperate one of the high sea outlaws would Tame them. Such treatment, along with bear starvation and beating broke the pokegirls will.

While I was sure that no Tamer on this or Jayden's ship would be so cruel to deny a poke such a badly need Taming the fact was that the long term captives had been so badly abused that they weren't able to control their emotions or their bodies. Most of them wanted Taming and a would happily serve their new human master, but until they had recovered from their poor treatment they would need to be restrained while being Tamed so they didn't hurt themselves or others.

"Tattletale my Ka-D-Bra has been aiding me in keeping watch while the Pokegirls were Level 5ed and she's helping to keep the pirates away from the Tamers that might want some payback".

I hadn't considered that until now but Tom clearly had. He'd figured that there might be Tamers and Pokes who'd want payback for what had happened to them and since the pokegirl pirates now didn't remember their crimes, because they really weren't the same beings anymore, they didn't deserve to be mistreated by Tamers looking for revenge.

Which meant it was important to make sure that no memory wiped pirate joined the harem of a Tamer who would hurt her. A psychic poke would be able to detect that hostile intent and prevent it from happening by making sure that now innocent pokes were given to Tamers who had no intention of mistreating them.

"Tattletale is really good at get information out of people and Pokegirls, although she is still kinda frighten by you" I was informed.

Which made sense given that a psychic type had once died while trying to read my mind. Anyone who tried to figure out how I had gotten to the world via telepathy would die and that understandably unnerved any pokegirl could read minds.

"Just keep her out my head" was all I had to say on the matter.

Tom nodded after hearing that and then told me something else.

"She also wanted to apologize to you for missing Guenhwyvar's funeral" Tom then told me "We were held up by League Defense Forces that thought she would know more about the inner workings of Limbec Pirates or Sancutary Forces and wanted her level 5 because of "techniques" she learned from them".

Thomas then looked out the window the bridge and using a spyglass he could see the name Jayden had somehow gotten painted in big white letters on both sides of the other ship.

"The SS Suck It Bitches" said Tom "Doesn't he know that should be: The CLS Suck It Bitches?".

Unlike the Star Ship Enterprise the bridge of this ship had no seats so all I could do was lean against the wall.

"I think he was just trying to insult the pirates" I remarked "That or he's really as dumb as he looks".

By now I knew Tom well enough to know that this wasn't what he really wanted to talk about. Something was bothering him so I gave him time to gather his thoughts.

"I've never liked Level 5ing a Pokegirl" the Hunter told me "Even more so after finding out my own memory was sealed, but in the given situation its what kept more humans and Pokegirls alive".

If the pirates had fought to the last then they would have killed the hostages, and Illyria would have killed all the crooks. My way had been both logical and slightly more moral.

"Some days you have to let the bad guy go to save the innocent, other days you sacrifice the innocent to put a end to the bad guy, and some days you can get the best of both worlds" Tom then said.

Tamers sometimes had to make hard choices, and when that Tamer was also a Hunter it happened more often. Making those sort of decisions had effect on a person and I suspect it was part of why so many Tamers retired from the life before they even reached the age of twenty-two. It wasn't just the danger, it was having the fates of others depend on your judgement that really got to a person.

Which was why the rewards for the job were so damn good. I might die young but at least I had a harem made up of sex obsessed hotties willing to perform deviant sexual acts for my pleasure and a bank balance that made me feel like I was less fluffy version of Scrooge Mcduck.

"Then there is the morality of the situation" Thomas was now saying "At least when you kill a Pokegirls they get to die as who they are. Rather than live as someone that was program and created by someone else".

Pokes who got memory wiped did become beings who could be given a new program as it were. However the same could be said for a newborn child so it wasn't as evil as it sounded. But maybe that was just my POV.

"How much of me is who I was before my memories were sealed and how much of me is what Cecelia moulded me into?" Tom then asked himself. 

Anything that involved changing or removing memories was a sore point with Tom as I had found out when I had wanted Illyria to mess with his head rather than snap his neck.

"It was a good thing we had so many Tamers and Pokegirls for that ambush" my buddy said when he decided that it was time to change the subject "If we'd had to rely on Limbec Pirates we Level 5ed we would have been overwhelmed"

Level 5ed Pokegirls need some time to recover from the procedure before they were back to one hundred percent and even longer to bond with a new human, but luckily Sukebe was such a great genius that even a memory wiped pokegirl kept most of her fighting skills and powers. When we'd boarded the other ship that had really counted for something. 

"You should get some sleep" I encouraged Thomas "The navy will be here in a few hours and they will have lots of questions for us so you'll need to be at your best".

So would I, but unlike Tom I was able to deal with questioning humans without much trouble. His Blood Curse would make the coming ordeal much harder.

"That's a good idea" the Hunter said before leaving the bridge.

The poor guy had looked rather wiped.

"You should get some sleep too, Master" Kara the suggested.

I could do with a nap, and I had a new poke that needed Taming, and some sex would help me relax.

"Wake me up when the League gets here" I ordered as I grabbed Lizzy and dragged her off to the Captain's Cabin.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author Note**

This chapter was guest written by Takao-kun with some editing by me.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **Part 38**

 **Ranch. Outside Saffron City.**

I opened my Pokedex to check the time. Thirty minutes had passed since Gothic had left with Nikita and her family for a night on the town that Gothic was paying for, a distraction to get them away from the ranch for a few hours, which was just as planned.

Given that he'd won the title of Shadow Lord of Tamers he a good reason to go out and celebrate. He might have lost his Celestial, as she had run away, but after capturing two pirate ships, with some help from myself and other Tamers, the guy had gotten his hands on some new pokegirls.

The only downside to that was how long it had taken to clear everything up with League. We'd spent hours being questioned as officers from the Defence Force had wanted to know every little detail, as had the press. But now we were free and for me that meant it was time to deal with some unfinished businesses.

As I was putting away my Pokedex, my attention was drawn by all the gasping and moaning coming from Cecelia, my Milktit, she currently had a pair of industrial grade breast pumps milking her massive tits. Ever since getting on the boat for the Shadow Tournament the combination of eating large amounts of food and not getting any exercise had led to her producing far more milk than she normally did.

Which in turn was causing her breast to swell up faster than normal. The poncho blouse she normally wore that had previously came down to her shapley hips, now barely covered her breasts.

I was very thankful that Nikita's mother, a Milktit Pokewoman, had allowed us to use their ranch's barn as a place to drain Cecelia's breast. She understood better than anyone else the pain of having too much milk in her breasts and the awkwardness of them at that size.

My eyes lingered over Cecelia's exposed plump ass that was just under her long mane of hair. Her tail was swaying back and forth due to her enjoyment from the milking. It was the same position she took when she wanted me to Tame her from behind while Amber and Catherine feed from her. My dick was stirring just at the sight of her.

Unable to resist I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around the very happy Cecelia.

"How is my favorite girl tonight?" I whispered into her ear.

As I spoke I hugged her tight, I started feeling up her curves, and rubbing against her plump ass.

"Ooooohhhh, Won-der-ful, Mas-ter" she moaned, stretching out the syllables of the words because of the pleasure she was receiving.

I was so very tempted right then and there to Tame her and make her scream out my name from the pleasure, but I barely held back. Only by reminding myself that plan had to come first was I able to stop myself.

Still I placed my hands on her back and began massaging her. She let out a content sigh as I worked on her back muscle, which were so very sore from carrying around a lot of milk.

With in a few minutes a she had fallen asleep under my ministrations, I adjusted her position so that she was actually sitting down, kissed her forehead, and then I stepped out of the stall she was being milked in as I headed out of the barn. I grabbed my trench coat on the way out, but left behind my body armour as I wouldn't need it out here.

Once outside I looked around for a nearby tree or bushes, and I found both some distance away from the barn. I stopped in front of the tree and unzipped my jeans to take a piss, or at least I attempted to, as my dick was still too stiff and also I felt as if I was being watched. The feeling of being observed soon became more intense and I thought I heard something.

Several moments passed that involved me uselessly holding my prick, while waiting for it to calm down, and also enduring the feeling of someone unknown thing watching me.

With an aggravated sigh I gave it up as a lost cause, I stuff my dick back into my jeans and zipped them up. I then turned around and glared into darkness, hoping to find whoever it was watching me. The dim illumination around the ranch along with what little moonlight there was tonight didn't give me enough to see by, but I knew that I wasn't alone. Years of being a Hunter had honed my instincts.

"Are you going to come out here or just watch me all night?" I questioned the being who was still spying on me.

After a few moments I saw movement in the darkness a shape that was heading toward me and soon I saw one high heel clad leg step into the light followed by another. My eyes followed the legs up to a pair of black panties, and then to a purple corset that was barely holding a pair of DD breast with in them. The boobs were swaying and bouncing from side to side in time with the movements of her hips and while I daily saw bigger breast on Cecelia, this girl knew exactly what she had and how best to use it, to capture the attention of any male.

My eyes eventually finished their journey up to see her face which had some luscious pouty lips, glowing eyes, and two horns poking out of ebony hair. Behind her, was a pair of massive bat wings that I just knew had to the cause of the strange sound I had heard earlier.

"Oh, I was just waiting for you yo finish, you looked like you were having a hard time there" the pokegirl's voice rang with kind concern.

I wasn't fooled the words had been hollow and even now she was twirling a strand of her hair while attempting to make herself seem smaller. It was all an act.

"And what is it that you wanted?" I asked, deciding to continue the game for the moment.

As I watched, her eyes kept darting down to the bulge in my jeans, she blushed and looked.

"My Mistress, has been distracted ever since she was reunited with her mother, she doesn't tame me as much as I need her to. Would you please tame me? It would give my mistress more time to devote to her family" she pleaded while her arms pushed her breast together and up before bring her hands together in a pleading gesture,

"Alright I'll tame you, do you want to do it out here or do you have somewhere more private in mind?" I asked

There was a faint twitch of her lips, before she enveloped me in a hug, and her hands were soon running across my body feeling me up while she pressed her breasts into chest. My dick started attempting to pierce my jeans when she began pressing against me, and she couldn't fail to notice.

With little more than a whisper of 'Hold on tight' my head was slammed into the valley of her breasts by the sudden acceleration of her take off and it was held their by one of her hands. Meanwhile my arms and legs wrapped around her due to not wanting to fall to my death. Then just as my lungs were starting to call for air I found myself laid out on my back in a clearing between some trees.

I quickly stood up and saw the Infernal type leaning against a tree that was covered in mossy growth. I tilted my head to the side and could see how it might be couch or bed, if I squinted right.

"This is a nice private clearing, you are the first person I have brought here" the demonic pokegirl told me.

My mind provided the other side of that statement which was 'no one knows where this is and no one will hear the screams'.

That suspicion was confirmed when she brought out her whip

"I have never been with a male before" the pokegirl fibbed "Mistress is always sore and stiff after spending time with one".

If I hadn't know she was lying through her teeth right now I'd have been wondering if Nikita was sleeping with any other guys, but I didn't think she was as she was the loyal type.

"Is it alright if I tie you up so you wont hurt me by accident?" the Infernal requested while looking unsure of herself.

Her eyes had a gleeful and scary light to them which told me that she was planning something evil. Which meant that now was the time to put an end to this charade.

I stepped forward and struck her across the face with a fleshy smack of my backhand on her check. She dropped the whip as her hand went up to hold the check I had struck. Then she looked at me with shocked eyes that started to tear up,

"What kind of man are you strike a Lady!?" she wailed as the tears started streaming down her face.

I struck her again across the opposite check, and given how touch pokegirls are I knew that I couldn't really be causing her that much pain.

"The kind that knows you, Naamah, are a horny slut of a bitch that screws with her owner's mind when she cant get a good fucking and is the farthest thing from a Lady there is!" I yelled at her,

She stopped crying upon hearing her name, and she lowly shifted her stance as well as her eyes took on a hard glint while she stood up straight and reached down to grab her whip.

Then her wings flared out behind her, and she seemed to ooze smugness from her very being.

"A pity, I almost had you completely submitting to me. It would have made things so much easier on yourself if you had just tied yourself up for me" she chided me while caressing her whip.

Hearing that made me snort.

"Please, I know how Succubus treat males that submit to them. You would have rode my dick until it was rubbed raw and you would have tortured my cock with your mouth. Then you would have moved on to my mouth to have me pleasure you with my tongue and eat out of you until my tongue shrivelled up" I said.

Being a Hunter I'd heard lots of stories about that sort of thing and I'd gotten into more than my fair share of trouble.

"After that you would finally free my hands to massage so that I could play with any part of you that hadn't been pleasured yet, all the time you'd be inflicting pain on me to correct me anytime I failed to find the right spot. Then once you were done you would have flown me back to the ranch, tied me to your Mistress' bed, and told her how the big bad man tried to take advantage of you while she was away!" I explained

Her eyes widen as I laid out in detail her plan for me had I willingly submitted to her act. She was rubbing her legs together as I spoke, my words having brought visual erotic images to the front of her mind. She was picturing doing these things to me.

She paused then, not doubt reassessing the image she had of me to what was before her now.

"You have done this before haven't?" she accused as I drew out my extendable baton and flicked it out to its full length.

Her saying that made me grin cheekily as we began to circle one another.

"I spent a week with a Dominatrix Pokewoman, compared to her you are nothing more than a threshold, you don't even know how to grip that whip properly" I bragged knowing that such a comment would make her mad.

She struck out with her whip while screaming

"I'll show you what I can do with this whip! When I get done with you, your body will be a work of art from the lash scars I leave on you!"

Her movements with the whip were an attempt to scare me, she was striking from the ground up and back down again. All I had to do was step from side to side easily avoid her assualt.

She finally sent a horizontal attack at me and I stepped into it while striking out with my baton. The whip wrapped around my baton and I quickly grabbed it on both ends to prevent her from freeing the weapon. A power struggle ensued as she tried to tear my baton from grip and I refused to lets go. I was digging my boots into the ground while leaning back for some leverage.

She brought her other hand up to grip her whip, and knowing that when she put her full strength on pulling the whip my baton would be torn away. I let go as she pulled, the sudden lack of resistance caused her to stumbled back while her whip and my baton went toward the trees. They ended up wrapped around one of the branches.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground as I had been watching where our weapons ended up rather than my foe. Foolishly I had taken my eyes of Naamah and she had capitalized on my distraction. The wind was knocked out of me and my head struck the ground. Then I felt hands groping at my jeans attempting to undo my belt and my hands flew up to grab her shoulders. With a push I rolled us over so I was on top.

Next I grabbed for her hands in an attempt to keep them away from my dick for should she get her hands on it, I knew the fight would be lost. Needing a distraction I plunged my lips on hers and nibbled on them, with the release of a moan her lips parted and I sent my tongue exploring into her mouth. I could only hope she did not bit my tongue.

While I distracted her making out, my hands had found hers, and I pulled them away from my jeans. With some effort I manage to pull her arms up above her head and held them both there with my own. However she was not one to give up easily, she pressed her panty clad crouch against the bulge in my jeans and began to rub against it.

Her distraction worked as one moment I had some control over her and next I was struck across the head. Our positions had reversed with her now straddling me and her hands were undoing my belt.

My hands were being held down and as my vision cleared to see them, I saw that her wings had arched over her and were applying pressure on my arms in order to keep them down.

She undid my belt, then the zipper and she started pulling my jeans down to my ankles. They were soon followed by my boxers as she raised herself up and slipped one leg out of her panties and then the other.

The she held them in her hand and grinned predatorily at me before shoving them in my face

"Just look what you done to them! They are completely soaked! All that effort from you and you still end up under me, but I like that. Your spirit makes you all the more fun to break" she gloated while my nose inhaled her scent, an act that sent blood rushing to my dick.

She cupped my balls and gave them a few squeezes just to remind me who was in charge. Before she slowly ran her tongue over my dick, taking her time to circle the head, and lick up any pre cum she could find.

My hands twitched and attempted to move, but her wings held them down as I gasped in pleasure. My legs couldn't even get the leverage to move because how she was sitting on them.

Finally her mouth came down on my dick, she gave it a kiss before opening her mouth to devour it and I groaned from pleasure, as my dick was wrapped in the warm embrace of her mouth. Her hands then came up to my shirt and began feeling my muscles through my shirt, before suddenly ripping my shirt apart.

She then used her long sharp manicured nails to trace lines along my muscles in various patterns, so lost in pleasure was I that I suddenly jumped when one of her nails cut me. She hummed in pleasure from the result and cut me again so I would jerk about some more.

Not needing a third cut I began thrusting into her mouth, slowly, as she sucked on my prick and one of her hands retreated from my chest in order to massage my balls.

She then tapped one of her nails on my chest. It was a signal to speed up as she sucked on my dick harder. I knew she planned to extract all my semen she could from sucking alone. I received a few more cuts on my chest before reaching a pace fast enough to please her.

With a stiffening of my cock and a squeezing of my balls she received her first feeding from me. She didn't let a single drop escape from her mouth and she sure to thoroughly lick my dick after I shot my load.

After that she sat on top of me basking in taste and feeling of finally getting a male to feed her. As for me I was taking deep breathes to recover from the intense release, something she had done had forced me to cum harder than normal.

"Oh I hope that didn't tire you out already, we are just getting started." she cooed with a smug condescending smirk.

No need to worry about me." I assured her, before throwing down the gauntlet "I regularly tame my entire Harem one right after another, and with the way you are responding after the first round it will only take one or two more times, before you pass out on me. After all, how long has it been since a guy fucked you?"

Her smug smirk fell from a her face then the next moment my head was turned on its side from the force of her slap and there with a stinging pain on my left cheek. I rotated my head to look back up at her and I was struck from the opposite side with the same stinging pain on my right check. I released a hiss of pain as I stretched my jaw to make sure she hadn't broken anything.

Then I glared up at her as she eagerly awaited me to mouth off to her again, but I held my tongue and she seemed satisfied that I was submissive again so she moved up my body, get off my legs and began rubbing her slit against my member.

My body betrayed my hatred for her and was more than eager to be hilted into her, but for now she played with my shaft rubbing it against the inside of her thighs, around the outside of her snatch, and just when I thought she was going to impale herself. She took my cock between her ass cheeks and was soon hot dogging.

I laid my head back on the ground and gritted my teeth while she was stroking and massaging my dick. I would not give her the satisfaction of seeing my reaction to the pleasure she giving me. My fingers curled into a grabbing position and I would have like nothing more than to grab her by the hips, impale her on my rod, and fuck her senseless, but her wings remained in place to keep my hands pinned.

Finally she deemed my hardon sufficiently stiff for her to ride or more likely she didn't want to waste any of my precious seed going anywhere, except into her. She came down agonizingly slowly onto my dick inch by fucking inch before slamming herself down on my groin at the last inch or so. My back arched up as much as I was able to and I released a throaty moan of pleasure.

She grinned down at me, she had wanted my attention on her and now she had it as she began riding me. My eyes fell down from her face to her breasts that were still being contained in her corset as they bounced/

My eyes lost focus on everything else, except those bouncing breast. I was very much a breast man. True I also liked asses, hips, and long hair, but big breast were at the top of my list and they were even better if they were lactating. I guessed it probably had something to do with Cecelia being the first Pokegirl I remembered seeing.

When I felt several sharp pains in my chest my trance was broken, and I looked down to see that the nails on both of her hands had dug into my chest. Naamah must have notice my lack of reaction to how she riding me and had decided to remind me.

"See something you like?" she mock asked while taking her shary nails out of my chest.

"I see plenty I like, but I cant show any of my appreciation while my hands are held down like this" I responded while nodding at my hands being held down by her wings.

She stopped riding me for the moment which I was grateful for as she had been rubbing me harshly. She sat impaled on my dick pondering the pros and cons of releasing my hand for the pleasure versus my ability to better resist her.

"If I release your hands, do you promise to be a good boy?" she questioned me.

I knew how to answer that question.

"No I wont be a good boy, and you don't want one anyway, I do intend however to fuck you senseless if given half the chance"

I flashed my teeth at her while giving a predator grin and she weighed the worth of my words for a moment, before removing her wings from my hands, and her own hands reached behind her back and worked to undo her corset. Her top fell away to reveal her breast, bouncing free of their constraints, and my hands flew up to them. I grabbed them and gave them a good squeeze while flicking my fingers across her nipples. My efforts were rewarded with a moan of pleasure as she began riding me again.

Then I pushed her breast together so that both nipples were side by side before bring my mouth up to suckle on them both. She release a long loud sigh of pleasure.

"How pathetic, you males see a big pair of breast and your brains return to the mush they were when you wore diapers. Was someone not breast feed enough by momma?" she mocked

I didn't care; I had done this with Cecelia and every other Pokegirl I met, they hadn't complained about it, quite the opposite in fact.

She was attempting to appear to be in control, but now that she had given me a chance I was being much more active in our fucking.

"That's why you keep that big breasted cow with you isn't it?" the demonic pokegirl then said.

I was now glaring at her promising pain for the insult, but she apparently took it to mean something else.

"Oh does the big baby need to go back to Mommy Cow for his milk? Does she put you in diapers and clean you up after you make a mess in them? We can get you all dressed up, Auntie Naamah will put you on a leash, and can take you to the park later!" she was cackling like a mad after making that statement, the Succubus had reached a whole new level of disturbing.

Her insult angered me and having no other outlet I started being rougher with her breast and nipples. Soon we were both panting as we knew we were close to release. With a final few thrusts I push as hard as I could in her while releasing her nipples from my mouth and howling into night. My call was joined by a scream of pleasure as she clammed down on my dick in order to enjoy its explosive release.

For a few moments I laid there and she leaned back in a euphoria state as her body absorbed the energy from our sexual release. I recovered first as she was still riding her wave of euphoria, her body shuddering in pleasure, and she was distracted enough for me to turn the tables.

Her nipples sensitive from my ministrations were sticking out and made for the perfect target. I grabbed both of them and gave them a hard twist while pulling them forward.

Naamah was brought harshly out of her euphoria and started to shriek in pain, but she was cut off as my pulling on her nipples had off balanced her enough to bring her toward me.

I smashed my forehead into her nose while turning the pulling motion into pushing one so I could send her tumbling off me. She was stunned for the moment so I had a little time before she recovered. The she would come after me. Which meant I had to act now.

Rolling over I quickly picked myself up and managed to get my jeans back on. Then my hand went into a pocket of my trench coat and I pulled out my Taser.

"Naamah! Do you know what it is like to have your pussy electrocuted!?" I yelled at her

She looked up as I approached

"What?" she asked confused before I stabbed my Taser into her pussy.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author Note**

This chapter was guest written by Takao-kun with some editing by me.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **Part 39**

 **Ranch - Outside Saffron City.**

There was a flash of light, the snapping crack of electrical discharge, and some very loud screaming as I discharged my Taser into her cunt. When the charge ran out, I pulled the Taser away from her now red, puffy, swollen, and irritated cunt.

"You do now. I stated

Her eyes glared at me with a burning hatred as I stepped back out of the range of her nails and wings. I placed my Taser in one of the pockest of my trench coat and from another one pulled out a flask of Cecelia's milk. I knew that Cecelia healing milk would help me recover from the cuts and other injuries that Naamah inflicted on me. I drank from it for several moments while listening to Naamah panting for air.

Then I stopped drinking and squatted down in front of the demonic pokegirl so that I could see the damage I had done.

"I can't even imagine how BAD that must sting" I commented

If she hadn't been such an evil bitch I would have felt sympathy.

"Come a little closer and I will do my best to show you how it feels" she replied while growling at me.

I stood back up and put away my flask of milk before replying.

"No I don't think so, at least not yet." I said

I then took off my trench coat and I pulled off what was left of my shirt off, as it was a complete loss, but at least I was able to use what was left wipe the blood off my chest. After that I tossed the remains aside before sitting down on the ground, and took off my boots.

"What are you doing?" she called from where she was watching me

Instead I finished getting my boots off and then moved onto my jeans and boxers. Stepping out of them I then turned toward her with a cruel grin.

"Don't you remember what I said while you had me pinned beneath me?" I mock asked her "You see I do intend to fuck you senseless, and look where we are now".

She was understandably worried.

"It's not so much fun when the tables are turned and your on the receiving end is it?" was my next question.

She attempted to shuffle back only to wince and hiss in pain from trying to move away.

"Come any closer and I will ripe your throat out." she warned me

She was growling at me, obviously desperate not to show any fear, but she couldn't escape.

"Oh really?" I said while giving my dick a few pumps to bring it to full mast again

Then I diverted my attention to her extremely sore pussy.

"All that electricity surging through the nerves has made you very sensitive, I bet I could make you cum from simply blowing on it" I told the bound Infernal.

Her eyes that had been locked on the sight of dick widened in fear, she attempted to shut her legs, but trying only made her cunt hurt even more.

Then she nodded at me if only to save herself from having to vocally submit to me and I stepped forward within range of her. She was desperate enough to lunge at me, but I could still retreat back.

I stared into her eyes as she looked up at me and few moments passed, before she looked down. Then I stepped forward again, before going down on my hands and knees in between her spread legs.

"You try anything I don't like, and I bite down HARD." I warned her.

Wanting to test just how sensitive her slit was I gently blew on it. She released a gasp and started taking deep breaths.

Satisfied with the results I began slowly and careful licked at her pussy and she released a moan of pleasure and a hiss of pain at the same time. As I keep working her over the moans become louder and the hisses of pain became less frequent. Finally with a long and vibrating moan, my face was splashed with the juices of her release.

Then I stood back up so as to her some time to recover,

"See what happens when you aren't acting like such a stuck up bitch?" I teased as I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up.

She gave me a mock glare as I pressed her against a tree and repositioning my hands to her ass so I could give it a squeeze.

"Ah! You horny bastard! Watch what you are doing!" she screamed

Squeezing her ass checks apparently had pulled on her sore cunt and her large breast began pressing into my chest. Then I slowly guide dmy dick into her. She took a deep quivering breath as I finish impaling her and I waited for a few moments just letting her get used to the sensation, before I started thrusting in.

She gasped for breath in between moaning in pleasure, as I picked up the pace. Then there is a sudden flash of pain across my back and I knew that the Infernal had dug her nails into my back.

I don't know if she did it on purpose or by accident, but regardless she did it and I wanted to hurt her back. Her neck was exposed so I bite her and her moans become much louder. She then dug her nails into my back again and started scratching, so I disregard being gentle and pounded into her while pressing her hard against a tree.

At this point I wasn't sure if we are fucking or trying to kill each other. Eventually our releases came as we did, and she was lost in pleasure even as I threw her to ground so that her face was resting in the grass. Now her ass was up in air.

I picked up my trench coat and put it on. I hissed and twitched in pain as the fabric pressed against the cuts, but it was better than leaving the wounds exposed.

After that I fished out the flask again and I quickly downed all that was left. I could only hope it would be enough to keep me going until I was finished with her.

I looked around the clearing before spotting our discarded weapons so I untangle them from the tree branch and then from each other.

Naamah was still in the same spot I had left her and before she could mov I grabbed both of her arms and tied them up behind her back with her own whip. It was a pathetic restraint, but I didn't have the time or equipment for any thing more elaborate or secure.

I then grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head off the grass while placing my baton under her chin.

"You just don't know when to quit do you? I am nothing like your Mistress that you fooled into believing you actually serve her, while all this time you have been screwing with her head" I was now saying "You have been a very naughty girl Naamah, and if you ask me you are long overdue for your punishment."

She shivered in anticipation when I talked about punishing her and decided to get started. To begin with I let go of her hair and went around to her ass.

"I am going to start paddling you, and I have no idea when I will stop. Maybe if you tell me every bad thing you have done since she bought you, I might go easy on you" I stated before delivering the first blow to her ass with my baton.

Truth be told I wasn't sure what she released was a gasp of pleasure or pain, but it didn't matter and I was already winding up for the next strike.

Naamah had her ass up in the air awaiting the next blow, heavily panting in between moaning and begging for me to punish her more while her cunt continued to soak the ground beneath her. The sight of her like this, still begging for more had my dick ready to plunge into her depths.

As she began to confess that she had in fact been manipulating her Tamer I started striking the poke even harder than before, but rather than complain about the Inferal acted as if she deserved this harsh treatment.

At this point it would have been so easy to believe that I had control over her. Just like how she had convinced Nikita that she had control over the Infernal. Gothic and I had severely underestimated the depravity, cunning, and how twisted that Naamah was capable of if this was anything like she was with her Tamer.

While beating the demonic pokegirl my baton slipped from my fingers. As it rolled around on the ground I noticed that it was slightly bent. I would have to get it replaced after this was all over.

"Well Naamah since you told me all your dirty secrets and took your punishment, I believe that you have earned a reward" I told her.

I then stepped forward and started rubbing my cock against her butt, she moaned loudly eager for another fucking. The leather of whip creaked as she struggled against her bonds while swaying her ass from side to side. I teased and tormented her by stroking the outside of her slit letting it lubricate my shaft before entry.

"Stop teasing me and stick it in already!" she yelled,

When I did exactly what she wanted the demonic pokegirl shrieked into the night with her feet uselessly kicking out around me and her arms did their best to break free of the whip.

"You fucking damn bastard not there! AH FUCK! WHY IS IT SO BIG ARGH!?"

I had plunged into her, just not the hole she wanted me to and she was tight, her internal muscles were trying to squeeze me out, while I tried to push deeper into her.

"Damn Naamah! You would think with all the shit you talk that you would be looser." I scolded her.

Before she could mouth off to me I slapped her ass again. Then I withdrew some and plunged back in getting another scream from her as with each thrust I shoved her face down into the ground.

"Did you really think I would reward you after admit to everything you did? That would only encourage you to do it more." I taunted while plowing into her ass.

She panted heavily while gasping, from pleasure or pain I couldn't tell, but she had stopped shrieking at me so she had at least gotten used to the intrusion. With that in mind I grasped her hips to thrust into her faster, I usually wasn't one for anal sex, but this bitch knew just what to say and do to bring out the worst in me.

I continue thrusting into her asshole hard, shoving her face repeatedly into the ground, and loving it when she tried to push back against me as that only forced my dick in deeper.

"You scream about my dick in you, I know that deep down you been wanting Gothic to do this to you ever since got shipwreaked on that island. Gothic and Nikita weren't subtle about it that night." I informed her, as I felt myself getting close, "You have been just itching to a have a BIG . . . HARD . . . DICK . . . VIOLATE . . . YOU . . . AGAIN . . . and AGAIN!"

I delivered each word with harsh thrust each one attempting to lift her up and on the last one she clamped around my cock as I shot into her depths.

Again she was on a pleasure trip as her body shuddered working to absorb ever drop of my seed. I was beginning to feel exhausted from repeatedly fucking her and the energy drain from each feeding.

I leaned down to untie the whip from around her hands and tossed it aside to my pile of clothes. I waited the as she slowly came out of her episode. She proceed to get up, and stretched in various stances to show off her body, no doubt to entice me for more. After she finish turned to me, while checking her nails.

"You untied me, that was very foolish thing to do after all you have done to me. Give one good reason why I shouldn't make you suffer the same?" she asked me.

I had an answer prepared.

"Because I can offer you deal that will get you regular feedings" I told her.

Me saying causing her eyes to flash with interest.

"I am up for one more round, afterwards you take me back to the ranch, in the morning we can negotiate with Nikita to get you into my harem, and I will make sure you get everything you deserve for the rest of your life. Do we have a deal?" I asked offering my hand.

There was barely a moment of hesitation from her before she shaking my offered hand.

"As for the last round, you have made a lot of messes on my dick tonight and I want you to clean it off if you want to be feed." I offered while gesturing to my dick that had been thoroughly soaked by her juices.

She gave me a wicked smile, before getting down on her knees, giving it a few brushes and stroke to bring it to attention.

"You are such a filthy dirty man, making poor little me clean off your dick after repeatedly using it as a big hard battering ram into my tight asshole plundering my depths for your own satisfaction" she jeered before licking my dick a few times.

I was nearly knocked off balanced as she went from slight teasing on my cock to full force vibrating massage of it while stroking and rubbing my balls. My hands fell on her head trying to find something hold on to keep my balance. My hands discovered her horns and I took a tight grip on them, I could of sworn they were smaller than earlier this evening, but for lack of anything else I held on. My tired mind tried to think as the horns as handles bars, but it didn't work.

Regardless now that I had something to hold on I began thrusting into her mouth, which resulted in a pleasant hum from her as I did and I leaned my head back as I became lost in the sensations of fucking her face It was too soon brought to an end as with a clenching of my balls I sprayed one final offering into her mouth.

With a final sweeping of her tongue to make sure not a drop was left she released my dick from her mouth and she fell back on her butt. Cradling her slightly bulging stomach while stroking it and giggling she declared,

"Oh! I am full, I haven't been full in months! I had all, but forgotten what it was like to be full. I've been surviving for month off the occasional sex from her and other girls, but it isn't the same as feeding off a male until you are full!" she informed me.

I reached into a pocket of my trench coat as I went to check on her. I gripped what I was searching for as she looked up at me and smiled a honest truly grateful smile that I had completely feed her.

My hand then moved from the inside of my trench coat to being fully extend arm on the right side of my body in sweeping gesture that left a trail of a white and blue blur. Naamah blinked looking at what was held in my right hand and she attempted to say something only for it to come out a gurgle as I stepped back away from her. Blood began to flow down her neck as I adjusted the grip on the Blessed Silver Dagger I had purchased from Dash Williams before coming here.

I watched as Naamah's eyes widen in realization at what I held in my hand, while her left hand wrapped around her throat in a vain attempt to stop her life from flowing out. I smiled at her as she reach out toward me, she attempted to say something, but with her throat slashed open it was little more than a gurgle of sound.

Then I dropped the dagger and reached into my trench coat to retrieve the grand finale for the night. I pulled out my Large Caliber Elemental Pistol, flicked it open, and loaded the customized round Dash had made me for this encounter. Holy Elemental Hollow-Point Bullet with Holy Water sealed in it.

I flicked the pistol shut and aimed at Naamah. She was struggling to get away, but her legs were collapsing under her and she couldn't crawl away due to the blood loss.

"Just like I promised you, Naamah. I will make sure you get everything you deserve for the rest of your life." I taunted her.

The Infernal looked up at me with her eyes begging for mercy and her hand reaching out toward me for help, or more likely to slash me across the stomach so she could spill my guts. It didn't matter which in the end as I pulled the trigger.

The kick of the pistol rocked my arm back as the round burrowed into her head and the energies of that which was Holy and that was Infernal violently reacted to one another. Her head vaporized in blast of bright blue and white light, leaving behind nothing, but a charred blackened stump where her neck had been

I then crouched down by the body and checked the stump. Other than the blood that had flowed down her neck from when I had slashed her throat, no more was bleeding out now that she didn't have a head or most of her neck. It would have been bad if she had left behind a large pool of blood.

Next I went over to my clothes and started getting dressed. Once I had my jeans on I pulled out the two pokeballs I had secreted into them. The 'giirls inside had been back up in case my main plan had gone south, but now they were for cleaning up the aftermath. I tapped the button once expanding it, and with another tap it released my Arachnae, Karen.

In a flash she appeared in her humanoid form dressed in her body hugging, blood red, dress and matching floppy witch hat. She took a moment to check her surrounding, before focusing on me and giving me a coy smile as she soaked in the sight of my bare and exposed chest.

"Hmmm, is this the 'treat' you promised me, because I could have easily stolen you away at anytime to have you all to myself." she mused as she swaggered up to me and ran her hands over my chest.

"No the 'treat' I promised you is some fresh meat that is laying right behind you" I told her while pointing to Naamah's corpse

She turned to look and quickly went to check out the body. She smiled at me while opening her lower jaw all the way as drool flowed out, and I shuddered at the sight, it had been a long time since Karen had some 'fresh meat'. She quickly stripped out her dress, underwear, and hat as I shrank her pokeball and put it away.

"Just make sure you drain it of blood first before you start eating, cant leave a mess behind." I instructed while digging out the other pokeball.

I tapped the button once expanding it, and with another tap it released my Sexslash, Sandra. As soon as she fully appeared, she took one look at me, and nearly bowled me over in an attempt to hug me.

"Master! Are you going to screw me now or do you want me to pleasure you first!?" she eagerly asked.

I stroked her head, being careful with her spiky hair, and saw her stubby tail wagging behind her. Weeks later and I was still shocked by the drastic change in personality that Sandra had gone through with her evolution from a Sexshrew into a SexSlash.

"No, I am sorry Sandra, not right now. I need you for your digging abilities right now." I informed her.

I watched as her face fall as she realised that she not getting any sex and then she brightened up again at me needing her special skill.s

"Listen I need you to go and dig about a dozen or so holes. They have to be scattered around the area so that no one will find them and when Karen gets done with her meal"

I gestured to Karen where was and watched her biting into the inside of Naamah's thigh, where the Femoral Artery is located. Karen would have the body drained in no time at all.

"I want you to take the left overs and scatter them among the holes you dug, fill them up, and leave no traces" I ordered

Sandra dashed off eager to get started digging as I gathered up my socks and boots. I then sat down against one of the nearby by trees.

As soon as my back touched the tree it exploded in pain, I shot forward gasping in pain, and I couldn't even get out a scream from the pain. Karen looked up at me and I waved her off while attempting to brush off my feet to put on my socks.

While doing that I watched Karen as her tongue came out licking off the blood around her mouth, before she thrusted her hand into the abdomen, and started digging around for a bit. Soon she found what she was looking for pulled out some organ.

It was a liver, she had told me that when you where eating another being always start with the liver, as it had the most nutrient-dense meat, I had not argued not wanting to tempt her into proving it to me.

After I had finished tying my boots, I slowly leaned back against the tree, and I felt my back flare up in pain again, but it didn't catch me off guard this time. I closed my eyes and lean my head back against the tree, hearing the ripping, tearing, moans of pleasure coming from my spider-type.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken while hearing a voice calling for me from a great distance. I slowly opened my eyes, and rubbed them.

When I could see again I saw Sandra covered in dirt, her mouth was moving, but I couldn't understand her. After a moment the sounds began making sense.

"Master! Master! Are you okay?" she wailed at me, and I finally gave her a nod, "I finished burying all the left over and Karen told me to bury that whip cause no Succubus alive would leave behind her whip"

I gave a long yawn while stretching as she finished her report and patted her on head while smiling at her, before I activated her pokeball. Then I slowly got up and turned to Karen, at some point she had transformed into her spider-taur form and her belly looked like she had swallowed a beach ball either that or was 9 month pregnant with twins.

She was moaning while stroking her full stomach enjoy the feeling of finally get a real meal that had filled her up.

"Karen I need you get me back to the barn on the ranch." I ordered

She focused on me and gestured to her clothes and hat. I gathered up her clothes and plopped her hat on top of my head, as she lowered her body closer to the ground, and allowed me to climb on to her back.

After putting her clothes in my lap I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she immediately grabbed them and moved them up to her breast. Which I proceeded to squeeze and received a hum of pleasure from her as she slowly walked back toward the ranch.

I must of nodded off again at some point as one moment I was watching as we went through the forest, and the next Karen was waking me up with us back at the barn.

Once I put Karen back into her ball I returned to the stall that Cecelia was being milked in and stashed Karen clothes and hat into my back pack. I then reattached all seven of my pokeball to my belt, and took off my coat.

After doing that I went over to Cecelia who was still asleep, removed the breast pumps, and laid down beside her to drink from her breast. Cecelia must have woken up from suckling as she wrapped her arms tightly around me causing my back to roar in pain and from a great distance I heard someone shouting my name .


	40. Chapter 40

**Author Note.**

I'm aiming for about fifty chapters in this story which means we are only ten chapters away from the end. Since this story was centred around the tournament the important part is already over so from now most of the plot is about Gothic being the Shadow Lord of Tamers, what that means, and preparing for what is to come. Possibly some filler too.

 **Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

It was for the best.

What would he do in Star Trek?

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **Part 40**

 **Ranch. Outside Saffron City.**

When I had been kid I'd dreamed of doing many things, of being many things. Far too many to remember, but one I did recall well enough was the idea of becoming a great detective like Sherlock Holmes or Batman who would solve great crimes, not rather mundane ones like; which little brother had stolen my Hot Wheels.

Now that I was living out that dream I was very disappointed. The case of the missing Succubus could have been thrilling but since I already knew who had done away with blasted Infernal then there really was no mystery. I was actually trying not to solve the crime. Which in many ways was a huge betrayal of both my inner child and of my duty as a Tamer.

"How can you see anything out here?" Jayden asked me as we walked around the ranch.

My eyes were green rather than blue right now as they changed colour when I employed darkvision. Not only did this Blood Gift allow me to see in even extremely low light levels. Also I could detect magical runes, at least when there were any to see.

"Anything?" asked a concerned Nikita as I examined the area for clues.

Thomas had done a good job. Our plan to get rid of a dangerous Infernal without anyone ever finding out she was dead was going well so far.

"Give me some more time to look around" I requested as I looked over the area 'the rape' had taken place.

I was looking for clues and I now I'd found one. A ripped piece of fabric that had come from Tom's t-shirt.

"That was done with claws" Jayden stated as I examined my find.

I had jurisdiction here as I was the the senior ranking Tamer in the area, which was ironic as out of all the Tamers around here I had been on the job for the least amount of time. Nikita had a couple of weeks on me. Jayden had an entire year. Tom had at least two years and Niki's father than been Tamers before any of his kids had even been born, which was more than twenty years ago.

However the owner of this ranch was retired and a breeder now which left me in charge of this investigation as I was the regional champion, and also I was the only Tamer here who wasn't in some way directly connected to the pokegirl who had committed the crime. Tom was the victim, Nikita had owned the poke and Jayden was suppose to have taken custody of the Infernal once his sister retired.

"Maybe" I said to my girlfriend's brother "It would fit with Tom's story".

His account of the incident was that he'd wandered off from the barn to take a piss, and he had been attacked by Naambah, who had then raped him before running away. That sounded more like the action of a Feral poke rather than Tame one, but Infernal types weren't exactly known for being well behaved. That was why I kept Callisto in her pokeball so much of the time.

The truth was that the demonic poke was dead, and most likely buried around here somewhere. I didn't know exactly what had happened as I hadn't been here, but the plan Thomas and I had come up with should have led to their being a corpse somewhere around here.

I was a little worried that Nikita's Tigeress would be able to sniff out the body, but so far she hadn't been able to pick up a trail that led to any evidence of death. There were too many scents around, which was to be expected what with this being a ranch.

"So she raped Tom at the tree line" I said as I looked about "Which explains why some of the grass here has been pressed down. She'd have been on top and he would have been pinned in place".

Jayden and Nikita seemed to be hanging on my every word.

"She uses him for her pleasure and that messes him up, which explains all those bruises and cuts he has. When its over she figures he's done for, and that she's in big trouble so she flies away" I then added.

At this point Jayden looked confused.

"Sure he's hurt, but he's not that messed up" the Tamer pointed out "So why didn't she finish him off?"

Thankfully I had an answer for that.

"Because he's paranoid" I started to explain "So he carries around this flask full of healing milk his alpha makes and that gave him the strength to get inside before he bleed to death . He's not one to give up either so if anyone could have dragged themselves back inside it would have been him

Jayden seemed to accept that as while Tom's Blood Curse didn't effect those of with strong Blood Gifts as badly as it did other people, it still had some effect so it was easy for the younger Tamer to see Thomas as a paranoid bloke who had just gotten lucky this time.

"But where is she?" Nikita then asked.

I shrugged and acted as if I didn't know have a clue as to what happened.

"She can fly" I pointed out "and she had time to get away. She could be anywhere by now".

As if summoned by the mention of flying, my winged poke Daphne landed on the soft grass and she turned back into her human form.

She was totally naked still, as she kept forgetting about putting on clothes, but this was hard to tell as she was black and it was really dark out here.

"I can't find her, Master" the dark type version of a Pegasus informed me.

Given that I had darkvision I would have been able to tell if the demonic pokegirl was nearby, or if I had failed then Kira would have spotted her by now. Not that there was anyone to find.

"If Raven's locater spell fails then we will have to accept that she'd fled the area" I was now saying.

"Which makes her look guilty" Jayden then remarked "If she didn't rape your buddy then she wouldn't have run away. That means she did it".

This was exactly what Tom and I had wanted people to think.

"Sorry, baby girl" I said to Nikita.

Personally I considered this all to be for the best, but seeing my girlfriend's face reminded me of how bad I had felt when I had lost my Pumura and the blasted demonic pokegirl had been in my girlfriend's harem a lot longer than my lost 'girl had been in mine.

"I can't find any trace" Kira said while making everyone jump.

Her ability to sneak around was really impressive. I was still using darkvision and even I hadn't seen her coming.

"Let's head inside and have another look around in the morning" I decided.

With that we headed back inside. It was late and I'd have a big meal so I wanted to get some sleep.

(Line Break)

 **Ranch. Outside Saffron City.**

As I laid down on Nikita's bed I scrolled through my 'dex. I was looking for information on quite a few things, and now that I was back in civilization my hand held computer was finally connected to what passed for the internet around here so I plenty of messages to answer.

Most of my attention was focused on the upcoming Battle City, which was apparently Mr House's attempt to have a tournament much like the one the Traveller had just finished hosting. Normally only regions that eight or more gyms could have regional championships as a Tamer needed eight badges to take part in that event. However the Shadow Island Tournament had set a precedent that Mr House was now exploiting so that the Kanto Region could have its own tournament.

His was called Battle City because he was in the process of turning most of Thrill Town into a series of battlefields for Tamers. It would be like the Shadow Island Tournament only without the challenges from Gym Leaders, and it would use the more traditional structure of a championship. Which meant that the winner would face a Tamer who had also gotten past the semi-finals as well.

What made it different was that the Tamers would duel each other for Locator Cards that when put together made a map that led to were the semi-finals took place so even if a Tamer won every match he or she could that didn't guarantee them a place in the semi-finals. What mattered was getting as many Locator Cards as you could as quickly as possible if a Tamer took too long win enough matches then they'd be left out.

Mr House had wanted me to enter his contest even I had become the Shadow Lord of Tamers, but now that I had a fancy title that didn't actually mean much, he wanted me to come along and help run the event.

Which was rather appealing really as I wouldn't actually be competing. Instead of fighting or taking part in challenges my time would be spent making sure things ran smoothly and House wanted to me make some announcements. Also I would oversee the semi-finals and finals to make sure there was no cheating.

Not only would this be a nice change of pace for me it also made a lot of sense career wise as winning two regional championships wouldn't make much difference as you only needed to win one to order enter the King of Tamers contest and helping run an event like this would look good on my record. It would benefit me when it came time for the League to decided if I should be awarded the title of Harem-Master.

Given everything I'd done so far I doubted I'd be refused the honour when I got nominated, but on the other hand people sometimes had short memories and my nomination was still years away as no one got the title without spending at least two years as a Tamers. I had only been on the job for six months so it was important for me to keep updating my record with positive things that git the intention of important people.

Another thing that would help me get that title would be to become a more influential Tamer. It wasn't enough just to win prizes I had to be respected and well known enough for the League to want me to be Harem-Master.

To that end I planned to use my growing wealth. I was going to buy the island I'd seen during my visit to the future, and I was going to hire a company to build my fortress for me. Owning land was a big step and it would make me seem very successful.

Also I planned to finally form Team Gothic, the idea wasn't new it was just that it was hard to get approval to form Teams, as so many of had turned criminal organisations, and it wasn't cheap either. Another hurdle had been the lack of potential members, but now that I worked with some other Tamers that wasn't really a problem any more.

There were some other issues I needed to deal with as well. I'd gotten my hands on a Cabintoy, which was a type of pokegirls that didn't exist on the 'dex and therefore she needed to be studied by a pokegirl researcher. Thankfully I knew one and I could hand over the poke to him the next time I was in Pallet Town.

However I wasn't going to take every opportunity that I had been offered. An example of this was that a fancy school for Tamers had invited me to give a speech during a lecture about how to become a successful master of pokegirls. I was sure that it was an honour, but since my success had to do with luck and Legendary pokegirls that I couldn't tell anyone about, then it would be a very short and misleading speech.

"I am so tired" Nikita commented as she entered her bedroom.

From where I sat I looked up at her for a second and then I looked at her again as I was rather surprised by what I saw. Nikita normally wore dark clothing, even to bed, but this time she was in pink pjs and so was Amy. The cuteness of their outfits didn't really go with their hair as both of them had jet black hair with streaks in it. Amy's were blue and Niki's were red.

Also they were both carrying baby bottles full of milk, which was really strange and yet kind of adorable at the same time.

"Did you two decide to regress while I wasn't looking?" I inquired.

Like many girls Nikita had a few teddy bears lying around, but she'd never struck me as the little girl type. As for Amy she'd never even been a child.

"Oh this is my Mom's doing" she explained "She's baby crazy and lactating like crazy. So she brought Amy and me these clothes and it was either the bottles or going back to breastfeeding".

Her mother had been captured in a weird pokeball that had turned the pokewoman into a person obsessed with getting pregnant, that combined with being a milktit had clearly sent her maternal instincts into overdrive.

"You nearly got one too" Nikita then told me "But I told my Mom you only ever drink from Kara so you're safe".

That was good to know as while drinking breast milk was fine with me these days, drinking milk made by my girlfriend's mother was just a little too freaky for me.

"So do you know where we are going next? Amy asked she got into bed.

For once I didn't have a proper plan as I was getting fed up of planning things only for something to happen to mess up my. On the other hand I was in charge and we had to go somewhere as while we could hang around here for the time being I didn't want to stay in one place for to long.

I was a Tamer and it was my job go do things with pokegirls, be that stop them from hurting people or simply teaching them be useful members of society and that involved being on the move.

"Well I was going to check out the island I brought" I told Amy as she drank her milk "It's one of the Orange Islands so it won't take too long to get there. But I was thinking of just taking Niki since she didn't get to see the last island I visited".

A human woman might have been upset at this point but the pokegirl wasn't at all bothered.

"That makes sense" Amy said "You should go for the day, have a picnic".

Her idea had merit.

"I'd like that" stated my other girlfriend as she got into bed on the other side so that I was sandwiched between two young women.

"But if you're going to leave me here then I want sex now" Amy was now saying.

That idea also had merit.

"Do you mind if we do it?" I asked Nikita.

This was after all her bedroom and her bed, it would be rude to start humping if she wanted to sleep.

"As long as I don't have to do anything and I get my cuddles after. I don't mind" she replied

I reached towards Amy and began to take off her top while kissing her, but I just ended up exposing her breasts while she got rid of the one item of clothing that was between me and her cunt. Then I kissed her again, and she moaned into this kiss. After that she began to grind her hips onto mine, and that ensured that my member was standing at attention.

Soon I stopped kissing her lips and then went down to her breasts. I had started squeezing them and that got her nipples hard, so I took one in my mouth and sucked on it a little. She gasped and her breathing became much heavier as I did.

With my right hand, I tickled her stomach as I crept down until I reached her womanhood. I stuck one finger slightly inside her and she moaned. Then I rammed it all the way in, causing her to let out a squealing noise that was followed by some panting.

That was when I switched nipples, which I could tell she enjoyed. Then I tweaked both of her nipples and put my face in her crotch. She moaned out in pleasure and I stuck my tongue deep in her pussy.

I would have licked her out, but without warning she shoved me on my back and positioned herself over my manhood.

"I want cock, now!"

The she impaled herself on my and began to bounce on top of me. I was in heaven as she began to rotate her hips. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she rode me, and when she leaned forward I kissed her

With my free hand, the one that wasn't on her hip, I smacked her ass, and she yelped in surprise as I couldn't hurt her doing this. When I remember that I started to do it a lot so as to satisfy my Blood Curse.

That was when I heard Nikita moan, and I saw that she was playing with herself while she had her eyes closed. Amy didn't like my attention being focused on someone else and she decided that bouncing up on top of me as if was the most fun thing in the world that anyone could ever do.

I almost came right there and then as Amy's moans became louder. She was screaming at that point, and I loved it, but I felt myself just about ready to blow.

"Babes I am gonna cum..." I told her.

Me saying that made her smile.

"Do it cum inside me!" she replied loudly.

I obliged her request and she came again then she shivered so hard it made me tingle, and after that she collapsed on top of me.

Meanwhile I tried to get control of my breathing and once I had managed to do that I pushed Amy of me and put her under the covers as while I liked her being close I wouldn't have been able to sleep with her lying on top of me.

Once I'd done that I was tackled by Nikita, and for a moment I was worried that she wanted sex too but she just grabbed me and held on.

"Cuddles now" she demanded.

Since I didn't have a choice in the matter I just held on to her and got as comfortable as I could. Clearly being away form her for so long had made her clingy, but I didn't mind.


	41. Chapter 41

**Tamer Gothic – Book Two – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 41**

 **Ace's Gym – Saffron City**

"So what's your plan for dealing with the psychic types?" Nikita asked as we stood outside Ace's domed shaped gym.

From the outside the gym looked like a rather fancy building, and when I switched to darkvision I saw nothing odd, but that was to be expected given that Ace Tamed psychic pokes rather than magic users like I did. The gym if it had any defences then they wouldn't involve odd symbols I could see with my magic eyes.

"I've been thinking about it" I said to one my two girlfriends "And dark types do well against psychic types, at least according to my 'dex, so I'm going to use Babs and Daphne".

Babs had evolved into a Harlequin, that breed despite also being a psychic type, were resistant to mind reading pokegirls as was my Nightmare. While she wasn't built for tough fighting Babs could be very unpredictable and she had some odd attacks as well.

As for Daphne she not only had armour and weapons, she also had a variety of dangerous dark type attacks that would be effective when facing Ace's harem. I would send her out first.

Kira was also a psychic type, but she never practised those abilities as she liked to use physical attacks and magical powers. Also she was not a dark type despite the name of her species.

"That's a great idea" agreed Amy.

With that we headed into the unusual dome-shaped building.

"Well time to get my fifth badge" I said to my sexy girls.

Technically I only had two gym badges, the one I'd gotten from Misty and the other that I had gotten from Brock.

My other two badges were the ones I had earned during the Shadow Isle Tournament. The golden star badge I'd obtained from defeating Daisy, who was a gym leader, and the championship badge which resembled the symbol of the Dark Angels Space Marine chapter for some reason.

Inside the gym we saw a lot of people sitting at different tables. Groups of teenagers were staring at spoons, as if they were trying to bend them like that kid in the Matrix. While others were trying to guess what shape on the back of cards were.

"What are they all doing?" asked Nikita .

I was able to hazard a guess.

"Testing for mental powers I think" I said my girlfriends "These guys must have psychic types in their families".

Blood Gifts were becoming more and more common in each generation. So it made sense that young men, and even a few girls, would come to places like this in order to be tested for mind powers.

"Can I help you?" an middle gentlemen in a lab coat asked when he saw us.

Indeed he could because I was already lost. Also I was confused as until now I'd been under the impression that the tiny gym leader didn't actually have any powers, and that really she was a smart kid who had tricked people into thinking she could read minds. Judging by what I was seeing here than I might have been wrong about that.

"Hi. I'm here to challenge Ace" I informed the pokegirl researcher.

The man chuckled as he took of his glasses and cleaned them.

"If you're here to challenge Ace" he said "then you are in big trouble".

I wasn't too worried as I had a powerful dark type, but given that Ace had become a Gym Leader at the age of sixteen I could see why other people might think that I didn't stand a chance of winning.

"Are you testing for mental powers?" asked Amy before the man could show me to where ever it was Ace was hanging out.

Rather than answer the gent took a spoon out of his pocket, held it up and stared at it. The spoon suddenly bent a bit, which impressed the girls but I'd seen Uri Geller do that trick so I didn't even react.

"There is no spoon" I muttered.

My words got the lab coat wearing man's undivided attention.

"Oh," said the man "then you know about psychic powers".

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"I was just quoting an old movie" I explained "But I do have a Psychic Blood Gift".

My Psychic Charm Blood Gift was powerful, but it was also subtle and didn't led to me being able to see what was on the back of cards.

"Impressive," said the man "we hardly get any trainers with psychic Blood Gifts. But I highly doubt that will help you".

I checked again my lack of other mental powers when the science guy handed me an unbent spoon. I failed to bend it with my mind.

"You don't seem to have any telekinesis" the man added sadly.

While such powers looked cool they weren't that useful really. After all I could bend a spoon with my bare hands.

"She's expecting me" I then said.

The young gym leader was indeed expecting me and I was suppose to take her out after the match, but at the rate things were going there wouldn't be time left to do that as I was planning on leaving town soon.

"What about this?" the tester asked me as he held up what looked to be a blank piece of card.

Again I switched the darkvision and that allowed me to faintly see the shape on the other side of the card.

"It's a circle" I said.

Darkvision was a magically ability as far as I knew, but since my eyes were based on Dark Elf DNA that meant they could also be the result of a psychic Blood Gift.

"I will take you to Ace" the bloke in the lab coat then said.

The battle field looked like some sort of underground temple, only it was a a temple to something unholy. However I figured that it was all a show as I'd met Ace before as she was not evil. She could be a tease, but reallt she wasn't such a bad person.

"This boy here wishes to battle you" the science guy then said.

Given that Ace was younger than me I was rather insulted, but not for long as I remembered that I had the Longevity Blood Gift so I was going to have to put up with being seen as a teenager for the next few decades.

"He is Gothic of Pallet Town" my guide to this place then said "He wishes to battle you to earn the Marsh Badge".

If the badge was anything like the symbol on the walls then it didn't look much like anything I'd think of as marshy.

"Wait we never gave you our names" realised Amy a moment later.

She was right about that. At no point had we introduced ourselves.

"This will be a one vs one pokegirl battle" said Ace's voice from behind a large pair of curtains "Let play time begin".

Clearly she was eager to get this over and done with so that I would take her out on our date. If she wasn't then we'd both be using more than one pokegirl.

"Yeah that's not creepy" remarked Nikita.

Ace then stepped out from behind the red curtains and walked into the Tamer's Box.

"Come on out Kay" said Ace as she sent out a pokegirl that I then scanned.

KA-D-BRA (aka PSIKICK), the Telepath Pokégirl

Type: Near Human  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: human style foods, especially sushi  
Role: commonly used for peacekeeping  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Telepathy, Confusion, Teleport, Telekinesis  
Enhancements: High psi ability (teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis), high intelligence  
Evolves: Alaka-Wham (normal)  
Evolves From: A-Bra (normal)

 _Nothing summarizes the evolution from A-Bra to Ka-D-Bra so much as the word "growth". She grows taller, usually only a few inches, with the tallest seen being 5'7. Her bust size increases dramatically, becoming the D-cup she takes her name from. Her "antennae" double in length, usually 4-6 inches in length. Their skin darkens to a medium orange, though their antennae remain yellow. They also become more active, requiring less sleep, and more regular Tamings._

 _Along with their physical growth, and especially the increase in the size of their antennae, Ka-D-Bras experience significant growth in their psychic powers._

 _Their ability to teleport and their powerful telekinesis more than makes up for their physical frailty, giving them an edge in combat that their previous form lacked, and their augmented intelligence gives them a grasp of tactics that allows them to make the most of their attacks._

 _Ka-D-Bras tend to make people nervous. This is because ,any Ka-D-Bra sided briefly with Mao in her Rebellion, only to break away from her after Pine Ridge._

 _Unfortunately, the taint of associating with Mao continues to this day to follow this once more plentiful and valued breed._

 _Fear and distrust make Ka-D-Bra feel nervous or sickened, while those who have found a Tamer who trusts and likes them will find a staunch ally in the near human pokegirl._

 _One peculiarity of the Ka-D-Bra still has researchers puzzled. A Ka-D-Bra will eagerly bend any spoons she comes across with her telekinesis, almost to the point of compulsion. While this urge is not intense enough for Tamers to use it as bait to capture Feral Ka-D-Bras (which are as rare as their unevolved form), most Tamers who have a Ka-D-Bra in their Harem quickly learns to eat with chopsticks._

"Okay Daphne I choose you" I said as I sent out one of my two dark types.

My Nightmare appeared, and she was naked again only not for long as she had a talent that allowed her to cover her body in spiky armour.

"Interesting" remarked Ace as she looked Daphne up and down.

The guy in the lab coat then counted down from three, and when he told us to fight I made my move right away.

"Daphne use Dark Bomb" I ordered.

My Nightmare formed a ball of darkness in her hand and then she threw it at Ace's pokegirls. The attack hit the Kadabra directly only when the smoke cleared the Psychic type was standing there with a shield around her. The Dark Bomb hadn't even messed up the pokegirl's outfit.

"Impressive" I muttered.

It was going to take some clever thinking in order to win this battle.

"Use confusion"ordered Ace

The Kadabra's eyes turned red and I knew I had to something.

"Use Dark Goggles!" I shouted.

Attacks like confusion required eye contact so when Dark Goggles activated it blocked the attack, it should have also rendered the Nightmare blind, as her eyes were now covered in darkness, but for some reason it didn't.

"Now use Quick Attack!" I commanded.

In her alternate form Daphne could run fifteen time faster than I could. In her human form she was only half that fast, but she still had enough speed to blind side the Kadabra.

Ace's pokegirl had no time to raise another shield and the poke with the antenna soon found herself rolling across the floor.

"Nice move" I praised my poke.

When Daphne turned around and smiled at me I so knew that she knew I was going to Tame her hard the next change I got.

"Recover" Ace then said.

Kadabra glowed a light yellow and recovered from the blow and I got worried as that was not a power her breed was known for. Which meant she might know other tricks.

"This is a fun battle" remarked Ace

Being a Dark Type meant that Daphne was if not immune then at least extremely resistant to most psychic attacks. She even had ways of defending herself from direct mental assaults. However that didn't mean that Ace's pokegirl was just going to give up.

"Teleport attack!" called out the adorable gym leader in a loud voice.

The spoon bending pokegirl then teleported and suddenly appeared above Daphne, and while my Nightmare's body was protected by armour her head was not.

With a loud kick the blow knocked my Nightmare over, and she rolled before she was able to get up. However before she could anything else the mind reader teleported again and appeared behind Daphe before she attacked again.

This time the Kadabra used telekinesis to strike at my poke, and that knocked my Nightmare on her ass. It was not for fun for her.

"Use Dark Shield!" I ordered.

The Kadabra lashed out again, intending to use her telekinesis, but the force of the assault did nothing when it met Daphne's shield.

"Now use Cocoon of Darkness" I commanded.

The Kadabra brought up a shield, but that didn't matter as the darkness had not been aimed at her but rather at Daphne herself.

Which made it impossible for anyone to know exactly where she was. Even when the spoon bender teleported again that did her no good as this time Daphne was expecting the move.

The now moving darkness grabbed the mind reader and when the shadows vanished Ace's pokegirl was out cold.

"Gothic of Pallet Town is the winner" declared the shocked man who had escorted us here.

Ace didn't seemed disappointed, and she had no reason to as her 'girl had put up a great fight considering her pokes elemental disadvantage.

"I present to you the Marsh Badge" the short gym leader said to me as she hand over her shiny thing.

The Marsh Badge was golden and in the shape of two circles. Which didn't seem very psykic to me, but I understood tha the desgin might mean something even I didn't know it.

"And I have something else for you" she said "But you have to take me out to dinner first".

I accepted the badge and then I took Ace's hand.

"We're going back to the Ranch" Nikita informed me as she took Amy's hand "We have some Taming to do".

By the sounds of things everyone was going to have some fun tonight.

(Line Break)

 **Ace's Gym – Saffron City**

"Nice place" I said as Ace led me into her large bedroom and towards the four poster bed "You live like a princess".

Well mostly. She had a huge vanity table, a massive bed, a piano for some reason, and oddly enough some chains hanging off the wall. Also it was all in black and white.

"I'm colour blind" she explained as I finished looking around "That's why I keep things black and white".

That actually made sense. If she couldn't see colours then she'd have no idea if things were clashing or not, so she kept things simple.

"Wait do you fancy me because I always wear black?" I asked.

I had no sense of fashion so I wasn't judging, but at least I understood that she didn't have to worry about our outfits not going well together.

"A little" she admitted as she pushed me down onto her big bed "Now let's have sex!".

Once she had jumped on top of me I started kissing her on the lips, and then on her neck as well. Soon she was wiggling about, and that felt really good.

"Oh Goth!" Ace exclaimed.

I assumed she was happy about the lip on lip contact so I contiued passionately kissing her until I badly wanted her to be undressed. Which was easy to arrange as her colourless outfit unzipped from the back.

Once she was only in her bra and panties, which were white, I went back to kissing her only this time on the neck, while somehow managing to get her bra off.

Then I started biting her nipples, and licking her breasts before working my way down to her pussy. Next her cute little thong joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Once I started licking her out she wrapped her legs around my head in a deathlock, and since I couldn't escape without using force I just pleasured her some more. I noticed then that the more she was being pleasured the tighter her leg grip was. She was a lot stronger than she looked, which was saying something given how small and light she was.

"Yeah that's the spot!" Ace called out.

Finally she orgasmed, a lot judging by noise she made and her pussy juices soaked the lower half of my face. Thankfully for me it didn't taste of anything unpleasant, in fact it was enjoyable.

As soon as her legs let me go free I laid back on the bed and Ace immediately started sucking me as soon as she managed to get jeans and boxers off. Which was so good for me and I could tell she had refined her oral technique at some point even if she didn't get much attention from guys. But that wasn't so unexpected as they had classes in some place that taught women had to give good blowjobs.

Her tongue was sliding around my cock and then she went from deep throating to only kissing the tip. It was a fun sight to watch given her enthusiasm for the act, and she locked eyes with me before stopping to ask me something.

"Err where do you want to put it?"

On some level I wanted to punish her for blue balling me and shagging Jayden along with Misty. Plus I liked to inflict pain on my sexual partners and she knew that.

"Bend over" I told her.

I opened up her ass cheeks, and entered her. Which made her cry out in pain as she was a tiny person and I was not.

"First time doing anal?" I inquired.

She didn't verbally reply and she didn't try to stop me either so I went easy on her at first by giving her a chance to relax before I pushed in any further. I even reached down to rub her soaking wet cunt.

"Don't worry" I said as I tried to calm her down "We can stop if you really want to".

I really didn't want to, but I wasn't going to force her to do anything that she really didn't want to do.

"No I'm okay" Ace told me "You can keep going if you want".

I did so I fucked her very tight ass, which turned me on a lot. I kept on going and going until it came time to stop. I withdrew once I had cum deep inside and I rolled over so that she had some space.

"Are you gonna stay the night?" Ace then asked as she headed for her en-suite bathroom.

I hadn't actually thought about that, and while she was in the shower I messaged my girls so I could tell them I was staying out tonight.

"Am I getting more sex?" I asked the small gym leader.

She hadn't shut the door and when she answered I heard her. Then I told her I was staying the night. Which led to her running out of the shower so she could drag me into it.

Which would have gone better if I'd been given the chance to finish undressing before I got wet.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author Note.**

I just did the maths and found that even if I do fifty chapters for this story it won't equal 200,000 words. I guess my chapters have been shorter. So I'll have to add some filler. Maybe Team Gothic can go on hoilday after all. They still have a few weeks to battle city starts.

 **Reviews**

 **Gigifiy**

I'm glad you like the story.

You are right I forgot about the Dominatrix she should still be storage. Well Nikita does need a new alpha.

 **Joe Lawyer**

Misty, Amy and Nikita will be his three girlfriends who agree to only be involved with each other unless its sex with a pokegirl as that is their job. Gothic also can't sleep with any other human women, in exchange his girlfriends will accept his as the group's leader.

I decided not to include Ace in the group as while Misty has sisters who can run the gym for her while she's gone. Ace does not have a replacement standing by so she can't just leave whenever she wants, but that doesn't mean she can't visit sometime as she has pokegirls who can teleport as well.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **Part 42**

 **My House – Pallet Town.**

In my head I counted the steps that separated me from my goal. They wouldn't be that big of a problem normally, as while the staircase was somewhat narrow and twisting I was agile enough to handle it, but with half a mattress in my hands, things became less simple. Plus coming up them backwards made the whole thing more risky.

"You got it?" the voice of Tom asked.

Thomas, who was the person who would actually going to get some use out of this new bed, was bringing up the other half.

"Yeah, I got it" I said.

Well I mostly had it.

"Hurry up" another voice said.

The person behind me was my wife, she was supervising, or in other words she was here to point out the things I was doing wrong.

"I know you need a new bed, but did you really have to have a king-size?" she asked me "You're bedroom's not that big".

As a matter in fact this wasn't really my house anymore as when I spent time in Pallet Town I lived in May's home, but I'd opened up this place for members of the Hunter's Guild to stay in. Also since my spouse refused to let my best friend in her house then, due to his Blood Curse, it was a good idea to make this place more liveable now that I had the money to do that.

In the past only a teenage boy (me) had been living here and back then the lack of space, and the lack of comforts hadn't really been a big deal. But things that changed.

"Raven did some space expanding charms" I explained as Tom and I finally got the mattress to its intended location.

She didn't comment on that, which was good as we argued about the island I'd just brough for a good half and hour.

"Besides I deserve to enjoy my success, don't you think?" I asked the wife as she and I made the new bed.

My alpha had done a good job of expanding the dimensions of each room in my house. It was somewhat freaky as her magic had done nothing to alter the outside of the building so it was a bit like stepping into the Doctor's TARDIS, only not nearly as dramatic.

"And this way anyone who stays here will have room to Tame a poke if they want to" I added.

Hopefully people had been changing the sheets after doing that sort of thing and would keep doing so in the future.

"I don't want to think about that sort of thing" the red head commented.

Since she didn't want to talk I took a moment to look at the numerous stuff I'd left strewn about when I'd left.

Mostly it was just books as there had been a time when I'd tried to find out everything I could about this world. Which had been a good idea as not only was I in another universe I was also three hundred years in the future so I'd a lot of history to learn.

Then there was a bang downstairs and I heard something smash so I raced down to check on my new entertainment centre, which was mostly a big ass television with some even bigger speakers.. Thankfully it was fine, the only thing had been destroyed was an old lamp.

"Is that the new 36-inch plasma screen?" Jayden asked as he picked up pieces of broken lamp.

Seeing the thing must have caused him to lose control of his nervous system and made him very clumsy for a few seconds. Not that I blamed him as it was the latest thing in home entertainment technology, or at least it was here as plasma screen TVs had hardly been new on my world.

Here they'd only just been invented, or possible reinvented it was hard to tell given that Subeke had brought technology from other worlds into this one and most of it had been lost during the Revenge War.

Three centuries later and mankind was finally getting back a lot of what it had lost due to the war and that included plasma screen TVs.

Still it had been extremely expensive as the Crimson League didn't have the wide spread manufacturing base that the Western World enjoyed where I was from, and they had to recycle plastic which drove up the cost.

"You're spoiling your fellow Hunters" Tom said as rejoined us downstairs.

He was right to say that as it wouldn't be me who got enjoy all of these luxuries. At least not a lot of the time.

"Well why not?" I replied "I've got the means to do so"

Besides if other Hunters got in half trouble I did as a mere associate member of the guild, then they deserved to have a place like this to crash in after a hard day of fighting the forces of sexy darkness they had in this world.

"Still seems a little wasteful" my wife commented.

To be fair she wasn't wrong. I had just brought an island and now I was redecorating my house, and spending so much that I might as well have re-wallpapered the whole place with bank notes.

"When I started my journey I... we weren't all that well off" I said as Nikita joined us "There were days I worried that I end up broke".

Now things were so different that there were times when I still couldn't fathom how wealthy I was. I'd spent half my winnings on an island, and that should have made me more stingy, but then my accounts had been flooded with more cash because the League had paid me for the cargo ship, and for a share of the loot that had been on the oil tanker. There had been quite a lot of loot, and even when shared out among all the Tamers it had added up to a big reward.

I had worried that only me being paid for the cargo ship would have upset the others who had worked to take the vessel, but so far no one had sent me a message of complaint, perhaps because they'd gotten pirate pokegirls for theirs harems. Besides there had been plenty of bounties to pay so everyone had benefited.

"And now your rich" May remarked

That had to be worrying her as I had in fact married for her wealth, but she had no reason to be concerned as I depended on her to organise my finances and to take of the pokes that I put into storage.

"I got your TV all set up!" Amy then told me.

Illyria had a far better understanding of technology that I did, and so she had taken charge of the parts of this project that involved connecting wires. Not that I'd really needed her to wire some up speakers for me as I had done this sort of thing before during my old life, but if nothing else it made her feel useful.

"Good, because I'd have no idea how to set any of that stuff up" I lied.

She accepted this as clearly my skills were focused more on leadership, planning and working with people, these days. She had no idea that my world already had this tech.

"Let me get the sound system turned on too, and we'll be all set," Amy then added.

She pushed some buttons and turned a knob.

"You've gotta be careful not to blow out the speakers, honey" she warned as she passed me the remote.

Now we were ready

"Shall we?" I asked everyone as I aimed the remote of control at the TV screen, and hit the power button.

The TV turned on, but the only thing that greeted us a bright blue screen.

Then a message appeared on the screen

[Welcome. Your Home Entertain System Is Now Booting Up]

"I should have known" I muttered.

Things were never as simple as I expected them to be.

"You guys got a lot done today" Gary said as he entered the house. "Everything working alright?"

I found it amusing that he had gotten here after all the work had been done.

"Yeah, we got everything up and running" I replied.

At least he was talking to me again.

"You really put a lot of work into that old basement, Gothic" Nikita commented "It looks really nerdy".

That made me stop and think for a moment.

"I have a basement?" I asked her.

This I had not known and before my human girlfriend could answer my question the channels stopped tunning and a music channel starting playing. Which was really distracting.

The bass was set too high as the system's volume was also louder than it should have been which made the entire house shake. Thankfully it didn't last as I just muted the whole thing using the remote control.

"So about this basement I have" I said to Nikita.

Again she didn't get a chance to reply.

"Come on you two!" Gary called out as people piled out of my house "My Mom made lunch, and she invited everyone".

I was now wondering when I had my friends and lovers all become chums of Gary, because as far as I knew he'd never had friends and he notches on his bedpost rather then romantic relationships like I at least attempted to.

"You sure there'll be enough?" I asked.

I was actually more worried about Thomas not being included, or otherwise being turned away when the Oaks got a look at him. But I then recalled that Gary's mother was a pokewoman and his father wasn't around much so there shouldn't be a problem.

"You know my Mom," Gary replied "she could feed an army".

He was right about that as the Oaks were a big family, and they had three generations living here in Pallet Town, and a lot more scattered around. Their family reunions were wild times and they involved a lot of cooking. I'd attend such an event so I knew this first hand.

"Hurry up" May then shouted "You don't want it to get cold"

Truthfully I didn't much care as I wanted to go check out the nerdy place Niki had mentioned.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I assured her.

I'd have to check out the basement later.

(Line Break)

 **My House – Pallet Town.**

After dinner Tom and I headed down in the basement to check out the lab that Nikita had stumbled across while moving things around. I'd lived here for months and I'd never found the trapdoor. Although to be fair I'd never thought to clean behind the washing machine.

"Found the lights" Thomas told me as he threw some switches.

He didn't just turn on the bulbs above us he also activated a lot of machines. Things blinked and there was some noise as machines warmed up.

What any of this stuff did I hadn't a clue, but I figured that if nothing else someone would buy this stuff from me.

"According to Gary an assistant professor who worked with his grandfather used to live here" I said to Thomas as we looked around the fully equipped and fully powered lab"She later got arrested for what Professor Oak called 'performing questionable experiments on living subjects' whatever that means".

I had a few ideas on what it did mean but thankfully there were no rotting dead pokegirls around, or parts of dead pokes in here now, but this was a fully equipped lab so it she must have used it for something.

"What kind of experiments?" Tom asked me.

Professor Oak had tried to explain it to me, but all I'd understood was that Margaret Walsh had been trying to combine Pokegirls with robots, to make cyborgs or something like that. I suspected that it could ended like that whole Adam thing in BTVS season four, but the assistant professor had died in the loony bin so at least I didn't have to worry about that.

"Illegal ones" was what I told my buddy.

As I more closely inspected the basement I began to get a better picture of what had gone on down here, and the fact that none of the files on the computers were password protected made it easy to find out some stuff.

"I guess we could gut the place and put a pool table" Tom suggested.

Turning this room into a game area was an idea. It wasn't a great one, but it wasn't the worse thing I could with this space either.

"Have you ever heard of a guy called Washu Hakubi?" I asked my friend.

The name was mentioned loads of times in lots of files. Worryingly so in fact.

"Yeah she's the greatest scientific genius in the universe, if you believe the hype" I was told.

Part of the that didn't add up.

"Walsh refers to Washu as a he" I remarked.

Tom was able to explain.

"She use to be a he" Tom explained "but somehow he went from being an old man to some sort of super smart pokegirl as part of a project, so he is really a she now".

That wasn't as odd as it sounded as according to rumour there was a placed called the Spell Dump somewhere within the league that could turn a man into a pokegirl if he went there, and it was also rumoured to be a type of pokeball that could do the same thing.

I'd never seen any evidence of either, but given everything I had seen so far I felt it best to assume that both of those things existed.

"I wonder who Tames her?" Tom then said.

Even for this world having sex with a young female who had once been an old man was a little bit strange.

"According to Walsh's notes this Washu guy... girl was trying to figure out how pokegirls work because they are impossible" I told my buddy.

He was understandably confused by this statement even if I sort of got it.

"How can they be impossible?" he asked me "I mean they exist!".

I was thinking along similar lines.

"They shouldn't exist" I said to the Hunter "they don't obey the rules of biology, and often the laws of physics".

I'd put that down to them being magical, which was part of the answer as to how they could exist as without magic they wouldn't be able to function and this world had magic. However the existence of magic wasn't enough to explain pokegirls. There had to be something that made them work, something in their DNA that allowed pokegirls to defy the laws of nature.

"Yeah but they do exist" argued Thomas "There's one with a tray of drink right there. She exists!".

Kara had just come down the stepladder while balancing some mugs of coco on a tray, and she looked rather confused when the Hunter told me that she existed.

"Did I miss something?" the elf asked as she set down the tray "Because I came down here to deliver these drinks and now people are shouting at me about me existing. It's a little worrying".

Her saying that made me smile a little.

"There's lot of information on these computers" I told my beta "Some of Walsh's notes are on the origins of pokegirls and say that you can't exist because you defy the rules of nature".

To my surprise Kara didn't argue the matter by pointing out what that rules had to be wrong.

"You know my Mom mentioned once that all pokegirls are magical and that the magic that made us comes from another dimension" said my elf "All pokes have that magic in common".

I pondered on that for a few moments.

"So you could have some DNA that comes from a magical creature, and that's what makes you work" I figured as I drank my coca.

I knew that all pokes had a lot of human DNA, which was why we could breed with them, at least according to the books, however it my world that would make no sense as humans had a lot of DNA in common with the different ape species and we couldn't hybrids with them. Therefore magic had to play a big part in pokegirl physiology.

It wouldn't surprise me if Illyria had a few Old One genes and Kara was an elf so maybe Subeke had gotten some genetic material from some other elves in another dimensions, but all pokegirls had to have some DNA in common and it to be something that didn't exist in Pureblood human beings.

There were lots of possible sources as Subeke had travelled the multi-verse, far too many in fact for me to even make a list.

"Just ask my Mom" Kara suggested "Or better yet Kira's mother, she fought in the Revenge War and you're suppose to her husband or something so I bet she'd tell you anything".

Well I had been meaning to head back down into the Underdark for a quick visit as I owed the Matron of my Coven a big thank you for lending me a Drow Strike Force back when I'd needed to take down a Rocket base.

"And I know Kira wanted to hook your friend up with one of the Matrons" Kara added "Not that you should cause you can't leave a Coven until you get the Matron pregnant".

That was not really a concern as while I couldn't recall ever telling Tom about the cock ring I still carried it on my person. Of course it didn't really matter if I had as I was pretty sure he'd understand me not mentioning that I had such a powerful relic as if news about it got around then people would try to steal from me, or perhaps even kill me for it.

"Not a problem" I said to Kara "I have a certain shiny thing that should help speed things up".

It didn't take her long to figure out what I had meant by that.

"Oh yeah that'll work" she replied while smiling.

Since my buddy wasn't going to live for centuries like Kara and I. He couldn't afford to spend years for a matron to conceive.

"What will work" Tom asked.

Before I could explain about the Cock-ring my beta spoke again.

"Oh Mistress May says come home and shower" she told me "She making dinner and wants you there to play happy familes".

Two family dinners in one day. I was becoming domesticated this was bad I had to leave this town sooner rather than later.

"Let's go to Menzobarranzan" I said to Tom.

He was on board with that idea, but Kara was not so happy about it.

"I'm not going to stay in a hole in the ground" she protested.

That was easily solved.

"You can go visit your folks" I told her as we headed out.

She had some aunts and cousins at the elf court so it seemed like a good idea to me.

"I don't even think they'd even notice I was gone" she remarked.

When you had a life span that reached triple digits being away for a few months didn't really seem like a big deal. Her mother would most likely feel as if Kara had only been visiting a friend for the weekend.


	43. Chapter 43

**Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **Part 43**

 **May's House – Pallet Town**

"Do have any of those scrambled channels, but not scrambled" I heard a voice say as I stepped in the room I kept at my wife's house.

It was Misty I knew it before I even saw her. She was sitting on end of the couch, that was opposite the bed and she was flipping through the channels of the TV that May had brought for this room. She had intended it to be a welcome home present however I'd somewhat ruined it by ordering all that new stuff for my house.

That was when I noticed she had changed her hair, and since I was a guy my noting of this had to be some sort of record. She'd gotten rid of that silly ponytail and her hair was all evened out around her shoulders.

Also she was wearing proper jeans rather than those shorts she seemed to love so much, and while she'd kept the yellow t-shirt she now had black shirt on over it. Which was one of mine.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

I was now wishing I'd taken some clean clothes into the bathroom with me and then had gotten changed in there as I felt rather vulnerable right now. Despite the fact that I had know this day would come. I just hadn't expect it so soon, but even if I had still would have showered as I'd needed to get cleaned as that lab in my basement had been filthy.

"Well I'm a little bushed from the trip here, but I'm alright, mostly" she answered.

Since I had my alpha to teleport me around I was rather spoilt when it came to travel. Still I remembered what it was like to have to take trains and to risk the roads.

"Mostly?" I asked.

She grinned, and leaned closer to me. Then she pushed on my chest, so I went back so that my head was on the arm of the couch. Misty soon sat on my pelvis, which meant that if I tried to get up I'd have to knock her off the sofa and that would be very rude.

"I really should be mad at you" she said.

That confirmed that she had somehow found out what I'd done.

"How did you find out so soon?" I inquired.

It had only been a couple of weeks since I had purposely knocked her up, so she shouldn't be having symptoms like morning sickness so soon. I'd been surprised that Melody, a girl I'd gotten up the duff as part of an island festival, had started already but I'd heard that pregnancy could effect women differently and it could be psychology. Not that this stopped her from telling me about it in her messages.

"Well I was suppose to start my period a few days ago and I'm regular as clockwork when it comes to the monthly" I was regrettably informed So I was worried and then I remembered that magic cockring that you said wasn't the real deal. So I went to see a Nurse Joy and she confirmed that I'm pregnant".

I'd forgotten that women didn't have their periods when pregnant. Pokegirls didn't have a menstrual cycle at all so it wasn't something I'd had do deal with. Nikita never seemed to get noticeably moody during her cycle, which was a blessing from on high, and Illyria wasn't human so with her that was never an issue.

"My Dad's over the moon" the gym leader was now saying "He thinks it's miracle and that he's finally going to get a boy to play catch with. I had to tell him that I'd been praying for this at church, which I was doing so I guess it's not really a lie".

While the cock ring I had was suppose to let me fix the gender if I wanted the child to be human I'd never done that so it was still a fifty/fifty chance that her father would get a grand-daughter.

"So you've really got the Cock-Ring of Power" Misty said.

At this point I decided to tell the truth.

"No there's a bunch of lesser rings too" I explained "I have one of those. It doesn't let me knock up pokegirls, but I can get infertile women pregnant".

Misty seemed to accept that so I figured that she'd already worked it out.

"I was mad at you the whole way here" she admitted "But the train took hours to get here su I calmed down, and when I got here I had a talk with Amy, May and Niki".

Right now I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Niki was upset you got someone other than her knocked up" I was told "but I think she understands. Your wife found it funny for some reason, and Amy doesn't seem to care".

None of that surprised me. Nikita actually wanted to have a baby, but she also wanted to wait until she retired from Taming so given the chance she'd get over it, as long I found some way to apologise.

May had at one point been annoyed that I had gotten someone up the duff, but after talking about it she saw it as a good thing as now there was no pressure for her to have my kids.

As for Amy, well she was immortal, so she didn't care much about who else I went to bed with as they would all bed dead in about fifty years or so and for me that wasn't such a long time either. Barring an encounter with something very deadly we'd both be around two hundred years from now.

"Anyway we decided that I'm going with you to Thrill Town, and then we are going to travel for a couple of months before I end up looking like I swallowed a beach ball" Misty then said.

It was not easy to talk with a woman who was straddling you, but somehow I managed to express myself verbally.

"Huh?"

Misty was amused.

"I want to see some more of the world before I get stuck at home" she then said "And since your the reason I'm going to spend years of my life raising a kid I figure you owe some fun".

My reply was also well spoken.

"Huh".

Given that I had nothing other than a towel around my waist and she was almost dry humping me at this point there wasn't enough blood for my brain to function at one hundred percent. I could think clearly, more or less, but expressing words was nearly impossible.

"And I want to have sex with you a lot because now that I'm carrying your baby doing with it other guys just seems wrong, which I hate you for" she was now saying "But I'm okay doing it with girls so I'm so going to mess around with Amy some more. She's fun and that I'll help with my condiation, well one of them anyway".

That part of her I knew about from personal experience.

"I mean if it's okay with you" she added as she took of the borrowed shirt "I want to be a good girlfriend cause I've not been in many relationships. It would be nice to do it right".

She leaned in and kissed me and soon it got very passionate. Then when we stopped kissing Misty slowly rolled her hips, grinding herself against my hard member.

"And if you're going to be my boyfriend for a while I want lots of attention, and some foot rubs, oh and you better be prepared to do some kinky things to me because I want it bad. Being knocked up is hot!".

Before I could even begin to process how crazy she was the red head was kissing me again. She kept her eyes closed and breathed mostly through her nose as her lips remained tightly connected to mine.

Our mutual arousal grew with each passing second and Misty's lips combined with her grinding against my crotch made me want to agree to everything she had said, but I didn't think I actually had a choice.

Soon my hands were getting more familiar with her body, and now my fully hard dick was pressed against her pussy.

Misty kept going she was spurred on by my hands roaming her body and after a while one of my hands settled on her butt, while the other busied itself with one of her breasts.

Eventually both of my hands settled on her ass, as I so liked her butt. I was massaging and kneading the firm flesh of her backside.

Misty moaned due to the treatment, she even whimpered slightly when I gave her ass a lovetap.

"You have to be gentle with me" she reminded.

I slapped her butt again, and she jumped a little. She also smiled at me.

"Well maybe not too gently" she corrected "Just remember it's your baby in here so don't go crazy".

If I ever did want to do something that could do real damage to a human woman then I would do it to a super tough pokegirl instead as they would most likely enjoy it.

"I'll be careful" I promised as I smacked her ass again.

Then my hands slid up her taut stomach, and soon up her shirt. I took her breasts into my hands, and I discovered that Misty wasn't wearing a bra.

Soon her moans turned into a muffled grunts as my fingers found her nipples and tweaked them; that made Misty whimper loudly but then she stopped me from playing.

"Don't worry," she said, while gently taking my hands off her breasts. "You'll see them, eventually".

I just knew she wasn't going to let me fuck too soon. She wanted some sexy payback. This was proven when she led me over to the bed, but instead of joining him me the bed, she went over to the stereo system, that May had also brought me. If I'd know it in advance I never would have ordered all that stuff for myself, but it was too late now.

She turned on the system, and turned the volume up. I didn't know the song, but I could well imagine it being played in a strip club.

"Lay back and relax, stud" Misty said as the music started "I want you to enjoy this"

She might have been made at me earlier today, but I was pretty sure that now she was actually grateful and that she wanted to express it.

The song playing was a love song with a good amount of rhythm to it and it was captivating to watch Misty dance for me. She moved to the music, bumping-and-grinding her hips and sliding her hands up and down her sexy body.

I smiled like a big idiot when her hands found the fly of her shorts. Her green eyes met mine as she undid the top button, and she slowly undid the zipper. Then she stopped to turn around.

After that she bent over slightly and pushed the shorts down off her hips and onto the floor. Bending over in such a way gave me an excellent view of her g-string covered that did nothing to cover her ass.

Misty soon stepped out of her shorts and began dancing again. Her hips rolled along with the beat, while her hands slid up to her head and undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall about her shoulders. Following that her hands then caressed her stomach, and her breasts, which sadly were still covered by her shirt.

Then she slowly turned around again and my eyes were fixated on her ass, which still covered by the g-string I had brought when I'd last seen her, which had been in Saffron City. I'd gotten them for her since she had lost two pairs of underwear because of me.

Only when I stopped staring at her bottom did I noticed that her shirt was hanging off her right hand. She looked over her shoulder and let the shirt drop out of her hand, and then she winked at me.

After doing that she turned around, and kept dancing. She kept her breasts teasingly out of view either by taking them in her hands, or by covering them with her forearms as she had no bra. But she didn't do that for very long as the song ended.

"So, did you like that?" she said, her voice just above a whisper.

The tent I was pitching in my towel was all the answer she needed and I never got the chance to say anything anyway as before I could she was on the bed and seeking out my lips. We made out until oxygen became an issue and only then did she brake off the kiss.

She then grabbed my towel and what she saw made her smile.

"Is that for me?" she kidded.

Again Misty didn't wait for an answer she just straddled my waist and then she kissed me even more. Only then she stopped and looked a little shy, which was odd for her.

"What's wrong?" I asked my new girlfriend.

"Nothing," she answered.

Then, she grinned at me and she found the nerve to request something.

"I just want you to eat me out, that's all." Misty said as she slid completely off me "Ace told me that you're pretty good with your tongue, well at least for a guy".

The next time I saw Ace she was so going to pay for giving Misty at least some of the details of our night together.

"Oh and I don't know if I want to do that" I said with a teasing grin.

Misty made a cute expression that was sort of a pout.

"Hey you knocked me up" Misty said "You owe me".

I had the horrible feeling that the red head was going to use the fact she was up the duff to get her own way a lot. Sadly for me she was allowed to as I had impregnated her without her permission, which was a bad thing for a man to do.

"Okay lie down"

I was about to sit up , when Misty's hand stopped me. By the looks of things she wanted to mount my face, but that did appeal to me and there was so much I'd let her get away with even after doing a striptease for me so I made her lie down.

Once I had I set to work probing her pussy with my tongue. I licked around her wet lips, then pushed my tongue inside. I went on to get her off with my mouth which didn't take very long as while the gym leader was a total nympho she wasn't hard to please.

"Momma like!" she called out as she orgasmed.

Misty then lay limp on the bed and I inserted my fingers into her pussy because I felt like it. I brought my wet fingers up to her mouth and she sucked all her juices off.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned. "You do such a good job of eating my pussy."

I enjoyed it more now as the girls in this world, human or not, just seemed to taste better for some reason. My best guest was that maybe Subeke had engineered pokegirls that way and that some of those improvement had been in inherited by human women as well.

"Well I've been getting plenty of practice recently" I said.

I then ran a hand down her firm stomach to her bald pussy, and slipped two fingers inside her so that she moaned for me.

"You're no slouch at oral, either" I reminded her.

"I've had plenty of practice" Misty said "and I hope I get more".

She then wrapped her hand around my cock and she started stroking it slowly. Then once more she pushed me onto my back and she straddled my waist yet again Only this time her wet pussy lips ran up and down my cock as she moved about.

"No teasing" I requested "I need to cum",

Rather than get on with things she smiled at me.

"I'll think about it" she said.

Instead of asking or making her move I spanked her some more. That however didn't get to do anything other than to stop moving.

"Whose your Momma?" she suddenly ask me.

Clearly she didn't know who was in charge around her, but I was willing to indulge her at least a little since she was carrying my offspring.

"You are" I told her.

She put her hands on my chest as she lifted herself up and the she sat down, fully impaling herself on her my eager cock.

"Oh, yeah!" she whimpered.

She then looked down at me while biting on her lower lip. Soon after that she slowly rocked her hips back and forth, no doubt enjoying the feeling of my cock penetrating deep inside her.

"Yeah" I muttered "That feels so good".

Her pace sped up, just a little after I praised her.

"Oh…oh, fuck…" she said as her breathing got shallower.

"Don't hold back, Momma" I told her "You can be as loud as you want"

Misty smiled when I called her that, and she moved a lot faster.

"Ah! Ah! Oh" she almost screamed "Oh, oh, ooooh, ohhh! Ohh yeah! Ahhh, fuck! Ohhhhhh!"

Misty got very vocal during sex, at sometimes, and I knew that she was going to be loud when doing it with me from now on as she seemed to enjoying herself a lot.

To add to that my hands slid around her hips and settled on her ass. I kneaded the taut flesh continuously and Misty loved it.

"Mmm, you like playing with my ass, don't you?" she remarked as she slowed down.

Well I as was a butt guy.

"You have such a beautiful ass" I told her.

Misty leaned forward and then put my hands on her chest.

"What about my breasts" she inquired "Do you like them?"

They were small when compared to a pokegirls, but that didn't mean they weren't fun to play with.

"I do I'm just an ass kinda guy" I told her.

After I said that she returned my hands to her bottom and then she started picking up her hips and dropping them down on me. Over and over again, she bounced up and down on my dick.

"I'm gonna make you cum" she promised.

She would indeed do that, but not quite yet so I closed my eyes and let her do what she did best.


	44. Chapter 44

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

With the plasma screen I was just trying to show that the league is in fact advancing tech wise.

Misty can help Team Gothic, but she won't join.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 2 – Shadow Lord**

 **Part 44**

 **Camp Site. Mount Moon.**

We were inside my expanded tent, which had been for many a time a sort of second home to me. However now that summer was coming to an end it would soon be an unwise idea to camp in the wilderness, so it had been decided that we would go on one last camping trip.

My group's chosen site was part way up Mt Moon, which was one of the few places in the Kanto Region that really drew the tourists, and it was also know for having dangerous Feral pokegirls that supposedly lurked further up the mountain in some caves. Which was a place we intended to check out before moving on.

Once we were done exploring this area then Thomas and I were heading into the Underdark, to marry him of to a Matron, while everyone else was going to Pewter City so that Jayden and Amy could try for the Stone Badge. After that we would all met in Coast City so we spend a few days relaxing.

It was a good plan as it allowed everyone a chance to go where they wanted to go and it avoided arguments.

"Come on, I've barely Tamed with him since he traded for me" Daphne was saying "I'm always on guard duty!"

I smiled and put my hands behind my head as despite the fact that an argument was breaking out I was actually happy that my harem and I had this tent all to ourselves. Normally Amy or Nikita, and lately Misty would want me to keep them warm at night, but not for this trip.

This change in sleeping arrangements was due to the fact that everyone other than me and Misty were entering the Battle City Tournament and in order to stand a chance of winning they needed to have strong bonds with all their pokegirls. That required some time spent not only Taming, but also learning more about the pokes who served us.

"I wrote up a new schedule" my alpha was now saying "Master will Tame one of us every day without fail and take that 'girl to bed with him even if one of his girlfriends wants attention".

Thankfully none of my human sexual partners got jealous over me giving attention to pokegirls. To us it was part of the job and besides they all knew that the bond between a human and a poke was different than the bond between two lovers. Neither one was better than the other, they just weren't the same thing.

"Expect for Kara" Raven expanded upon "She gets Tamed when she feeds Master his breakfast everyday, but she doesn't get to spend the whole night out of her ball so it's fair".

Daphne did not agree with this.

"I've only Tamed with him a couple of times since I became his pokegirl!" the Nightmare pointed out "I need to be Tamed!".

Raven was the alpha so it was right of me to stick to her plan as to override her on this would cause the other pokes to question her authority, and that could cause the power balance within the harem to change.

"If you want Taming then you have to get master's permission and then I can pair with another 'girl so you can tame each other" Ray was now saying "Those are the rules".

I've never known them to actually obey that rule, but when they did fool around behind my back they always kept it within the harem so I didn't worry abut it.

"You have my permission" I told my poke before she could ask.

Daphne pulled out a double-ended dildo from her pouch, then she lifted up her denim skirt, as I'd finally gotten her to put on some clothes, and she inserted one end into her pussy. I could see everything from this angle as I was resting my head on Branwyn's soft lab and my Nightmare had her legs spread wide open.

Daphne chose Raven to Tame with and my alpha sighed but took the dildo inside herself once she had pushed the material of her leotard aside.

I was feeling so aroused now, and while I had been hiking for most of the day I still wanted sex.

"Raven's who first on this new schedule" I inquired.

It took my magic girl a moment to answer as she was a bit busy.

"Me" she said while trying to balance herself and squeeze her own tits.

"And whose on guard tonight?" I then asked.

"Kira...is... for now" she told me between pants "and she switches... with Daphne at midnight... then Kara is takes over...once it starts to get light".

All my 'girls had gotten the hang of sleeping in their pokeballs by now. I couldn't imagine how they managed to do that, yet they all assured me that they could.

As for the guard rota it made sense as Kira could see in the dark really well, as for Daphne it was her element in the literal sense. When morning came it would be Kara playing the role of bodyguard to the master and breakfast provider.

Throughout most of the day that task of assisting me was Raven's with Navi acting as scout. Branwyn was unsuitable for fighting as while she could survive things that would turn a human into jelly, she had a habit of hiding behind me whenever danger presented itself.

Of course my 'girls weren't the only ones on guard. Thomas's Spider-type, the scary Karen was no doubt keeping an eye on things from up the trees and Nikita had a Drow who was almost as sneaky as my Dark Elf.

"Branwyn swap with Raven, and please until Daphne goes on guard duty" I decided

As the Master my words were law. My Damsel and Nightmare moved off to other side of the tent so they could play together while Raven crawled over to me with a big smile on her face.

"So what would my sexy Master like tonight?" she asked of me "I've got my school uniform if you want to punish me first or I can just get naked if you want just want to use me like the slut I am".

My Blood Curse didn't need satisfying right now and I wanted to sleep sometime soon.

"Strip for me" I ordered "No clothes until morning".

She wouldn't need to worry about the cold. I'd keep her warm.

"Yes, Master" my alpha as she quickly removed her clothes.

Raven was a little more modest than most pokes so once she was naked she climbed into my sleeping bag without delay. Which meant I didn't get much chance to look at her body, but I had plenty of chances to touch it.

I let my hands roam freely over her tits, her stomach, her back, her ass, and finally her wet snatch. She moaned as I rubbed her, so I rubbed her harder and she got even louder as I got rougher with her body.

She moaned and ground into me as I slowly spread her lower lips and begun to finger fuck her. I then inserted my middle and ring finger which she very much enjoyed.

"Master" I heard Raven whisper "Oh Master".

That was enough foreplay for me as she was plenty wet and I wanted to fuck her, and then go to sleep. So I told her to role over so I could penetrate her pussy from behind her.

I started slowly and I pawed at her tits until she begged me to fuck her harder, so I started to really pound into her. She started to moan loudly and to push her hips back onto me, so I increased the pace again.

That was enough to drive her over the edge. She screamed out in ecstasy, and then went a bit limp for a few seconds. Still that didn't stop me I ravaged her delicate pussy, she moved less and less. Letting me do all the work as to just use her body for my pleasure.

I'm going to...to...ahh!" I heard myself say.

With that I released a load of cum as deep inside her as I could. My whole body shuddered in pleasure I shot my load into her. Raven pushed her hips as far into me as she possibly could as I climaxed so that my cum went deep insider her.

Then she rolled over and I saw a cute smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy that, Master?" she asked.

When I nodded she pulled the blanket over my chest and then she placed my head between her breasts. They made for wonderful pillows.

(Line Break)

 **Caves. Mount Moon.**

The next morning, we all looked at Mt. Moon and knew that this could be one our biggest challenges, or at least it could be if I didn't mess up as a leader, but I wasn't too worried about that. However there were many pokegirls inside the mountain, and if we weren't careful would could come to get harm inside the natural tunnels.

Luckily for us, there had been a pokecenter next a tourist information office that had been near the camp site. So we'd all got something to eat, healed our 'girls, before hiking some more and heading inside Mt. Moon.

"You know if you find a Dream Stone you could involve Babs into a Lady Luck" said Tom as we stood outside the cave.

This mountain was known for containing evolution stones so it was possible that I could find one here, and if I did then I'd never have to worry about my Harlequin evolving into one of those dreaded Jokerrate.

"So, Ray what will you call this adventure?" I asked my alpha as she lit up the top of her staff "Team Gothic and the Mountain of the Moon".

Raven was still documenting my life, and she was getting rather good at it. Which sometimes left me wondering if one day my adventures would be turned into escapist fiction like those of other Tamers. They'd have to be exaggerated of course and I knew that the contributions of others would be downplayed, but I was starting to think that my career as a Tamer might be worth being remembered in some form.

"I'm not in Team Gothic" Misty pointed out "I've got way too much talent to be in your little club".

Even Jayden and Gary, who were not goths in any sense had joined the team, mostly because we needed the numbers. Well that and I wanted to keep an eye on the future Dark King.

I was the leader because I'd paid all the fees that creating a team required, and having the Shadow Lord of Tamers leading us gave the group some major creditably.

Misty on the other hand just seemed to find the whole thing silly, but she was already a Harem-Master.

"Well maybe the Gym Leader who has years of experience should led the way" I suggested.

Misty took one look into the dark cave and shuddered. She been here before, but apparently that didn't make going in again easier on her.

"You can't expect the mother of your unborn child to go first" Misty said "You're suppose to protect me even it means letting other people die".

The red head had over the last few days found many ways to use the fact that she was carrying my son or daughter to get out of work. Mostly this had involved getting the odd foot up and seconds at dinner, but for once she had right on her side. As a man I could not let the mother of my unborn child led the way into to way into a spooky cave.

"I think you meant to say 'You're suppose to protect me even it means leaving other people behind'" Nikita corrected Misty.

Then I took out my enchanted sword and got Raven to cast a spell that created magical light at the blade so it began to glow as the Shadow Blade could hold a spell.

"That is wicked" Jayden commented.

For once we were in total agreement over something.

"There could be Zubutt's down there" Misty said "There were last time".

I opened my pokedex as she said that.

"Read up on Zubutt's" I advised everyone.

 **ZUBUTT, the Nocturnal Pokégirl**

Type: Animorph (bat)  
Element: Flying/Poison  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: life force of others  
Role: Night Guide, Spelunker, nocturnal guard  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison, Ground  
Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Psychic, Rock  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Energy Drain, Bite, Lust Sting, Needleshot, Sleep Venom, Gust  
Enhancements: Sonar, Flight, Infrared Vision  
Evolves: Foxglove (Fire Stone), Golbutt (normal)  
Evolves From: None

 _A short, small-winged Pokégirl that researchers are unsure as to exactly how they are able to fly. With wings that have a combined span of less than their short height, the Zubutt should have no business being in the air for even small amounts of time_

 _Despite the otherwise obvious limitations of such small wings, the Zubutt is capable of flying for extended periods, even if they cannot attain an impressive altitude. Most feral Zubutt are found in, or around, caves. However, some feral Zubutt do make their homes in the remains of ancient pre-Sukebe ruins as well._

 _Feral Zubutts are known to carry some diseases that they are immune to, but humans however are not. Fortunately, these diseases are easily dealt with at any Pokécenter, and Tamers are often encouraged to capture any Feral Zubutt they come across in order to remove these illnesses before they are contracted by humans. Though these diseases are curable once transmitted to a human, it is simply easier to prevent before it becomes a problem._

 _Domestic Zubutts don't have this problem, however, as the poison sacs that are found near the base of their wings never develop to quite the size that the Feral's does. The poison sacs are the carriers of the diseases, and once the excess of the sacs are dealt with, then even if released, that Zubutt will never grow those excess portions back and become a threat again.  
_

 _Zubutt has poor vision during the day and at night, but makes up for it with her sonar that allows her to transverse any terrain at night and lead her Tamer through pitch blackness._

 _Fortunately, they have better eyesight at night thanks to their infrared vision, though their sonar is certainly much more useful. Zubutts have wings instead of arms but some Tamers have been noted as saying they love to feel those wings wrapped around them during a Taming._

 _They always stand about four foot tall with bodies covered in soft dark blue fur and eyes that are nearsighted at best and large ears. They tend to have slim figures and small breasts that help with their flying._

 _Feral Zubutt, rather common in most parts of the world, are just considered a menace that some confuse with Vampires due to their dietary needs. However, they cannot change anyone (human or Pokégirl) into a Vampire or one of their own when they drink from someone. These Pokégirls do need to feed on a daily basis, at least twice a day.  
_

 _In battle, a Zubutt is not the greatest choice, but is also not the worst choice either. Their vision limitations aside, their Sonar is still too slow to be able to give them the accuracy they need to launch their attacks at their opponent. Their best attacks are done close in, when she can bite her opponent with different kinds of venom attacks._

 _Her Lust Sting is more like a "Lust Bite," in that she must bite her opponent to inject that venom. When she has to attack from a distance, she can summon up a Gust attack with her small wings._

 _Feral Zubutt like to choose Plant-type Pokégirls for their victims, as they are more susceptible to their Sonar and they are normally slower than the Zubutt is._

 _Strangely, no Succubus can stand being in the same Harem as a Zubutt- the fact that the Zubutt constantly emits their Sonar every few seconds is enough to drive them crazy, since they are so susceptible to high pitched sounds._

 _In a Sex battle, these Pokégirls are of no use- without hands or a tail, their abilities are quite limited and she's just not capable of doing what's required in such a match. In a harem setting, these Pokégirls never become Alphas... not, that is, until they evolve._

They didn't seem worth capturing, but since we all had storage licences now, or in Misty's and mine case had for a while now, we could afford to capture pokegirls and keep them for a while before selling them. A ranch might take them so they could be turned into starter 'girls for future Tamers, and if nothing else if the others would have nigh time guards once they had gotten control of a captured Zubutt.

"Okay Ray if we come under attack then you use a shield to block up the cave" I said to Raven.

Given that she could make a barrier that covered most a pokegirl battlefield then blocking a tunnel would no trouble for her.

"Will do" she replied.

I was about to enter the cave when Jayden asked me something.

"How do we capture the pokes if there's shield?"

The answer was simple.

"It's one way" I explained "They can't get to us, but we can throw pokeballs at them".

Then I had to wait even longer as the others wanted a poke with them when we started to explore the caves.

"I don't know why you keep a Vampire in your harem. She creeps me out" Nikita said to her brother as he brought out his scary poke.

Given that she'd had a Succubus I didn't think she was fit to judge.

"She can see really well in the dark" Jayden said to his sister.

As soon as we entered the cave the Golbutts and Zubutts attacked, but as planned they were stopped by Raven's shield. Which allowed the pokes of my fellow Tamers to zap the unfriendly 'girls. A few were knocked out, or at least stunned and the rest retreated.

"You don't want one" Amy asked of me as she threw a pokeball in order to capture a Zubutt that was trying to flap it's damaged wing.

The bat pokegirls didn't really appeal to me and I didn't need to capture any ferals to make money either.

"I have Daphne for night time flying" I told her.

Compared to a Nightmare a Golbutt or Zubutt wasn't worth having.

"Okay let's head in" I said.

No doubt more danger lay ahead, and for once I couldn't wait to find out what was up next.


	45. Chapter 45

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Oh yeah I have written so much 'erotica' for this story that I feel I have really improved in that area of story telling. I think my ability to describe other kinds of action has gotten better to.

Well there will be other chances for him to catch ferals, besides there's the matter of supply and demand. The more Zubutts Team Gothic has the less the others will get for the ones they captured and they need the money a lot more that Tamer G does. Plus with his Good Luck Blood Gift he will keep obtaining more wealth.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Two – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 45**

 **Menzoberranzan – The Underdark**

A while back I had recruited about thirty Drow-Zee from among Kiransalee's Coven, and those that were allied with her, in order to assault a Team Rocket Base so that I could recover Callisto before the criminal organization could use her for some evil scheme.

While the Drow-Zee had fought very well, despite losing a few members of their strike team, they'd all come down with a rather nasty case of the sticky fingers and had brought back various amounts of loot that they'd pillaged to the city, this included a few male members of Team Rocket.

Overall Kiransalee's Coven and those allied with her had benefited from the raid and their standing had increased with Menzoberranzan's complex hierarchy. However at the same time the raid had been somewhat counter productive to Kiransalee's plan for the city.

Her desire was that Menzoberranzan not advance too quickly or that they take by force what they needed to grow. While the small city hadn't actually increased its population due to the attack the raid had stirred up the warmongers among those covens who didn't see things the way the Drow-Zee and Dark Elves of my coven did.

These stirrings had gained the interest of the those covens who were sitting on the fence when it came to the issue of how Menzoberranzan should expand. Those Matrons saw that things might be changing, and should the covens who wanted the city to expand more aggressively take control then those covens not committed to any of course of action might jump on the band wagon so to speak.

Even before the Matron of my coven had taken the time to explains things to me I had noticed some subtle clues about the changing circumstances, but Kiransalee had still needed to explain the full extent of the situation to me, and than she had insisted that I not pass this information onto her m most beloved daughter.

This was because she wanted to find out if Kira was able to understand the nature of the changes that were happening without having anyone clueing her in. The Matron had no desire to test me because this was the Dark Elves playing their _Game of Thrones_ and while Patrons, the human males who were the 'husbands' of the matrons, could end up being pieces on the board we were not players in the game.

To assist my sort of stepchild in better understanding the complex political makeup of the city the Matron, who was kinda my other wife, had set Kira the task of deciding which Coven my friend Thomas should be offered to as a Patron. Raven, was going to work with Kira so that my Dark Elf could get use to be advised.

As for me I was busy being a Patron. I'd not gotten a chance to experience the role before now as I'd left as soon my Matron had been confirmed as pregnant. Now I was discovering that for the most part the job was much like being a Tamer.

I had to have sex with some of the Drow-Zee as while they kept each other from going Feral it helped to have me around as even if I only gave one of them a quick fingering it meant they wouldn't need Taming again for a while, and that meant they could spend more time being productive. Plus they all seemed to enjoy the attention.

Sadly even I could only spend so much time bringing pokegirls to orgasm even with different parts of my body, and the Matron knew this so I was spending my evenings in a bath, which was really a small swimming pool, trying to relax and rejuvenate myself while discussing important matters with Kiransalee.

"They have come up with a wonderfully thought out plan" the Matron told me as her youngest daughter, a fifteen year old Drow-Zee called Ransa whose father had been a wandering Tamer at the turn of the century, washed my back "Wisely they are weighing the pros and cons of allying closer with the various Covens".

That made perfect senses to me, and as since Thomas was a talented Tamers he was far more worthy to be a Patron than any of those losers from Team Rocket.

"Only all of that effort was for nothing" the Matron than said "Because my child is not aware of the current situation".

Well I understood that attacking the Team Rocket Base had wetted the appetite for spoils that many Dark Elves down here had, what didn't make senses was how Kira's mother hadn't seen it coming.

She should have foreseen it given that she had centuries of experience. She'd not only had a hand in shaping this society over hundreds of years, she had also helped to found this city so many decades ago.

While I was thinking about what I was going to do to Ransa later, as she was doing a really job of cleaning me and needed to be rewarded, I was also pondering the idea that the Matron had known that this situation would come about and that she had desired it to as well because she had a plan to use these troubles to her own advantage.

"The warmongers are being 'lead' by young ambitious young Dark Elf Matron" I was then informed.

Even a young matron would be more than two hundred years old, and for any being, even a powerful poke, to have lived that long then must have been smart enough to avoid danger for a couple of centuries. That meant she not someone to be underestimated.

"However I know that she is being back by a few older more powerful Covens" the Matron then told "I just lack proof".

This version of Menzoberranzan was based upon the one created by R. A Salvatore, only with some major differences when it came to worship and the treatment of males, but in matters of justice a matron still needed real evidence to prove another matron's guilt before the city as a whole could be convinced to take action.

When that happened the offending Coven would not be wiped out, like a Dark Elf house would be in original Menzobarranzan, rather then guilty Matron would be executed and her subjects would be divided among the other Covens.

"Since you have been gone there have been some skirmishes between the guardians of Elf Court and our Drow-Zee warriors" the Matron said in a worried tone as she reached for her glass of what I hoped was not wine.

I was also worried about the fighting between the Elf Court and the Underdark City because in less than a year the elves I'd impregnated using the cock ring would give birth to pokekits who were my daughters. And since wars between elves were slow affairs that could last decades it was possible that my own children would die in a war.

"Both sides blame each other for things that no longer matter" the matron was now saying. "So perhaps it was a good thing that you sent Kara to the Elf Court from her you hear their side of the story, and perhaps you will discover away to settle things down again".

Really I should have been stressing out about all this, but Ransa was really good at working out the knots and while it was still a little weird to have my sort of stepdaughter massaging my back with her breasts I found it too enjoyable to make her stop.

"Unfortunately I do not think things will go well for Kara" the Matron remarked "Her mother was already in a foul mood and I don't doubt that when Kara returned home that her feelings became even worse. She will not impressed by what her daughter has been doing".

While Kira's mother wanted her daughter to get along with Kara, if only so they didn't kill each other, I didn't thik Mielikara felt them same way.

The Elf Queen was extremely feminist in Thomas's view, and after discussing her past actions I had come to support his opinion. She had left her husband after Kara had Thresholded into an elf about fifty or so years ago. Then when the poor bloke had gone looking for his wife and child the Elf Queen had ordered her warriors to chase him away.

It wasn't hard to believe that Mielikara saw human males as nothing more than walking sperm donors to be used and then cast aside when the time was right.

She certainly seen me as a means to an end and if for not for the fact that I'd bonded with her favourite daughter I was pretty sure that I'd of been chased out of the Forbidden Forest as well.

As I closed my eyes I pictured Mielikara critiquing Kara over the fact she hadn't gotten the Alpha position, and that that she was pretty much just a sex battler, and my nursemaid to put it kindly.

I grew so concerned that I asked one of the Drow-Zee guards, who had been subtly watching me bathe, to fetch my pokeballs. I'd gotten into to habit of switching pokes when I could so I had Navi with me.

"Navi" I said when the fairy appeared "I need you to be as sneaky as you can. Go to the Elf Court, find out how Kara is doing and then report back".

"Yes, Master!" she squeaked before flying away.

Given that her tiny breed were known for being good scouts, and of course spies, I trusted that she knew what she doing.

"What will you do if you discover than Mielikara is holding her own daughter hostage?" the matron asked me as she climbed out of the tub.

For someone who was over three hundred years old my sort of wife had one hell of a body, and the fact that she was carrying my offspring was just starting to show, which made looking at her naked body very distracting.

"Rescue her" I said as if the answer was obvious.

To my disappointment the Matron covered her body with a robe, but that at least allowed me to focus.

"And if I give you warriors to aid you then that would start a war" Kiransalee then said.

I had in fact just been thinking that myself.

"Well I wasn't actually planning on going in guns blazing" I told Kira's mother "I was thinking of sneaking in, or just demanding her back".

Unless Mielikara was insane she wouldn't start a war either. Elves were not know for acting rashly, so if the Elf Queen was holding Kara against her will then it was part of a larger plan and I might be part of it. Still that didn't matter as I wasn't going to leave my beta locked up somewhere.

"We can discuss in the morning" decided the matron "I want you to attend dinner tonight as I will be discussing things with Kira. I will send for you later so you can spend the night with the both of us".

That surprised me as Kira had made it clear that her mother had never really gotten over the death of her last sort of husband (Kira and Kara's father) and while I had gone to bed with Kiransalee before, that had been more of a case of duty than any sort of comfort.

Something had changed, perhaps due my Charm Blood Gift, or maybe my Coven's matron was simply ready for move on. Being up the duff might also be a reason.

"Until then Ransa can keep you company" the matron said "Just don't let her tire you out".

There was actually a risk of that as because as soon the Matron left the room, Ransa moved around to the front of me and then straddled my lap.

"I thought she'd never leave" said the Drow-Zee.

While I didn't mind having the Matron around I couldn't disagree as my mouth was now very busy.

(Line Break)

 **Menzoberranzan – The Underdark**

The last time I'd stayed with the Coven I'd not had the Blood Gift of Darkvision, so until now I had not been able to fully appreciate just how much effort the Dark Elves and the Drow had put into making their home a place of culture.

Even in the dining hall this was apparent. It was hard to see the carvings on the wall, but once I did I began to understand just how highly these elves thought of themselves. All the pictures were of sexy, naked, pointy eared females. Just like the ones all around me, only the real lifes one had clothes on.

There were sculptures as well, that also served as pillars. They too were of naked Drow-Zee and Dark Elves. An experienced Tamer like myself could detect the subtle differences between the two breeds even when they were being displayed on a stone statue.

My attention was diverted from the art to the dinner itself when something smashed. When I looked around I found that a Shadowcat slave had dropped a dish. That was what had made the noise. The laden plate had been intended for me only now its contents were all over the floor.

When I figured what was going on I clenched my teeth and I forced myself to keep from audibly or visibly wincing. I was now upset because I knew what happened to slaves who screwed up in front of their Drow owners. It would not be pretty.

"I crave pardon for my clumsiness, Patron" the slave said while bowing deeply towards me.

Since it was my meal she'd ruined she was right to apologise to me, however I wasn't the one to offer forgiveness.

"Granted" said a Dark Elf I didn't know "Now clean up this mess at once. Then when you have done that fetch another serving for the patron. Later you will make amends for your error with extra dish-washing duties".

For a slave in Menzoberranzan getting such a mild punishment was rather strange. I had expected much worse. Like say a flogging.

"Of course, Captain" said the Shadowcat before she turned to me "The meal will be a few moments as I must fetch cloths for the cleaning"

Which was a shame because I was hungry, yet before I could comment on that the Captain spoke for me again.

"Then do so" the Dark Elf in armour replied "At once, the Patron is not to be kept waiting".

The feline bowed deeply again and then scurried off. Once she had vanished the Captain turned to me. Now that I could see her face I remembered who she was, she was the Guard-Captain the Dark Elf warrior in charge of Drow who protected the coven. I'd met her briefly when gathering troops for the attack on the Team Rocket Base.

"Your pardon, Patron" the warrior then said to me "Your food will be delayed slightly"

The Guard-Captain was not as kind to me as most of the coven, but given that I'd never Tamed her it made sense that there was no bond between us. Also she was in charge of keeping me safe while I was down here, so she most likely wanted to keep some sort of professional distance.

"That's quite all right" I replied.

I was only here because the Matron couldn't be and it was important to have one of the Coven's parental figures around, more so then ever given the tensions building between the Drow down here.

"You were surprised at my lenience?" the Guard-Captain inquired of me.

She hadn't really needed to ask as my surprise had been clear, but I answered her

"Others Covens may beat their slaves for the slightest mistake, but that is needlessly cruel" the Guard-Captain was now saying "Besides replacements aren't always easy to find in the Underdark".

Well it wasn't as if pokegirls came wandering down here on a regular bases looking to get captured. Besides Shadowcats were very rare so having one around to serve food was a sign to other covens of how how powerful this group was.

"Do the other covens treat their slaves badly" I asked.

I'd been part of Kira's coven since I'd gotten been kidnapped by the Drow, and while I'd always been free to wander the city as I pleased I'd not had much chance to find out how all the different Drow groups worked. Now that I had time to do that I wanted to learn more.

"Never fear I would not hesitate to slay a slave who tried to harm you" the Dark Elf assured me "But an honest mistake only warrants a minor punishment, and I find assigning extra chores to be effective".

That made sense as punishments that were needlessly harsh could make someone resentful, or worse it could break their will so that they became timid creatures that were no longer able to function.

"Don't you treat your harem that well?" the Guard-Captain queried "Or perhaps even better".

I didn't call them slaves, or make them do the labour, but mostly that was due to the fact that I rarely had to ask. They were happy to serve me in exchange for Taming, and in my defence while I didn't exactly pay them, due to my no cash for ass policy, I did make sure that they got a share of the spoils when they made me a profit.

"Well I'm not unusual in that respect" I told the Dark Elf.

Pokegirls had gained more right over the last decade and a half, but by law I could still punish my harem as I saw fit and use them anyway sexually that I wished. But they didn't seem to mind any of that.

"Here it is unusual, but not unique" informed the Guard-Captain "Some see the merciful treatment of our slaves as a sign of weakness. I don't agree, I think that it is only good sense, but sadly the Matron has not been able to persuade the other covens to adopt this practice".

While I was a bit of a sadist who enjoyed inflicting pain and sometime humiliation upon my sexual partners it was more of an act with me, and the females in my life played along, so real abuse upset me. Which meant I was glad to be part of a coven that at least tried to moderate their desire to harm their slaves.

"I must admit that I was dubious at first" said the Dark Elf who I knew be the Arch-Mage of the Coven.

While Kira's mother was the only Dark Elf pokewoman in the coven there were other Dark Elf pokegirls within the organization. The Arch-Mage was one of four Dark Elf pokegirls who served the Matron.

"I thought it possible that discipline amongst the slaves would break down to the point of mutiny" the skilled magic user then added.

The mage was was thinner and less curvaceous than the Guard-Captain, and she had a slightly less impressive chest, but she still seemed to ooze sexuality. A multitude of miniature rings adorned her ears and her wrists were bedecked with a dozen slim gold bangles. I didn't doubt for a second that they were all enchanted items.

"I was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong" the Arch-Mage went on to say "Discipline has not suffered. Even better our Household expenses have dropped and productivity has risen".

Dark Elves were an extremely varied breed of poke. While the different varieties always looked rather alike in skin colour and hair, in terms of attitudes groups could be very unlike each other.

An example of this was those that lived in the Underdark never seemed to learn vine attacks, and they also seemed to chose their roles. Kara was a good tracker and hunter, like the 'dex told me she should be, but two Dark Elves sitting at this very table had chosen different paths. That was odd for a poke.

"As the Matron told you it would" said the warrior Dark Elf.

I finally got my food and some wine to wash it down. Which was good as I was really hungry now.

"Gothic, I will become a pokewoman in about ten years" the arch-mage then mentioned.

I had a sinking feeling right now.

"So will I" mentioned the guard-captain "or perhaps it is twenty I forget how old I am".

Hearing that made me laugh.

"Would you sire a child for both of us?" the Arch-Mage requested.

The universe was having fun at my expense and for once I was going to make it easy on the universe.

"Sure" I replied "But I thought only the Matron breed in the coven"

That had been the impression I'd had.

"The Matron has granted us both permission to have a child" I was told.

I spent a moment then wondering why so many females wanted to mix my DNA with theirs. But I was rich, successful and I had a magic cock ring that made impregnating women easy so it made some sense.

When I stopped thinking about that I then tasted the Morimatra wine and I expected it to be, smooth and sophisticated. However it was flavoured with fiery spices, and also it seemed to act as a powerful aphrodisiac. It had a good effect on me.

"I'm going to retire" I informed the entire table.

There were two ladies who needed pleasing and I was in the mood to do it.

"You will miss the orgy" said the Guard-Captain.

They were fun to watch, but there would be another one tomorrow.

"A threesome will do" I replied as I headed for the door.


	46. Chapter 46

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

My intention for this chapter and the last one was mostly to show more of Menzoberranzan and it's culture. It's my co-writer who came up with the idea for the political stuff. I think I managed to show that and the stuff I wanted to put in well enough.

You're right it is good prep for being a Harem-Master. As the Shadow Lord of Tamers he will have to deal with being an important person and getting more attention from VIPs.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Two – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 46**

 **Menzoberranzan – The Underdark**

As it turned out I had another duty as a Patron of a Drow Coven, when the Matron was off meeting with her peers I got to sit in her throne and deal with some of minor issues. The whole thing made me feel like Ned Stark when he was Hand of the King. Only I hoped this wouldn't end with me getting my head cut off due some prick with a crown.

Currently most of the leaders of the coven, the Arch-Mage, the Guard-Captain and the Patrol-Captain, who was the Dark Elf who commanded all the warriors who patrolled the Underdark and the Forbidden Forest, and I were discussing what to do about Kara.

Navi had reported back to me and she had confirmed my fear about the Elf-Queen being very unhappy with her daughter. Kara was now under some form of house arrest at the Elf Court. Which in my view was another sign of how badly things were getting around here.

"We can send out a scouting party and have her rescued" suggested the Patrol-Captain.

The rest of the Coven, or at least those not busy elsewhere, were also present but they didn't say anything. Instead they all stood around waiting for orders. If they were expecting them from me then they would have to hold on a while because I had no idea what to tell them to do.

"We can't start a war" I reminded everyone "So I'll go and try to convince the Elf Queen to set Kara free".

Given the current situation down here it would be extremely unwise to pick a fight with the Elf Court, unless of course the conflict united the covens, but in the long run that might actually make things worse as if they did destroy the surface elves then the Matrons would have no enemy around to force them to work together in the future.

"Your pardon, my lord" said the Guard-Captain, "The Matron did actually order that your Gardelfwhor be recovered. She asked me to inform the Patrol-Captain".

I completely ignored the fact that she had used my title of 'The Shadow Lord of Tamers' in order to get away with calling me 'my lord' and I focused on the important matter at hand. Also it was clear to me that the Patrol-Captain had already gotten her orders and had just been trying to make it seem as if saving Kara with a strike team was my idea, but I put that aside too,

"So a full on assault or something more stealthy?" I inquired.

It might be possible for a small team of Drow to sneak into the Elf Court and grab Kara if they went at night, but if there was a real attack, one that got her relatives hurt or even killed, then I doubted my Beta would want to come back to me and I wouldn't blame her. Besides I also had vested interest in not letting the Elf Court be slaughtered.

"Parton, I believe a small team made up of my most cunning warriors could sneak into the Court, reclaim your servant and then return her here without any lose of life" said the Patrol-Captain "You would have her back by morning, my lord if that is your wish?".

Yesterday I had thought that the Matron hadn't been interested in making me learn about politics. I'd been wrong, she was throwing me in at the deep end it seemed. Soon she would get to see if I sank or swam. I could only hope to had a plan ready if I drowned.

"Do what you do best" I said.

The Patrol-Captain took that as permission to go plan the operation it seemed as she and a lot of the Drow-Zee warriors left the room. I knew that they would spend hours coming with a good plan for saving Kara. They seemed strongly motivated to do that even though my beta was actually there enemy.

"So anything else?" I asked.

Hopefully it would be something simpler, like a tea shortage. That I could handle.

(Line Break)

 **Menzoberranzan – The Underdark**

The next morning when Kara had been brought back to me Kiransalee shooed out everyone but me, and the Matron then comforted Kara as if she was her mother.

Kira's mother was sort of Kara's stepmother, or at she had been, still was an odd sight, and I quickly left the room because I was pretty sure that this was all part of some big scheme, and if it wasn't then it was just too much to watch.

I left the throneroom and I found Thomas waiting for me. Ever since he had gotten back from visiting the Matrons who wanted a Patron we had been putting our heads together so we could plan about how we could best handle this delicate situation.

We had to take action because as Tamers part of our job was to protect people from pokegirls, and if the balance of power down here shifted, and the warmongers took control then human lives would be in danger.

That we couldn't allow to happen as if the League decided to deal with the problem then they might come in guns blazing. I had a sort of family here, even if it was a weird one, I didn't want them to die, also I had to consider the safety of my yet unborn offspring whose mothers were part of the Elf Court. If the League attack they might take out the elves living in the Forbidden Forest as well.

"I have an idea" Tom told me.

Rather than ask about it I led my buddy down the hallway and into a room I knew would be empty as it was my bedroom during those times when I wasn't going to sleep with the Matron. Which had been nearly every night the last time I had stayed here.

Like everywhere else in the city my bedroom was luxurious, but without darkvision you couldn't really tell just how much effort had gone into carving a space out of the solid stone. Also without being able to see so well in such low light levels I wouldn't have noticed that my bed was currently occupied.

"I need the room" I told Ransa.

The poke was barely out the crèche so it was understandable that she was infatuated with me as I was the first human male to do anything sexual with her. Plus I was the closet thing she had to a father figure, so she liked it when I paid her attention, and she was willing to do what it took in order to get that attention.

"You can come back later" I told her as she used a blanket to cover her body so that Tom wouldn't get an eyeful while she left the room "I should be free in a few hours".

While the Drow-Zee scampered from the room Thomas gave me a look that compelled me to give him an explanation despite the fact that I was sure that he was really just amused by what had just happened.

"They say that Psychic Charm is a Blood Gift" I remarked "There are times when I am not sure about that".

Within my room there was a decent sized table, which for some reason always food and wine on it. Which meant we had things to snack on while we discussed our clever schemes. It really was like playing _Game of Thrones_ what with all plotting, the only differences was that we were underground and there was a lot more sex.

"My plan is that I will fight the leader of the Warmongers Covens, she's called Zinzerena by the way" Tom informed me after we'd sat down.

I'd not gotten her name until now, and from what I knew about Dark Elf names the longer they were the more important the elf was. Also I knew that Matrons used parts of their name when naming their children. Kira and Ransa both came from Kiransalee.

"This will, I hope, lead to her getting beaten down and humiliated by me" Tom went on to say "I've already offered myself to her as a patron if she wins, and Kiransalee is backing my play".

Normally a human choosing to fight a pokegirl was a sign that they were a tad suicidal. But while Dark Elves were more agile than humans and good with spells, they weren't actually stronger than us. Also they were arrogant and therefore it was highly likely that the leader of Warmonger faction would underestimate Thomas.

"But if I beat her down then, her Coven must submit to Kiransalee's Coven on the matter of how the city expands, but she will still get me as her Patron. Which she wants, badly" the Hunter than added.

I didn't know why this Matron wanted Thomas so badly, but I was able to hazard a guess and my theory was soon confirmed by him.

"She attempted to assert her dominance over me during our first night together" he informed me.

That was odd behaviour for a Dark Elf as despite enjoying dominance games they were normally very eager to please human males, but perhaps that was only after they bonded with the man. I wouldn't know first hand as Kira had been devoted right from the start, but she was younger.

"She failed epically because she used some Lust Dust on me and I am sensitive to it" Tom went on to say "It turns me into a sexual berserker. Anyway to cut a long story short I had to carry her down to breakfast in the morning cause she couldn't feel anything below the waist".

While Thomas had one of the worst Blood Curses it was possible to have, which was really saying something as a lot of them really sucked, he had Blood Gifts that were no near as subtle as mine.

He didn't need to drink Recovery or Stamina XXX like I did in order to make sex last well into the night, he was always like that. So I could well imagine that by now the Matron who was leading the Warmongers was now totally hooked on the hunter.

"That will only partly solve the problem" Tom reasoned "She might lose some standing, but the aggressive covens would still be a threat to Kiransalee's leadership".

If the Matron that Tom had shagged until she couldn't walk was indeed strongly bonded with Thomas then she would want him to do whatever he wanted, even it was to do things to her. If that meant getting beaten up in front of other people. Tamer/pokegirl bonds could have a powerful effect even on strong willed pokewomen. Besides Tom was the kind of person who could kill a poke with surprise, the guy was like Batman when it came to the toys.

"I have an idea about that" I then said. "We can use the main arena for the fight, and invite everyone".

Every coven had it's own battle arena, for the training of warriors and during very special events, like say the birth of the son currently growing inside Kiransalee, the best warriors in the coven would fight captured ferals in order to entertain the crowd. Thankfully these games didn't happen very often, and they seemed to be going out of style as according to tradition there should have a few matches when I became the patron.

Also there was an even larger arena in the city that was used for more public events. Executions were hosted there, as there were ferals who could rip even a matron apart. And another thing they could be used for was to settle disputes.

"All the covens will have to attend, so it can serve as distraction to draw them away from their compounds" I went on to say.

Tom must have been thinking a long those lines as he was already nodding to signal his agreement.

"Right so you, Kiransalee, and Kira have got to attend" Tom said "and I'll be fighting so that leaves Raven free to lead a team of your Pokegirls and mine to look for evidence of any dirty dealings.

Daphe would be better suited to such a mission as my alpha wasn't much for sneaking around, but she would figure that out when I when I put her in charge of the mission. And even she didn't some of Drow-Zee around here would help.

"We need proof that Zinzerena and her allies provoked the Elf Court into skirmishes, or maybe they could find some evidence that there was some sort of shady dealings with the other covens" Thomas then reasoned.

This time I nodded my head in agreement.

"That sounds like a plan" I said.

(Line Break)

 **Menzoberranzan – The Underdark**

I had fully expected that after throwing down the gauntlet with our challenge that the warmonger's leader would have found a way to cheat before, during, and perhaps even after the match. Of course she had still lost to Thomas as he was better at cheating, and because of that her defeat had been all the more humiliating.

Tom had expected that the matron would try to sabotage him, she didn't go as far as to actually injury him, at least before the fight, but she wouldn't have been above giving him food poisoning, somehow drugging him, slipping laxatives into his drink, and so on. So we'd prepared for all of it as best we could.

Before the match had started Thomas had taken a cocktail of anti-poison and anti-paralysis drugs, he'd filled his stomach with Cecelia's milk rather than eat anything, he'd put on a cup, then his body armour, he'd stashed a flash bang on his person and he'd had his weapon cleaned.

Thomas knew as well as I did that Zinzerena would have the means to poison or paralyze someone during a tussel of any sort. The delivery would have come in the form of a ring spike, a hair pin, or maybe even some Pokegirl in the audience with a blow gun. When it came to the Dark Elves you had to try to prepare for the most sneaky of things.

Also despite the weapons training Tom had gotten in the past his opponent had been more skilled and faster than him. However he had at least been able to hit her harder, as he had taken the enchanted bracers that enhanced strength as a prize during the tournament. He had also been willing to fight dirtier, he wasn't above hair pulling and biting.

In the end it had been the flash bang that had won him the day. He had set it off and the Matron had been rendered both blind and deaf, due to the brightness of the grenade. After that it had been simple enough for Tom to win as he had closed his eyes and stuck his fingers in his ears.

Any other group of pokes would have considered such a sneaky thing to be cheating, but Dark Elves admired such cleverness. In fact they had been impressed to see a human acting so cunning.

But what had really won the day was the evidence the pokes had found. They had discovered proof that a member of the Elf Court was conspiring with the war hungry covens. Actually they'd found the Grandelf and had questioned her only to discover that she had been the one whispering in the Elf's Queen. Kara had been locked upon the Grandelf's advice so I hadn't been to upset to see her put to death.

My Matron also a signed confession which while not enough to turn the whole city against Tom's Matron, as it was the word of a surface elf, it had gotten Zinzerena to switch her alligence which meant the warmongers had no leader now.

"So how is he doing?" I asked my Matron as she sat the edge of the bath and studied her crystal ball.

Kira had insisted that she go back to cleaning me when possible, and she was not happy that her little sister had taken over that duty while she'd been busy.

I'd made it up to my sort of stepdaughter by letting her cut my hair, as that was something she'd wanted to do but hadn't been able to as women being near with sharp objects was unnerving. I'd always felt that way ever since my little sister had stabbed with a bread knife, accidentally.

Which meant that yet again I was in the pool with a naked pokegirl sitting behind me as she washed my hair.

"The image is not clear" said the Matron "I think Zinzerena has some wards in place, but as far as I can tell some handmaidens were just holding your friend down and dousing him with Lust Dust".

Kiransalee projected the image, somehow, so I got to watch as of another of Zinzerena's handmaiden hit the floor with a glazed over expression of euphoria in her eyes. Thomas had already finished with that one it seemed.

The rest of the Drow-Zee fled and moments later Thomas was stomping around her room looking for his Matron while sounding a lot like some savage beast. Zinzerena was hiding under the bed and when he discovered that Tom grabbed her leg and pulled her out from under it while she screamed. How loud that scream was I didn't know as we had no sound but we could see the Matrons mouth so I was pretty sure it had been a big one.

"At least he remembered to put on the cock-ring" Kira commented.

I had purposely not checked to see if he was, but I was glad that he had decided to us it as it would allow him to impregnate Zinzerena tonight, and once she confirmed pregnant the alliance between this coven and the one Tom belonged to would be secure. Which in turn would calm things down around here.

Thinking about setting up this deal made me chuckle. While telling my buddy about magical item I'd gotten as far as calling it the cock ring, before he'd dropped the thing and gone on to wipe his hands off on his coat, before thinking better and using my table cloth.

 _"When was the last time you washed that thing?"_ he'd asked me.

I'd actually boiled the ring in the water mixed with salt before handing it over as I was no fool.

"Last night you were unhinged. You were like some desperate, howling demon. You frightened me. Do it again!" my Matron then said.

Apprantly she could lip read as well.

"How come your never that wild with me?" Kira then asked me as she started to trim my hair.

It didn't take me long to come up with an answer.

"Because I'm sane" I said.

Well that was a matter of opinion really.

"Few men can keep their cool when they drink Morimatra wine and get doused with Lust Dust" Kira's mother informed us "It is a potent mixture".

I'd been exposed to Lust Dust and I had drank Morimatra so I could well imagine then when mixed together they would make for some intense sex.

"Ransa go get some Morimatra and some Lust Dust" Kira ordered her little sister "Master needs to punish you for trying to take my place".

Suddenly I had a bad feeling about tonight.


	47. Chapter 47

**Author Note**

I have a two parter for you today.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Two – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 47**

 **Beach - Coast City**

"It's always so nice and sunny here. There's almost never any bad weather in Coast City" Misty said as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

While I knew that it wasn't always the case as I'd been here before, I had to admit that it was a really nice day. Doubly so for me as I'd spent too much time underground recently. In fact I was enjoying the weather so much that I had stripped down to pair of jeans and a t-shirt, which for me like being nearly naked as I wasn't even carrying a weapon. However I still had plenty of pokeballs on me as I wasn't foolish enough to walk without some form of defence.

"Then let's enjoy the beach" I said.

As we walked down the boardwalk towards the beach, the girls all noticed the beachwear shops that had many different outfits on display. Also we could see a prominent poster on display in most of the store windows. They were advertising this years Best Miss Tamer Contest. 

"What's a Best Miss Tamer Contest" I questioned Misty.

I asked her since she had been all over the League during her years as a Tamer and as such she knew a lot about contests.

"It's a yearly competition held by PlayPoke magazine to find the sexiest girl Tamer in the whole League!" she said sounding very thrilled

Amy meanwhile read the small print on the bottom of one of the posters.

"The contest is open to all girl Tamers over the age of 16. Participants will compete in public competition" my non-human girlfriend informed us "A Bikini Catwalk Show".

Nubile Tamers on display. That sounded like fun as because while I would no longer bang the hotties I could still look all I wanted, and then I could bang one of my hotties. I had three now, and that was just counting the ones not in a pokeball.

"The winner will receive the title of Miss Tamer 315 as well as the chance to be the centrefold feature in the PlayPoke magazine" Amy read out loud as Nikita came over to look at the poster. 

I went back in my mind to the magazine I'd flicked through while waiting to battle Gym Leader Daisy. That had been a Playpoke magazine and Misty had been it. Totally nude.

"That sounds like a fun competition!" Amy then added.

Well it would be fun to watch.

"Yeah it sure does. PlayPoke is a very popular adult magazine" Gary chimed in before becoming a little embarrassed "Not that I'm an expert or anything like that".

If he was anything like the teenagers in my world then he would have a stash of the things somewhere in this house.

"And there's hot babes in it!" added Jayden.

I really missed Tom right now, but he needed to do his patron duties with his new coven. Raven was staying with my coven until Thomas was ready to leave and when he was ready to leave my alpha would teleport them both to this city.

"You know I entered competition the last time I was here" Misty said as she came over to look at the poster "and I won!".

That I didn't doubt. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she been in the magazine a few times. Which upon thinking about it freaked me out as it meant that somewhere a horny twelve year old was ogling my baby's Momma. That was just so wrong.

"You did? How did that turn out?" Amy inquired.

It was nice to see that my girls got on well enough to talk about competitive things without getting catty with each other.

"Pretty good. Brock, you remember him, he hosted the event and I was one of the participants" Misty said as she recalled the event.

While I was no expert on the red head I got the feeling that right now she was looking back at her glory days of Taming with pride.

"Well I'm thinking of entering the contest" Amy informed us "It sounds like it could be a lot of fun, and it could be a great way to promote myself as Tamer. I want to be a bit famous too".

Plus it might help to raise the profile of Team Gothic if one our members won such a contest. On the other hand I didn't really want any of my girlfriends showing off her body on stage.

"Oh you're right Amy" decided Nikita "I think I'll enter too".

I was about to say something, but the Gym Leader in the group got there first. Which was good because it would be rather mean of me to tell them they couldn't do something. Although I was very surprised that Niki was willing to expose herself in public.

"Are you both sure about that?" Misty warned "If you win then they will want to photograph you nude". 

That wasn't going to happen.

"Nude!" shouted out Niki "I didn't know it was a porn magazine. I just thought it was girls in swimwear".

Which was why I wanted to forbid it. I could deal with people seeing them in bikini's because people would have when we hit the beach, but the parts under the bikinis were for me.

"If you win they will expect to get naked" said Misty, speaking from experience "But we can go to the registration booth and find out a bit more about the contest if you guys want to". 

Nikita and Amy looked at each other before anything was decided.

"Alright. That sounds good" Amy said. 

Since us lads were standing behind the girls none of them saw us looking annoyed at them.

"I'm not gonna get involved in anything that puts my sister in a skin mag" Jayden declared before turning around and walking away.

It was tempting to go with him as while he was annoying he at least would not be involved with any of this madness.

"Yeah, I'm out too" said Gary "I'm heading for the beach".

At this point I wondered if my girlfriends would even notice if I left, but it seemed unwise to test that theory so I followed the ladies to the registration booths. Which were a little further down the board walk.

There were already a few girls in line, but after only a few minutes, a registration poke became available.

"Good afternoon. Are you here to sign-up for the Best Miss Tamer competition?" the girl at the desk asked my girlfriends. 

I hung back and wondered how long it would take them to realise I wasn't happy about any of this. Then I realised that if they did go through with entering the bikini contest without at least checking to see if I was okay with it then I would have the perfect excuse to punish them. Which was actually more appealing to me that the idea of shagging any of the other young Tamers around here.

"Hi" Misty greeted before getting on with things "Yes I am, but we have a few questions about the competition first before we decide to sign up."

At least they were being smart enough to gather information before agreeing to anything.

"Sure. What would you like to know?" the pokegirl in the booth asked.

I couldn't name the breed without seeing more of her, but if I had to guess I'd say she was a Wigglymuff as she was rather pink.

"Well we read the poster so we know that there will be a Bikini show, but we also noticed that its being sponsored by PlayPoke magazine, so we have a few concerns about being the centrefold" Misty said

Clearly she'd done this sort of thing before.

"Yes, the competition is sponsored by PlayPoke magazine and young ladies like you often have concerns about the nature of a competition" the Wigglymuff said "Have you seen last years issue featuring the winner?".

I was willing to beat that Ace had won it.

"Here take a look at last years issue. That will definitely give you an idea of what its all about." the registration poke said as she handed Misty a copy of the issue.

"Great thanks" the red head replied as she took the issue from the clerk.

Ace was indeed the winner she was wearing a sheer black bikini with a white trim. It definitely was revealing but no more than what a person on the beach would see. The magazine also showcased many of the girls from last years competition in bikinis. 

"So we only have to go naked if we win" Amy realised as she found the nude pictures of Ace.

Having seen her naked in real life I knew it was really her.

"Yes" the poke in the booth confirmed "and if you refuse then whoever came second will be offered the chance. If she says no then its the woman who comes in third. That's all sorted behind the scenes".

That seemed reasonable enough.

"There's a ten thousand credit cash prize for whoever gets first place" the poke then added.

For me that wasn't a lot of money, but I was a millionaire.

"So you two are going to sign up then?" Misty asked her two peers.

By the looks of things the red head contemplating if she wanted to put herself through doing another contest like this again.

"Yeah. It looks like it could be fun" Amy said "Even if we don't win we could still get our pictures in the magazine".

Well if they didn't win then I would be okay with it. Sort of.

"Are you thinking about entering too Nikita?" I asked.

She just shrugged.

"Just enter" urged Misty "It's really a lot of fun".

If my pregnant girlfriend had looked at me while speaking she would have discovered how little I wanted Nikita to enter the contest just by the expression on her face, but I didn't say anything as I realised that I didn't think she could win because she wasn't as sexy looking as Amy and Misty. Which was just wrong.

"You think I'm pretty enough?" Nikita said as she was getting a bit more comfortable with the prospect. 

Now I was torn between giving fake support and just keeping my mouth shut until somebody actually asked for my opinion. Thankfully I never had to respond to the query.

"Have you guys made your decision?" the registration clerk inquired.

I figured they had.

"We're going to sign up!" Amy said as she turned to face the pink poke.

"That's great. Which of you will be signing up then?" the registration pokegirl questioned.

"I will" Misty told the Wigglymuff "And if win I am so going nude. It'll be my last chance to show off before I get stretch marks".

Now I felt a bit bad because she would indeed get stretch marks before her pregnancy was over.

"Me too" Amy said before remembering that she had a boyfriend "I mean if you're cool with that".

I was about to say that I wasn't when the poke in the booth spoke again.

"How about you miss?" the registration pokegirl asked of Nikita.

She took a few moments to answer.

"Well... I guess so too." Nikita said as she finally made her decision "But I don't think I'll win and I won't go naked even if I do". 

I was now disappointed as she was conforming and succumbing to peer pressure. I did not find that attractive in a woman, but on the other hand her choosing not to show everything that was mine was very appealing. I had very mixed feelings right now.

"Okay great! Let me get your registration papers ready for you to sign. Be sure to read over the full rules and regulations before you sign up" the pokegirl requested she shuffled around some papers

The pokegirl handed Misty, Amy and Nikita their registration papers and when I got the chance I looked them over to

 _This contest is sponsored and administered by PlayPoke magazine. All models must be female who are 16 years or older at the time registration. As a participant of the Best Miss Tamer contest, models give their consent and allow photos and videos to be used in promotional material as well as in the special yearly issue of PlayPoke Photos and videos will contain no nudity as the nature of the competition is a bikini contest.  
_

"Blah blah blah" I muttered as I read some more.

 _The winner of the contest will be crowned Best Miss Tamer and they will be featured in this years issue of PlayPoke Summer Special._

After reading the rules, which Misty, Amy and Niki all thought they were reasonable, they signed their names and handed their applications back to the registration poke.

"Thank you ladies. Now that you've entered I'll process your registrations The competition begins tomorrow afternoon. I'll send the details to your 'dexs" the poke clerk informed my girlfriends as she began typing in their information into the computer. 

We took that as a cue to leave.

"This is going to be exciting! I cannot wait to compete!" Misty gleefully remarked.

"Yeah! I think were going to have to go shopping for some new bikini's for the competition" Amy said.

There was going to be more shopping and no doubt my wallet would suffer for it. The poor thing always did.

"There were plenty of shops on the boardwalk. I'm sure will find some great ones there." Misty said as she pointed at the stores. 

Yeah this was really going to cost me as nothing in there would be reasonably priced.

"Alright guys. Let's head off!" Amy cheered "We've got to go shopping for some bikinis!".

The first store had plenty of bikini's to choose from and the girls were almost overwhelmed by the selection of swimwear. There were string bikini's, microkini, sling bikini's, tankini's, two piece, one piece, see-through and sheer bikini's, ones with flowers on them and some with frills and lace. The girls didn't really know where to start looking and I felt sad that I had listened to Misty tell me all about the swimwear.

"Wow! There are so many to choose from. Were going to be here all day!" Amy said as she started looking at the bikini's on the rack closest to her.

"Can I help you?" a salespoke asked my girlfriends.

Unless she had some hard liquor behind the counter I doubted she would be of any aid to me.

"Uh, yes. I guess so. Were looking for some bikini's to wear for the Best Miss Tamer competition" Amy replied.

I resisted the urge to mention price.

"Oh so you're entering the competition. Are all three of you entering?" the salesperson asked.

Sadly they were.

"Yes we are." Misty replied as her attention quickly focused on a red microkini which she took off the rack. 

Now I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Do you have to wear something so exposing" I commented.

I was ignored.

"The microkini bikini's always score high with the judges" the salespoke said "And with boys".

Nikita was also shocked by the lack of material.

"It's so skimpy " she commented as she looked over Misty's first choice"I could never wear that in front of a crowd". 

At least one of them was reasonable.

"Well why don't you go try it on then see what all your friends think" the pokegirl, who was also a Wigglymuff, suggested.

If it was possible to make someone's head explode by sheer mental will then I would have done it by now. Thankfully for the pink skinned pokegirl I could not kill with my mind.

"If you don't like it there are plenty of other ones to choose from "Amy then said as she spotted a red two piece bikini.

That one at least looked as if covered something.

"I think I'll try on this one first" Amy told me.

She didn't wait for me to reply.

"What about you miss? Is there any particular bikini you are looking for?" the salespoke inquired of Nikita as my other two girlfriends headed for the changing rooms.

"We'll I don't know really. What do you recommend?" Nikita asked,

After a few moments she picked a modest, at least when compared to the others, black bikini.

"This one's perfect!" Niki said. 

Well I thought she'd look good in it.

"You can head to the back where the change rooms are" the poke instructed "If you need any more help, just let me know"

I didn't say anything I just followed as they would want my opinions on their outfits. Also this was a bit of an opportunity to peep on the girls while they changed into their bikinis.

The girls didn't take too long to change and Amy was the first to come out of the changinf room sporting the two piece red bikini she had picked out.

"So what do you think?" my poke girlfriend asked me "Will I win the competition with this outfit?"

This time my mouth worked faster than my head normally allowed.

"Hope not"

For a second I saw Illyia in Amy's eyes, but thankfully it didn't last.

"You look good" I said "It's just I don't want other people seeing you naked that's all".

Which to me seem reasonable enough.

"Yeah but what do you think of the colour?" Amy asked as she looked at herself in the nearby mirror and adjusted the bikini's material a bit. 

My attention quickly changed from Amy to Nikita. Her breasts were noticeably smaller than Amy's even after using Bloompowder but the bikini certainly looked stunning on her. 

"I married the wrong woman" I joked.

She blushed upon hearing that.

"Wow! That's a sexy outfit Niki you look good!" Amy said.

Misty the came out of the changing room while still fiddling with her bikini. Judging by all her fussing she hadn't had realized just how small it was until she put it on. The bikini wasn't big enough to cup her breasts and the bikini bottoms were too tight.

"I swear this is my size" she told me in a whisper "I can't be getting fat so soon, but if I am its all your fault".

Upon hearing that I resisted the urge to laugh at that would earn me a slap.

"You're not fat" I assured her.

When she noticed that everyone else was looking at her she spoke again.

"Well I think the bikini top might be a little too small." Misty admitted.

And too revealing.

"Oh! It's fine! That's what the microkini is supposed to look like. You wear it really well" the salespoke said as she return to see how the girls were doing with their shopping.

The Wigglymuffs around here seemed to be very good at flattering people. I wouldn't be surprised if they took acting classes.

"I think it shows too much " Misty commented.

Again the poke almost seem dishonest, but as far as I knew they weren't knowing for lying or distorting the truth.

"No, don't worry about that. Everything important is covered up and the bikini shows your curves. The boys will drool" the pokegirl added.

And old men would have heart attacks.

"What do you guys think? Misty asked us.

I decided to tell the truth when it was my turn to speak, but also to do very carefully. I would have liked to point out that she wasn't leaving much left over for the nude shoot, if she won, but I sensed that was the wrong thing to say.

"Well I would like it if you covered up a bit more" I said "And you might be more comfortable in something else".

That had sounded harmless in my head.

"Are you telling me to cover up or requesting it?" the Gym Leader asked.

There was only one right answer here. Misty wasn't submissive towards me in fact she was sexually aggressive and even a little demanding. Which she had some right to be given that she was an experienced Tamers who I wanted to learn from, and more importantly she'd forgiven me for knocking her up.

"Requesting" I said.

Misty smiled upon hearing that.

"I'll go with something else" she said "Maybe the stripped blue and white one. It's cute".

It worked for me, but it was a still a bit much and Misty seemed to pick up on that.

"You know I'd look super cute in that pink one" she remarked "But it's so expensive".

It had some frilly parts to which did make it sexier for some reason. I had no idea why but I could imagine Misty in it and I liked the pictures my mind was supplying me with.

"I could model it for you back at the hotel" the red head then added.

She was kinda evil, but I liked her anyway.

"I'll pay" I said.

I'd of gladly paid them ten thousand each not to compete.

"When you ladies are happy with those choices then bring the to the front and get I'll them packed for you." the salespoke then said. 

Right now I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The shopping had almost ended.

"Okay let's go check out some of the other stores" Misty decided "We still need something to wear on the beach".

And now the tunnel had collapsed burying me alive, there was only one thing I could do to save myself.

"Who wants ice cream?" I asked.

"Me!" replied three young women.

It never failed and once they were all sugared up and more likely to accept some flimsy excuse as to why I had to leave then I'd give them some money and let them go shopping by themselves.

Then finally I would be free.


	48. Chapter 48

**Tamer Gothic – Book Two – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 48**

 **The Beach - Coast City**

"You wanted to see me" I said to the gentlemen who had called me at the hotel less than half an hour ago.

I'd found it odd that the man representing Playpoke magazine had contacted me and then requested that I met him down at the beach, but I hadn't been worried. The location was far too public for anything shady, and I had wisely told Tom, who had by now caught up with us, where I was going so I knew he would follow to make sure I was safe.

The man was barely any older than I was and he wore an unbutton shirt and shorts, add to the the sunglasses and it was clear he thought himself very cool. Also he was drinking some fruity cocktail despite the fact that it was breakfast time, so I guessed that he was still somewhat hung over from a night spent partying.

"You must be Gothic!" he greeted while shaking my hand in a very enthusiastic way "I've heard literally tons about you and I know your a stand up guy. Which is good cause I need a favour".

If this was some pitch for money I was so out of here. The last thing I needed from my wife May was another lecture on wasteful spending.

"What do you need" I inquired.

I couldn't decided if this guy was fake or if he just really loved his job, because he looked really happy to met me. Still even if he was trying to get access to my wallet there was no harm in just hearing him out.

"It's like this bro" he explained "We had three judges for the Best Miss Tamer Bikini Contest. But one of the dudes cancelled on us so I want you to take his place".

When that sunk in I wasn't sure if I should be laughing or crying. I was against this contest and now I was being asked to take part.

"I know some people entering the contest" I informed the event organiser "So it wouldn't be fair if I was a judge".

Then for some reason a pokegirl in a one piece bathing suit handed me a drink with a tiny umbrella in it. I tasted it and wondered how much rum they put in these things.

"No problem my man" the guy in sunglasses assured me "If your girls in the contest then you give her five points and it I'll still be fair because the other judges might not like her as much as you do".

That actually made sense. If there were three judges then me giving out lots of points would matter very much if the others didn't.

"I mean you have to give the most points to your girlfriend" he added.

At this point I felt the need to be totally honest.

"Girlfriends" I corrected "Three in fact and they all signed up".

One of the guy's eyebrow rose up so high I could see it above the darkened lens of his shades.

"Man you Tamers get all the babes".

Given that he seemed to be have a small army of pokegirls around I didn't think he was actually jealous as they had to work for the magazine and that meant he had to be Taming at least a few of them. On the other hand he did have a point as being a Tamer was a lot like being a rock star, if you were popular then you could have all the pussy you ever wanted.

"But it is no probs" the coordinator "I mean your judging the girls for their hotness so as long as you give all three of your ladies the max amount of points you can give, which is five FYI, then you're telling them they're all equally sexy".

To us males that sounded perfectly reasonable, but I had the horrible feeling that I was somehow going to get into trouble. On the other hand I really did want to see a load of sexy Tamers in skimpy outfits, as I was a randy bugger, and as a judge I'd have a decent view of many a fine ass.

"Okay I'll do it" I decided.

(Line Break)

 **The Beach - Coast City**

Hours later it was finally time for the contest to begin. A man, who somehow managed to look good in an Hawaiian shirt, walked up to a microphone and he addressed the crowd that had gathered down here at the beach. Tom, Gary and Jayden might have been in the audience but I couldn't tell due to how many people there were out there.

"Welcome to the tenth annual Best Miss Tamer Contest!"

The man's announcement was greeted with many cheers. I found it to be deafening and was I also a little freaked out by how many Japanese men there were with cameras. I felt racist for noting it, but given that they'd been snapping shots of my girlfriends I didn't feel too guilty as I had a right to be upset about people perving over my hotties.

"Now before we begin let's meet our judges!" the announcer then said.

We three judges were already siting at a table that had three sets of placards on that numbered from one to five. Which made it really easy to figure out how we awarded points.

"First we have the Gym Leader. Miss Daisy Leaf!" the announcer informed the crowd "Readers of our magazine will remember her as the winner of this contest three years okay".

And she'd done the naked photo shoot. I knew that because I'd seen it, and I had a signed copy, so had a lot of other young men if the applause was anything to go by.

"Also judging will be Mayor Goro".

Clearly being the leader of this city was a job that came with perks. The man was older than me or Daisy and I didn't think he had anything to do with Taming but he seemed well liked by the locals as a lot of people clapped when he was mentioned.

"And finally we have Gothic, the Shadow Lord of Tamers who kindly volunteered when he heard we needed a replacement so give him a big round of applause".

That wasn't exactly what had happened, but since the crowd was very happy to see me I didn't care. If anything I was a little embarrassed by all the attention I was getting.

"Okay" the announcer said "it looks like we are ready to begin. Each competitor will get one chance to impress the judges, and she will receive a score between 1 and 15. The Tamer with the highest score will win the competition and then receive ten thousand SLC!".

Then there was even more cheering. People were very happy around here I was starting to wonder if anyone in audience was even sober.

"Also if she's willing you will get see her without the bikini in the summer special issue of playpoke magazine!".

At the this point only the males in the crowd cheered.

Let's meet our first contestant, Illyria!"

Amy was using her Tamer name and she stepped out in front of the judges wearing the red bikini she had gotten yesterday. She then walked around the catwalk and blew a kiss at the audience. Which was cute.

Naturally I held up a five, while Daisy held up a two for some reason and the Mayor gave her a three, which was an okay score.

"That's a 10 total. Not a bad score" the announcer said "Now on to our next contestant!"

As Amy left the stage she winked and waved at me. I knew she was grateful for the five I'd given her.

Next up was a young woman called Jasmine, who was the gym leader in a place called Olive City, which was somewhere in the League I assumed. She stepped out in front of the judges wearing a Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini. Which contrasted her dark skin rather nicely I thought. Plus she had nice big tits.

I gave her a four, because she was sexy. Daisy again gave a two but the mayor was far more generous he gave her a four which meant she equalled Amy's score.

Quite a few girls came by and showed off their swimsuits, but none of them were able to able to get more than a three out of me. They either looked too young or just couldn't compare with the young ladies who had already displayed quite a bit of flesh.

Then came Sabrina, a gym leader who trained magic using pokegirls like I did. I'd played a very odd game with during the Shadow Island Tournament . Her hair, which was now green for some reason, matched her green outfit.

I gave her a four cause she'd given me a star chip. Daisy had to have hate for Sabrina as she only gave her a one which with the Mayor's three meant she had the lowest score so far. Sabrina teleported away upon getting it and that impressed me more than her body had.

When Nikita came on to the stage she almost got an even lower score as she did not look that confident. I still gave her a five because I wanted to have sex with her again at some point in the future and Daisy gave yet another two while the leader of the city went with two as well. Which meant she did do slightly better than Sabrina had, but not as well as Amy had which must of stung because Niki didn't even look at me when she walked off the stage.

Last of all was Misty, who had put on the mircobikini which got her a five from the mayor and of course from me despite the fact that I was more than a little peeved right now. Daisy gave a four, which I assumed was because she liked Misty, and that gave her the highest source of all.

"Now, the crowning of the winner" the announcer stated "Gothic if you wouldn't mind doing the honours".

I took a crown from a pokegirl who held the accessory on a velvet pillow and then I placed it on Misty's head as she was handed a bunch of flowers by yet another nearly naked pokegirl.

"This year Best Miss Tamer Contest Champion is Misty Waters" the announcer exclaimed.

That was when the crowd cheered even louder than they had before.

(Line Break)

 **The Beach - Coast City**

By the time the sun had set there was a massive bonfire going and lots of people having fun. I however was not enjoying the party as I was upset that Misty was going to a naked photo shoot for Playpoke magazine, and she hadn't even bothered to ask how I felt about it.

Nikita was just sad that she had come in second to last so she was sulking big time while Amy was also a little down in the dumps about scoring so low. I attempted to comfort both of them.

"That Daisy was mean to both of you" I said "She should have given you more points".

They ignored me. It seemed to be happening a lot this week. But I knew that once we got back to doing Tamer things that they'd start to listen to me again because we were a team. But it would take some time as all girls need to feel attractive and losing the contest had really hurt Amy and Nikita's feelings. To make things worse they hadn't even scored that high.

"I gave you all five points" I reminded them "cause you are all very, very pretty girls".

"Well I'm going to say thank you for my five point" Misty said as roasted some marshmallows in the fire we'd started.

Thankfully she had changed after the contest, which was good due to how much the temperature had dropped since the sun had gone. Showing off her body aside I had been worried she'd catch a cold.

"But later tonight" the gym leader then added.

When she looked at me she could tell that I wasn't in the mood to have any fun with her so she came up and hugged me. Which didn't fail to get a reaction out of part of my body as she back in those shorts again.

"Aww whys my man so grump?" she asked.

For once it looked as she was actually going to listen.

"I don't want you to get naked for people who aren't me" I explained.

Misty then frowned.

"I don't need your permission" she said,

That wasn't really the issue. At least not with me.

"But you didn't even check to see if I was okay with it" I told her "Its nice to be consulted about these sort of things".

Amy heard that and she wrapped one of my arms around her body.

"I should have checked too. I'm sorry" she apologised.

Nikita then decided to make it a four way hug and suddenly I was warm.

"Yeah me to" she said.

I was liking this hug. A little too much actually. Misty noticed that and started to slowly rub against me.

"You know I only want to do the centrefold because this is my last chance to be in spotlight" she said to me "I mean once I squeeze out our kid I'm not going to have time for this kinda thing".

She did have a good point there.

"And I'm gonna be the size of a house before too long so I just want one last chance to be all sexy".

She was being all reasonable now. I hated it.

"I guess" was all I said on the matter.

Misty made a thoughtful face for a few seconds and then she smiled in a way that told me see had come up with a solution for this issue, or at least some sort of compromise.

"How about you give me your blessing to do the shoot" she said "And after I get your name tattooed on me so if any guy does she me naked then they'll know that I really belong to you".

That did sound really hot.

"Okay I'm on board" I decided.

I had been about to suggest going back to the hotel but then I discovered that the discussion was not yet over.

"Oh I could do that too" offered Nikita "As long as it was tasteful like on my shoulder with some fancy writing".

Misty had other ideas.

"I was thinking lower on my back" the Gym Leader said "but it would be weird if we had in the same place, it's not like were getting branded".

Misty knew very well that my pokes were branded so I knew she had used that word on purpose.

"Yeah who want that!" Niki said a little too loudly.

Then there was a sudden silence until Amy spoke.

"Fine. You talked me into it" she said "I'll get inked up too".

It was then that I remembered that tattoo removal was really easy in this world as there were spells pretty much anything as long as you could afford to pay a magic type to cast it for you.

Well actually it wasn't that simple, but I could recall reading about a potion that when applied to skin could remove scars and other marks. It wasn't cheap but when compared to have a tat removed with acid or a laser it was pretty cheap and quick.

"Okay let's go to bed" I said "It's get late and tomorrow we have to decided where we are going next".

It was all go for Team Gothic.


	49. Chapter 49

**Tamer Gothic – Book Two – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 49**

 **Pokecenter – Silver Town**

As I lay on the couch staring at the rain, which was pattering against the windows, a Nurse Joy moved and blocked my view. Not that I minded as I'd been looking at falling water for at least a quarter of an hour and so it was nice to have something else to examine with my eyes.

"It looks like we're in for a big storm" the pink-hared pokégirl in the nurse's uniform said.

The rain was already so bad that my girlfriends and I had taken shelter here rather than try to find a proper place to stay. We'd be on the road to a village called Sandford intending to deliver an Officer Jenny, she was currently in her pokeball, when the downpour had started.

Somehow my girls and I had gotten seperated from the Tom, Gary and Jayden, so while we'd found the pokecentre in Silver Town, they were still out there somewhere. However I wasn't worried as Thomas was a tough as they came and Gary was good at looking after himself as for Jayden he had a special future so I doubted he could die until he became the Dark King.

Thankfully for me and my ladies, Pokecenters never turned away Tamers so after changing out of our wet clothes my girls and had taken seats in the waiting area while our pokes went through a Level Three Taming Cycle.

Level 3 cycles were stronger, and they were usually used on captured Feral pokegirls not pokes who had been in harems for some time. But my pokegirls hadn't been through even a Level 2 cycle for a good long while, and they'd been getting a bit rowdy.

Raven and Daphne didn't get along very well, and Kira was becoming jealous of other pokes who paid too much attention to me, even her own Drow-Zee sister. These weren't huge problems, but I wanted to remind them they needed to get along as they worked for me.

Now my harem were all spread out over the place resting in their sleeping bags as were my girlfriends. At this rate they'd sleep until morning.

That was when lightening lit up the sky and thunder made the windows shake, the lights even flickered for a moment. This woke everyone up, but they all laid down again once they were sure nothing bad had happened.

As for me I hoped that the generator would hold for the night as the wind was a cold one and we would need the heat on. Not that I was too worried about this as I had plenty of bodies to warm me up.

"Good" a voice said from behind the desk "It's been weeks since we've had any rain around here. What we need is a good shower".

Turning towards the back I saw a Pokewoman came out from the manager's office, her hair was pink but not as vibrantly so as the your pokegirls, and her nurse's uniform was more modest.

Still she was attractive, but pretty soon my eyes wandered back to younger Nurse Joy. I'd never Tamed one of her kind, and I couldn't help wonder if they were like in bed. In hopes of finding out more I opened my 'dex and looked the breed up.

NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
Diet: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
Role: nursing  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize.  
Enhancements: innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
Evolves: Night Nurse (battle stress)  
Evolves From: None

 _NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters._

 _NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened back in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.  
_

 _Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader._

 _While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients)._

 _For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height._

That hadn't helped at all as there was nothing in here about how to Tame them or how to tell if they wanted Taming,

"Mamma Joy, what are you still doing up?" the younger Nurse Joy asked the elder in a chiding tone "You have the morning shift".

By now the Pokecenter should be closed, but because of the bad weather the place was staying open in case people needed shelter, and given the storm that had been a wise thing to do.

"It's only..." the older Joy said as looked over to a clock on the wall. "11.30 pm...".

For me this wasn't late at all but I wasn't one for getting up early and I was tired either were as everyone else seemed to be snoozing away.

"Yes," NurseJoy agreed after double checking the time "but you've been up since six am yesterday".

Nothing short of Armageddon would get me up that early.

"Someone needs to take care of things behind the scenes around here. And besides, the visitors we get would rather have a pretty face greeting them rather than my old mug" the Pokewoman replied.

It was nice to know that there were still family run businesses in the world.

"But you're so much better with the finances than I am. Without you, I'd have bankrupted this place years ago" the younger nurse said to the older.

The Pokéwoman laughed upon hearing that.

"At least you admit that you wouldn't be able to balance the budget if your life depended on it" she teased.

Given that these places were funded by the League that meant they would have a limited budget.

"Oh Momma" the younger NurseJoy said with embarrassment "Don't you go saying things like that in front of our guests.

Amy, Nikita and Misty were already snuggled up in their comfy sleeping bags so I doubted they were awake to hear anything the Joy's were saying.

"I'll stop teasing when you let me do my work" the mother told her pouting daughter "A beautiful pokegirl like you should be trying to get Tamed not spending her time worrying about paperwork".

The Nurse Joy with the more youthful features looked really cute right now, and despite her words she was actually rather flattered I thought.

"You're impossible, you know that?" the child said to her mother.

That also amused the older Nurse Joy.

"Of course I am! And here I was so sure you'd figured that out a long time ago" she joked.

That was when the set of twin-doors to the PokéCenter burst open, and three guys I knew really well ran into the building in order to escape what was becoming a full blown thunderstorm. Jayden, Gary and Thomas had finally caught up with us.

"Hello there. Welcome to the Silver Town PokéCenter. I'm NurseJoy. Can I help you in any way? Do any of you need medical treatment" the sexier Nurse Joy inquired.

They looked okay to me.

"Nah we're fine, just soaked" Thomas said as he took of his coat and started wringing it of water "Can we crash here for the night".

The NurseJoy nodded her head.

"Of course you" she said "Just put out your sleeping bags anywhere you want, feel free to dry off and change in the back room".

They'd need to do, as by the looks of things. I'd gotten soaked these guys had been half drowned.

"Thank the gods" Gary remarked.

My thinking was the the gods had been trying to kill him judging by the weather out there.

"Can we get our 'girls put through a cleaning cycle?" asked Jayden "They got soaked too".

I'd kept mine safely in their pokeballs so it was doubtful they'd even knew it was raining until after they'd finished their Taming Cycle.

"Of course" the NurseJoy said.

That was when someone made me jump a little. Misty was awake and she had decided to playfully bite my ear for some reason.

"Do you want to Tame that Nurse Joy?" she asked me.

I did and I'd put it down to the storm, to me the air felt charged and I felt rather energised.

"Yes" I admitted.

Since I was a Tamer it was my job to have sex with pokegirls, as they needed it to stay sane, and the older poke had mentioned that the younger one should be out getting Tamed. Maybe she hadn't gotten any attention from men in a while.

"So why don't you go talk to her?" was her next question.

She was right to inquire about that as I really should have tried to work my charms on her by now. She hadn't been that busy until the fellahs had waded in, and even now she wasn't that distracted. Yet I was having trouble figuring out how to broach the topic.

Which was odd for me as I had the Psychic Charm Blood Gift so all I had to do was talk to her for a while and my sort of super power would take care of the rest. But I just couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound like a cheesy pick up line.

"I can't think of what to say" I confessed.

That made Misty laugh softly.

"I'm sorry for making fun it just that you're normally so good at Taming" she apologised once she had stopped enjoying my problem "Seeing you have trouble get a poke into bed is just so silly".

She then stayed quiet for a moment and when I glanced at her it seemed to me that she deep in thought.

"Well you've been a good boy" she then said between kisses on my neck "So I'll get you laid".

Before I could remark on that the Gym Leader walked over to the Nursejoy and spoke to her for a few moment. This involved, for reasons unknown, pointing at me while making some odd hand gestures

"Okay she's up for it" Misty informed me once she got back over to the couch "I told her what you like, and she says you can wait for her in her bedroom while she locks up. Go get her big boy".

I felt grateful and a little ashamed right now, also I found what Misty had done to be kinda sweet so I decided to go and shag the nurse.

(Line Break)

 **Pokecenter – Silver Town**

I'd not been waiting long when the Nurse Joy entered her bedroom. As soon as she saw me she walked to the door and locked it. Then came back and pushed me onto the bed without warning.

"Like what you see" she then asked while pulling her skirt up to give me a view of her black thong.

She was very forward, and I wondered if Misty had told her that I was having trouble being sexually aggressive tonight. I wanted her I was horny, but I was like a loin unwilling to pounce. I felt like I'd lost whatever it was that made me dominant when having sex.

I blamed my Gym Leader girlfriend for this, she was used to having things her way in our relationship and now that I was a leader that couldn't continue. I had to do something about her or I'd lose the attuide to life that made a good Tamer, but it could wait till morning.

"Definitely" I told the Nurse Joy.

Thongs weren't exactly my thing, but I could see what she had under them and it looked good.

"Do what you want with me" she said "I haven't been Tamed by a man in good long time".

That was enough of an invite for me so after sitting up I grabbed her waist and tugged just enough that she knew I was trying to get her on her knees.

"Oh that's what you want" she said while kneeling on the floor "Me on the floor like a slut".

I had already stripped down to my t-shirt and boxers so once she pulled down my underwear she was able to wrap her hand around the base of my shaft and take the head of my penis into her mouth. Which she started flicking the tip of with her tongue.

"That's the stuff" I said with a smirk.

Then she removed her hand from the shaft and started massaging my balls as she took the whole of my dick into her mouth. Soon after that she started deep throating me.

As for me I put my hand on the back of her head and made sped her up a little, when I removed my hand she continued at that pace which pleased me.

Next I reached out and put my hands on her luscious breasts and gave them a quick squeeze. My hands continued to massage her breasts until she stopped me so she could undo the buttons on her nurse's uniform.

My dick seemed to get even hard when I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Which was good timing as she stuck my cock my between her breasts.

She began squeezing her breasts around my shaft as she started giving me a nice tit job while also licking the tip of my cock when she could. She kept up a pattern of moving her breasts up and down, then she started squeezing them together in order to please me.

"Oh fuck" I moaned, a little too loudly.

Someone had to have heard that.

"Don't worry" the Nurse Joy said while continuing her treatment "All the rooms Pokémon centre are totally sound proof, we can be as loud as we want".

That was good to know.

"Sweet" I said with a smile.

The Nurse Joy returned the facial expression.

"My gods you have a big dick" the medical profession then told me as then took the whole thing into her mouth and sucked like a woman possessed.

"I'm gunna... gunna..." was all I could say she as got me closer and closer to a climax.

She pulled her mouth off of my dick as I shot a load of my white creamy jizz on to her face. She opened her mouth, but most of it ended up missing that part of her. That meant she had clean herself up with a handy wetwipe.

"Oh fuck" I said "That was great".

I felt much better now

"Why thank you" she said "You taste so nice and you're so big, I want you inside of me".

That presented a bit of a problem as she looked like she wanted it right now, but I was going to need ten minutes at least before or that would have been the case if the Nurse Joy hadn't used a spell to get me up again.

I grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, face down on her knees and got behind her. I then pulled her thong off and I threw it to the ground. Soon after that I put my dick at her sopping entrance.

"Hurry up and put it in" the Nursejoy requested "I need it now, just stick it in. Go rough and wild on me, don't even start off slow. Just use me".

I plunged my dick in to her and straight away I began pounding away at her like she just a cheap slut.

"Oh gods you're so big, just keep pounding me and don't stop, I want this, I need this, fuck me like I've never been fucked before".

I tried to do just that and it seemed to work as she started pushing her hips so I could get in further.

"Spank me, sir. I've been a bad girl and need punishing, please spank my ass until its red" she begged.

I began smacking her ass, which elicited moans from the horny little nurse. So I spanked her harder and harder between pounding her tight pussy also hard. This sex was so good and kinky, and I loved the nurse's uniform, it made me really horny.

"Oh I'm getting close... oh" she moaned. "I'm gunna cum, sir I'm gunna cum just keep doing it like that, pound my tight pussy".

I stopped spanking her so I could focus on fucking her as hard as I could and as fast as I could.

"OH I'm cuming, I'm cuming, oh yeeessssss" she screamed as her pussy clamped down on me, causing me to have my second orgasm of the night.

I shot my seed deep inside her, there was so much even I was surprised, especially as cum not that long ago

"Ye gods that was good" I said.

I know idea why I said 'Ye', but I didn't care how silly it sounded as I felt so good right now. I was back to being large in charge.

"Yes it was, sir" said Nurse Joy after she collapsed onto the bed in a heap.

Lying down seemed like a good idea so I dressed and left them room. When I got back to wear my girls were sleeping I laid down and discovered that Misty was still awake.

"Have fun?" she inquired.

My smirk told her all she needed to know, but I spoke anyway.

"Oh yeah" I told her

Misty then crawled over to me and put her head on my chest as I closed my eyes so I could sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

I let the girls run roughshod in those two chapters because Tamer G needs to learn how to put his foot down. Which he starts do to now and will do more so in Battle City.

Plus he got to see lots of hot girls in bikinis that is always of the good.

How could he not cave with three women hugging him! He's only human damn it.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Two – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 49**

 **Streets - Sanford Village**

The Crimson League was for the most part a good place to live, it had huge cities full of entertaining places and people, ranches that always needed an extra pair of hands, farms that provided more food than the League needed, white sandy beaches with hot babes on them, they even had something called a Spell Dump, which sounded exciting.

It also had a number of small villages that seemed to have been cut out of postcards and pasted into real life. Even Sleepy Hollow, which had been under siege by an undead pokegirl, had been attractive to look at, or at least it had been until I'd wrecked their bridge.

Sanford was interesting because it could have been part of the Blue League. It was a village that screamed Britishness, only it didn't because that wouldn't be very dignified so it stated the fact that it was English without make loud noise. It even smelled of tea and scones, but that might have something do with the nearby cafe.

"I bet you grew up in a place like this" Misty remarked as we looked for the police station.

As to why we were here. That was because Team Gothic had been contracted to deliver an Officer Jenny to the village of Sanford. Not all villages had a Jenny but since the police force here was charged with protecting a lot of farms and ranches they really needed a pokegirl law office. Not they needed help keeping the piece within the village judging by the looks of things.

Sanford had been without one for years now as the last Officer Jenny the League had sent here had never even made it to the town. No one knew what became of her, but since she'd been travelling alone it was possible she'd been killed by a Feral as while the Kanto Region was much safer than other places it still had it's dangers.

To ensure the safe arrival of this pokegirl the League had decided that the Officer Jenny would be escorted by as many Tamers as they could get to walk from Coast City to this village. It was some distance to travel, but it was more or less the same direction we'd been intending to go in when had decided to finally go to Thrill Town.

"Actually I grew up in a city" I told Misty while I looked for someone to ask directions from "But there are places like this in the world I'm from and I've visited them".

Despite having my name tattooed in fancy writing on her back Misty really didn't know me that well. Which I figured was partly why she was here, she wanted to get to know the father of her child as well as have a few more adventures before settling down. Not that I thought she'd find anything thrilling in a place like this.

Still there was something about this placed that bothered me. It was a little too peaceful, but it was Sunday so everyone might be at Church. Also the name was familiar somehow yet I was sure I'd never heard anyone talking about this place and if it something from my world then it might not mean anything in this reality.

"Oh a pub!" Thomas said while pointing at the establishment "I fancy a drink or three".

Given that he might end up being chased out of town by people with pitchforks then it was a good idea to get him off the streets as soon as I could.

"Sounds good" agreed Gary.

"I'm hungry" Jayden informed us all like he was a big kid.

Then I checked my watch and saw that it was lunchtime so a pint along with something to eat did sound tempting. Of course it was also tempting to slap Jayden across the back of the head, but I was able to restrain myself, somehow.

"We could all do with a rest" reasoned Misty "My feet are killing me".

My legs were cramping a bit, but I didn't know why the red head was complaining as she hadn't been walking that much.

"You girls all took turns riding Daphne" I pointed out.

No true gentlemen would sit upon his steed if it meant ladies had to walk, it was a matter of decency. Still it had done nothing for my feet.

"I still had to walk some of the time" she complained "and I'm carrying your child so that means you should make sure I'm comfortable".

She even used that excuse when she hogged the covers. Which for some reason always amused Amy and Nikita. I suspected that they saw my situation as some sort of punishment from on high.

"Well let's get you inside then" I said as I led my team into a bar.

The inside was exactly what I'd expected it to me. It was a proper English pub and it nearly empty which supported my theory that everyone was off worshipping something. And these days there where a lot of options.

After the end of the war against Sukebe, the reduced populations of the world mingled as lots of folks had become refugees feeling countries that had ceased to exist, either in the literal sense or the political one, and this lead to them slowly abandoning their old cultures.

Natural this lead to new faiths popping up as the old ways were gradually left behind. Many old religious myths and tales intermingled as people travelled about, and slowly, they began to form one large conglomerate of faith that was the Church of the Thousand Gods.

Although it was not named as the Church of the Thousand Gods until after 100 AS, it was essentially that decades before being official. The Church was still popular even today, since it is large and diverse enough to appeal to many different kinds of people.

The Church had a large and quite complex belief system, listing hundreds of gods along with even larger numbers of other mystical creatures in the various divine realms. However, only a small number of hardcore theologists actually keep record of them all. Most people just view the divinities worshipped by the Church as a large, collective, faceless whole.

Local churches, like the one they had here, tended to revere one, or maybe even several gods above all the others, with only a couple services a year that were dedicated to all the gods as a whole. The bulk of temples attention would be on their chosen few deities .

It was worth noting that both celestial and infernal pokegirls supported the cosmology put forth by the Church, which only helps to give it credence, although critics say that those pokegirls support the Church simply because their human masters convinced them to. However I figured that the mere existence of angel and demon pokegirls was enough to prove that Good and Evil were real forces that an impact on our lives.

The Church was a slightly liberal organization, placing emphasis on this life, rather than the next. It also puts great importance on love and happiness, and had recently began to sanction marriages between humans and pokewomen in the more liberal leagues, and even some conservative ones to my suprise.

In the past branches of the Church had been funded by the league government, and this had allowed them to influence the Church and to make them emphasize aspects of the religion that each league found to be more pleasing than others.

Such as the whole holy union thing involving pokewomen or not.

That had been going on for decades, and for a while it seemed to be leading the Church towards splintering, until one man made it his mission to prevent such a schism from occurring.

Ricardo Esprina, a long-retired Tamer, set up his own branch of the Church here in the Crimson League, and declared himself the Hierophant, the highest ranking mortal in the faith, over ten years ago. He had remarkable success, and has since managed to get all but a few churches in all the leagues to refuse funds from the league, instead relying on public support.

Though many local churches were crippled by this policy, Esprina was still declared to be a major religious victory. Encouraged by how well the more liberal leagues adapted to human-pokewomon marriages, he recently came out and declared that the Church was against pokegirl cloning research, urging people and pokegirls to protest such things.

"Afternoon" greeted a man who I assumed ran this place.

He'd been down in the cellar by the looks of things, and it had taken him a while to notice we were here. I'd even had time to let the Officer Jenny out of her pokeball.

"Where's the police station?" the law enforcement poke asked before anyone else could say anything "I'm already late".

The barman smiled before he said anything so I figured that he hadn't been offended by the officer's lack of manners. I was however annoyed because we'd gotten her here quickly enough and she hadn't even said thank you for doing such a good job.

"Head towards the fountain" the barman instructed "and when you get there you'll see two roads. Take the left one and keep going and you'll see the police station on the right. You can't miss it".

For a second it look as if the pokegirl would rush off, and she made it to the door before she remembered something.

"Come by the station later and I'll let Headquarters know I arrived" she told me "Then they'll transfer your payment".

I didn't need the money, but the rest of Team Gothic did and that was why we'd taken this job, and we would no doubt take others.

"So what will it be?" the gentlemen with all the booze asked us when we ready to order.

The first thing we all wanted was food, which was going to be take of by the barman's wife, and then we ordered drinks. Which was a bit a problem as Misty wanted white wine.

"You can't drink" I told her firmly "You're pregnant".

That made her all huffy.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she argued.

This time I was going to put my foot down.

"I shouldn't have to" I pointed out "You don't drink or smoke when your pregnant everyone knows that".

Misty apparently didn't, that or she didn't care.

"Oh it won't do any harm" she insisted.

That I did not agree with. I'd already lost one unborn child because the Dark Elves had executed a member of the Elf Court, who I had knocked up. I hadn't realised that until well after the event, because I was losing track of which females I'd impregnated. But I was attached to Misty, and I didn't want her to lose her baby because she got drunk.

"If you drink then I won't give you anymore foot rubs" I threatened.

That made the red head scowl, but she gave in and went with water before going off to sulk at a table.

"She's a lot more work than the other two" Tom remarked.

This was so true, but the sex was incredible. She did things even my pokes didn't now how to do.

"We don't get many Tamers in these parts" commented the bar owner once the girls had all gone to sit down.

I didn't doubt that for a moment there was nothing worth a Tamer's time as far as I could see.

"Not any pokes to Tame around here" the gent then added.

Now that I did want to question as the village was surrounded by ranches and farms all other the area. There had been hundreds of pokes within a few miles of this place.

"Where are they all?" asked Tom.

The barman seemed to avoid looking at Thomas and while he didn't answer the query he directed his response towards me. Which was rude, but also understandable given the Hunter's Blood Curse.

"Oh they stay in the fields where they belong".

That also surprised me as even people who didn't pokes as anything more than slaves did at least admit they were more than just farmhands. Pokegirls were good for jobs around town too and lots of families had a poke around too even if was just as companions.

Also there was the issue of protection, without strong pokes around these people had no defence against Ferals, which as a Tamer was my concern.

"So how do you protect yourselves?" I inquired.

The village didn't have any walls and a few cops weren't going to help if a powerful poke decided to attack the village. Yet the settlement was intact so they had to be doing something right.

"We have our ways" was his reply.

As I sipped my beer I wondered what way that was. I'd seen nothing that could serve as a defence be it technological or magical.

"So how come there's a Blue League village all the way out here" Gary asked of the barman.

The pub owner went on to tell us a tale. According to him the original Sanford had been one of theplaces in the British Isle to be spared any harm during the Revenge War, even the Red Plague hadn't bothered them, at least according to the story. Then decades after the war for some unknown reason a group of Arch-Mage pokegirls had attempted to destroy the town, perhaps transporting into the sea, but instead they'd ended up here.

"Since then folks around 'ere haven't taken to kindly to pokes" the pub owner finished.

Had I not been to the Lost City of Atlanta I would have thought that story madness, but I knew that someone or perhaps something had moved an entire city and buried it underground. Compared to that transporting a village wasn't that big of a deal.

What I had trouble processing was why a group of Arch-Mages would got to such lengths to make a town vanish when it would be much easier to destroy it. However I didn't have much time to think on that as someone tapped on the shoulder by when I turned around there was no one there so then I moved to face the bar again.

That was when I discovered someone had put a note under my glass.

 _SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN TONIGHT. LUV SEXIBI_

So we were in danger then. There was nothing odd about that, by this point it was downright mundane.

"Guess we're staying the night" Tom said after I had passed him the note.

The barman chose to hear Thomas say that, and he informed us that were in fact a couple of rooms available. It wasn't actually that late but since Misty didn't want to teleport due to being knocked up it was taking us a while to get anywhere that we couldn't access via train.

"I guess we could have boys in one room and put the girls in the other" I suggested "Maybe throw some chocolate in there".

It wasn't ideal, but it would only be for one night as Sexibi's message had been clear. Something was going to happen after the sun goes down and we might have to get violent about it

(Line Break)

 **Streets - Sanford Village**

"Are we going to war" Jayden asked as he watched Tom and myself loaded not only our shotguns but also our elemental pistols "Cause if we are I don't have any weapons".

Well that was worrying to hear.

"How have you survived?" was what I wanted to know.

Sure he had pokes to help keep him safe, but if his adventures had been even a tenth as dangerous as mine then he must have needed to defend himself at some point.

"By being absolutely flawless" he answered.

If I hadn't seen Jayden as the Dark King during my trip to the future I wouldn't believe that he could ever be a threat, but once upon a time Adolph Hitler had been an art student. But I doubted he'd ever been as annoying as Nikita's brother.

"Maybe you should hang back when the fighting starts" Tom advised.

That sounded like a good idea to me.

"How do you even know we're in danger?" Gary asked.

I couldn't think of a lie so I showed my friend the piece of paper.

"Sexibi!" he shouted before calming down "Like I...".

The next thing I knew Gary was smiling.

"Okay so something bad is happening here" he said.

And now I knew what it was like to be the one frozen in time by the Legendary pokegirl. I did not enjoy it nor did I enjoy it when the time travelling plant type didn't tell me what was going on.

"So why don't you just set Callisto lose?" Gary then questioned "She's a Dark Lady she could take out the whole village!".

On the surface of things that did sound like a good idea, but unleashing Callisto wasn't wise at this time as we had no idea who the enemy was.

"Because of collateral damage I don't know who the bad guys are yet" I explained.

I had the horrible feeling that it was everyone, but until I had proof of that I wasn't going to fight anyone.

"Oh well it's pretty much everyone" Gary informed us as he stood up and put his belt on.

Jayden just looked confused so I figure that Sexibi hadn't spoken to him, and she good reason not to since she was trying to create a time line when he didn't become the reason for World War IV.

"Okay what is..." the future Dark King started to say.

He was interrupted when the Officer Jenny we'd brought here came bursting through the door.

"We have to get out of here" she said once she taken a few deep breathes "My colleges just tried to kill me".

That was when I heard a woman scream and a gun go off.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author Note**

Quick Poll

This is chapter fifty so I could end the story here and go onto Battle City, but I'm worried it isn't a good ending even though it does sort of explain some of the big picture.

I could add some more it's just that I'm thinking that I should move things along. This story was about Tamer G winning the title Shadow Lord of Tamers and he's done that.

What do you guys think?

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Two – The Shadow Lord**

 **Part 50**

 **Unknown Location  
**

In a place that was outside both time and space, Sexibi and female figure in black hooded robes, who was know only as Kreia, were observing Team Gothic through a large magic mirror that seemed to float in the air.

Nearby the two females was a raised circular table and on that surface was a map of the world. On this map were various figurines on it all. Every living Legendary Pokegirl had a figurine of themselves present, except for Sexibi who was the one playing this odd game.

Also on it were figurines of every person who was currently a pawn of the Legendaries or otherwise had some important destiny to fulfill.

The figurines were special because they each had contained a small part of the life essence of whomever they represented, and they could move on their own as the person they represented went about their business.

The figurines of Tamers Gothic, Thomas and Illyria the Kamislut were grouped together in a triangle formation. Gothic's model was on point with his magical sword in hand. Illyria was the right side poised ready to attack. Thomas was on left side with his pistol drawn.

There were other special Tamers on the board too, which meant that Team Gothic was not the only group getting into trouble.

These Tamers also had a patron legendary looking after them. Which was good for them as they had adventures that were much more dangerous than those of their peers.

"As we planned I went back in time to create an organisation that exists specifically to hunt down Gothic and ruin him. He'll be very angry with me if he ever finds out about this" the Legendary said as she looked into the mirror.

The pixie like pokegirl knew she'd have to think of something extra kinky, in order to apologise to the Tamer for this added trouble.

"Remember you came begging to me for help on how to best prepare Gothic for what is coming" the robed female then said "We have set enemies against him before, both Pokegirls and Humans, but he has always had an advantage against them. Now he must defeat enemies that have been trained and have had time to prepare to face him".

Sexibi wasn't too worried about Gothic's safety as he had Illyria to protect him, and more luck than any man had right to. She was more worried about how her favourite human would react upon finding out that she had created a rival group whose sole purpose was to destroy Team Gothic.

This didn't have to involve something as drastic as killing people, but sadly it might as this wasn't just about facing danger it was also about understanding that not all foes could be vanquished on the battlefield. Some had be dealt with less directly.

"So what is happening here" the hooded figure then inquired of the other.

While the magic mirror showed exactly what was happening to Team Gothic however that didn't mean the viewer would understood what she or he was seeing.

"This village is under the influence of a mentally unstable Psi-Vamp Pokewoman who was fully convinced that she was human" Sexibi explained "At least until a few years ago. She lost her mind during a Mantis attack that killed a large number of Gypsy people".

As horrible as that was these things sometimes did happen. Not every group of people lived in the cites and those that didn't could end up as prey for savage ferals. Which was one of the reasons why the League needed Tamers.

"While the Neighbourhood Watch were hunting Mantis down the Psi-Vamp was caught by the Mantis and in desperation she used her powers on the Mantis" Sexibi went on to say as the view in the reflective surface changed "Which did kill it. However since a mere human couldn't stand up to a Mantis she became convinced that she had died and that her spirit had refused to move on since her husband and son still needed her".

Psi-Vamps were an odd breed of pokegirl even at the best of times, so it wasn't so surprising than one of them had lost their minds.

"What started her influencing the village, and to attack our little pets, are the Officer Jennies. She is convinced that the League is trying to replace her husband, who has kept the peace in this village with the limited force he has available".

The Psi-Vamp had driven the villagers to kill the last Officer Jenny and she was also why other pokegirls were kept away. The locals were xenophobic towards pokes.

"Which is the same thing she did to the previous Officer Jenny" the legendary added.

The two female figures watched as the male part of Team Gothic went downstairs and knocked out the innkeeper who had just tried to shot one of the female Tamers who had sent a pokegirl down to the bar in order to fetch her mistress a drink of warm milk.

"I set up the job" Sexibi was now explaining "Someone in the League's law enforcement owes me a favour so I arranged for an Officer Jenny to be sent to Sanford, and for their to be an escort. A few other subtly manipulations led to Team Gothic getting the contract".

Kreia was a master schemer so she was only a little impressed by Sexibi's use of time travel in order to manipulate her human pet.

The two strange females then watched as Hunter Thomas let Tattletale, a mind reading poke, out of her ball so that the pokegirl could read the barkeep's mind, while she was doing that the rest of the group had started securing the pub in case they came under siege.

It had been previously pointed out that Jayden didn't have a gun, many Tamers didn't as they depended on their harem to protected them. Yet for some reason Nikita's sibling had decided to pick up barkeep's hunting rifle while the others were distracted.

As Hunter Thomas's Tattletale explained that she knew what was going on the male Tamers were staring in horror at Jayden. The future Dark King was waving the gun around, and action that made everyone else dive for cover.

Which had been a smart move as gun went off and the bullet ricocheted around the bar until it ended up in Gary's ass. Thankfully it hadn't been an elemental bullet.

The Officer Jenny the group had escorted then tackled Jayden to the ground, took the gun away, and hand cuffed him as well. Not because he was under arrest, but because she rightly saw him as a risk to public saftey.

"Are you sure he is actually a threat?" Kreia asked Sexibi.

It was hard to imagine Jayden being a grave menace to the world. He looked far more likely to destroy himself rather than anyone else.

"Oh I'm sure" the legendary replied.

She had seen that future, and it was not pretty. Jayden was still naïve at this age, however he would learn and he was more skilled than he appeared. He was also driven to succeed.

Once he had merged with Subeke's spirit the Tamer's ambition would be twisted and corrupted into something evil.

"It will be odd for your pet human to battle his own brother-in-law" Kreia commented.

While Sexibi's favourite human was already married it wasn't going to last and he would later remarry, but that was still years away.

Meanwhile back in Sanford Hunter Thomas had taken out the pokeball that contained his Nightnurse, so that she could extract the bullet and heal Gary's ass.

"They should have this dealt with soon" Sexibi was now saying "They just need to track down the Psi-Vamp and stop her from projecting her emotions into the villager's minds. Once the locals realise that they have been influenced into doing such terrible things then the fight will be taken out of them".

Kreia and the time travelling pokegirl then watched as Tattletale, Tamer Gothic and Hunter Thomas tracked down the powerful psychic signal of the Pokewoman.

Soon enough Team Gothic finally found the Psi-Vamp on the top of the police station, and discovered how mentally unstable she was.

With Tattletale's help they then managed to make the Psi-Vamp realise the truth and that broke then mental spell the villagers had been under for so many years.

"Another problem dealt with" Kreia said, sounding as she if actually approved "And with a minimum of bloodshed".

Sexibi nodded her head before speaking.

"He does good work and he has some powerful allies" she commented.

Illyria alone assured that Team Gothic could face nearly anything head on, and unlike the other legendaries the Kamislut still had the will to change the world as she hadn't been around for the horror that the Revenge War.

With her Tamer to direct her she could alter things for the better, or possible for the worse if she got out of control.

"So what is next?" Kreia then asked Sexibi.

They both had many plans, and not all of them involved Team Gothic.

"I'm going to give them a break" the adorable legendary answered "I can't risk putting Misty in harms away. We need that kid and if I let her get hurt I might end up driving my pet into the enemy camp. Besides he's going to need to rest before Battle City, as a lot of what is to come will be decided there".

Kreia nodded in agreement and then with a wave of her hand the magic mirror grew dark as the did the room around it.

(Line Break)

 **Police Station – Sanford**

The next morning when the League showed up they brought a lot of Psychic types with them in order to reverse what the Psi-Vamp had done over the years to the inhabitants, and some dark types to keep the Psi-Vamp under control.

Once the mental influence had been removed the villagers had lost the will to fight, which was good because they had been preparing to lay siege to the local pub and they'd had a lot of fire power. Thankfully no one had gotten hurt, aside from the bartender who had a nasty bruise and Gary who had a sore ass.

"Just once, could we please go somewhere and something disastrous not happen while we're there" Hunter Thomas said as he paced the small waiting room.

While we didn't get into trouble everywhere we went, we went entire days without so much as hiccup, it did seem to be happening a lot at least when compared to other people and it worried me. I was pretty sure that other Tamers had more fun than me and didn't get into harms way as much as I did.

Of course some Tamers had to retire in the first six months because they got horribly wounded, either mentally or physically, and a few still died despite how much safer the job was these days. I was also certain that if not for my luck I'd have been one of those people.

"We do seem to have more than our fair share of excitement" I agreed.

Using my keen mind it wasn't hard for me to figure out that it was Sexibi who was working behind the scenes to make sure I ended up places like Sanford, and while I was a lucky son of bitch I guessed that she also had a hand in keeping me alive.

Which I found annoying because while I was successful, wealthy and somewhat famous, knowing that a time travelling pokegirl was at least partly responsible cheapened the whole thing for me. Because of her manipulations I'd never know what I could have achieved without her meddling.

On the flip side Sexibi being my higher power guide could be keeping me out of a different kind of danger, as while my prosperity might not be all my doing, it hadn't attracted enough attention to make my life difficult. No one was hounding me for my help and I wasn't, as far as I knew, being spied upon by the League.

Also no one from Team Rocket had come after me despite the fact I'd attacked one of their bases. However that might have something to do with it having been a Hunter's Guild operation. Any reprisal by Team Rocket would be an attack on the whole organisation, and Team Rocket didn't seem to have the resources to wage war on the Hunters Guild.

"It's not normal" Thomas was now commenting "I never had so many adventures until I met you, even if some weird shit has happened to me in the past".

My friend had lost his memory so he couldn't be sure if his entire life had in fact been more dull before meeting me, but it wouldn't surprise me if that had been the case as outside of a few books not many Tamers had so much adventure in their lives as I did.

"Must be the Sexibi" Garry added when entered the room.

The door had been shut but Thomas and I had hardly been trying to keep the noise level down so it was not surprise that Gary had heard us.

"She told me to stick with you if I wanted to become a Harem-Master" he then informed us.

That the pixie like pokegirl had spent time talking to Gary made me jealous. She was suppose to be my legendary whatever, but at least it meant that I didn't have to sit down and explain things to him.

He might not have believed me and even if he had he would have only ended up nagging me endlessly into setting up a meeting with the time travelling pokegirl.

In fact many Tamers would gladly devote their lives to Legendary just to be around them, not that I had been given a choice.

"Must be" Thomas agreed.

It was the most likely explanation, and I didn't think there could be another being messing with my life. If there was and they weren't as cute as Sexibi then I would punch them in the face.

"So the next question has to be: What do we do about it?" I said.

The answer, at least in my view, was: Do nothing at all. Yet while I was the Team Leader I wanted to get the opinions of the others before we took or didn't take action.

That would include talking to the girls as well, however that would have to wait as currently they were freshening up.

"What can we do?" asked Gary "And why would be do anything?"

They were both very good questions, and I had no answer to the first one, but the second I could reply to.

"Because I don't want to spend my entire life in service to someone else" I told Gary Oak "Plus one of us could get hurt if keep being thrown into the line of fire like this".

While that was a concern I wasn't too worried about any of us actually getting killed as Sexibi wanted to keep me alive so that I could defeat the Dark King sometime in the future, but during my trip to see myself fight Jayden neither Gary or Thomas had been with me. In fact I'd been alone which meant something bad could happen to everyone other than me.

"I doubt there's anything we could do to stop Sexibi moving us around like game pieces" Thomas then said "She might be a pacifist, but remember what she did to... I mean the thing she did when I met her".

Clearly Tom was distracted as he would never normally be careless enough to nearly let slip about who Amy really was. Like me he understood that if the League found out that was a such a powerful pokegirl pretending to be a Tamer then they'd either try to kill her or try to take control of her.

Worse they could even attempt to make me command her to do things the League's leadership wanted done via blackmail. Which might actually work given that while Amy had a streak of independence, when it came to matters of life and death she normally heeded my advice.

"She took you back in time too?" Gary inquired.

Since he had a Pokewoman as a mother my fellow Tamer from Pallet Town wasn't as effected by Tom's Blood Curse as most humans were. The Oak family didn't have any human females in it, still that only weakened the effect the curse had as Gary didn't trust Tom very much.

"My point is that Sexibi could dump all in the prehistoric era if she wanted too" Tom said while avoiding the other Tamers question.

I doubted she would do that as the legendary pokegirl was not known for being cruel. Sure she had done something bad to Illyria, but the Kamislut was too dangerous to let her go around thinking that she could do whatever she wanted.

"So even if we all agreed to try to escape her control she could just dump us somewhere unpleasant until we promised to behave" I summarised "Which means all we can do is try to prepare for trouble and to enjoy what peace we get".

When she next popped by for a visit I'd have to discuss getting some vacation time. If she didn't agree to it then I'd have to attempt some sort of passive resistance. It was risky, but I really couldn't imagine Sexibi being unwilling to compromise.

"The only thing I think of is somehow getting another legendary to make her leave us alone" Tom said "But it's not like we have anything to offer a legendary even if we could find one of them".

Also I had to consider that whole thing about not letting Jayden start World War Four. I had a very long life ahead of me, assuming I didn't get myself killed, so I had to think about securing my future. Plus I had kids to think about. I didn't want them growing up under the rule of the Dark King.

"So basically we're screwed" Gary said.

That did sum it up nicely.

"Unless there comes a day she no longer needs us then yes" I replied "But you could just walk away I guess".

Given that he was the one of us who liked the idea of working for a legendary I didn't think it was likely he would do that.

"So are we going to Thrill Town?" Tom asked.

Sanford was close enough Thrill Town that we could be there in a day or two, and once I got there I could still travel around as Raven could teleport me all over the region. If I was smart I'd be able to fit that around judging pokegirl battles.

"Yeah" I said "There's not point fighting it, and if something important is going to happen during the this tournament then we should get there as soon as we can so we can prepare".

With that we headed out of them room so we could round everyone up and get underway.


End file.
